School Days
by Arturia Polaris
Summary: A normal slice of life story filled with laughter, love, and above all: coming of age. This story is actually being re-written as of 14/07/12.
1. A Season Of New Beginnings

**School Days Rebooted**

**Author's Note:**

**Yes, This is Niker once again. I decided that I should reboot my whole series because the difference between the writing at the start was horrifying compared to the one I developed later.**

In any case, I'm Niker. You may have read my story "School Days" Which was fairly popular back in the day... I was 16 when I started writing it, Now I'm 19 turning 20 in September, so yeah, I changed a bit you could say. If you are reading this and have not read the original story, then I highly recommend that you go ahead and read it, if you have already read it, then enjoy the reboot! It's going to be better written for starters, and it will change the plot at some places. Nothing too serious, but it'll give me a chance to develop some characters more.

School Days 101: This story isn't about pokemon battles, it actually has no pokemon in it besides the mentions from the games at times. Instead I sort of loan the pokemon characters in order to write a fun and romantic story. Characters? A lot. Ash, Misty, May, Dawn, Gary, Paul, Ritchie... all the crew is back from the other story, and who knows? I may add a few characters.

This story doesn't have a shipping defined (yet) so you'll all be dancing in the darkness as to what the ending is going to be, but rest assured that the ending is very far... And you'll go through tears and laughter.

**Without further ado, I present my work.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ash trashed around his bed, annoyed. He couldn't believe how loud the radio could sound early in the morning.

"It's 7 in the morning in Viridian! Hello to the morning people as we are greeted by a gre-" Ash didn't hear the rest of what the radio had to say as he swung a pillow over his head. In fact he swung both pillows over his head. But he still heard the radio.

"God you really have to be trying to be annoying with that voice of yours!" He threw a pillow at the radio but it refused to shut up. He lazily stuck his arm out to shut it down once and for all. "Finally! Some peace and quiet..." He closed his eyes

At that moment, the door opened. "Ash wake up, it's morning" a gentle voice that Ash knew well, he pretended to be asleep. He felt a hand on his back trying to slowly wake him up, and at that moment he heard another voice, another voice he knew well.

"May I?" He heard the voice, a subtle yet menacing voice, only he knew that though.

"Sure, I'll leave you to it" His mom left the room quietly.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Delia was just reaching the kitchen to prepare something for breakfast when she felt the walls shake.

"AAAAAAAAAAAARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Oh dear..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ash found himself soaked in bed... In front of him was a redhead he knew well, standing with a bucket and a smirk he knew all too well.

"Well that's your shower I guess..." She said with a half laugh "Now come on, we have work to do, Ketchum"

And with that, she left, not before throwing the bucket at Ash and running like hell before Ash tripped with said bucket.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Another earthquake in the house.

"Well aren't you two having fun up there..." Delia said to herself. She knew Misty as a daughter already, in fact she knew her more than that if possible... As she looked into a picture pinned to the fridge of Ash and Misty sitting together in a tree branch from about 10 years ago. "Time sure flies by, doesn't it..."

She said that as she also checked her reflection off the window, and stretched her face a little bit as a pout took over.

"You look perfect Mrs Ketchum, I don't even know why you worry about that"

And this is why she also loved her. She turned around with a smile the size of a house and gave her a huge hug.

"In any case, Misty, I don't know how you manage to wake him up without fail... I've tried everything" Ash's mother said with a hint of admiration.

"Well you definately should try to wake him up with buckets of cold water... That never fails with my sisters anyways..." She said this as she helped Mrs Ketchum with breakfast. "You should have seen his face, I swear I'm teasing him all day about it"

"How did he take the bucket anyways?"

"I had no time to see, he was about to murder me so I had to bail." Both of them sat down by the table as Delia gave Misty a plateful of pancakes. Her eyes shined at the sight.

"Oh god this looks-" She took a bite, as her eyes opened in fascination "This is delicious!"

"Oh Misty, you are used to my breakfasts, you just say those things..." Delia blushed like a little girl, making Misty laugh.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gary was sitting on his couch just taking up the images that his TV spit at him, nothing out of the ordinary except him being up earlier than usual. In fact he couldn't really sleep more because that's all he'd been doing during his holidays. He just continued to change channels with an occasional "Heh" at shows that really were too below his viewing interest.

"Jeez, what a bunch of crappy shows in the morning... nothing even remotely interesting" He threw the remote angrily at the other side of the couch, where it bounced harmlessly.

"If you are so bored then why don't you help with breakfast!" A shout came from the other side of the house. His uncle must have had bionic hearing when he was young, because if his hearing was this good this late in his life... "Why watch TV if it's so boring in the first place? That's all you do!"

"Because it's less boring than talking to you or making breakfast old man!" He shouted back "And there's no need to shout!"

He couldn't even care about the fact that he was actually contradicting himself as he grabbed his coat and left without even turning off the TV or telling his uncle goodbye.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

May was sitting besides her smaller brother Max, while their parents sat in front of the duo. Just another morning in the family, as they always shared breakfast together, something about sharing mornings making a better relationship in the family.

"So... you two are starting in a new school next week. I hope both of you have already taken care of the books and other things that you might need for this semester, because I'm not going to go around running looking for this or that at the last minute"

Or so they said, The truth was that if anything, morning is when you are the most cranky.

"Dad please! I'm old enough to take care of myself, I cannot say the same for other people though" She spared a glance at her side. The counter-attack was immediate.

"Can it. I'm also old enough May. In fact I believe that you are the klutz of the family, so you can't even possibly start to say that I'm the disorderly around here"

"Gee, relax. It's just a joke" She said, punching him lightly in the arm.

A small cough (as small as it gets from a big man like her father) interrupted them.

"Anyways, both of you will need to support each other. You are both new to the school and you won't know other students, so be there for each other"

Both of them nodded.

"Also, another thing" He choked a bit.

The siblings looked puzzled

"I'll... Miss you both"

Silence

"Oh dad!" She immediately tried to leap around the table trying to hug her father.

CLANK.

She however, found herself hugging the floor, a scene of chaos in front of her.

"Great job May!" Max applauded sarcastically. "That's it for my breakfast" As he spared a glance at the roof, where his toast was stuck to the ceiling. "I swear I don't even know how you did this" he pointed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dawn was looking at her figure reflecting off the mirror. Even in her nightgown she looked stunning. You know, if you could... somehow avoid looking at her hair.

She was furiously trying to put her hair down with a comb but it was resisting. It was as though her hair was somehow tied to the ceiling and every time she tried to pull it down, it went back up. Annoyed, she threw the comb on her bed and decided for a shower instead.

Her mother came in at the moment she was opening the door, carrying clothes. "Wow Dawn. You really should do somethi-"

"Yes, yes. I'm off for a shower" She stalked past her mother "Besides, it's not like I have plans for today"

Her mother raised an eyebrow. "Um... Dawn...?"

Dawn stopped halfway and barely spun around without even bothering to answer, silently telling her to go on.

"School...?" Her mother barely believed how dense her daughter was at times... her splitting image at times, she had hoped that her awareness was not that bad when she was her age.

It took a few seconds for it to sink into Dawn's head, but sink it did.

"You mean that you havn't registered me?"

"You promised me that you would grow up and do it yourself, Dawn, remember?"

"But, but... can't you at least take me there?" Dawn's blue eyes pleading with her. However Johanna was having none of it.

"No. Grow up girl. Besides, I'm having to go to work in the mornings, so I'm not going to be around here to take you to school every day, you might as well get used to it today. You're walking there"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Remind me what you're doing here Misty?" Ash came down, drying his hair. He had to take a hot shower to try and shake off the cold.

"Ash I already told you! I came to check up on you! I'm almost sure that you forgot to register for school. I know you, and you are so predictable..."

Ash pouted

"See? That pout there says that I'm right! You DID forget to register. Jeez" Ash avoided her gaze "Still mad at me?"

"Of course! How would you like to wake up with a bucket of cold water being thrown at you?"

"What are you talking about? I did no such thing. But I would love to be woken up like that for the record"

"What!"

Misty was cracking up. "You should have seen your face! It was all like 'what-the-deuce' I swear I-" The rest was lost in laughter

"Okay that's it! You're getting the tickles" Ash finally had enough and was going to aim for his bests friend's weak spot.

"You wouldn't dare..."

"Try me" Ash got closer, but Misty turned tail and ran out of the house, Ash hot in pursuit

"Remember to register at the school!" Delia's voice was heard from the background. That image felt like deja-vu to Delia, who had seen similar images through the years. With a smile she went back to the house.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dawn still couldn't believe that she was walking to school. She knew the way but she wasn't used to walking at her previous school. She was pouting like a little girl as she kicked a can out of frustration. She started to think about what her year could be about... would she make a few friends? She didn't even know if she could talk normally to anyone, she didn't know how to blend in.

"Ok, calm down Dawn. Just think" Yes. Think. What would be an interesting encounter? Would she just go around say 'Hi! I'm Dawn. I dress up like this and I like that'... no. Sounds too snobbish...

And what about the boys? She inspected her outfit... She would certainly draw eyes with this skirt. She tugged uncomfortably at it... she was regretting the fact that she was going to school in this skirt because it'd be the first impression on anyone. They'd think that she-

"OUT OF THE-"

Her world spinned and then she felt the cold hard loving of the concrete floor. And her head started to hurt, a lot. And she couldn't really breathe easily.

"Uh..." She found herself pinned down to the floor by a redheaded girl. Well this was awkward, she thought.

She heard a few steps and a few ragged breaths.

"I'm sorry about that! My friend here is a klutz sometimes" A man's voice. She thought so at least, her head was still trying to re-organize from the nice little bump it took. However the weight on her chest decreased, as The boy took the redhead off her, and extended a hand to her. She took it without really even thinking and was back on her feet before she registered both faces.

The boy then looked at the redhead. "Well? Apologize you klutz" he smacked her playfully.

"I'm sorry... It was an accident..." She looked to the floor avoiding her blue eyes.

"And that, ladies, is why you always look ahead..." The man butted in. She looked at him, as he looked back. "Are you hurt?"

She instinctively reached for her head, but stopped halfway, not wanting to give it away.

"Nah, it's fine."

It was then when her eyes turned to the ridiculous hat he wore, immediately tearing her up. "Really? You're wearing a cap like that?" Almost crying from laughter.

Ash took his cap and looked at it bewildered. "I don't see anything wrong with it..." He had worn it to hide his horrible bed hair.

"Says the girl wearing a ski-cap..." Misty said, looking nowhere in particular.

Dawn immediately went scarlet. She had forgotten completely about her own need to hide her bed hair, and she hadn't really planned on meeting anyone, not this early anyways... and not in this way definately.

"I-Uh- oh shut up!" She turned around earning a laugh from Ash and a proud smirk from Misty.

"Get off her case Misty, and start looking in front when running or walking for that case" He said with a mock smile. He reached out to the blue haired girl and tapped her shoulder. "Anyways, I'm Ash, and this is Misty" He said nodding towards Misty who just smiled.

Dawn turned around and gave them both a shy smile "I'm Dawn. I was actually on the way to school to register because I kinda forgot..."

"Well, well..." Misty nudged Ash.

"What?" He said trying to dignify himself, to no avail "OK, yes I know..."

Dawn looked at the exchange with amusement

"Looks like I wasn't the only one to forget, huh..." she said with a wink

An hour later the trio was making its way down the little hill the school found itself in, all evidently excited to be sharing their class.

"You know, that actually makes us classmates!"

"Yes, good job Ash. You're really showing off your deductive powers here"

Dawn looked at the two from afar, thinking that she had somehow found herself a couple of friends without even trying.

Would all her days from now on be like this?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**And voila. This is my first re-done chapter. I'm actually quite happy to have started re-doing the old chapters. The writing was horrible...**

In any case, I'll be working on the rest of the chapters later.

**Always remember to say hi in the reviews!**

Love you all people

**Cheers;  
Niker**


	2. The First Day Of School

**School Days Reboot. Chapter 2: "The First Day of School"**

Hey there fellas. Niker here with chapter two of my reboot. Hopefully chapter one met certain standards, It's certainly being the most hit. I don't know if my first chapter sucks that much that I have 100+ hits on it and chapter 2 only has 30 hits... so yeah.

"I just want to tell everyone that Niker here is working his ass off"

Thanks Ash, it means a lot for you to say that

"**I mean, you could be using that time to study microeconomics, or doing something productive like studying for coll-"**

Dawn, good job to ruin everything. I was just getting sentimental...

"**Don't worry Niker I'm with you"**

Thanks Brendan. Oh wait, you're still not in the story... Scratch that, no one saw anything. Anyways, Here's my take two of chapter two.

**Enjoy!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ash woke up to the sound of the same voice of every morning. That lovely voice that always wakes him up in such a great mood, telling him about the wonders of the world and the ever so perfect weather temperature, and how sunny it was, and how the world was all about flowers and happiness. He quickly got to his feet and stretched out for a bit. His body felt as light as a feather, he felt that he could take over the world and nothing could stop him.

A knock at the door came, and his mother stepped in "Ash, it's morn-" His mother almost fell to the floor in shock at the sight of his son dressing up early in the morning. "You're awake?"

"Yes, mother!" He happily answered as he tied his shoelaces. "It's my first day of school! I won't let anything go wrong this day!" As he quickly jumped up and put his hat on.

Delia almost had a tear trickle down her cheek. "He's so grown up... my little Ashymuffin"

Ash had a proud smirk, and he scratched the back of his head in a show of modesty. "It's about time if you ask me"

"I know... It's almost like a dream"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ash wake up!" He felt the world turn around him "ASH WAKE UP! It's late already!"

"Leave me alone!" He closed his eyes. His life was perfect! He didn't need no back to rea-

"I SAID WAKE UP!" Delia took a page from Misty's book, and threw a glass of cold water at his face.

"Okay okay!" He said drying himself up a few seconds later "I'm awake!" He looked at the clock... 7:27... School started at 8...

"OH GOD I-" He didn't even bother finishing that sentence. He didn't even have time for it.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Surprisingly, Ash got to the bottom of the hill faster than on his normal days. He skipped breakfast and literally ran. Before he knew it he saw that he could actually walk up the hill. He made a mental note to kick his brain's ass, however difficult that sounded, he would find a way to do it.

It was then when he could finally admire the sight before him. The road was littered with beautiful cherry trees making for a breathtaking sight, he slowly took everything in as he walked up the road. Before he knew it he was thinking about what Misty would say if she knew that he had somewhat overslept. It was only when he almost tripped over a girl that he was brought back to his senses. The girl had her hair tied up in two ponytails and was wearing a bandana over her hair. Kind of an odd combination, add the fact that she was crouching to be eye to eye with a smaller kid.

"Max! Listen to me!" The boy was almost crying, shaking his head furiously. He was probably only standing because the girl was holding his shoulders "Max! You made it this far! You can't back off! What would father think of you?" She shook him ever so lightly.

"But-"

Ash assumed that the kid was chickening out. It's only normal, after all. He was in a similar situation a bunch of years back. Misty saved him back then. Maybe he should also help here? I don't even know them...

"Look, Max. I'm probably as scared as you are. Many of us are also as scared. A lot of people don't know others in here!"

The kid stared in disbelief "Are you really scared May?"

"Of course! In fact I think that I'm more scared than you. It's just that growing up means facing your fears. Not running from them. I guess that you still have to grow up"

"Are you calling me a kid!" Max was immediately pumped up "I'm not a kid anymore May! I'll prove it!" He started running up the hill, with new strength.

Ash extended a hand to the girl "Here..."

The girl hesitated for a second, but took the hand nonetheless. "Thanks... I guess" She turned to her brother's figure growing smaller with a small smile on her face, Ash did the same.

"That was a nice pep talk. Way to get him to forget everything..."

"Yeah, I didn't know I had it in me... The name's May" She smiled at the hat wearing boy "Looks like I'm not the only one wearing a ridiculous hair accessory

Why do people keep thinking this hat is ridiculous!

"In any case, he's my little brother. I'm used to making him do things"

"I can imagine, but you still pretty much nailed it. Everyone is on the same boat. Name's Ash by the way, nice to meet you"

"Likewise"

Ash looked at his watch and immediately looked shock

"Well we really should get going if we want to get there in time"

They both started to walk up, the long hill road.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Well this is the gate, May"

"Yeah, I can tell, Sherlock" She pretty much had a face covered in disbelief at the statement

The gate had a banner welcoming the students to the school. It was a huge banner, and banners aren't small to begin with. The pair walked up to a few teachers at the gate who asked for their names. Soon enough they found themselves going inside and looking for a student named "Brock" apparently. He would show them around school. Matter was who would show them to Brock...

"I think that we're already arranged in classes. I'm in 1-C, so I guess I'll be seeing you later" May started to walk away, looking for a banner saying 1-C

Ash smiled a bit and walked.

"Um... are you waiting for a goodbye kiss or something?" She asked with a cheeky smirk

"No, I actually am in 1-C" Ash smirked back, as May practically went red from forgetting to ask such a question.

"In any case, I think we are lost... Fantastic" May said after recovering her normal face colour

"If only I could find M-" He immediately found her. "Well speak of the devil... Misty!" He shouted in a group's direction. Immediately a redhead turned around. May looked a bit surprised. So Ash wasn't really on the same boat as her.

"Oh Ash! I'm so glad you didn't oversleep... I was actually getting worried for a second" She waved the pair over. She noticed that Ash was avoiding her gaze "You didn't oversleep... did you?" She took a close look at Ash who dignified himself of a half stare into her "Of course you wouldn't... right?" She pried even further

"No! Of course not! I'm not some sort of kid anymore... I mean who could forget something like-" The rest was blurred out because of a well applied karate chop to the head from Misty "Uh... OUCH!"

"You totally forgot! You little jerk, and here I was worried sick that you might-"

"He didn't oversleep! He was actually helping me with my brother having a bit of a breakdown at the entrance" May's first comment since meeting the redhead.

Misty was still thinking of beating the crap out of Ash, but she only just noticed the girl next to Ash. "Oh I'm sorry. I'm Misty, Nice to meet you."

"I'm May. And thanks to Ash here now I don't have to worry about my brother missing out on his first day of school" Giving Ash a nice 'you owe me one' look

"So where did you meet her Ash?"

"Oh just at the bottom of the hill" Ash waved the question off. "We should get to the group, it seems that we are starting.

A booming voice was heard from the group "Okay kids, gather round."

"Yeah, you almost missed it, Mr Punctuality..." Misty ribbed Ash.

"Gather round..." A taller figure stood out in the middle of the group. Ash assumed that this was Brock. "Ladies and Gentlemen I'll be taking you through school today, And we got the opening ceremony later. The name's Brock... So let's start with a little name sharing, huh?"

The rest of the group wasn't nearly as excited as he was. You could see a sweatdrop falling behind him. That lack of enthusiasm...

"I heard that he's one of the top students around" Misty whispered to no one in particular

"Well he certainly doesn't know how treat a crowd..." May whispered back.

"So yeah... let's start with you... Miss?" He pointed to a girl who immediately backed up at the sudden attention the whole group gave her... Ahh, tough one, being the first one...

"M-Melody" She stuttered a bit, but other than that, nothing too dramatic.

"Nice to meet you, Melody!" He said brimming with enthusiasm.

"What about that little couple back there?" Brock was pointing dangerously close to his direction...

"Um Ash... I think he means you and Misty..." May pointed out from behind.

"Wha- What?" Indeed now that she mentioned it, the whole group had turned around.

Misty however took it in a different way. "Me? Going out with _him_?" She laughed it off.

Ash turned around, evidently offended "Oh? So I'm not boyfriend material, huh?"

"Of course not!" Misty chipped in slyly "Look at your hat! Plus, you are always late and irresponsible..."

"Hey! I-" Ash was about to retort but a general laugh came around the group.

"Hey! That hat rocks!" Some guy said from the cover of the crowd.

"In any case, I'm Ash. And she's Misty. Look no further if you want someone who can instantly ruin any fun!" Ash pointed next to him, towards Misty.

Another laughter

"Well, looks like this is a fiesty group. What about you, the one with blue hair?"

Blue hair?"

"I'm Dawn! Dawn Berlitz!" Yep. Sure enough, there aren't many blue haired girls...

The name exchanging went on for a while. Dawn made her way next to Ash after she introduced herself and said hi.

"Move"

Suddenly, a chilly voice was behind them. Almost as chilly as an ice cube going down your back. They all stepped sideways before they noticed what had happened. A purple haired boy went through the space that was created by the quartet.

It was as though a moat of ice was around him, and as soon as he passed, the air went back to normal.

"Did anyone else feel that...?" Misty was half scared and half amazed at the purple haired boy who was just a few meters from them now.

"Yeah, that guy's named Paul apparently" Dawn explained. "He was one of the first to be around here. I tried talking to him, but he just shrugged me off" A sad frown on her face "Jerk..."

"Well that was scary..." May finally caught her breath "I hope we don't have to come across him any time soon"

"Well that was the last one of you, was it?" Brock finally ticked off a name on a list before going on "Well maybe now I can start to show you around school. Make sure you don't fall behind" Brock pointed us to a direction as he started walking.

Basically the school was three buildings. From the entrance you had one building to your right, which was classrooms. One in front of you which was the gym and club rooms, and to the left you had the other building which had more classrooms and the cafeteria.

"Whoa, this is pretty big"

"I know..." Misty was still looking awestruck at the building to the right, which was by far the biggest

May was meanwhile busy jumping up and dawn excited about a garden. That prompted Brock to re-direct the group there, claiming that he had almost forgotten about it.

He led them to a small lake behind the building to the right. Benches were scattered around it as well as trees which made a nice shadow for people to sit down under.

"It's... beautiful" Dawn had absolutely no other explanation for it. In fact, no one had. Except for Paul who just let out a comment with a laugh

"It's just a lake" That comment earned a nice little frown from the trio of girls next to Ash, but they didn't really say anything. He was just a regular jerk

Brock led them back to the middle of the three buildings where a fountain took the spot. It ocassionally spit water up, splashing around and sometimes even showering the students beneath it. It was mostly a pleasant shower, but it still freightened a few pigeons who had been drinking its water

"So yeah, the fountain has become a symbol of our students, pretty much like the lake. I'm sure you'll hear a lot of stories revolving around them" Brock winked at the group. "So, who wants to see the classrooms?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"And that's pretty much the whole classroom area"

Ash was exhausted already. They had gone through the buildings in a pace that belonged to cars alone. Not humans. Either he was out of shape, or Brock was going too fast.

"Thank god its over!" May said as she collapsed on her knees

Nope, definately Brock was going too fast.

Paul suddenly let a chuckle slip through him at the sight of the girl on her knees. That was the last thing Ash needed to see from this guy

"Okay listen here Paul, I don't know what your problem is but-"

Paul simply turned around as though he wasn't hearing him and left him standing there, talking to himself.

"Hey don't-" Dawn put a hand on his shaulder, urging him to calm down.

"Don't bother, Ash"

Ash was fuming at this point, he put his hands on his pockets as he went back to the group.

"Acting all cool and what not, he's just a jerk"

Misty intervened "Ash just let it go, and look at you getting all worked up over such a stupid thing. Now you're acting like him" She put her hands in her pockets and a fake scowl on her face, imitating Ash

"Hey I'm not-"

"You totally are" May nodded sagely, to which Dawn took as a signal to nod as well crossing her arms in a reproaching manner

"Oh whatever" Ash turned around and left

"So much for Mr I-don't-care being the jerk here" Misty butted in

"Can it, Misty" Ash said without even turning around, earning a chuckle from the trio.

At that moment, Dawn thought it would be best to talk to the only member of the group to which she hadn't talked directly. May.

"Hi! You're May aren't you?" Dawn said with her normal cheerful smile plastered on her face

May was also eager to make a few friends, In fact she had already made two, a third would just be great for a day's work "Hi! Yes I'm May. You're Dawn right?"

Immediately they started blabbing so much that even Misty was left aside.

After a few minutes of resting, Brock announced that they'd be going to the cafeteria because the opening ceremony was just around the corner.

Ash immediately jumped up, earning a chuckle from Misty. "You seriously never change"

"Finally!" Ash exclaimed

May and Dawn looked at each other with a smile.

"Quite energetic isn't he?"

"I think he is!"

They both laughed

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**And here's Niker again with your second updated chapter. I honestly like retconning my story like this. It's way better than having to deal with inherent plotholes. At this point however, I realized that the situation wasn't THAT catastrophic as I imagined it was. Apparently the me a year ago thought pretty much how to carry the plot ahead, and as I was re-reading my chapters I came across great ideas that I had already hidden.**

HOWEVER, that doesn't mean that I'll be going on with the story JUST yet. I'm going to re-write these chapters because I have a HUGE fallout of hits, and I can honestly understand that. Having a 16 year old rambling isn't really that fun.

**So yeah. Chapter 2 has been re-done. On to chapter 3!**

And if you are new to the story, and by chance are reading this. There's a LOT of characters which make their intros in the next chapters, and a lot of fun stuff headed your way.

**In any case, Hope you enjoyed it. Remember to leave a review! It means a lot to us writers, know that people liked a chapter or not.**

**Cheers;  
Niker**


	3. The Opening Ceremony

_School Days; Chapter 3: __The Opening Ceremony_

Ash, Misty, May and Dawn all took seats together. Part of the hall had been turned into a stage, from where the principal was going to make its announcements, right under a huge red and blue banner, which read: _"Welcome!"_

Looking to his side he saw how most of the students in the school had found seats, however their guides stood at the back of the hall, apparently waiting for something.

And sure enough, there was an old man walking up the stairs to the stage, aided by one of the teachers. After positioning himself in front of the pedestal, he began.

"Welcome to Irohazaka Secondary School!" He beamed. "Now, I'm pretty sure almost none of you little fellas know each other, but that isn't something to worry. We all went through that stage in life. I'm almost sure that there will be loads of opportunities for you to make friends in this stage, as friends are one of the most important things in the whole world"

****

Dawn looked around, She was surprised at how many persons could actually fit in this place... 300? 400? It was a big number anyways...

"Many of you will be scared at first..."

Dawn couldn't care less about the opening speech. She never really liked school, (big surprise there) but she still got quite good grades. She laid back on her chair and hid a yawn behind her hand and looked beside her.

Ash, Misty and May... She never really thought that she'd make friends this fast... but still it was heartwarming to her to know that she at least had someone to talk to.

She looked at the other side and found a familiar looking guy.

"Paul" she thought... "Maybe he doesn't know anyone that he can talk to...But he was a complete B*stard with Ash... But still..." She shook her head to get the thought out of her head.

***********  
A/N: OMG!!!!! I can't believe that I just did an ikarishipping scene.... I will try to keep it to a minimum but I was running out of ideas... Plus it seemed the safest route to take....

Back to the story

***********

The ceremony was long. It was all blabbing to Ash but there was one thing that caught his ear. He wasn't paying attention but a nudge from Misty quickly made him listen

"-uides that led you through school will be the tutors/prefects for the classroom that they guided." The principal continued "The prefect's job will be to monitor how the class is doing every time he gets a chance. He will be like your older brother, who takes you by the hand and tries to show you the ropes."

"I guess that means that Brock dude will be our prefect?" Ash said

"DUH!" Misty replied... "He seems like a good guy anyways"

"Yeah..."

"Now, I'm sure that most of you people are already hungry by now, but I just have to say one more thing, Good luck to everyone!"

A General "Thanks" was heard all over the hall.

"Now everyone will leave in order with their prefects leading the way ok?"

***

Brock made his way to the kids and told them to follow him

"Ahh... I'm so hungry" exclaimed Ash.

"Yeah me too...." exclaimed another guy behind him.

The group made its way out of the hall with Brock leading the way.

"Ok kids, I'll take you to the cafeteria and then you are free to roam the school grounds, just remember that you will have to be here in 1 hour ok? That is when you will go to your classrooms and meet your homeroom teacher."

***

The cafeteria was a total mess. Although there were tables for people to sit in, they were mostly empty, since most of the people took their food outside, it was a great day after all...

Closing in on the counter they found a MASSIVE mob of people all rushing over the counter, pressing and pounding the guys at the front.

"Eh!? How are we supposed to get food this way?" Dawn said horrified.

Misty had already made her way into the mob and started to squeeze through the little holes made.

"Its waaay to crowded...." said Ash, eyeing the mob

"At this rate there wont be any food left!"

"What do you want to eat?" Ash said

"Em.... I don't know... A sandwich should be enough..." Dawn said

"OK I'm going in."

"What?"

Ash charged into the mob for all he was worth.

***

May had lost her way in the cafeteria, the gates were too tight to handle the ocean of students and she was cut off from the group, she wasn't able to push her way and got out of there pouting.

"This is ridiculous...." May thought "I wonder if those guys made it...." She made her way to the fountain and pressed her back against a tree.

Her stomach rumbled "Oh man... and I'm hungry too..."

She didn't know however that on the other side of the tree was a guy eating all alone.

She sat down and looked at the mob still fighting to get into the cafeteria...

"What a bummer..." She said.

"I can share with you." came a voice.

She looked up, a guy with green hair and a purple jacket came over to her.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Drew, I was on the other side of the tree and I heard you were hungry"

May was too shocked "Uh..."

"So, do you want to share or not?"

Her eyes scanned the sandwich, it wasn't even big enough for one guy, and he was trying to share with her? He didn't even know him. Her stomach rumbled.

"I'll take that as a yes..." He smiled and sat beside her.

She thought "He is so nice!"

He split the sandwich in two and gave her the biggest part "Here you go"

"But its the biggest part!" She said astounded...

"I already had another sandwich..." Drew answered, "Say, I haven't heard your name"

"Oh" May took a bite out of the sandwich "Its May, Nice to meet you"

"Likewise" Drew said as he took a bite out his sandwich.

"Don't you have friends to be eating with?" Drew asked

"I got separated from them..." May looked at the ongoing war at the door. "Don't you have your friends?" She asked back

"I'm more of a loner..."

The image of Paul came to her head... "Then why is he so nice?" she thought

"You can't say that, its our first time meeting everyone, so everyone is bound to be scared"

"Hey, who said I'm scared?" Drew fired back

"I'm just trying to say that no one knows anyone here..." May said "I'd probably be the same like you"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm sure I'd be acting all lonely and stuff because I knew nobody from here"

"But you said you had friends...?"

"Well, sort of" May answered "I bumped into this guy who talked to me on the way up, so I kinda just stuck with him"

"So what happened to him?"

"He's stuck in the cafeteria I'd guess..."

***

Ash felt crushing pressure from all sides... this was a rampage!

"OUT OF THE WAY PEOPLE!!!" But it was barely heard, as there were so many shouts from the students around here that drowned any sounds.

He pushed again and again but to no avail. The crowd just kept pushing against each other. He felt a pair of hands on his back pushing him forward. He recognized those hands...

"Misty?" He asked almost screaming, and not looking back

"Yeah! Just keep pushing forward and we will make it!" She answered

Eventually they made it to the front of the counter and found an old lady at the counter

"Yes what would you like?" She said in a caring tone

"3 sandwiches of whatever you have!"

"5 dollars." She said giving Ash the 3 sandwiches and receiving the money in exchange

"Thanks" she said to the old lady "LETS GET OUT OF HERE!!!!" he screamed to Misty

"I HEAR YA!"

As they both made their way out of the war zone they found Dawn looking worried at the edge of the crowd trying to get to the counter herself

Ash patted her on the back "Hey! We made it!"

Dawn was startled and looked back. "Hey you made it! I was going to get my sandwich as soon as the crowd dissipates a bit..."

Ash looked at her with an amused look on his face.

"What?" she asked

"Nothing, I just really don't picture you going through the hell we went through." he laughed

She pouted "Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't do that, you know"

"Anyways, I got you a sandwich too so here you go" He said as he gave her the sandwich

Dawn was even more startled "You got me a sandwich?"

Ash worried "I thought I heard you say sandwich... is it not good? I'll go change it then" straightening his clothes for another charge.

"NO NO!" She quickly stopped Ash by stepping in front of him "I'm just surprised that you went through that just to get me a sandwich too" She smiled "Thanks!"

"Now we better find a table or something to eat" Ash said. Misty looked at him reproachingly "What?" He asked.

"Are you suggesting that we eat inside with the great day outside?" Misty stared at him in disbelief.

"I guess you are right there..."

They made their way out of the cafeteria.

***

May was just finishing her sandwich when Ash and company came out of the cafeteria. She saw how Ash and Misty's clothes were all rugged as if they came back from a war...

"Wow... it must be really hectic in there..." May thought

"I guess so..." Drew answered

Startled "How'd you know what I just thought?"

Drew was surprised too "You just said it..?"

Sweatdropping May said "Was I thinking out loud?"

"Pretty much... Are those 3 your friends?" Pointing at Ash

"Yeah, wanna join us?" She invited him over

"Nah I'll be around" He said getting up and putting his hands in his pockets

"Oh c'mon! It'll be fun!" Getting up too

"Did you forget? I'm a loner" Drew said that and got his hand out of his pocket with a rose in his hand. He threw it into the air and it fell in front of May. "That's for you" And with that, he walked away.

May just didn't understand half of what just happened... She barely even knew the guy and he gave her a rose? She knelt down and grabbed it. It was a really pretty rose...

"Hey May!!!" She turned around and found Ash with Dawn and Misty on his flanks walking towards him, everyone was waving at her. "Come join us! We are going to the lake!"

"In a minute!" She answered back, still in deep thought.

***

The 4 of them made their way to the lake. Apparently May had already eaten so she just tagged along with them.

"Wow! This place is crowded with people!" Exclaimed Dawn

"This is, after all the preferred place to eat... there's still a lot of free places, but you just have to walk a bit longer..."

"There's a free tree!" Said Ash

They all made their way there and sat down

"Ahh... this really is heaven..." Said Misty

After eating all of their sandwiches they looked at the time. They still had 30 minutes left, so Ash laid down on the grass and said:

"I'm going to take a nap so wake me up"

"What? We are not your alarm clocks!" Answered Misty

"Even so, you woke me up last week... So this time you can actually do it with my consent..." Ash put his hands behind his head and laid down on the ground

"I'm getting sleepy too" said Dawn "Just looking at him is enough to ma-*yawn*".... "You get the picture..." She laid down next to Ash and closed his eyes

May and Misty both looked at each other surprised by her attitude, when *yaaawn*

"You are tired too May?" seeing her friend Yawn like that, it was a rhetorical question really... "C'mon go to sleep, I'll wake you up"

"Thanks.... Then I'll take you on the offer...." And she closed her eyes while still sitting on the tree.

Misty looked around. She had made 2 new friends and reunited with an old friend... Looking at their sleeping faces, she couldn't help but smile and wait for time to go by.

*******************************************

A/N: Sorry I updated a bit late... I couldn't write too much yesterday :D

I really like how this chapter turned out so I hope you guys can review it

From Argentina,  
Cheers.


	4. The First Homeroom

_School Days; Chapter 4: __The First Homeroom_

"Ash... ASH... ASH!!!!!" He opened his eyes, the image of Misty flooded his view

"Hey there Misty" Still dozy from the nap. He closed his eyes

"WAKE UP!" She shook Ash but it didn't work

"Nye....."

"Don't you "Nyee" me!" She yelled.

"Jesus Christ Misty... can't you wake him up quietly?" Said Dawn, looking at his still half asleep face

"Its quite hard to do so when he won't even twitch!"

However, Ash was awake... listening to their conversation. He wanted to know what they might come up with to wake him up

May suggested "Why don't you guys tickle him? That always worked for me..."

Misty got up, "Nah, It won't work on someone like him... so you always had this same problem May?" She got into a conversation with May

Dawn had an idea at the moment... She got over to Ash and started to think... "Hm.... where might I be more ticklish...? Below my arms? My neck? Hm...." She got ready to attack.

Ash, who was awake, was unaware of Dawn's plan, thinking that she was in the conversation that May and Misty were having. When out of nowhere he felt something land on top of him.

"WAKE UP ASH!!!" Yelled Dawn.

He was really startled that he raised his arms to his face instinctivately giving her the chance to attack. She got her hands on his armpits and started to tickle him merciless.

"What the hell!?!?!?" Ash screamed while laughing.

May and Misty both looked at the two of them.

Dawn continued to tickle him in the armpits, Ash twitched left and right, unable to get out of her line of fire. With Dawn on top of him, restraining him from leaving he only had one choice... counter attack. But how?!

Ash grabbed her arms and pulled her closer to him. Dawn was completely taken aback by this. In one quick movement Ash rolled over and she found herself totally pinned down to the grass with Ash on top of her. Her mind was rushing, what is he going to do?! Without knowing it, she started to blush uncontrollably.

There was no backing down now, he thought. He quickly grabbed both of her hands with one hand and put them aside. She didn't oppose herself at all

May and Misty were just staring with their jaw dropped to the floor. However Ash's plans were others.

Ash looked at Dawn who was bright red now. He know what she was thinking and he honestly was too, "but not today" he thought. After staring at each other he couldn't help but chuckle.

Dawn was startled but she was speechless. Ash however was not. "You are so going to get it, Dawn." He said, with a smirk in his face. Ash started to tickle her.

"Wha-hahahaahah" Dawn couldn't stop laughing. She wobbled her legs around uncontrollably trying to escape from Ash's grip, but she just couldn't fight him with strength. Her arms where pinned down by Ash's hand so she was completely defenseless. "HAHAHAHAHAHA" Tears formed in her eyes from laughter. "St-hhahahaaaha- Stop IT!! HAHAAHAH"

"Not until you say "I'm sorry Ash Ketchum, You are the best!"" He said mockingly, as he continued to tickle her all over her body.

"You.. HAHAHAA" She couldn't even talk properly any more. "IM SORRY IM SORRY HAHAHAHAH" she managed to squeak out.

"Fair enough...." Ash said, pleased with himself. Dawn's breathing was really agitated, almost as if she'd just run a marathon. Ash was still holding her down with his legs and he found himself feeling her chest go up and down with every breath she took. Dawn's head was on her side, still trying to calm down. She looked up into his eyes. They both stared at each other for another moment when she said "Do you plan on holding me down any longer? Because we are about to be late for our classes..."

Ash just felt those words smack him back to Planet Earth as he got up and gave Dawn a hand to get up. After she got up he looked at the rest of the group. They were still staring at them in disbelief.

"What?" he said... "Have I got something on my face?"

"Well.... we are just surprised..." May said " How can you act that close when you barely know each other?"

That was a good question... How come he could act so freely around her? And how come she didn't smack him when he counterattacked? "Maybe she was shocked?" He looked beside him and found Dawn straightening her clothes from the previous adventure with Ash.

An awkward silence took place now, and Misty broke it "We better get going, or else we will be late" And she stalked off

No one had an objection about it.

***********************************

Dawn's head was a total mess. They were walking back to the fountain, where Brock told them to gather. She was still thinking about what May had said... "How come I acted so freely in front of him? Why did I want to tickle him? Why didn't I smack him when he got on top of me like that? Anyone would have thought that he was about to kiss me or something... And why couldn't I move when he stared at me?!" She looked around. The atmosphere had calmed down... "But why was it tense in the first place?" May was chitchatting with Ash but Misty just continued to keep her mouth shut and walk ahead on her own.

She Didn't know however, that Ash was having a similar problem...

"Why did she want to tickle me all of a sudden? Wouldn't that be something that Misty would think? Maybe she told Dawn to do it... but why? That's not like her, not to make something bad to me whenever she has the chance.... Maybe she thought it on her own? But why? And how could she know where my ticklish spots where? She hit them right on... Not even Misty was able to find them, not even after a lot of times where we tickled each other... Why didn't she defend herself? I know I would.... at least try to parry some of the attacks... Was she blushing when I was on top of her? Right before I started to tickle her...? Well... it was quite a tense moment when I stared into her eyes..."

"Wait why was I staring into her eyes like that!?" Ash's mind kept going on... "It's not as though I like her!!! I just met her!... But I did meet her last week.... but I still just met her!!! It's not right!... Wait what? Why am I even thinking about this?!"

He didn't really pay attention to whatever May was saying... he just nodded every once in a while and let her chat away... "Is Misty acting weird...? He looked at her old friend, She WAS acting weird.... "She is just sulking out there on her own? But why was she sulking in the first place? Was she jealous of Dawn? Nah... It can't be...." However the other half of his mind placed MORE questions on his head "But what if it is? Could she actually like you? That is a possibility!" "BUT ITS MISTY!!! I CAN'T THINK OF HER LIKE THAT!" His mind went on in loops.

******************************************

"AH! There you are you guys! We were waiting for you!" A beaming Brock stood in front of them waving them forward. The whole class was already there "You are only 5 minutes late don't worry!"

"Thanks! We just had a bit of a problem" May explained

"Don't worry... I'll take you to the classroom" Brock started moving forward "C'mon everyone!" He waved everyone on.

"He must really like treating with younger people" said May

"Yeah... Either that or he is too friendly" Ash said

"I guess so..." Misty joined in

"Well... its better for us isn't it?" Dawn concluded

"Yeah..." Everyone answered

Ash felt something bump his shoulder, hard. He was about to turn around when he heard something

"Nice way of drawing attention to yourself Ketchum"

A guy with purple hair stalked by him. Ash was literally steaming with rage.

"What is your problem!?" Ash fired back

"What is YOUR problem kid? Why were you late? Oh wait I know, drawing attention to yourself! Get out of my way" And with that, he stalked out front.

"THAT GUY!!!! He makes me soooo mad!!!!" He felt a hand on his shoulder

"Don't worry about him Ash, he's just a jerk" came May's voice...

"She's right... he is just a jerk" said Misty

Brock stopped at the marker which said "Class 1-"C"" "Here we are kids" He slid the door open and was welcomed by a banner which said "Have a good year!"

"Whoa..." Was the general feeling. Everyone looked around. 3 rows of benches, 5 benches deep (2 x bench )... a huge blackboard at the front of the class and windows on both sides... one which let them look out towards the city and the other towards the hallway.

"This is great!" Ash said.

A girl asked "Who put that banner up? I didn't see it on any of the other classes...."

"Oh, That was me!" Said Brock, cheerfully sitting on the teacher's desk. "Ok kids, I got the sitting pattern here on my hand" He said, wiggling a paper in the air... "This was made with the idea of everyone having a companion... you can't change it until next bimester... so you better pray that you like the person next to ya."

"OK..." He started to copy the pairings of names on the blackboard... when finally May-Misty and Ash-Dawn on the last 2 benches of the left side

May and Misty started to jump in excitement. Dawn's head started spinning around again with thoughts.... "Me with Ash?" However, Ash also started jumping with May and Misty so she thought "Meh, what the hell" and started jumping too

"OK.... seems some of our people are pretty happy" Brock smiled " Well I just hope that most of you are happy with the way things turned out."

Everyone made their way to their seats, Misty and May sat down in the seat in front of the last one... leaving Dawn and Ash to the last one...

"Uh... Which side do you want?" Those where the first words that he told her after what happened earlier.... not quite what he had expected.

"Any side is good enough" She said, although she really wanted to be right next to the window.

Ash looked at her and sat down on the side opposite of the window. Dawn noticed this and cracked a smile, as she sat down right next to the window. "Thanks". Ash smiled back "No problem"

Brock started to talk "OK, I want to tell you guys that I'm really happy to be in charge of you for this year. I also want to tell you that I'll be here for anything that you need answered, or even favors." He smiled broadly to everyone "The school is great, as you have already seen. Although you might think that school is awful, it really is great. You meet people, make friends, join clubs and basically have fun."

A girl raised her hand. "Yes, Alexxis was it?"

"Yes," She answered "I was wondering, what kind of clubs does this school have?"

"That's a good question... Well as every school, this one has almost every sport, baseball, football, basketball and even tennis... but there are other clubs as well... the literature club, The environmental club.... theres loads of choices... I'm going to give you a paper with every club in school tomorrow, it'll be posted on this cardboard right here got it? So don't lose it".

May raised her hand.

"Yes?".

"Is there a cheerleading club?"

"Well of course... Every sport team has its own cheerleading, but there is a club for it if you want... although I think its running low on members right now..."

"Great!" She smiled.

"Hey May!" Ash whispered.

She looked back "Hm?"

"I didn't know you liked cheerleading!"

"Well... I was the leader in my last school"

A "whoa" escaped the group's mouths....

"Really?" Asked Dawn

"Yup, Really"

Brock called everyone to attention. "Everyone get up! The teacher is here"

A tense atmosphere fell on the group. What was a cheery mood 10 seconds ago turned into palpable tension.... An old man entered through the sliding door.

"Hello everyone."

"Hello Professor"

***************************************************

A/N: I really liked this episode :D!!!

Everyone who reads this PLEASE review it... Believe me, there is nothing better than watching someone write stuff about your fan fiction, making them know that you appreciate the effort that they are putting into writing these things. ( we are doing this on our spare time mind you) I love it, but it makes it even greater when someone says that they like your story. It makes it feel x100 times better

From Argentina,  
Nick


	5. The First Test

_School Days; Chapter 5: __The First Test_

****

Valentine Special:

Ash and Dawn sat next to each other on their favorite tree by the lake

"Ahh, It's been a long time since we did something like this..." Ash stretched as he tried to find a confortable position.

"Yeah... After all we didn't get to see each other much last week..." She looked to her side and found Ash closing his eyes "Don't you sleep on me!"

"No no! I'm not sleeping... im just relaxing with my eyes closed"

"Isn't that sleeping?" she asked furious

"Nope." And he closed his eyes

"Jeez..." As she crossed her arms.

"This is my chance" She thought. She turned her head around and found Ash totally unsuspecting. She closed her eyes and closed the distance between them... 5 inches... 4 inches.... she could feel his breath... 3 inches... 2 inches... she held her breath and made her move.

Ash felt something moving closer to him... he felt a warm breath tickling his nose and then he felt something brush his lips. His eyes blasted open out of surprise and found a familiar face right in front of him.

"Happy valentine's day, Ash" She said, as they both submerged into their own world.

Last time... on school days (sorry I just had to say it :D )

"Hello, Professor"

The professor entered the class and put his portfolio on the desk. He was clearly not in his twenties... He raised his head and straightened his glasses, taking a look around his new students.

"Hello Kids," He repeated himself "I'm professor Seymour, I'm your history teacher and also your homeroom teacher, pleased to meet you all"

"Pleased to meet you professor" came a chant from the whole class

"Now please be seated everyone" As he sat on his desk. Everyone obeyed. "I'd like to meet you all, so starting from there at the back, introduce yourselves" pointing at Ash.

"I'm Ash Ketchum" Ash said and turned to see Dawn do the same

"I'm Dawn Berlitz" And so went on until everyone was named

"OK, Now that that's over, I want to know what everyone knows about history so far, so that I can base my classes on whatever you know or do not know..." He took out pages from his portfolio and wiggled them up in front of the class "Don't worry, it isn't too hard and it's not for a mark... you SHOULD be able to answer at least half of the questions... they are multiple choice questions."

A general sigh of disappointment filled the classroom "I told you! Don't worry! Its quite easy..." He started to give them out to every student in the class "Aaaand. Start! You have 15 minutes"

Ash quickly glanced at the paper.... He was quite confident about his History knowledge... There were 15 questions... 1 minute per question then... He quickly glanced beside him and saw Dawn already writing on the paper... "Damn! she must be good!" he thought

1st Question: "When was America discovered?" A) 1492 B) 1478 C) 1487

That was easy... A

2nd Question: "Which was the first Latin-American country to gain independence? A) Argentina B) Mexico C) Haiti

Hard question.... Didn't Argentina gain independence first...? He ticked Argentina

3rd Question: "Who Discovered America first?" A) Spain B) Portugal

Spain for sure...

4th Question: "How many years did the 100 year war between England and France last?" A) 98 B) 100 C) 118

DUH! 100!

5th Question: "When did the United States of America declare independence?" A) 1778 B) 1789 C) 1914

1789 I think....

6th Question: "When Did the Holy Roman Empire collapse?" A)1865 B) 1814 C) 1874

What the hell!? This is hard!!! I'll go with C ( I had to make fake numbers... I don't really remember the date)

7th Question: "When was the French 2nd republic formed?" A) 1789 B) 1792 C) 1795

That I know... Its B

8th Question: "What was the "Dustbowl"?" A) A sandstorm B) A dust storm C) An economic collapse

This can be both A and C.... I'll go with A...:

9th Question: "When Did WW1 start?" A) 1912 B) 1918 C) 1914

1914... That was easy....

10th Question: "Who was Hitler?" A) A Singer B) A Dictator C) A President of the United States of America

Wasn't he a singer...? He was about to tick singer when something hit his leg... It was Dawn. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye not to make the teacher suspicious and mouthed "What?" She lifted her arm and let him see her test... she had already finished... Much to his surprise, most of his answers where different from hers... She whispered

"These are the correct answers, copy them"

"ONE MORE MINUTE CLASS"

Ash was about to fight with her but she glared at him, and he understood, "DONT BE THICKHEADED!" was what invaded his head from looking at her and started copying the answers...

"Time's up! Now everyone pens down and I'll be going around and taking your pages from you" He started to pick up the papers up front.

Ash looked around. Most of the other students where making frantic last touches to their tests, in an attempt not to look ridiculous in their first test ever. Ash looked at Paul, who had his arms crossed and smirked as the teacher took his page out

"Quite confident are we?" The teacher said

"Of course, It was easy" The whole class glared at him for a second and continued to finish the last touches to their tests.

When the teacher got everyone's papers he made it to the front. "OK! You shall have your marks by tomorrow morning..." And the teacher started to talk about school, and the timetables and stuff

Ash took a notebook out of his backpack and wrote something on it "Thanks for helping me Dawn, I really appreciate it" And passed the notebook a bit into the middle of the table, where Dawn caught sight of it and wrote " Don't worry Ash, Now pay attention to class, or do you want to get scolded on your first day of school?" A smiley ended the sentence.

Ash looked beside him and found Dawn smiling at him and then turn her head to listen to the professor.

The 4 of them made their way out of the classroom as the bell rang, indicating a 20 minute break before their next class. Apparently May had done pretty bad on her test, Misty was good enough and since Ash copied his answers from Dawn

"WHAT!?" Said Misty startled "YOU COPIED FROM DAWN!?"

"Yup!" Ash said looking at Misty "She offered to help me so I figured why not?"

"Because it's wrong, Ash!" Misty yelled back at him "It's just wrong!"

"You are just jealous because I'll get a higher mark than you!"

Dawn and May looked at the two of them argue. May was quite worried about her test but Dawn offered to help her in her studies, if she wanted.

"Really? Will you really help me?" Said May looking at her with her eyes shining

"Of course! After all I'm quite good at school" Pointing at her chest proudly

"Oh thank you!" As she jumped on top of her and hugged her

Ash and Misty had a stare-off and turned around, their backs facing each other with their classical "Hmph"

They were walking down the corridor and they went downstairs and into the fountain, they watched delighted as the fountain showered them a bit... Well, Ash wasn't exactly delighted

"OH WHAT THE HELL!" As he looked down on his clothes.

After they cleared the plaza they went near the lake and Ash laid down on the grass with his hands on the back of his head

"You don't plan on making us wake you up do you?" Said Misty

"Nah, I'm not going to sleep anyways... I'm just going to rest my head from all the thinking in the classroom

"You didn't do much thinking if you had to copy from Dawn in the test..." muttered Misty

"Can it Misty..." He fired back.

Misty was disappointed at his lack of interest... normally he would argue with her over any little thing.... something WAS bugging him...

"So anyways... What now?" May said "We just sit around and wait for 20 minutes to fly by?"

"Pretty much I guess..." Said Dawn

"What a waste of time..." May kept talking.

"So, you said you were a cheerleader back in your other school?" Ash interrupted his eyes still closed

"Well yeah, kind of"

"Kind of?" Asked Dawn

"Yeah... I entered the Cheerleading Squad... but for some reason or another, it was said that the club had to be disbanded, since every sports team had its own cheerleading section..."

"Woah... that sucks..." Said Ash

"Yeah... I know. I was so pumped up over it" Continued May with a slight hint of sadness

"So you want to join the cheerleading squad here?" Dawn asked

"Yeah, I mean, why not?"

"Brock said that every sports team had its own cheerleading section... kind of like your own school..." Misty added

"Yeah I know, but anyways, I think that if I can go in there I can change the going, I have some ideas that I picked up from my last time on the school's club..."

"So did you have an outfit?" A hint of eagerness

"Ash what the hell kind of a question is that?!" Asked Misty

"I'm just kidding"

"Well yeah, we did have an outfit..." May said, trying to remember.

"Really? What was it like?" Dawn asked

"Well it was kind of like a big bikini... it was red and white to represent the school's colors... I still have that in my house"

Both Misty and Dawn were trying to picture the outfit.

"So you would just go around in that bikini and jump around?" Ash said teasingly.

"Oh shut up!" May answered back annoyed...

"So anyways," Misty went on "Can we see the outfit?"

"Yeah sure! Come by my house after school and you can see it"

"Can I come?" Ash added

A big "NO" from the 3 girls shattered his hopes of seeing May like that

"Well... I'll still get to see you"

"What do you mean?" she asked

"If you join the cheerleading squad you will have to wear something similar in front of easily 300 students..." He added

May was speechless. She had never thought of that.

"Uh...." She still couldn't speak

"Besides I know that if y-"A hand covered his mouth

"That's enough big boy, you are scaring the poor girl here" Dawn said, as she got her hand out of his mouth.

"Jeez I was just kidding" Ash pouted

"We know, but you are scaring her" Dawn explained "Now apologize to her"

"Why?" But Dawn's glare pierced through him like a knife, specially her blue eyes could be cold when they wanted to.

"OK fine.... I'm sorry May" He apologized

"Don't worry Ash... you can come over if you want" She said obviously back to her cheery mood

"Naw, that's something that you girls should do" Ash wanted to but he remembered Dawn's glare

"Good Boy..." Dawn said in a teasing voice as she put her hand on his head and stroked him like a dog

"Hey I'm not a dog you know" Ash said

"You sure act like an animal when you want to" She answered

"OK that's it" Ash got up on his feet and Dawn started to run away from him.

A bell rang in the school; it was the warning bell, so that no one should be late.

Ash increased his pace to catch Dawn and managed to grab her arm "Gotcha, we are going to be late, c'mon" As he led her by the arm

"Are you going to let go?" Flustered by him holding his arm

"Only if you promise that you wont run away"

"I won't" As he released her. She made her way to her side as Misty and May had already gone back to the classroom.

"Hey Ash?" She asked

"Yeah?"

"Why do we act so friendly around each other?" She asked the question

***

_To be continued_

***

Author's Notes: I liked the episode... I left you a cliffhanger for a change :D

Just so you know, I am thinking of making my fanfiction exactly about the relationship between these 4 guys. I'm not thinking for any short term "Serious" mess ups in the story. So you can expect a lot of scenes like the one by the lake. Where it's just free flow of chatting in them.

I really like the story, so I intend to keep on making it.

This was a bit rushed to meet the deadline of valentine's day

The valentine's day special had nothing to do with the story

All of the question's in the quiz had their real answers there. except for the one of the holy roman empire... all of the others had their real answers... I KNOW the answers... I just made Ash screw up big time... were it not for Dawn coming to save the day

Feel free to do the quiz if you'd like

PLEASE review... I just love it when someone says that they loved this chapter or they love the story... it just compels me to keep on going with this

From Argentina,  
Nick


	6. Love or Laugh?

_School Days; Chapter 6:__ Love or Laugh?_

Ash quickly jumped back "What do you mean?" He knew exactly well what she meant...

"Well... Its just that... You know... We act as though we are really good friends" She tried to explain

"Well.... I think that we may be really sociable..." Ash answered... avoiding the obvious question

"No, that's not it.... I'm pretty shy" Dawn said

Ash looked at her in disbelief

"You aren't shy Dawn... otherwise why would you have stuck with us even though you barely know us?"

"Exactly... I barely know you... I don't know anyone else... so I just stick with people I know"

"Isn't that normal Dawn? I don't believe that is being shy"

"Well... You may have a point there..."

Ash was relieved that he had avoided the question

"But that still doesn't answer my question..." She went on

"Damnit" he thought

"Well... Maybe we feel comfortable around each other..." Ash said

"But why? That's the question"....

"How should I know?" He asked

"Well... Since you are the one at fault here... I figured you might know the answer"

"At fault? What is this... something bad?"

Dawn realized what she said and apologized "Oh sorry, wrong expression"

A silence fell through them...

"We should get going or we will seriously be late"

They both walked in silence back to the class

Misty and May where already back in the classroom and sitting "Over here!!!" She called them over... "Our next class is maths"

"Oh just great..." Ash muttered

"You don't like school at all do you Ash?" May said

"Well... who does anyways..?" Ash answered honestly

"Well I think you should Ash..." Misty added

Dawn sat down by the window and began staring outside

"Well Misty, you always do this to get on my nerves, so I'll just ignore you"

He went past Misty and sat down on his chair. He made a pillow with his arms and let his head fall on top of them. "Why did I have that conversation with Dawn just now? I barely know her... and it was as though she was trying to ask me out..."

Brock came into the classroom and said "Hey guys... this next professor is the toughest in all of school... you'll be wise to obey everything she says... or else you are bound to get your ass kicked..."

Dawn wondered what kind of professor she might be... Old or young? Tall or short?

"Oh crap here she comes" he whispered.

"Rise up," Brock said

Everyone got to their feet and stood sloppily as the awaited the new professor to come in.

A short woman stalked through the room with her books clenched in one hand and her other hand holding her bag. She entered quite fast and slammed her books into the teacher's desk with a loud bang.

"Is that a way to welcome a teacher?" She said furiously "You are young, stand firm, or do you have a back problem already?" She pointed at some guy at the front "Tuck your shirt inside your trousers everyone"

Everyone was quite shocked... She WAS strict...

"Now... lets try this again... I'll go out and you'll all be ready to greet me PROPERLY" She stalked out of the classroom again.

Everyone looked at each other... clearly still in shock... "This isn't the army, damnit!" muttered one guy

She entered the classroom again. "You still arent ready!?!? Try again..." She got out of the classroom.

"What the hell?" Muttered Ash

"I know... this is insane..." answered May

"Dawn, your top button is undone" Ash pointed out

"What the hell are you looking at there for!?" Interrupted Misty.

"Thanks," Answered Dawn as she fixed her blouse

The crazy professor entered the classroom once again. "Now that's more like it..." She got in front of her desk and said "Good afternoon class"

The class answered "Good Afternoon" in a chant

"This isn't kindergarten kids, do it again"

"Good afternoon professor" Chanting again

"DON'T CHANT THE GOODAFTERNOON" She bellowed "One more time...."

"Good afternoon!" As if they were in the army.

"That's good..." She still stood in front of the classroom

"I'm your math's professor... Mrs. Rivolta" She introduced herself. "You can sit down"

Everyone did so. She began writing something on the blackboard

Book: IGCSE Math's Level 0

Everyone took note of the book and waited for whatever she was going to say next...

**After the Class...**

The group had made its way out of the classroom as soon as the bell rang... Everyone was stretching and everyone was glad that they made it through Hell... for now... Every Monday and Tuesday they would have to survive this... every morning.... That was a lot to take...

"Ahhh! Fresh air at last!" Exclaimed a delighted Misty.

"Yeah... I could have died in there..." Ash exhaled

"So what now? 20 more minutes of free time?" May said

"Yeah... Although its almost time to go back home... there is one last period before going back to our homes" Dawn said

"Great, then I'm going to look for someone" May said as she left the group

"Looking for someone?" Misty rose an eyebrow

"Well... we might actually get going too..." Ash said

"But where?" Dawn asked

"I don't know, we could just go around the other classes and introduce ourselves to other people" Ash suggested

"Sounds good to me" Misty added

"So where to...?" Dawn said

"This class here should be good enough"

They entered the nearest classroom

Ash, With his enthusiasm, patted the first guy who he came across, "Hey there!" he said cheerfully

"Hey," pretty much at doubt of what to say

"Do you have any friends here? Can you introduce us?" Ash said.

"Yeah sure, it might be good knowing some people from some other classes"

"So, what's your name?" Asked Dawn

"I'm Brendan" He answered "Hey guys! Come" He called a guy and a girl who where talking.

"What's up Brendan?" Asked the guy, He wore a green cap

"These guys are from another class" He pointed at the guy with the cap "This is Ritchie, and she" he pointed at the girl who had long red hair assembled in several ponytails " Is Flannery" He looked around, "And you guys are?"

"I'm Ash"

"I'm Misty"

"And I'm Dawn, Nice to meet you"

Both groups shook hands and started to share interests. They all appeared to be fast friends as they were all friendly.

"Did you see that professor Rivolta?" Ash asked

"As a matter of fact I did..." Answered Brendan

"She's a goddamn piece of work; It was as though she controlled time... I swear I became 2 years older in there..."

"Well... I might as well be 50 years old..." He took off his bandana (VERY manly...) and showed his white hair

"DAMN! She really is a witch!" Ash said.

"No, Its not from that..." He said sweatdropping

"Then what?" Ash asked

"It was always like this... I never really bothered, because its quite cool actually... I got silver hair" He said laughing

"Yeah, It really is cool" Added Ritchie as he stared at his hair

Meanwhile, the girls where also sharing interests... girly interests...

"Oh, I'm just IN LOVE with your hair Flannery..." Dawn was talking "Its so red and silky...."

"And the way you made up those ponytails... I wonder how you did that?" Misty added

"Oh its nothing really..." As she stroked her hair's tips "I just wash it normally... I don't want to be a show-off"

"Are you kidding?!" Dawn stared "You just wash it normally?! You mean shampoo and conditioner right? Only once?"

"No, just shampoo..."

"WHAT!?" Both girls answered.

Elsewhere in the school, May was looking around the hall... trying to catch a glimpse of the green haired guy that shared lunch with her. She had never really thanked him for it, so she was going to become his friend... after all he did say he was a loner...

"I know!" She thought "I'll buy him a drink or something to say thanks... that'll give me a good excuse to go talk to him"

After buying a can of juice from a vending machine down at the cafeteria she went back to the classrooms and began walking, peering inside the classrooms...

"His hair should be easy enough to spot..."

And there he was, Staring outside from a window in the hall...

"Gotcha..." She thought "What was his name again....? Drew..?"

He was staring outside and never really noticed May get closer to him until she called out to him.

"Hey Drew!" He heard a voice...

Who would call him? Besides... who knew his name?

He looked around and jumped back due to the surprise... It was that girl, Standing there just smiling at him

"What... did I surprise you?"

He was at an utter lack of words... His mind was just repeating the same word over and over again "WHAT!?!?"

"Well... I just wanted to say thank you for sharing your sandwich with me back at midday... I don't know what I would have done... Probably I'd be starving right now... so" She continued " Here!" She extended her arm and she was holding the can of soda, flavored as orange juice "I bought you this to say thank you..."

Drew still wasn't sure of what to say... Her face was innocent, she was just saying thank you. "Just take the can, drew" His head told him

"I... Uh..... Thank you... I guess" Drew extended his arm and grabbed the can.

"Hey, you shared your lunch... this is the least I could do..."

Drew was indeed thirsty.... He grabbed the can and popped it open.

"WHAT THE HELL!" He shouted.

May's face was horror-struck.

Ash, Misty and Dawn had were all talking with the new friends that they just did, they told them that they were in class 1 "C" While Brendan's group was in 1 "F".

"So, How about we all go home together after the last period?" Brendan suggested

"Yeah! Sounds good to me, we can all get to meet each other better" Ash answered

Everyone else agreed as the bell struck.

"Oh that's our queue to leave... See ya after the last period guys!" Ash said goodbye as he waved his hand. Misty and Dawn followed suit.

"Well that was a nice bunch of guys..." Dawn said

"I told you not to be shy Dawn..." Ash said.

"Dawn isn't shy Ash... what are you saying?" Misty joined the conversation

"Well its just that she tol-"Something stepped on his left foot "AHHH"

"What!? What's Wrong?!" Misty asked alarmed

Ash looked to his left and found Dawn's glare... They still hadn't told anyone about the conversation that they had had at the lake.... It would be best not to touch that topic with others for now... or so he thought

"Ah nothing, I just had a cramp" As he stretched his leg, feigning that he had an actual cramp.

Dawn intervened and tried to shake Misty's questions...

"So anyways we should get going" Dawn said

"Yeah I agree"

They all made their way to the classroom

"Where's May?" Ash asked

"Well... this was the warning bell... we still have 5 minutes of break..." Dawn said

May had her hands up to her mouth as she saw that Drew was totally soaked....

"You shook this... Didn't you..." Drew said finally, as he tried to dry up his clothes by twisting them

"I...." May couldn't believe that her plan totally backfired... She was trying to say thank you and she ended apologizing?

"I... I'm REALLY SORRY!!!" The bell rang....

"That's not good..." Drew stated the obvious... he was totally soaked... he couldn't go this way to class....

"We have to dry you up fast!"

"But where?!" Drew asked

They both totally forgot the awkwardness that was around a minute ago as they desperately tried to fix the problem at hand

"We can use the toilet paper to try and dry you up a bit..."

"We!? Are you going into the man's toilet?!" He asked

"Good point.... You have to hurry up though... I KNOW! Grab paper and I'll help you dry up out here..."

"OK..."

Drew came out half a minute later with a LOT of toiler paper....

"Ok... we have to dry up your shirt fast..." May knew that the easiest way to dry the shirt was to squeeze all the water out and then finish the touches with toilet paper.... She couldn't believe what she was going to say... "Take of your shirt.... please"

Drew stared at her... "What?" He asked

"Look, I don't like it either... but its the easiest way!"

"Ok ok..." He took of his shirt and gave it to her.

"Ok..." She grabbed the shirt and squeezed it. a lot of soda came out of it...

After a couple of minutes, the shirt was almost dry...

"I can handle this now," He said " You should go back to class now... or you'll be late"

"Yeah... I'm sorry Drew... I'll make it up to you!" A gleam in her eye

"How?"

"Let's walk back home together..." Drew stared at her "I'll introduce you to my friends, they are a nice bunch. You can make friends with them too! That way you can stop being the loner"

"But I-"

"No buts, you are coming with me after school... wait by the gate" She made her way out of the place running because she was running out of time

"That girl.... Jeez..." Drew said as he chuckled

_**To Be Continued**_

Author's Notes: I Sorta like this chapter... It took me quite a bit to put it together but in the end it just wrote itself...

PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE review... Its always the same people reviewing... Not that I don't like it, Big cheers to those 2 but I would really like some other people reviewing the story... saying whats good and whats bad....

I KNOW.... This is getting a twist of Contestshipping, im not a real big fan of it but still, its better than ikarishipping. This is all for the best...

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

From Argentina,  
Nick


	7. The Walk Back Home

_School Days; Chapter 7: __The Walk Back Home_

As soon as Ash looked at his clock, the bell for the last period rang. He closed his book and looked around. This was the first day of school... This was what every day would end like... or was it? Sure it was... The last bell rings and everyone just jumps upwards and starts to put everything away in their backpacks and go rushing back home...

"EARTH TO ASH!"

Unless they all went to the gate to meet up with friends to go back home or something like that...

"Does he do that often?"

"Unfortunately yeah..."

Then the night would come and everyone would be at home eating dinner...

"So what do we do?"

"Hm.... Lets pull his chair off so he falls into the ground" Suggested Misty

"Fine by me" Answered May

"Oh... I don't know..."

"Don't be scared Dawn... He won't get hurt" Reassuring her friend

And then they would all be sleeping waiting for the alarm clock to wake them up to go to school again...

"One... Two... THREE!"

And then they would eat breakfast....

"What the hell!? He's hovering in the air? Who is he? God?" Asked a perplexed May

"ASH WAKE THE HELL UP!" Bellowed Misty

-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"You could have been a bit more gentle...." Ash said rubbing his behind

"More gentle, Ash?" Dawn asked "Maybe we should have just left you there" She said with a smirk

"Yeah, Next time we won't be so gentle" Added Misty

"Well he's awake... we now have to go to the gate... Brendan and the others are waiting for us..."

"Who's Brendan?" Asked May

"Oh! That's right... you left us to go looking for someone... In that time, we went to another class and made friends with some other guys... They are good guys so don't worry..." Ash said

"Well May... Where might have you run off to?" Asked a sly Misty

"Eh?" May avoiding the question

"Well... we told you what we had done in our break... now you tell us what YOU did..."

"Well I uh... went to buy a drink..."

"But you said that you were going to look for someone" Misty kept poking her nose in

"Did I? Oh.... ah.....I... Meant it as a metaphor.... You know... I'm going to look for someone... as in I'm going to buy a drink...."

"You suck at lying May..." Ash said

"So... who were you looking for?" Continued Misty

All of her three friends were looking at her. She couldn't take the pressure much longer.... but think about it... why was she hiding this? She was just going to look for the guy who shared his lunch with her... So why hide it?

"OK.... When I told you guys that I had eaten lunch, I HAD eaten lunch.... This guy came over and heard me complaining about the crowd and shared his sandwich... quite a nice guy"

"Wow... you are fast May... I never thought that you would go making boyfriends in your first day at school.... besides it only took us like 10 minutes to get out of the cafeteria with our lunch... so you made a boyfriend in 10 minutes!?" Asked Misty

"Whoa... slow down girl... I never said he was my boyfriend!" Replied May

"So why hide it?" Added Dawn

"I just didn't want you guys poking your noses in... Besides it would be too hard to explain this..."

"But you just did..." Ash intervened...

"Well... that's all nice and all... but that was at lunch. So why did you ditch us to go see him?" Misty was getting quite annoying but she was right

"Well I figured I should go and say thanks to him"

"And declare your undying love for him along the way" A sly remark from Dawn this time...

"Haha, Oh PLEASE... Drew isn't exactly boyfriend material...."

"Drew?" All 3 friends asked in unison

"Yeah..."

"So how is he like? Tall, Short? Whats his hair like? What does he wear?! What's his income? I want details girl..." Misty had changed her tone of voice... more to a protective older sister

"Income? Have you forgotten that we are 15?" Ash started at Misty

"Quiet you!" Misty cut him off

"Well.... He is a bit shorter than Ash... He has green hair...-"

"Green hair? What a freak..." Added Ash

"Oh... Looks like Ash is jealous" Said Dawn as he patted him on the shoulder "Don't worry Ash... you have me and Misty" As though trying to soothe a baby

May and Misty kept talking about the details of Drew... May was getting all of this off her chest while Misty listened intently... Gathering information.

Ash raised an eyebrow at Dawn's remark, he couldn't quite get what she had just said...

"I mean as friends of course..." Dawn, Quickly covering the really embarrassing comment.

"Oh Ok..." Ash was a bit disappointed... but then again, he barely knew the girl... if she always made those comments he would just have to get used to it....

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Hey Ash!" Said a white haired guy as he waved his hand

"Brendan! What's up!" Ash answered as both groups met at the gates

May nudged Dawn

"So this is Brendan huh... What's with his hair?"

"He has some sort of problem with its color so he just dyed it white aparently..." She answered...

"Meh..."

"Flannery!" Exclaimed Misty

After sharing their greetings they were about to walk back home when May stopped dead on her tracks

"Oh snap! I forgot something" Said May

"Drew?" Dawn said

She rubbed the back of her head "Yeah..."

"We'll go ahead May, Don't worry" Misty said, Giving her a wink

"He is NOT my boyfriend!" Fumes steaming out of her head "And don't leave me alone!"

"OK... we can wait..." Brendan said

While they waited the other group got to know May a bit better...

"So you were a cheerleader? Did you have an outfit?"

"You are asking the same things as Ash, Brendan... Are you two clones or something?"

"May, I think that'd be the typical male response..." Said Misty

"Yeah pretty much..." Added Flannery

The girls continued to talk when Ash spotted a green haired freak coming this way...

"Hey May," Ash nudged her "Is that your freak?" Pointing at Drew, Who was looking around uncertainly

"He is not MY freak Ash... I think you really are jealous" Giving him a wink. She walked off to greet Drew.

"Drew!" She waved at him while making her way to him "There you are... I thought you wouldn't come..."

"Yeah I also thought I wouldn't..." Drew said pouting.

May, oblivious to how much Drew was uncomfortable took him by the arm to meet his friends... meeting little resistance from Drew... who had just given up.

"Hey guys! This is Drew." May said cheerfully

"Hey!" Everyone said

Misty and Dawn looked at each other... Flannery sighed "Whoa..." He was handsome...

Ash, Ritchie and Brendan both stepped forward and introduced themselves...

"Hi! I'm Ash"

"I'm Brendan"

"I'm Ritchie"

Drew was surprised at how friendly everyone was at him

"I'm Drew... Nice to meet you..."

Ash saw how all the girls where whispering to each other

"Look at his hair... Wow.... He might give you Flannery a run for your money with how cute it is..." Dawn was saying

"Look at his face... Oh I could just die..." Misty was saying

May didn't realize it and took Drew (Still by the arm ) to the girls

"And these are the girls... She is Misty"

"Hi" She said nervously

"She is Dawn" Pointing at Dawn

She raised a hand and waved at him shyly

"And Finally... you are... Flannery right?"

She nodded nervously

"I'm Drew... Nice to meet you"

After some chitchatting....

"Guys... we really should get going... my mother said that I had to help her make dinner..." Said Brendan, Closing his cell phone after talking to her mother...

"Yeah... I agree..." Added Ash...

They all began to walk the downhill.

"Nice Cell phone you have there Brendan" Ash said... trying to break a conversation

"Yeah... isn't it? I bought it the week before starting school...."

Dawn entered the conversation.

"I bought mine last month.... Hey you know what?" Dawn looked at everyone "We should write down everyone's cell phone number to keep in touch...

"I totally agree..." Said Misty.

"Yeah... Sounds like a good idea" Added Drew. He had pretty much gotten used to them so he was no longer being shy

Everyone took their cell phones out and started to exchange numbers...

"And that's it! We should now be able to contact each other..." Ash put his phone in his jacket's pocket...

They all made their way to the down of the hill... an intersection was in front of them...

"Ok... we should probably all go home together from now on... so... Who goes to which side?"

Apparently everyone would split up here... Ash, Ritchie, and Dawn would go up ahead... Brendan, Misty and Drew would go to the right and finally, May, her brother and Flannery would go to the left.

Everyone said their goodbyes and departed their different ways...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ash, Ritchie and Dawn where walking down the street... This had been a REALLY hectic first day of school... But at the same time... Ash had felt that he was at home... he had his oldest friend (Misty)... He had made a lot of new friends... in fact he was walking back home with two of them right know... He couldn't believe how lucky he was...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

May and Flannery where walking down the street too and sharing chitchat... They where talking about how lucky they were... May talked about her meeting Ash down on the slope... she wouldn't be right next to Flannery talking where it not for him... She just stuck to him and found a lot of new friends... And there was also Drew... Who was the first friend SHE made... without the help of others...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Misty, Brendan And Drew were chitchatting... There where from totally different groups... unlike Ash and Dawn who knew each other... Misty and Brendan didn't know each other as well as their own group... And Drew who had just joined them.

But still... they all got to small talk and eventually the group made it to their homes...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dawn Still had to figure out how her day had gone on... It had been barely a few hours ago when she was struggling at the bottom of the hill... all alone... She thought about how May was having the same problem with her brother... but Ash saved her.... She wasn't saved by anyone... she made the steps all alone... No... That wasn't right...

Ash was there with her.... She had a feeling that they were going to end up in the same class... But what if they hadn't? Would she still be walking down the street with him and Ritchie? She shook those thoughts out of her head and looked forward... She had her friends and Ash to look after her...

_**To Be continued**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Author's Notes: Hey guys! I'm going to tell you a few things about this story... I got LOADS of ideas... I was thinking I had a writer's block... but it was just laziness.... after all You all would be lazy if you had just gotten the new GTA IV : The Lost and Damned... But anyways...**

I really like how the chapter ended... Dawn's feelings rushing to her... It was pretty much the same for everyone... From Misty to May but I just focused on Ash's group...

I'm Thinking of making both groups hang out... and making it one group... I want to know if you guys think its right... other than that they'll just be good friends... and not GREAT friends...

For all of you wondering if there's gonna be pokemon... I made my decision... there WILL be pokemon... In games...

I'll make them go to the arcade and play some kind of game that involves pokemon... I got so many ideas that you cannot imagine...

I finally figured out my schedule... It'll be one day upload.... One/Two Days of rest and then another upload...

All of my chapters are 2000ish words each... I know its not much, but hey, at least I update...

REVIEW AGAIN!! EVEN THOSE THAT REVIEWED... everyone that reviewed just made me push myself harder and get off my addiction to my new game and right this chapter...

I wrote it because I knew I had to but Mainly because more people reviewed :D

For anyone who is wondering, Yes I do own a 360, My gamertag is "Afartech"

I just tiped random letters and this came out and I like it...

Hope you loved the episode because I sure loved writing it :D

From Argentina, Cheers;  
Nick


	8. Enter Gary Oak

_School Days; Chapter 8: __Enter Gary Oak_

The Alarm turned on the radio at 7:

"Good morning Viridian City! This is WKTT, Viridian City's all talk radio... Now we'll talk about the start of the school term and also about our newest addition to the crew Nancy Itemer! Good morning Nan-" His voice was cut off by Ash.

"Another great day... I'm going to get changed and meet all of my friends..." Ash talked to himself "Bah... who am I kidding... I'd rather be in bed sleeping..." He thought.

"Ash! Breakfast will be ready in 5 minutes... you better be changed young man!" Her mother shouted at him from below the stairs.

"I hear ya mom!" Ash answered back

He put on his normal clothes... And his cap, and made his way downstairs where his mother was waiting for him with breakfast ready.

"You took your time darling... Maybe I should have called Misty over to wake you up..."

Ash suddenly stood up, fear in his face "NO PLEASE! ANYTHING BUT THAT!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

After breakfast, he put took his bag out of the hanger and walked out of the house, not without saying goodbye to her mother of course.

"Bye mom!"

"Bye honey!"

He put his hands on his pockets and started to walk down the street... He was thinking about everything that was going to happen today... Of course, he couldn't predict anything... but one thing was for sure... He was going to have to put up with that crazy Math's teacher "Rivolta" once again.... But he had Dawn, Misty and May. He was the guy, so he couldn't act all weak... That's what he thought.

"Hey Ash!" He heard a familiar voice. He spun around

"Ritchie! How's it going?" He asked

"Fine, you?"

"Fine... Hey have you seen Dawn?"

"Naw man, She must be fixing her hair or something... I bet that hairstyle that she has takes a long time to get ready..."

"Yeah..."

Ritchie looked at him... "Do you want to wait for her?"

"Naw, for all we know, she could have left early"

But that wasn't to be.

"Guys! Wait up!" A girl's voice said

They both turned around

"Dawn!" They both said

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

May and her brother were making their way out of the house when they saw a red headed girl standing right in front of their house

"Hey Flannery, I didn't think that you'd wait up!" May said

"Who is this?" Max asked

"Flannery, this is my little brother. Max this is Flannery"

They both said hi to each other and started walking.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Brendan had made his way out of his house early to avoid his mother from forcing him make breakfast for the whole family

"Maybe next time mom!" Were his last words

He was walking down the street when he found Misty walking not far from him

"Hey!" He called at her

She turned around

"You are Misty right?" Brendan asked racking his brains to remember the name

"Yeah, What's up Brendan?"

It didn't take long for Drew to show up and join them.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ash and company were still walking down the street when they found the intersection...

"Should we see if any of our guys come?" Ritchie suggested

"Yeah... that's a good idea...." Ash agreed

The 3 of them waited not for long when May, her brother and Flannery showed up

"Hey guys!" They all greeted each other

"Let's see if Brendan and Misty show up" Ash said

"And Drew" May added

"Yeah, and Drew" He muttered

"Ash, What's your problem with Drew? You've had it in for him since you met him... You aren't actually jealous are you?" May asked

"Why would I be jealous? We barely know the guy... It's just that... he is so laid back it pisses me off..."

"Well... You've seen him, he isn't a bad guy" May said relieved.

"Yeah, whatever" Ash muttered.

They kept on waiting for a while...

"Do you think that they might actually have gone up already?" Flannery said

"The possibility is growing" said Ritchie

"Maybe we should just go up?" Dawn suggested

"Yeah... I think it's best not to be late..." Ash agreed

They all started to climb the road... It was almost the same as yesterday... Ash remembered seeing May struggling with her brother right on this road, and he came up and befriended May... He looked over at May, who was really cheerful talking to Flannery about how her morning had started and stuff. It was all really quiet when he saw his face.

Gary Oak was leaning against a tree speaking on a cellphone, Ash still hadn't forgotten what he was like to him when they were both younger... he had bullied him a LOT... and by a lot, he meant making him the ridicule and spreading lies about him...

"I'm not in the mood for this..." Ash thought.

"Guys let's hurry it up" Ash said to the rest of the group. His tone had completely changed.

However Gary Oak had seen his prey. He wasn't going to let it escape.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Brendan, Misty and Drew were at the bottom of the hill, They got hold up for helping a man start his car by pushing it. Even though they weren't late, they had to quicken up the pace up the hill.

"Let's hurry it up, we might see the guys if we do" Brendan said.

"Yeah, Lets do it" Misty added.

They were making their way up the hill when they found a pack of people walking up the hill

"That's them guys... We made it" Said Brendan.

"Wait... who are they talking to?" Drew asked

However Misty recognized the guy...

"Gary Oak..." She muttered

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Hey what's up Ashyboy" Was his opening statement

Ash knew that his friends knew nothing about him, and he wasn't really in the mood to explain all this... if only Misty were here....

"C'mon guys" He said

Everyone was stunned... Ash was ignoring this guy... but why?

"What's that Ashyboy? Don't even say hi to your friends?" Gary stepped in front of him

"Gary, I'm not in the mood for this, so just get out of my way"

"Whoa... How come you are speaking to me like that? What did I do to deserve such harsh treatment?" He taunted

Ash turned around to his friends "Guys lets go"

When he turned back around to go Gary extended an arm to his side

"Running away Ashyboy? I'm your friend remember?"

"About 5 years ago, Maybe" Ash said through gritted teeth

"So aren't we friends?" Gary kept taunting him, putting a hurt face

"Gary I'll give you 5 seconds to get out of my way"

"Is that a threat kid?" Gary kept at it.

The group was just staring at Ash who had his head down looking at the floor, his fist clenched as though holding back some SERIOUS anger...

"What's Ash's problem? why is he acting like that?" Dawn asked seriously alarmed by her friend's attitude

"Hell if I know..." Answered May

"Gary get out of my way now" Ash said not even looking at him

"Are you threatening me again?" Gary just kept at it

Ash tried to walk away but Gary's arm was blocking his path. He couldn't hold it any longer, he WAS going to get his payback, right here, right now.

"ENOUGH" Yelled a female voice. Ash knew that voice from a long time ago....

"Oh Misty! Long time no see" Gary changed his attention to Misty, who had Brendan and the rest of the group on her back.

"Gary, just get the hell out of here. We are not in the mood for this kind of shit right now" Misty was seriously aggressive.

"I can't believe you are hanging out with this loser Misty, you deserve better company... like me" He started flirting with Misty "The rest of you shouldn't hang around him either... he is a loser, you all seem good guys, so come join me and some other" He stared at Ash " Non-Loser guys at lunch or break time if you want"

This was more than enough for Ash to handle. He readied his fist and was about to punch his face when something stopped his hand cold.

"Oh no, Ashyboy. You know you can't win at this game." His hand had stopped Ash's punch without really even trying.

The whole group was really stunned... "Who the hell was this guy?" was the collective thought going through the group.

"Gary just GO for Christ's sake..."

"Fine I'll leave" Gary smirked. He knew that a confrontation with Ash here would be headline news at school, but he knew when he was outnumbered.

"Hey Gary" said Ash from behind him. "You forgot something"

When Gary was turning around he was immediately thrown into the ground by a punch straight in the face.

"You liked that?" Ash said, He was taunting him now...

"Oh Ashyboy, you didn't just do that" Gary quickly got up.

"If it's a fight you want, a fight you'll get" Ash was ready to put his anger into the man he hated the most.

"Bring it on then kiddo" Gary quickly put himself on a defensive stance

Ash charged right into his trap. Or at least Gary thought so. When he was about to grab his shirt to send him crushing backwards Ash took his legs with a kick.

The momentum had changed. Ash had Gary Oak, His long time enemy, Lying on the ground. He moved in for the kill.

"ASH STOP!" Said a mortified Dawn, as he watched, perhaps her best friend, enter a fight with some guy who she didn't even know.

Ash was going to pin Gary Oak down into the ground and punch his face back to oblivion when something grabbed him from behind.

"ASH GET A GRIP"

That was ironic... Brendan, who had just stopped him, Had a really tight grip on his arms from behind. Preventing Ash from really doing anything...

Gary got up from the floor, Barely touched. "This isn't over yet kiddo"

Brendan was too busy keeping Ash from running into a complete fury and hitting that guy that he really didn't see Gary getting his fist ready to hit Ash. The punch landed cleanly on Ash's stomach.

A clean moan escaped Ash's mouth. Although involuntarily it sent chills to Dawn's spine... that guy had just hit Ash hard... She had to step in... everyone else was too shocked... Even Misty.

Ash fell to the ground on all fours... Coughing up a bit of blood from the punch. He coughed and coughed... Everyone around them seemed to have stopped dead in their tracks... students and pedestrians alike were just looking at the scene develop.

Gary was feeling a bit better... he had forgotten how much he liked to bully this guy.

"C'mon big boy... get up" As Gary kicked him in the stomach from the side. Brendan wasn't going to let that happen. He accepted the punch but he didn't think that this Gary would go beyond that.

"Enough Gary" Brendan got in front of him and pushed him back. Unlike Ash, he had no rage, so he could think clearly...

Everyone around reacted when Brendan stopped Gary.

"ASH!" Was the collective shout around his friends.

Everyone surrounded Ash as he was trying to catch his breath... May and Misty helped him up.

The air was tense... almost too tense... no one did anything. This Gary dude was smirking as he saw his pray struggle to breath from his attacks... when a blue haired girl walked right up to him. He didn't see this one coming.

"You BASTARD!"

The slap echoed through the road.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**To be continued**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Author's Notes: I hurried this one up... I wrote it in like an hour... I had to fix something... because today was the day with the lowest hits ever since my fanfiction started... I wasn't going to accept that.**

**Notice how Dawn stood up for Ash**

**Yeah I know that this isn't exactly the humor that I do, but hey, some drama has to come in. Besides I had to make Gary enter the fray.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**From Argentina, Cheers;  
Nick**


	9. Just Another Day at School?

_School Days; Chapter 9: __Just Another Day at School?_

"You BASTARD!"

The slap echoed through the road

...

No one reacted, But the slap brought everyone to attention... Brendan was just staring at Dawn, pretty much like everyone else.

Dawn was shaking to her core, but that wasn't going to stop her from defending a friend in need.

Gary's cheek was red with the slap that Dawn had given him... it was getting redder by the second.

Ash was the one most shocked... Brendan had already stood up to him... Gary was about to leave when Dawn just stepped in and slapped him all the way to Cerulean City...

Gary put his hand on his burning cheek. "Nice slap there" He said with a smirk. Obviously, a slap wouldn't do much to a guy who had just been in a fight with another man.

However no one could anticipate what happened next.

Dawn sobbed once... unable to keep her emotions at bay any longer. A tear started to form in her eyes. She was looking down, so no one saw her cry... but they heard her. However, she put her face up to face Gary

"Why did you have to bully him? We barely did anything to you!" Her tears just kept flowing. Dawn didn't care of who was looking at her. She just had to do something.

Gary was pretty much speechless... This girl had slapped him and now was grounding him... but she was crying?

Dawn realized that her feelings where just too much to keep at bay any more... she put her face in her hands and cried quietly. Tears just kept flooding her eyes, as through a broken dam... "We didn't even do anything" She said through sobs

Gary Oak passed a hand through his hair, trying to act cool while everyone in the street stared at him, as though some kind of criminal. He had punched a boy who he had started bullying and now was making a girl cry buckets in front of him?

May reacted quickly when she saw that Dawn wasn't recovering. She ran to her and put an arm around her... "Calm down Dawn... he's just a dick" she patted Dawn's head when Dawn put her face in May's shoulder and kept crying... looking for comfort

The whole group went to Dawn and tried to calm her down... they patted her shoulders. Ash had pretty much recovered from the punch... since it was a punch after all... he just had to regain his breath.

A Familiar purple headed "Freak" as Ash defined walked right into the trouble.

"You might as well leave." he said to Gary Oak. "I don't know what you might have done, but to make a girl cry is just despicable. So leave"

Gary Oak was losing all of his cool points in his head. He thought it'd be the other way around... Ash and Dawn were gaining his cool points.

"And who are you?" Gary asked

"MY name is not important" Paul answered. "What is important is that you leave this group here alone. Haven't you done enough damage?"

He was right... Gary knew it. But was he trying to defend Ash or Gary?

"Fine I'll leave" Gary started walking up the street... not without being glared at by Paul, the group, and almost every pedestrian.

Dawn's eyes were still red from her crying when Paul walked up to the group.

"You might as well get going too losers"

"What did you say!?!" Ash was back to his former self.

Paul walked ahead...

"What is with that guy?" Misty asked...

"What is it with everyone?" Brendan Asked... "Do we even have to ask, Ash?" Looking at Ash for him to explain this whole mess...

They all started to walk up the hill... May still had her arm across Dawn as she recovered. While they all listened to Ash's and Misty's very common remarks about their past with Gary.

"So he's just a regular asshole?" Ritchie concluded

"Pretty much, yeah." Misty agreed.

"Wow... Now that's a story... who would have thought you would meet at this school?" May said

"It's not surprising... this is, after all, one of the best schools in the city... since he is so "rich" It doesn't surprise me..."

"Don't worry Ash... I have your back if anything happens" Brendan trying to reassure his friend, but he also started to hate this Gary Oak

"Thanks Brendan" He said

"Me too" Ritchie said.

"Count me in" May joined in this time

"You don't even have to ask me" Misty added

May nudged Drew, who was reluctant to say it

"Yeah whatever..." Drew said

"I'll help you Ash" Flannery said

The group turned to Dawn... her eyes still red from crying... Ash was still puzzled... why was she crying? Was she scared? Other than that, no reason came to his head.

"Dawn?" Ash asked, not sure of what to say

"Ash?" She mocked him... Even though she was just crying buckets a few minutes ago.

"That's the Dawn that I know" Ash made his way to Dawn and put an arm around her shoulder. Dawn felt her face go extremely hot. She didn't look at Ash because she was ashamed... she didn't want him to see her after crying... "Thanks for standing up for me" He finally said.

She shuddered with those words... Since when did she start feeling like this? Scared... but at the same time... Brave... next to him...

"Lets go everyone... we still have to go to school!" Ash started marching with one hand around Dawn's shoulder...Ash didn't notice this, but Dawn really liked being held like that... it reassured her... its what she needed... someone who could make her feel safe... She laid her head on his shoulder as she walked along

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

On the other side of the pack...

"Are those two a couple?" Brendan asked, nudging Misty who was right next to him.

Misty was walking with her arms crossed... obviously pouting.

"I don't care really" Misty said

Brendan was thrown aback by her snappy retort... Was she jealous...?

"What group have I gotten myself into...?" Brendan thought... as he smiled. He felt comfortable around this group. As though they had been friends forever...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

After making their way to school the group split... May and Dawn went to the lockers to put some books for later classes in there... Ash went to wash his face because he still had a bit of blood on his face... Brendan and Ritchie went to their classroom And Misty and Flannery just kept talking at the door of 1"C"

They all made their way to their classrooms eventually... Ash sat down next to Dawn who was already seated. Her face was back to her usually cute status

"Feeling better Dawn?" Ash asked

"Yeah... pretty much..." Dawn replied

"I got to thank you for doing what you did" Ash was indeed grateful... he didn't dare to ask why Dawn had started crying like she did, but still he was really grateful

"Don't worry" She said putting up a smile "I'm glad you are OK... I thought you might have got hurt"

"Are you kidding me Dawn? I'm not going down so easily..." Trying to keep her friend up

"Still... when you started to cough up blood I got really worried..."

May and Misty sat in front of them

"What are you talking about guys?" May said

"Nothing" They both answered, and quickly looked away

May and Misty looked at both of their friends, they knew what they were talking about

"Dawn, you don't have to worry about Ash... he is really hard headed... nothing I do even puts a scar on him" Misty said with a smile "Don't worry"

"But..." Dawn tried to retort but Misty cut her short

"Don't worry... Ash is Ash... besides; it'll take more than a punch to seriously injure someone..."

"Besides, we have more things to worry about" Ash said, as he looked at the professor entering the class.

"I know what you mean..." May said, as they all looked at Rivolta entering and starting to chew on the class.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ash stretched as the bell rang. This quickly caught Rivolta's attention.

"No stretching in my classroom, Ketchum"

"Sorry" As he put his hands and head down.

"Class Dismissed" She said with an authoritative look on her face. She left.

"Goddamnit... if we don't turn 5 years older each class, I'll be damned" Ash told his friends.

"Yeah I know... it's Crazy..." May joined in.

"Let's just hang around here... I'm way to tired to go down to the lake" Dawn said as she stretched her arms and legs...

"Doesn't sound bad to me..." Misty added as she sat down.

They chitchatted for some time; soon enough, Brendan and Flannery came into the classroom looking for them

"Brendan! Over Here!" Ash called his friend

Brendan spotted his friend and quickly joined them.

"Hey guys, what's up?" As he greeted all of them, Both him and Flannery grabbed a couple of chairs and sat next to them.

"Oh you know the usual... Whining about how Rivolta makes us older..." Misty started to scribble on a paper.

"What are you writing Misty?" Flannery Asked

"This?" Misty took her paper off the desk "It's a secret"

"Huh?" The whole group said in unison

"A secret" Misty repeated as she put it on her pocket.

"Whatever..." Ash said "How about we all hang out together at lunch?"

"Sounds good to me... I'll go tell Ritchie later..." Brendan said

"Where's Ritchie by the way?" May asked

"He spilled ink all over his shirt... he is trying to wash it up at the bathroom... poor chap..." Flannery said

"So May..." Dawn had a new subject in mind "How is it going with Drew...?"

"Wha-?" May was startled

"Had any kisses yet?" Misty joined in

"Tell us tell us." Flannery made her imput

May started to feel her blood rushing to her face "Are you kidding guys? I already told you that I don't look at him in that way!"

Brendan spotted something.... could it be..?

"Oh c'mon May... Don't be shy...." Dawn mocked her "We all know that you like him..."

"No I DON'T!" May said. " Why would I even think about him in that way? I just met him a day ago!"

Dawn raised her hand and started to count off her fingers "He shared lunch with you, you ditched us for him, you made him join our group.... are there any more?"

"And he gave you a rose...." Brendan added. May couldn't believe her eyes. Brendan had Drew's rose on his hand... But she had put it on her bag...

"WHAT!?" Ash was really startled now

Everyone stared at the rose...

May stuttered "Wh....wh...where di...did you find that?"

"It was sticking out of your bag... so I just thought I'd take a look at it... Is it wrong?" Brendan asked slyly

"OF COURSE ITS WRONG! ITS MY STUFF!" May quickly snatched her rose from Brendan's fingers

"So it's Drew's?" Misty asked

"I'm sure it is..." Flannery added

"No! It's not!" It really was his... how could he hide it..? "I picked it up on my way here!" A quick excuse

"That's not likely... we walked to school together..." Flannery said, giving her a sly smile "I never saw you pick up a rose..."

"I...uh.... Picked it up before you met me!" May was running on empty right now...

"I was standing at your door, May..."

"So it IS Drew's" Dawn said, while she eyed the rose "When did he give it to you?"

"OK... I'm defeated... He gave it to me at lunch... right when you guys came out of the cafeteria, he left and threw me a rose..."

"And you kept it?!" Ash was almost shouting

Dawn didn't expect Ash to get jealous of Drew... "You are jealous again are you?" She patted him on the head "OK OK... that's it darling calm down" Once again mocking him

"Can it Dawn..." He pouted.

The bell rang

"Isn't that the bell?" Flannery said

"Yup... you should get going" Misty said

"Tell Ritchie to meet us at the cafeteria!" Ash said

May was still flustered by the matter of the rose... She packed it away

"So you are keeping it?" Ash said

"Why not? It's a gift after all... It'd be rude..." May said

Dawn made a move "So honestly... do you like him?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**To Be continued**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Author's Notes: Haha, I'm going from cliffhanger to cliffhanger :D**

**I had to hurry this up AGAIN... I had to help my father to go buy something at chinatown... so what the hell... I hurried it up...**

**Next chapter should be up tomorrow or late today...**

**REVIEW!**

**Anything is accepted... ( not flaming )**

**Thanks for all the great reviews... once again, It was what made me push myself to the limit**

**From Argentina; Cheers,**

**Nick**


	10. True or False?

_School Days; Chapter 10: __**True or False?**_

**Author's Notes: Yup, It's me again... I had to take a bit of a break from my nonstop writing... I took time to rest, and also, to catch up to my battle dimension schedule... Even though I did skip most of advanced challenges, and all of advanced battle and battle frontier... But meh, I'll watch it after I finish catching up with Diamond and Pearl...**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"W-wh-wh-whaaat?!" May's cheeks went red once again

Dawn looked at her "I'll take that as a yes?" She looked at Misty, who was nodding

"Exactly the expression I was waiting for." Misty said

"N-no! You got it all wrong!" May's hands were waving all over the place frantically.

"Is that so?" Dawn gave her a sly look "So I'll guess I am free to take him" Shrugging

"No!" Was May's immediate reaction "I mean... It'll be awkward... he's our friend... and stuff... you see when a guy likes a girl and the girl likes another guy the guywillmakemistakes" The rest of the sentence was so hurried that it wasn't understandable.

Ash looked in disbelief at both of his friends, First May was acting like this, and Dawn was also after Drew?

"Not you too!... I mean it's enough with one of my friends to be all over Drew... but you too?" Ash said that before thinking

Dawn looked at Ash, and vice versa. Misty crossed her arms, wanting to snap at them both, but looking for the right moment. But May, on the other hand, saw the light at the end of the tunnel.

"Quite the couple huh?" May said, to no one in particular. Ash and Dawn snapped out of it. Dawn started to fiddle with her fingers, while ash scratched the back of his head

The shoe is pressing on the other foot right? May thought

"I mean... It wasn't clear to me before, but I always knew that you guys had it in you... such chemistry"

"Chemistry? What are you talking about? Me and Dawn? Ha ha!" Ash said as he pulled his cap further down to hide his embarrassment.

"Yeah... I.. uh... Me and Ash? No way!" Obviously extremely embarrassed

"Yeah... what would make you think that I like Dawn?" Ash said

"Ash, PLEASE. Do you honestly think that I haven't seen you looking at her?"

When did I look at her? He thought

"Huh?" Ash said. Dawn shot him a dirty look, imagining what Ash might have been looking at. "Are you kidding me? (**Forgive me pearlshippers... I just had to make this joke...**) There's nothing to look at, May!"

Dawn immediately gasped "WHAT?" She immediately looked down at her body... Ok... she didn't have particularly big breasts... they were kind of small actually but hey... its not as though there's nothing to look at...

"You just dug your grave, young man..." Misty sat back and enjoyed, as her rival was losing serious points.

May was pretty satisfied. She had avoided answering the question, and she put Dawn in the awkward position... "That's for asking all the questions" she thought

Ash and Dawn were both arguing with each other...

"What do you mean there's nothing to look at?!" Dawn was saying

"I... Uh... Didn't mean that Dawn... seriously" His eyes betrayed him, as he looked down.

"I thought there was nothing to look at!" Dawn quickly put both of her arms up, hiding her chest, partly in shame, partly in anger.

Ash's eyes quickly jumped back into her face, she even maintained her cute face when pouting.

He quickly tried to amend the situation "I mean... its not as though you need big breasts to shine in the crowd Dawn"

Everyone was startled "What the hell?" May thought

"Huh?" Dawn was speechless... pretty much everyone was... "What?" Her voice softened up quite a bit, but she still had her guard up.

"I... uh...." Ash was speechless too... "GODDAMNIT BRAIN STOP RUSHING THINGS" He said to himself

The bell rang.

Dawn and Ash were both looking at each other, May and Misty exchanged glances as both of their friends looked right into each other's faces... This didn't turn out the way May expected...

"Ok everyone! Here comes Seymour" Brock said

Everyone stood up, expecting the teacher to enter. Sure enough, he walked in a few moments later.

"Good morning class."

"Morning professor" Chanting. Unlike Rivolta, he didn't really care.

"So I got your test results, as promised" He put the bag on his desk. "I got to say you are all a pretty good classroom... Nothing like 1"F"

Ash immediately imagined Brendan struggling with the test. He chuckled

"Well... Mr. Ketchum, You sure are confident of your results." Seymour said.

"Well... yes professor" He made a mental note to keep a poker face in class

"Ok, I'll give them out to you."

He started to walk around the classroom, giving a few pointers to some students who had a few mistakes here and there.

When he reached Dawn and Ash's desk.

"Well... we have a bit of a problem here..." He said. "You both have the same answers, and you both have the same mark..."

Dawn's face darkened in comprehension.

"I'm guessing something went a bit wrong here..." The professor continued "You should know that I look calm, but this is one of the things that makes me COMPLETELY mad"

Ash closed his eyes for a second, thinking of a way to wiggle out of this one.

Seymour gave them the tests... they were exactly the same. Ash face palmed... He was an idiot... how could he have copied EVERYTHING the same way as Dawn!? He was so stupid... Or so he thought

After returning to his desk. The class went on in a usual way. Dawn wrote something on the edge of her book and passed it on to Ash.

It read: "What now?"

Ash hadn't even come to a decision when the bell, signaling the end of the last period of the morning, rang.

"Ketchum and Berlitz, can I see you for a moment?" The professor said the dreaded words.

The whole class was leaving, May and Misty stayed however...

"I'd like some privacy with these students..." He said to the pair of girls

Both May and Misty left, and hid behind the door.

"Now now..." Seymour started

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

May and Misty pressed their ears against the door... attempting to hear anything...

"May quickly go fetch Brendan and the others!" Misty said

"Right" She quickly got up and ran towards the other classroom.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Let's just say that I don't really like cheating people... This was a test with no score you know... It was just to see how good you really were... Now I don't know how good either of you is..." He looked at both of them

Ash knew he had to do something

"It was me" His face was full of confidence.

Dawn quickly looked at him... She didn't want him to suffer the punishment alone...

"No, I off-" Dawn started but Ash spoke over her

"It had nothing to do with this girl" Ash said glancing beside him

"I copied from her, she didn't realize it. So please, punish me alone" Ash concluded.

The professor was quite taken aback. "My my, OK then... I wasn't really going to punish you, but since you are so eager to be punished, I'll have you write a 300 page essay about Hitler... Who, by the way, Isn't a singer..."

Dawn and Ash sweatdropped... he must have left that answer untouched.

"I was just going to warn both of you, since this is your first time in school I was really sure that no one would get bad marks, but I was quite surprised. Anyways... I'll go easy on you... since I can understand the situation. Now go and have lunch." Seymour said, dismissing them

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Misty couldn't believe what she was hearing through the door... May was gone looking for Brendan... Ash was standing up for Dawn? She reached for her pocket... her secret letter... she was planning to give it to him today... but...

"Misty what's wrong?!" Brendan came running with May, Flannery and Ritchie right next to him

"Ash and Dawn were caught cheating..." May said

"That's my man!" Brendan said, trying to crack a joke.

Misty glared at him, It's no laughing matter Brendan...

She still had her ear pressed against the door... when suddenly she didn't feel anything touching her ear...

"Hey Misty... were you eavesdropping?" Dawn said cheerfully opening the door.

Misty fell to the ground face front... quickly getting up and rubbing her crushed nose. "Hey there... how's it going?" She quickly said

Ash and Dawn both looked at her... almost telling her to stop joking around

"Ok fine... Well anyways... can we go have lunch? You can tell us everything that happened inside..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"IS THIS ALWAYS LIKE THIS!?" May shouted as the huge mob... almost like a rugby scrum was crowding the counter...

"Sure looks like it..." Ash said

"What's got into you May?" Dawn asked

"I can't tolerate anyone standing in the way of my food!" Her eyes gleamed in blood red color.

Everyone took a step of distance from her

"She's lost it?" Flannery asked, shocked

"Sure looks like it..." Ritchie added

"We have to hurry up... that's for sure..." Brendan said...

"Where the hell is Drew? I never thought that May would forget him..." Misty said

"I don't know... Brendan, Ritchie, Come with me!" Ash gave Dawn his cap and got ready to break into living hell

"Right behind you my man!" Brendan charged after Ash, Ritchie soon after

Ash and Brendan made it out of the mob.

"This truly is hell..." Their clothes were all rugged as though they had been sleeping in their clothes....

"Where's Ritchie?" Ash asked...

"Aw... goddamnit..." Brendan charged right into the trap again.

Ash started to give everyone their sandwiches.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"There's got to be a way to eat anything else other than this things every time..." May eyed her lunch"

"I can make lunch for you people if you want it..." Flannery said

Everyone looked at her in amazement

"You can?" Drew Asked, he had just joined them with his own sandwich

"Well... I only can on Mondays and Tuesdays... That's when I get to make dinner for my family... so I can just make some extra for us"

Brendan got down on his knees "Will you make lunch for all of us, Fair Lady?" It seemed as though he was proposing. His hands took her hands.

Flannery, of course, was really flustered by this. She hid her face in her hands.

"Y-y—yea... I mean... of course"

Ash looked around, they were sitting by the lake, next to one of their favorite trees... He wished for this to go on forever.

Dawn sat down next to Ash.

"What's wrong?" She asked, caring for her friend

Ash didn't answer, he was too happy for words... He had everything anyone in the world could ask for... Or did he?

Dawn was sitting right next to him, she was looking ahead, just like he was. Their shoulders were touching each other. Ash would have given anything for this moment to last.... He started to wonder...

"When did I start feeling like this? I would do nothing else but hug Dawn... But why? Wait... what am I saying?!" He hit his head with his hand

Dawn, bemused looked at his friend. "You finally woke up?" She said, with a smile on her face.

"Sorry, I kinda dozed off" He looked at Dawn... His head started to rush his thoughts again, He was looking at her eyes... She was looking back into his eyes... They knew that the rest of the group was on the other side of the tree... laughing at Brendan and Flannery...

Ash tried to break their eyes' lock... but he just couldn't.... Dawn's eyes darkened...

A small blush took over Dawn's cheeks... He couldn't believe what was going on... They both couldn't stop staring at each other... Dawn's hand took his hand... The distance closed... slowly... but surely...

Dawn closed her eyes... That was as much confirmation as Ash's brain needed... His body wasn't obeying him... It moved on its own...

Ash's eyes closed... denying him of any last chance of stopping this... when their lips, finally met.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**To Be Continued**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Author's Notes: Im evil!!! hahahah I bet you people wanted to read it but NOOO. Not today fangirls/boys...**

**I just cut it all on you :D**

Really anticlimactic, but hey, its my story :D

**Once again, thanks for the great reviews, as always.**

**From Argentina, Cheers;  
Nick**


	11. Tears After The Cloudy Weather

_School Days; Chapter 11: __**Tears After The Cloudy Weather**_

**Well... I left all of you completely on the dark last chapter with a HUGE cliffhanger... Im evil :D**

**And Im going to be MORE evil This chapter... Basing myself on an idea I got from "Kamo" the advance shipping fanfiction...**

**You will soon see what I mean...**

**And don't hate me for this... Pretty please? :D**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ash was entering school... having turned 10 last week, he thought he had made a huge step forward into adolescence.... but what was adolescence anyway? Becoming bigger? Mom always says that I'm getting bigger by the day... but I don't really feel all the different... It's the same thing... I turned 10 and I'm not any different... He had thought that he could take the world on his own...

"What's wrong Ash?" Misty asked

Ash looked beside him, his best friend was holding hands with him. They were both walking to school... As they always had... Nothing ever changed...

Ash sighed. This made Misty stop on her tracks

"Something is bothering you..." She said, looking at him in straight in his eyes

"It's nothing Misty..." He tried to walk, but Misty's hand still held him back

"Tell me what's wrong, Ash" Misty started to walk next to him.

It was autumn... Leaves were covering the street... a gentle breeze stroked both of their heads... as though it were their mothers.

Ash's cap covered most of his eyes... preventing Misty to see into his eyes...

"It's just that... I don't think things are any different now..."

"What do you mean, Ash?"

"It's just that... My mom always said that adolescence was such a great thing... New feelings... new sensations... growing up.... I...."

Misty's grip on his hand tightened

"Ash... what are you talking about? You have lots of time to grow..." Misty trying to comfort him

"I just... don't feel any different...." Ash kept on talking

An awkward silence invaded both of them... Only the step after step was heard... The silence was almost deafening...

"Ash...." She said, tightening her grip even more. "Don't you think that we are too young to be thinking about things like this?"

"You are always the same, Misty..."

Misty was confused... was that an insult? Or a praise?

"What do you mean?"

"I.... Don't know.... I just don't know any more...." Ash was incredibly confused... Misty was getting scared...

"You are scaring me Ash.... Don't speak like that...." Misty's voice sounded hollow... almost not being her... She never got scared... but Ash scared her with just a switch in his voice....

"I... Don't understand... I thought it'd be different..."

"Stop... please" Misty was pleading him to stop... She was getting confused AND scared... The boy who had always had his chin up... always been there to comfort him... was cracking down...

"But... I Just don't get it anymore... I don't even understand why I'm acting like this..." Ash continued... Misty's cornerstone was falling apart... it was as though her whole world was tumbling down together with him...

"Who am I Misty...?" Ash stopped.

"Huh?"

"What am I to you?" Ash asked

"You are scaring me Ash... Please..." Misty was on the verge of tears.

"I'm not sure if I can keep going anymore... my head is just about to explode."

Ash's face disappeared from her view... replaced by her hand. She had slapped him... Tears flowed from her eyes...

His face was covered by the shadow casted by his cap

"What are you talking about Ash?! Stop doing this! Not to me!" She yelled at him. She couldn't believe that her raw model for a person was breaking down in front of her... she couldn't stand it any longer.

"Misty... why am I acting like this?" Ash finally said... his face still facing the wall after her slap.

"Stop!" She slapped him yet again. This time to the other side.

"I Can't feel a thing... What's wrong with me?" His voice was calm... it was driving her mad... it was as though her words were slicing through her mind... sending chills down her spine with every sentence that came out of his lips...

His knees failed him, he fell to the ground on his knees... "What's wrong with me?"

Misty let herself fall, so that she'd be right in front of Ash... His cap covered his eyes...

"Ash..." That's all her mouth would allow her to say... Her throat was totally dry... only air came out of her mouth... no words could come out... even though she tried...

"Why... Why..." He said... repeatedly.

"Ash..." She couldn't stand this... anymore... She let herself go, she landed on his chest... and soaked his shirt... with her tears...

"Misty..."

Silently they cried themselves out...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Before leaving the house**

"Ash... I need to talk to you..." Delia sounded worried.

"Yes mom? What's wrong?" He said in his usually cheerful manner...

"I can't do this... Not to him..." Delia had received a phone call earlier that day...

"Ash... You should know something... No one in the world loves you more than I do..."

"What's wrong mom?" Seeing her worry...

"I wouldn't ever want to do this to you..." She said hugging him

"Mom... what's wrong?" He repeated the question... he was getting scared now...

"Will you promise me something darling?" She said... hugging him tighter than ever

"Yes, mom but what's wrong?"

"Will you not cry at what I'm about to tell you?"

Ash's head made a click... this was serious... His mom knew that he rarely cried...

"I promise... but what happened?"

"I have to tell you something... But promise me that you are going to keep that promise..."

"Yes, mom..." He was steeling himself for what was going to happen... he knew it was something bad...

"I...." She hugged him tightly... as though her life depended on holding on to her son... Her beloved son... even though she hadn't actually...

"I... didn't ... give birth to you..."

"Mom?" Ash asked he didn't understand...

"I... am not your real mother..."

Ash was confused... She hadn't given birth to him...? Then how was he born...?

"You... are adopted... Ash..." She tightly held him.

"Mom...?"

"I love you Ash... More than anyone in this world would ever love you... but... I'm not your real mother..." Delia was crying now.

"Mom.... Don't worry..." He was too shocked to say anything...

They spent a lot of time hugging, in deep silence, when Ash saw the clock in the kitchen... It was almost time to meet Misty...

"Mom... I have to go..."

"Ash... promise me that I'll always be your mother..."

Ash left the house with a "Of Course"... He really meant it.... but.... But.... His world started to spin around.... Nothing made sense any more...

"Adopted....?"

"Hey Ash!" Misty called out to her best friend, who had just walked out of his house.

"Let's walk to school!" She said in her usual manner... taking his hand, As it was their custom

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Author's Notes: I Wrote this to make sure that you know that Ash and Misty have a really special relationship... Next chapter will be up later today, and There we will be back on the present day... and back to what you all want to see :D**

I was trying to improve my "Feelings" Writing with this chapter... I know its shorter than what I usually write... ( Its half the length) But this wasn't meant to be a chapter... and I didn't want it to take time off of my real story...

**However it will have a huge impact On the story, needless to say**

**I want you people to say, if you support and immediate pearlshipping, or a more developed one.. (By saying that Ash was dreaming the kiss)**

**The Title **_**Tears After The Cloudy Weather **_**Is the song that plays when butterfree leaves Ash to go with the pink Butterfree... I got really depressed watching that, which spurred me on to write some melodrama.**

Tell me How good I did at this one, since its a new idea for me to write....

**From Argentina, Cheers;  
Nick**


	12. The Clubs

_**School Days; Chapter 12: **__**The Clubs**_

**For those of you that don't know... ****last chapter was a flashback... Ash is 15 now in school... I wrote last chapter to make you realize that Ash and Misty are too close for comfort of the other shippings... We will just have to wait and see what happens won't we?**

I'm Evil :D

**I started to write this when went haywire... it won't let me even enter my own page... I'm guessing its the same for everyone...**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dawn closed her eyes... That was as much confirmation as Ash's brain needed... His body wasn't obeying him... It moved on its own...

Ash's eyes closed... denying him of any last chance of stopping this... when their lips, finally met.

The feeling was soft... almost as if his lips were being caressed... with all the love of the world... Dawn's hand took his hand tightly... Ash answered by crossing his fingers with hers... their lips still not parting... Ash felt in heaven... It was his first time... And he assumed it was Dawn's first time too... They kept their lips in constant touch... not daring to move... But Ash just couldn't get enough of her lips...

He started to suck on her lower lip... Dawn let out a sharp sigh, probably out of surprise... Ash alternated between her lower and upper lip... none seemed to satisfy his desire... when his body made a move that he didn't expect... He was trying to put some saliva in his lips to make them less rough... when he touched her lips by accident... Both Ash and Dawn froze.

Ash's tongue was still frozen, touching her lips... when suddenly he didn't feel her lips... she had opened her mouth... Ash was taken aback... When he felt something touch his tongue... He was surprised... It was Dawn's tongue... She started to pass her tongue all over his... Ash liked the feeling...He smiled... He followed her lead... They both started to make circles around in their mouths... never getting out of each other's tongue's reach...

(**I think that's enough fanservice fellas :D)**

"Seriously guys! You'd make a great couple!" Ritchie's voice echoed behind the tree...

Brendan's actions made everyone crack a laugh... Flannery was deep red.

"You think so?" Brendan got up and took Flannery by the arm, in a playful manner of course. He started to drag her around...

"Where's Ash anyways?" Misty asked.

"Oh he's behind the tree..." May said.

"Ash? you here?" Misty walked around... and found 2 of her best friends... one of them her crush... kissing...

Ash opened his eyes a little bit and found Misty... staring at him... as though her eyes were dead...

"Ash?" Misty said

"What's wrong with him?" May said, as the rest of the group came over...

"No...." Ash said looking at Misty in horror "No.... Not you..."

A slap sent him back to earth... He opened his eyes.

"Ah... he's alive at least..." Brendan making his usual jokes...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**5 minutes earlier.**

"Ash? you awake?" Dawn asked. "He's out cold... Is he always like this after eating...?" She said to herself...

Dawn had sat down next to him and their shoulders were brushing... she liked it, especially since it reminded her of when he hugged her, after she cried...

"He won't notice..." Dawn laid her head on his shoulder...

Brendan and the rest of the group were fooling around on the other side of the tree...

Ash started to move a little bit... but he wasn't awake...

Dawn didn't care, and kept her head on his shoulder.. while listening to Brendan's remarks about Flannery, while May and Misty laughed.

However Ash started to move a bit more... He wiggled his head, until he bumped her head... she was startled by this and quickly looked at him...

"Looks as though he is trying to get away from something...?" She muttered...

He wiggled around a bit more... Dawn took his hand as though trying to calm him down.

He immediately stopped moving... Dawn was about to use his shoulder again when Ash started to hum a little bit...

"I think he's trying to say something...?"

"Where's Ash anyways?" Misty Asked

"I think he's right around the tree with Dawn..." Ritchie said

Misty immediately stood up and walked around to see Ash... She found Dawn holding his hand and looking worried at him.

"Misty... I think he's having some sort of dream..."

"Ash?" Misty asked him, trying to wake him up.

The rest of the group came over... Seeing that Dawn was holding his hand and looking at him stunned... "What's wrong with him?" May asked

"No.... Not you..." Ash muttered...

Misty reacted and slapped him.

He immediately opened his eyes.

"Well at least he is alive..." Brendan said

"You are having dreams again?" Misty asked giving him a "I know what you were dreaming about" look.

"Just a dream... What's up guys?" He said, trying to keep his composure.

"Well, we still waiting for the bell to ring..." Ritchie said

"My my, are we sure comfortable." Brendan said, looking at Ash's hand

"Huh?" He looked at his hand... he just now realized that it was being held in the air. Dawn was still holding his hand, But she hadn't realized it. "Dawn?" He asked... uncertain of what to say.

Dawn immediately flew back to earth and let go of his hand. "Oh.. I'm sorry... I just got worried that you were having a bad dream... that's all" Fluttering her hands all over the place, trying to explain.

"Where you 2 getting mushy here?" Flannery asked a sly look on her face. "And we thought May was fast..."

May hadn't talked to Drew about anything like this, so she nudged Flannery

Ash, who was had just woken up, took a bit more time to react... Dawn instantly pulled a shade of red over her cheeks and said "No! It's not like that at all!"

After Ash realized what Flannery meant, he remembered his dream... Was it a dream?

"Oh... so cute! Ash is blushing!" May laughed, followed closely by Flannery... Misty crossed her arms...

The bell rang.

"That's the warning bell..." Brendan said "We better get going"

"Yeah..." Drew Added...

Brendan and his group waved goodbye and left. Drew followed after.

Ash and Dawn got back on their feet.

"We better get going too"

They started to walk... they all walked up in a line... Dawn and Ash were too embarrassed to walk next to each other so they walked at the opposite ends... Dawn had held his hand... And he would never forget his dream...

"Hey look!" May said.

She pointed towards a big news board in the hallway... "Cheerleading Squad looking for members. Open House... Tuesday"

"Today's Tuesday..." Ash said

"It's after school..." Misty remarked

"I'll join... No matter what!" May made a fist in her hand and punched the air.

Ash started to scan the whole news board... Soccer club... Baseball club... Literature club... Music club... All normal things in a school.

"Let's get going, or else we will be late" Misty said, and started to walk.

However Dawn stood looking at the board.

"Dawn?" May asked

"Coming! You go ahead!" She answered

"Ok" Misty said, as they walked forward...

Dawn's eye had caught the cheerleading dress... She never told anyone she was a cheerleader because... she always screwed up when she had to show up in public... But this was something she had to do...

"Cheerleading Squad, here I come!" She said

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**After the class... break time!**

"Finally..." Ash was so happy that he started jumping up ahead. "Let's go meet Brendan and Flannery

"Fine by me" May said

"You might want to go look for Drew" Dawn remarked with a sly smile

May grabbed her arm and pulled her closer "You don't want me talking about YOUR crush... Besides I don't really like Drew"

"OK OK! You made your point" Her eyes looked away from May's piercing look... and they landed on Ash's back.

"So you really like him?" May said, releasing her arm. Her tone had changed from menacing to friendly.

"I...uh...It's like you said... eh.....uh... It's too early.... I don't even know him..." She did what she could to avoid the question

"Then why did you slap that Gary guy, Ash was alright and Brendan was going to defend him... And more importantly... why did you start crying after that?"

"Eh..." She was turning redder by the second

"I thought so..." May said, a knowing look on her face... "But you are going to have a tough rival...." She looked at Misty, who was talking to Ash

"...." Dawn's silence made May look beside her... Her friend was red as a tomato... This was the first time that someone confronted her with her thoughts... Misty never touched the subject... She was pretty confused herself... This was the first time that she had someone she liked... She couldn't understand why her body acted on her own against Gary... Why she took his hand when he was sleeping... why using his shoulder as a pillow... Was she falling in love? No... She only just met Ash.... But May was right... She could barely understand herself anymore.

The group made its way to 1"F"

"Hey Guys!" Came a voice... It was Ritchie. He was waving them over

"Hey, How's life treating ya?" Ash asked

"Normal... you?" Brendan answered this time

"Oh you know..." Ash answered

"What are you doing Ritchie?" May asked

Ritchie had his head down... apparently concentrated on something

"Huh? Oh this? This is a GameBoy-" He started to explain

"We know Ritchie... what are you playing was the question" May said

"Pokemon. You sure heard about it right?" Ritchie looked up at his friends

"Yeah... wasn't that thing popular like 10 years ago?" Ash racked his brains... trying to remember

"Well yeah... It was popular... but games are still going out... And besides the anime isn't even finished yet..." Brendan continued "Ritchie and I have been playing this for quite a while now... But he always beats me..."

"So you got a GameBoy too?" Dawn asked

"Sure do! And Flannery here has her own... probably stashed away in some box at her basement..."

Flannery started to scratch her hair "Well... I've never really been a big fan of the series... These 2 keep begging me to use it... But it's too much trouble to dig it up... It's going to take ages..."

"Then we will help!" Ash said, enthusiastically

"Um... No can do, Ash..." Misty interrupted him

"Why not Misty? It'll be fun!" Ash said

"We got to be with May at the open house... otherwise she will be nervous..."

"You entering a club, May?" Flannery asked

"Yeah... I'm entering the Cheerleaders"

"Oh that is so cool!" Ritchie said, looking up to see her

"So what pokemon have you got Ritchie?" Ash walked over to his friend and started to look at his friend's videogame

"Hm.... a Ditto... an Eevee and a Pikachu? That's my favorite pokemon you know! I have one too on my game!" Ash said

"Really? It's my favorite too!" Ritchie said

They both started to talk about how they had obtained which pokemon.... When the rest of the group turned back to May

"So... Today is the open house?" Brendan asked

"Yeah, I'm planning on going there as soon as school is over!" May said

Dawn hadn't told anyone about her plans to join the team... Mainly because she wasn't sure about it yet...

"What about you Dawn? Joining any clubs?" Flannery asked

"Huh? Me?" Her hands started to flutter around "N-n-no! Not really..."

Everyone kept chitchatting for quite a while... They had plenty of time for the bell to warn them. When a familiar Green-Headed guy came over to them

"'Sup?" Drew said

Everyone stared at him in silence... He started to get nervous

"What..? Is there something on my face or something?"

Everyone started to laugh...

"HAHAHAHA! THAT DOESN'T FIT YOU AT ALL!" May said

"What do you mean?"

May stood up, she put her hands in her pockets and arranged her hair a bit... Then she said it

"'Sup?" Everyone laughed even more... Brendan had tears in his eyes while pointing at May

"Oh shut up..." Drew said flicking his hair off his face

May copied him "Oh shut up..." And flicked her ponytails

Everyone just kept laughing off at May's imitation and Drew's pouting

After a while things calmed down... A voice came out of nowhere... No one knew the voice

"Excuse me sir, but I'm afraid someone is endeavoring to contact you telephonically... Should I tell them to F*ck off?" Brendan quickly moved his hand over to his pocket. Dawn smiled and Ritchie and Ash cracked a laugh.

"Sorry.. that's my cellphone's ringtone... someone is calling me" He said that as he got up and picked up the call "Oh hi mom! How's everything going?" Everyone was looking at him "Oh by the way... I'll be a bit late today... I'm hanging out with my friends after school" Everyone looked at each other...

"He means us... right?" Misty said

"I guess so... Haven't seen him with any other people..." Flannery said

"Oh... so you've been keeping an eye out for him haven't you..." Misty said with a smirk

Flannery immediately looked down and started to turn a deep shade of pink... fluttering around with her fingers "N-no... I just... Didn't see him with anyone really"

"Hm... is that so?" May said

"Sorry... that was my mother on the phone..." Brendan came back

"So... You say you are going to hang with us?" May asked

"Of course, I wouldn't let you go all alone into the open house, I'm going to be there to cheer you on. I'm assuming the rest of you are going to be there too?" He looked at Flannery, who was still embarrassed, but she nodded anyways, and Ritchie just said "Sure" And got back to his game

"Thanks you guys... It really means a lot to me!" May said

Drew started to walk away... He didn't want to get involved in this...

"And of course..." Misty grabbed Drew from the collar "Drew will also be there..." She glared at him "Right?"

"Yeah... Sure..." Drew said, accepting defeat

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The bell rang... It signaled the end of the last period

"Finally!" Ash exclaimed

"Yeah finally!" Misty also said

May and Dawn both stiffened at the sound of the bell...

"Dawn what's wrong?" Ash asked

"Huh?" She said still spacing out

"Dawn?" He knocked on her head as though it were a door "Anyone there?"

Dawn came back to her senses "Oh Ash... sorry... I was out of it for a bit"

"The bell just rang... let's go to the Cheerleading open house!" Misty was really excited to see May pull of some cheerleading

"Yeah..." Dawn took her bag and started to walk with the rest

"Hey Guys! I got an announcement!" Brock arrived in the classroom, breathing heavily... as though he had just ran a marathon.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him

"Any club activities, Open houses... practice... and anything else has been SUSPENDED" Brock said

"WHAT?!" May said

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

They were walking out of the classroom

"I can't believe they would do this to me..." May walked with her head down... She was pretty bummed out after all... Brock said that there would be no club activites at ALL this week... everything had been postponed until next week

"Hey Ash!" Brendan's voice came

"Hey man!" They both shook hands

Ritchie and Flannery followed close behind

"I heard about the clubs... sorry May..." Ritchie said

"Oh C'mon... No need to worry guys! May will surely try next week!" Dawn said, since May failed to utter a single word

"Yeah... But I told my mother that I would be arriving late... and we've got nothing to do now..." Brendan said

"Yeah..."

They made their way out of the building. Arriving into the fountain plaza, As it was now referred to, They saw that the fountain was offline...

"So what now?" Flannery asked

"We got a lot of time... Anyone got any ideas?" Ash asked

Drew came over to them, waving his hand

May was immediately cheered up by this... and proceeded to-

"'Sup" May said

Everyone cracked up again

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Well... we might as well do something..." Ash finally said.

They were walking down the road that led to school. Students were still coming out of the gates, but it wasn't a killer flood of students...

"So..." May said

"So... What's the plan?" Ritchie said

"Yeah.. we need to do something..." Misty said

"I'd be bored out of my mind anyways..." Drew added.

Everyone looked to Ash

"Well... We could all go to my house and hang out there... You know... get to know each other better"

"Sounds like a plan!" Flannery agreed

No one had any objection.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"So where is your house, Ash?" May asked

"It is 2 blocks from here..." Ash said looking around

"Its a real nice house" Dawn said

Misty was stunned

"You've been inside?" She asked with a tone of hostility

"N-no... I saw it from outside"

Misty remembered that Ash, Dawn and Ritchie walked back home together... She cursed herself for not living in that direction

"And here it is!" Ash said stopping and looking up at his house... It was quite modern, and it had a small garden to its right....

"Oh its gorgeous!" Flannery said

"Yeah..." May said

The group followed Ash as he opened the door with his keys. When Ritchie noticed something

"Hold on... Isn't that a Pikachu?" He said staring at the keys

Ash had a Pikachu hanging from his key ring

"Yup! But lets go inside for now." Ash said

The house which looked small from inside, was actually pretty big... The hallway right at the door way was cut by 2 openings facing each other... One led to the kitchen and the other led to the living room... There was a staircase at the middle of the hallway...

"Mom!? I'm home!" Ash shouted as he got inside

"I'm in the kitchen!" She answered

Everyone left their shoes at the small step at the entrance, left their bags on the hanger or on the floor and followed Ash

The kitchen was normal... It had a table on the middle which could fit 10 people if it was pushed to the limit... but other than that... it was a fairly common scenery...

Delia was wearing an apron and her hair was a mess... it was an instinctive reaction when she saw the 8 teenagers standing in the kitchen

"Hi mom, we have some guests" Ash said smiling

"Hi Miss Ketchum" Misty said, She was the only one that knew Delia.

"ASH!!!! YOU SHOULD HAVE SAID THAT WE WERE GOING TO HAVE GUESTS!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs and ran off through a door on the kitchen... only to come out 10 seconds later without her apron and her hair a bit better

"Well... I told you we were going to come late but there was a change of plans... Besides I'd like for you to know my friends" He said with a smile. He pointed at Misty

"This is Misty... As you know..." Misty smiled. Ash pointed at Ritchie "This is Ritchie"...

"Hi" He said

Ash pointed at Brendan "This is Brendan"

Brendan introduced himself. Ash pointed at Flannery "This is Flannery... And that is May" Pointing at May after Flannery. They both said "Hi" and smiled. Ash pointed at Drew "That guy is Drew..." Drew pushed some hair out of his face, in an attempt to look cool and just nodded.

"And finally, Dawn" Ash tried to find Dawn, but she was hiding behind May, who was sweatdropping "Dawn?"

Dawn poked her head through May's shoulder, really nervous as it seemed... And with a slight hint of a blush

"Hi...." She said both nervous and unsure of what to say

"Oh c'mon Dawn... don't be shy..." Ash walked over to her and grabbed her by the arm... Which did wonders with her face's color... by taking it to new levels of red

"Hi" Ash's mother said.

Dawn bowed and said "Nice to meet you". She wanted to make a good impression... this was, after all, the first time meeting Ash's mother... Wait... why did she want to make a good impression? "It's not like I like Ash..." she tried to reassure herself, but when she realized that Ash was still holding onto her arm, Her face became more red... This quickly gave her away to Ash's mother... Who smiled for a second when she saw her face

"My, are we nervous? Don't worry. I don't bite..." Delia said

Dawn used her free arm to scratch the back of her head... when Ash realized that he was still holding Dawn's arm. He let go

"Well... It's nice to meet you all... And I hope that Ash isn't giving you much trouble... he can be a bit thickheaded sometimes..." She said grinning at her son, who quickly retaliated

"Mom!" He said, trying to hide his embarrassment

"What? Isn't it the truth honey?"

Everyone laughed

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Everyone had introduced themselves, when Delia offered to make some tea for all of them... No one denied it

They all sat at the table. Brendan and Misty sat beside Ash, while Drew sat on the farthest end of that side, While Dawn, Flannery, May and Ritchie sat on the other side.

There was no particular subject... just random chitchat

Delia came back with a tray with 8 tea cups "Here you go guys" As he put the tray in the middle and everyone took one cup.

"Hm... It's delicious as always Ms. Ketchum" Misty said

"It sure is... I'm not a big fan of tea but this might just hook me up into the stuff..." Brendan said

"Yeah... It's sweet... but it isn't too sweet... It's just great" Flannery said

"You sure know about tea..." Delia said looking at Flannery.

"Oh... Well my aunt always makes tea when I go visit her, and she taught me all about tea and cooking so I'm pretty good at it" She said with a hint of a blush

Flannery and Delia started to talk about tea leaves and cuisine, everyone else drank their tea listening to the conversation...

"Well... We might as well go to my room" Ash said.

"Yeah, Why not" Misty said

Everyone else followed the two of them up the stairs

"So, Ash..." May started to talk

"Hm?"

"What do you do for your spare time?" May continued

"Oh well... you know... plenty of stuff..." Ash answered vaguely "And this is my room" He turned the knob on a door to reveal a small room... The bed was on the right... while there were posters of plenty of Anime. "Ignore the posters... I was 10 when I put them up, and it just tears me up to bring them down..."

"I know how you feel, Ash" Ritchie said while patting him on the back

All of the guys (Except Drew) started to wander around the whole room, while the girls stood back at the door

"Wow! That's a nice PC...." Brendan said

"Yeah isn't it?" Ash replied enthusiastically

It was clear that the girls were pretty uncomfortable... after all... this was a man's room... probably their first time ever

Ash noticed this "Oh c'mon girls, don't be strangers and join in" waving them over inside the room

The girls walked in and looked around... "So this is a guy's room..." Dawn thought

"So you mostly hang around here for free time huh?" May said

"Well... I got a 360 hooked up on the living room"

"What!?!?!" Both Brendan and Ritchie asked. Even Drew was interested by that...

"What..?" Ash said

"You have a 360? That's awesome!" Ritchie said

"We should go and play!" Brendan said

"Well sure!" Ash said as all the boys made their way down the stairs and into the living room. The girls however... remained in the room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Meanwhile, on the living room...

"Whoa... you sure have plenty of games..." Brendan looked at the games they could all play

He finally picked one, Guitar Hero 3

"Yeah, that's good..." Ash said "But we can only play it in twos..."

"Its fine..."

Brendan and Ritchie grabbed the guitars and started to rock away

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The girls were looking around the room. Misty threw herself on the bed and made herself confortable.

"Hey... don't you think its a bit too much?" Dawn said

"He won't mind" Misty answered

"I wonder what Ash does on the PC..." May said, as she pushed the power button

A buzz started to overtake the silence. The Windows symbol overtook the previously black screen

"Hm..." Flannery was scanning some posters...

"Let's see now..." May started to fiddle around with the mouse over whatever he had... when something caught her eye...

Dawn was also interested and was looking at what May was doing.

Pretty soon, everyone was looking at the PC

May clicked on a folder named movies...

"Let's see what his favorite movies are" She said

A few folders appeared... May clicked on the first one, and several movies popped up. She opened the first one...

Windows media player popped up, the black was soon dissolved into an image of a house... The camera moved and entered the house... it wasn't locked... Entering the house... it appeared to be deserted... The camera started to explore the house, when out of nowhere... a sound was heard...

Was it a moan of some sort? It definately sounded like one... The camera went to the origin of the sound... There was a partly closed door... the moans were definately coming from here... The camera peeked through the small gap...

All of the girls froze on their spot... Flannery covered her mouth with one hand. Dawn turned red, Misty gasped, "Whoa..." And May just froze there...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Oh c'mon! You cheat! How could you kill me from that range?!" Brendan shouted at Drew... he was surprisingly good at Halo 3

"Just good skills" Drew said as he pulled a flock of hair from his face

"You stole my kill!" shouted Ash

"It's not my fault that you are slow!" Ritchie answered

As you can imagine... all 4 teenagers were having the usual fun 4 guys would be having...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF!" Dawn quickly shouted

"I CAN'T FIND THE GODDAMN MOUSE!" May shouted back

"IT'S DOWN ON THE FLOOR!" Misty answered

May quickly grabbed the mouse and shouted

"THE CABLE'S STUCK!"

The camera was still looking through the door... recording everything that was going on. Every moan was heard with great quality, together with the video, While the girls desperately fought to turn it off.

Suddenly, the movie died. The folder containing movies came back into sight.

"..." Dawn was breathing heavily... pretty much like all the other girls...

"We should go downstairs..." Misty said

No one disagreed... after all... who knew what they would find if they kept digging?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"You got any other games? I mean... something that we can have fun playing..."

"Well... I got a pokemon game..." Ash answered

"Well... It's better than nothing" Ritchie answered

"So pokemon it is?" Ash looked around

Everyone nodded. He put the game inside of the machine which quickly materialized into a stadium with more than 400 pokemon to choose

"Hm... Who is going to fight me?" Ash said, looking around

"I'm in" Ritchie said

"OK... Choose 2 pokemon." Ash said

Ash had chosen Pikachu and Buizel

Ritchie picked Pidgeotto and Ditto

Two characters showed up at the edges of the stadium.

"Take this, you'll need it" Ash said, handing him a microphone.

"You give orders like this?"

"Yeah."

"Pikachu I choose you!" Ash said.

"Pidgeotto you are up!" Ritchie said

Both characters threw their pokeballs into the stadium. A small info screen appeared... Pikachu was level 15 and Pidgeotto was 17

"You know... next time we can use our gameboy pokemon." Ritchie suggested

"Fine by me, but we have to finish this"

"OK. Let's make it quick so Brendan can play" Ritchie said "Pidgeotto, Lets kick this off with quick attack!"

Pidgeotto quickly dived down and closed in on Pikachu.

"Oh no you don't" Ash said " Pikachu, jump right into its path!"

"What..?" Ritchie was stunned... anyone would call the pokemon to dodge...

"Now Spin!" The pikachu did so. "Pika!" As the spin send Pikachu flying right through the attack.

Brendan and Drew were stunned... what the hell just happened...?

"This isn't over yet! Pidgeotto come around and use Aerial Ace!" Ritchie ordered. The pokemon complied, as it started to dive down at almost a vertical line, Gaining crazy speed.

"Pikachu, Wait for it!" Ash said

"I won't fall for the same thing two times Ash!"

"We'll see..." Ash said

Pidgeotto was closing in fast on pikachu. "JUMP NOW!" Ash yelled.

Pidgeotto was surprised by this and after missing quickly gained altitude once again.

"Now pikachu, KENTUCKY FRY THIS CHICKEN!" Ash yelled

Brendan laughed at his comment.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The girls walked down the stairs in total silence... after seeing that... It's the least that they could do... Many questions where floating around...

"Now Pikachu, KENTUCKY FRY THIS CHICKEN!" Ash's voice was heard all over the house.

"That's the Ash that I know..." Misty remarked, as everyone entered the living room, where a 32 Inch plasma screen was filled with a battle raging between Ritchie and Ash.

The girls were still all very ashamed and quiet when they took seats and watched the battle going on...

"Now Buizel Use Aqua jet!" as the pokemon was engulfed in water, propelling it towards its identical clone.

"Ditto! Do the same!" As the other Buizel engulfed itself in an identical stream of water.

They both clashed in the middle. An explosion erupted and Both pokemon crash landed besides their computer animated trainers.

They both stood up. But in the end, both collapsed. A big "DRAW" Overtook the screen…

"Meh..." Ash muttered. He turned around and found the 4 girls sitting there "You got back, I was getting worried that you were sneaking around in my stuff... specially you Misty..."

All the girl's avoided his stare, Flannery flustered with her fingers, Dawn started to comb her hair with her fingers, May, the one who found the video, scratched her arm and Misty just pretended to look out the window

"What's gotten into them?" Ash asked Brendan

"Beats me..."

"So..." May was trying to make a conversation "What were you playing?"

"A pokemon game... But I have something for everyone to play..."

"Like what?" Flannery said

"Like a karaoke..." Ash replied, thinking

"A karaoke!?!" Dawn's eyes gleamed "Really!?"

Ash quickly backed off, as Dawn quickly stood up "Y-Yeah... You like karaoke?"

"Are you kidding?! I love it!" She answered "Quickly! Put it on! and I'll show you." Ash put the game on.

"Hm..." Dawn was staring at the screen, looking for a song.

"How about both of you sing?" May suggested, Misty quickly glared at her. But May didn't care

"Huh?" Dawn said, her eyes still fixed on the screen.

"You mean Dawn and I?" Ash asked, a bit embarrassed.

"Yeah... why not?" Brendan agreed

"Well... I guess we can... But don't you dare screw up Ash!" Dawn taunted him

"What was that!?" Ash retaliated

"You heard me!" She laughed

Ash quickly turned around with a "Hmph"... Dawn was looking for a good song... she wasn't going to be humiliated because she was a good singer... but she also wanted to show off for Ash... And then she found a good song...

"Ah... I remember this movie..." Dawn said, and quickly pressed "OK"... Ash had no chance to see the song.

"Um... Dawn? What did you choose?" Ash asked.

"You'll see..." Dawn said

A song started... "Is this salsa?" Brendan asked around

"Uh-huh" Dawn answered

It was meant to be sang by a guy and a girl. Pink lyrics started to arrive in the screen.

"I believe in dreaming, and shooting for the stars..." Dawn sang confidently.

"Baby to be number one, you got to raise the bar..." Ash followed as blue lyrics showed up.

Dawn continued "Kicking and scratching, Grinding out my best..." Dawn kept on, as she raised her arm in a singing pose.

"Anything it takes to climb, the ladder of success" Ash went on.

The next lyrics were green... did that mean both of them?

"Work our tails off everyday, We got to bump the competition, blow them all away" Both of them sang in perfect unison

A small rest arrived

"Isn't this High School Musical?" Flannery asked

"Yeah... I think so" May answered

The lyrics flew by this time

Dawn was startled, but she kept her cool "Yeah we are gonna," Suddenly the lyrics turned green "Bop bop bop, to the top!" Ash kept his cool too.

Blue lyrics this time "Slip and slide and ride that rhythm"

"Jump and hop, hop till we drop!" Dawn followed "And start again" She added, as the lyrics came

"Zip zap zop hop, walk like a mop" Both sang once again in unison

"Scoot around the corner" It was Ash's turn

The song hurried up at this point...

"Move it to the groove, Until the music stops, Do the bop bop bop, To the top, Don't ever stop, Bop to the top, Gimme gimme, Shimmy shimmy, Shake some booty and turn around, Flash a smile in their direction" Both sang.

The music started to fade away... They did it

"Wohoo!" Dawn jumped around

"Good job Dawn!" Ash exclaimed, as he raised his hand

Dawn followed his lead and raised her hand too.

They both did a High Five.

Ash and Dawn smiled at each other, at real close distance.

"Now its our turn!" Brendan got up and grabbed Flannery's arm.

They both chose a song and started to sing away.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The group sang and had a blast, But time quickly passed by, And soon it was time for Brendan to go. And with his leaving, came Flannery and May's time to go too... Drew soon after.

Eventually Only Ash, Dawn, Misty and Ritchie were left. Misty was in no hurry and Dawn and Ritchie lived close by, so their family knew where they were.

"So what now...?" Asked a bored Ritchie.

They were watching TV... Or what was left of it...

"There's nothing good at this time..." Misty said

"I know..." Dawn said

All 4 teens were scattered around on the different sofas in the living room. Ash and Dawn shared a sofa, they had their legs spread over the sofa, which led to several confrontations

"You are on my piece of the sofa!" Dawn said

"No! You are on my Piece!"

They were both fighting for terrain. Which led to more than a few indirect touches. Both of their legs were in constant touch. Which was more than enough to make Ash as happy as a dog with 2 tails. ( **This is a very common figure of speech in spanish. No names being mentioned, keiko)**

Dawn acted as though it was something common... however it was the first time that she was this close to someone. She was really excited, and smiled to herself, but she never showed it... She crossed the line in purpose, to annoy Ash... She was happy like that... playing chase with her Crush....

"My what?!" She thought "He isn't my crush!" She told her brain.

While Ritchie and Misty were on different one person sofas. They watched the two of them argue.

"Don't they look like a couple?" Ritchie commented to Misty, as Both Ash and Dawn were kicking each other.

"I don't care... Really..." Misty said, but she couldn't take her eyes off the two of them.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**To Be Continued**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Author's Notes: WOHOOOOOOO! This turned into a HUGE chapter... With screwed up bad, I just kept on writing... and it turned into 6000 words! My biggest update yet. I was going to keep updating but I was able to connect and I uploaded this**

**  
PLEASE review.... I'd really apreciate it...**

From Argentina; Cheers,

Nick


	13. I Had A Dream Which Became Truth

_**School Days; Chapter 13: **__**I Had A Dream.... Which Became Truth**_

**Author's Notes: Well... The glitch devastated my ideas... I put everything I had into last chapter, And you all got 3 chapters worth of Pure glory :D And this time, I'm raising the bar.**

**I chose to go with a Dream last chapter because It adapted better to the story... The idea of having a girlfriend in the 2****nd**** day of school kinda freaks me out... Partly because I don't even have one ( Looks away ) but still... I'll do what I can to put them together... But Misty is in the way... And we will have to wait and see.. Won't we?**

**And now to the Story!**

**PS: THERE MAY BE A BIT OF MATURE CONTENT :D HAPPY FOR YOU GUYS!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Last Chapter...**

"Don't they look like a couple?" Ritchie commented to Misty, as Both Ash and Dawn were kicking each other.

"I don't care... Really..." Misty said, but she couldn't take her eyes off the two of them.

**Chapter 13:**

"Ash that's it stop crossing the line!" Dawn feigned being really annoyed at him.

"Are you kidding me?! This is CLEARLY my spot..." Ash answered back

"Don't you get nasty with me!" Dawn shouted back at him

"Just get it together and I won't have to!" Ash shouted back

Delia, Ash's mother came into the room.

"Quite the commotion isn't it?" She said. She saw Ash and Dawn sharing the sofa, and smirked to herself

"She might have been shy with me... but she certainly has no problem with Ash..." She thought

"Oh crap guys... I got to go..." Ritchie said, when he saw the clock.

Misty looked around... it was quite late, besides she had to walk... She couldn't stand guard over Ash... besides what would happen?

"Misty, you better get going too... or else your sisters are going to be worried" Delia said

"Worried? They hate me... They'd be breaking the champagne thinking that I got rammed over by a truck or something...

Everyone laughed.

Delia turned around and saw how Ash and Dawn were still fighting with each other. Shouting at each other... However Delia knew that Ash wasn't really annoyed at this... His shouts were playful

"I'm telling you I'm not crossing the line, Ash!" Dawn tried to push him over with her legs.

"You said that a minute ago!" Ash answered.

Delia decided to leave both of them be. "Ahh.. My Ashymuffin is growing..." She thought

Both were still pushing each other, when suddenly Ash made a drastic change in the approach.

"Ok... Since you are going to be like that..." Ash grabbed her legs with his hands, and pulled her over to him

"W-w-what are you doing!?" Dawn said, obviously startled. She kicked around, but Ash pinned her legs down. "Let me go!"

Ash hadn't thought about this... Dawn was face down and had her arms grabbing the other side of the sofa, in an attempt to get away from his grip. Ash's plan was to tickle her, but he got really sidetracked... Right in front of him, thanks to pulling her legs so quickly, were her panties, in full white clad glory.

"Let me go!" Dawn was kicking around and pulling herself with her arms...

Ash was dumbstruck... Dawn was surprised that Ash wasn't pulling her over so she looked around.... she found her skirt upturned because of the action... and Ash staring inside there... Blood rushed to her face...

"Ash..." Uncertain of what to say.

Ash quickly flew back to reality with her voice...

"U-U-Uh...Eh...-" Ash started to flutter around

It was as though both of them were thrown into a pool of awkwardness by what just happened... And in fact... It was still happening... Dawn hadn't bothered to fix her skirt... But Ash quickly jumped back to his plan.

"So... What I was going to do..." Ash quickly jumped on Dawn's back pinning her down with her legs...

"W-Wha...Huh?!" Dawn was really startled... It was too soon... They barely knew each other....

"And go!" Ash started to tickle her all over her upper torso.

"Oh you b*astard..." She could barely breath with the tickling and Ash's body on top of hers... She didn't care... she was really happy.

Dawn's laughter echoed through the living room. However, Dawn quickly turned around. So that her face was facing Ash.

"Now its my turn..." Dawn said, And with what was left of her strength, tried to push Ash back... She wasn't close to pushing him over... However.... she felt something hard pressing against her crotch...

Without knowing it... she was placing Both bodies in really close contact... When she realized that they were literally grinding each other... she turned a deep shade of red... And looked away, however... she liked it... she wanted him....

Ash realized that he was turning harder... this made him back off of Dawn...

Dawn took this chance. She got enough space to push Ash onto his back, Dawn was now on top of him.

Dawn let her body fall right on top of him... straddling him with her legs

Ash was unsure of what was going on... Dawn wasn't tickling him...

Dawn was just breathing heavily... their bodies perfectly linked, her breasts pressing against his chest... Dawn looked at Ash...

Ash caught Dawn's stare... Her eyes were darkened... as though she was possessed with lust and desire... Just like his dream... he couldn't control his body... his body controlled him... Her face was right in front of him... He could feel every breath of hers... His head lost control of his body... He was getting closer to her face...

Dawn wasn't being her own... She herself had said that it was too early... however Ash's brown eyes.... just told her... to do it... It's as though all of her body was screaming... She wanted him... She wanted him, Every piece of him.... She couldn't stop herself anymore... her will was failing her.

Ash didn't care about anything anymore... He just wanted her... His hands slipped under her blouse and stroked her back... It was a new feeling for Ash... a girl's soft skin.... No.... Dawn's soft skin... It was really soft... and warm... His hands stroked all of her back and pulled her closer into his face...

Dawn felt Ash's hands stroking her bare skin... She felt Ash's feelings through his hands... He wanted her as much as she wanted him... Her reason was all gone... She finally made the last step and made contact with his lips

They both made contact... And froze... Their true selves were too shocked... even their bodies obeyed them for an instant... However neither pulled back...

Ash couldn't believe this... Dawn was kissing him... No... They were kissing...

"Hm..." Dawn hummed... He didn't know what she was thinking... but he was loving the feeling... It was great...

However... his body took command once again... His hands started to move, and with that, Dawn's reaction... But it was totally unexpected... Dawn's hands slipped over to Ash's face... and grabbed his head, pulling him further into her... Ash's body reacted by pulling her closer to him...

Their lips were just crushing each other... None of them breathed... But when Dawn tried to breath, Ash made his move.

Remembering the dream, Ash readied his tongue, and touched her lips.

This quickly sent shivers down Dawn's spine...

Ash felt her shaking... and hugged her even tighter...

Dawn felt secure once again in his arms... She knew there was nothing to worry about... She was with Ash...

Ash was playing around with her lips... sucking on them, playing with his tongue too, since it didn't want to miss out on the action, when a new feeling came across Ash's tongue... It was Dawn... Her tongue was reacting to Ash's...

"Just like the dream" He thought...

The kiss deepened immediately... Both Ash and Dawn totally forgot about time... They were in their own world...

Ash could understand all of Dawn's feelings... Its as though she were talking to him with her tongue... It expressed all of her feelings... since she met him... It was almost painful... understanding someone so much...

It was Dawn's first kiss... she hoped she was doing good... to be honest... she had no idea of what she was doing... she was just playing chase with Ash's tongue...

The kiss got more and more passionate... their breathing became heavy... Dawn was still on top of Ash... when Ash decided to turn things around a bit.

He separated from Dawn's lips... A silver string of saliva... their saliva... still joined them... Dawn chased him... in an attempt to continue the kiss, but Ash turned her around with a few movements.

"Waaaah!" She yelled as she fell onto the floor... That wasn't Ash's plan...

However, Dawn's yell, and the loud bang... brought both of them back to their senses... Even though blood had been pumping to the limit in Ash's face... it pushed the pedal to the metal now...

They both stared at each other... They saw their eyes come back to normal... starting to regain their usual color... However there was a deep silence.... Awkward at best...

"..." Ash couldn't say a single word... He was still trying to digest what had just happened...

"..." It was the same for Dawn... Their first kiss... she thought...

"What Happened?!" Came Delia from the door... She found Dawn on the floor, staring at Ash, with her face Red as though lava were running through her face... Delia had a faint idea of what had happened but... she wanted to confirm it...

"What happened?" She asked again.

"Uh... Nothing!" Ash answered.... those were the first words that came out of his mouth...

Dawn quickly stood up after he said that, and said

"I'll be leaving now... I'm sure that they are worried over at my house..." She said... she was too ashamed to even be looking at Ash... let alone his mother...

"Leaving so soon? I was hoping that you could stay for dinner" Delia said with a smirk on her face... it was as she thought...

"No Mom, It's OK if she doesn't want to! You don't have to force her!" Ash quickly intervened... He was so embarrassed that he really couldn't picture himself eating with Dawn at his side...

Dawn quickly put on her bag and walked out of the house after saying goodbye to Ash's mother... Not looking at her eyes of course...

Delia turned around, a grin in her face... She returned to the living room. Where Ash was breathing heavily, his arm over his face... He was lying on the sofa.

"So... I guess you already had dinner" She said with a smile

"W-w-WHAT!?!?!?!?" Ash became more embarrassed... He couldn't forget about it...

"Oh please Ash... Don't drool on the sofa..." Delia said

"I'm not drooling!" Ash said

"You are wasting her saliva" Delia said with a laugh at her son's reaction

"What the hell are you talking about!?" Ash said "This is stupid..." Ash went up the stairs and locked himself in his room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dawn was running down the street... She wanted to get away from Ash's house... she was so ashamed... How could that have happened!?!... One moment I'm playing with Ash... and then next one... I'm all over him...

"But don't you like him?" Her brain asked

"I do! But..." Her reason replied

"But you loved the kiss..." Her brain answered

"I did! But..."

"Then don't complain..." The brain concluded the conversation

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**To be continued**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Author's Notes: I decided to give you guys a bit of fanservice... I REALLY need to know if I did well on writing stuff like this... So if anyone can just tell me " YOu did good, I liked it" It'll make me know that I did good on this... Because I'm really unsure, I never wrote anything like this before... and even if I have great referenes... I'm just not sure about it...**

**Since last chapter was rushed, I didn't write this... As soon as I could upload something I did... and that's why last chapter doesn't have this...**

This was meant to be a part of last chapter, so.... its a bit shorter than my 2000 mark, but hey... I made you a 6000 word chapter last night so be easy on me :D

LET ME KNOW IF I DID GOOD!

From Argentina, Cheers;  
Nick


	14. The Revenge

_**School Days; Chapter 14**__**: **__**The Revenge**_

**Author's Notes: Hehe. I knew you guys would like the fanservice last time...**

By the way, Complete Hollow... Sexual content!?!?!?... They just got a bit Mushy there... ( I'm saying this just to avoid anyone thinking they actually had sex...)

**... Keiko... OOC my ss... You just say that cos you are 13 years old ( or 11... not sure ) Believe me.... in a couple of years you won't think this is OOC**

**Everyone else, keep reviewing. It made me try and write this today... even though I had like 2 hours of PC time... Next week I start my school... and as you can imagine... its getting hectic getting ready... Sniff sniff...**

**Now.... what will happen to our fresh couple...? Will they hide it? Will they tell everyone? What about Misty? What about Ash's jealousy to Drew?**

Was it the right choice?

Will I stop making questions and get to the story?!

Right here, on Fanfiction, Right after these commercials.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"_Hello and good morning Viridian City! Right here is your beloved host, Michael Operto... and our special guest today is-"_ The radio was cut off.

Ash had absolutely NO will to go to school today.... He wasn't able to sleep at all last night... his thoughts were simply flooding his mind... he couldn't stop thinking about it...

"Ash!" Delia shouted from below the house "You better wake up!"

Ash didn't answer.

"Ash?" Delia shouted once again

"Yeah..." He muttered

"I Told you to wake-" a loud bang came from the door "UP!!"

Ash was startled, even though he was tired he immediately covered himself with his blanket.

"Wake up young man!" Delia shook him.

"I'm awake!" Ash answered

"Then get dressed... that Ritchie came over and is downstairs waiting for you"

"Really?" Ash answered, rubbing his eyes

"Why would I lie to you?"

"Ok... tell him I'll be ready..." He got up and started to grab his clothes... they were spread all over the floor...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Last night**

He locked the door... He had just run up the stairs at an amazing speed... running away from his mother's jokes...

Truth is... he didn't know if it was a joke... Dawn kissing him.... No... It can't have been...

Seeing her eyes like that....

An image of Dawn's eyes... right before they kissed... they were blackened.... it was... as though she was possesed.... **( Note: When people share a real passionate kiss, the pupils dilate, making the eye darker... I know because I saw it on the national geographic channel... while zapping around... Avoid comments on this... :P)**

Ash took off his clothes and just threw them away carelessly... he threw himself onto bed, an arm over his eyes... He started to think about the kiss... about how... it happened...

"I wonder... how much time went by...?" He started to think about the kiss and totally forgot about time passing by

"Beep beep" Came a noise...

It was his cellphone... He made his way to his cellphone. A message had arrived... It was Brendan.

"Hey man, Let's meet up at the intersection next morning, we'll walk to school. Pass the word"

Ash thought it was a good idea... and although he was annoyed that Brendan told HIM to pass the word around... he could have just passed it around himself... but whatever

"Let's see..." He started to send the message... Misty, Ritchie, Flannery, May, Drew.....

He stopped...

"Dawn Berlitz, 785495 (**Random number mind you)**"

"..." Should he send the message...?

He clicked OK on her name, and the message was sent.

In time, 5 responses arrived. "OK".

Dawn, however, didn't answer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dawn had thrown herself right onto bed the very first moment she arrived into her room... she avoided her mother, just saying Hi, and telling her that she wouldn't be having dinner...

She threw herself onto bed and just lied limply there... The only light was coming through the window...

Her hand traveled to her lips... she touched them... Her finger was nothing like Ash's lips.

She sighed, and looked to the ceiling...

"Why am I acting like this around him...?" She asked, to no one in particular...

"What do you mean?" Answered her heart.

"Like... this... I don't know... how to explain it..." She answered herself.

"As though you heart might explode?" Her brain answered.

**(Note: She isn't crazy... It's just that she is having so many doubts at the moment that she doesn't know who to follow... I separated it in Dawn ( Her reason ), Her heart ( her feelings ) and her brain ( who is trying to mediate ) )**

"Yeah..." Dawn answered

"Well... Its love" Her heart answered

"Love?"

Her cellphone made a beep... She had a message.

"Ash..." She said dreamily... Just saying his name alone was enough to make her turn red

She opened the message...

"Everyone is meeting up at the intersection. We are walking up the hill together. See you tomorrow"

She was dissapointed... she expected something else...

"What were you expecting?" Her brain asked

"Huh?" She answered

"You seem kind of dissapointed..." Her brain remarked

"... It's nothing..." She turned her cellphone off without answering.

She threw herself in bed and tried to sleep... but... her thoughts immediately swayed...

Suddenly she found herself on top of Ash.... kissing him passionately... as though her life depended on it...

When out of nowhere, she stopped feeling his lips and tongue... She opened her eyes, A string of saliva united them, but Ash had backed off....

Her body tried to make contact with him again, but missed and landed on his cheek, when Ash turned her around in a few movements.

However... This time... She didn't fall to the ground....

"Wait, this isn't how it happened..." She thought

"It's what COULD have happened..." Her brain answered

"It's what you WANTED to happen..." Her heart added

Her thoughts betrayed her... This version of what could have happened... of what she wanted to happen... flooded her mind eye for hours...

In the end, she couldn't sleep a bit.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Ash!" Ritchie called him, as soon as he saw his friend walk down the stairs

They shook hands

"What's up Ritchie? I thought we were going to meet at the intersection..." Ash said, still sleepy

"Yeah, but since I know where you live now... I thought I'd come visit you..." Ritchie said

"Yeah... well we better get going..." Ash said as he beat back a yawn

"... Not enough sleep?" Ritchie asked

"I didn't sleep much last night..." Ash said

"And why is that...?" Ritchie asked

"Uh..." Ash immediately felt threatened. He put himself on the defensive. "Oh, Ah... I Mean... I Didn't sleep well last night... It's... kinda difficult to explain..."

"Fair enough..." Ritchie shrugged

They were walking down the street... Ritchie stopped to tie his shoelaces... when he saw him.

"Not you again..." Ash said

"Well hello there, Ashyboy!" Gary Oak came with his hands on his pants

As soon as he heard his voice, Ritchie stood up.

"Get lost Gary." Ash muttered

"I didn't hear that, Ashyboy... Mind running that by me one more time?" He said... He never changed

"Look Gary... I'm not in the mood for this." Ash said

"What's the matter Ashyboy? Not enough sleep?" Gary taunted him.

However... None of the sides knew, that close by, was Dawn...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Phew... I Can't believe mom was so precise about this..." Dawn sighed "She knew something happened... good thing I ran away though..."

She looked up, stopping dead in her tracks. Ash was there.... with Ritchie...

"Do I call out to them? Or not?" She thought "How would I act around Ash now...?"

She didn't notice that both of them had stopped... Ritchie was tying his shoelace. She realized it and quickly hid, before Ash looked around and saw her.

"Isn't that... Gary...?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Gary for the last time just go AWAY!" Ash said "Why do you even have to do this?"

"Why not?" Gary answered "It's fun to bully you"

"Fuck you..." Ash muttered

"What was that?" Gary's tone changed. "I think that I have to teach you some manners, kid" He closed in on Ash

Gary raised his fist up to Ash's face.

Ash however, blocked it.

"You are not going to get me this time Gary.." Ash muttered

"Are you sure?" Gary's other fist landed on his stomach

"Gary STOP!" Ritchie tried to intervene, however Gary glared at him.

"Don't you interfere"

Ritchie was frozen to his spot

Ash fell on the floor, losing his breath after Gary's punch.

Ritchie immediately ran away

"I'll go get Brendan!" Ritchie ran at full speed...

With Ash's only ally out of the way...

"Now now, Ashyboy... No one in our way is there?" Gary grabbed him by the hair

"AHH!" Ash was pulled up to his feet. Ash wasn't fit for fighting... specially after yesterday...

Gary landed a punch straight on his face, which threw him flying backwards onto the floor.

"Yeah, that's right... No little girlfriend there to protect you is there? No, Misty here to defend you... Not even your little blue haired freak is there?" Gary taunted him, kicking him around.

"Wrong" Came a defiant voice.

Gary turned around.

Dawn's arms were crossed, She knew that there was no turning back

"Leave Ash alone"

"Oh?" Gary said

"Leave him alone" **(Note: No Chris Cocker or however his name is reference...)**

"Or?" Gary said

"Or I'll call the police" Dawn said

"Haha, The police?" Gary said

Ash was surprised by Dawn... She was defending him... just like last time...

"Yeah, the pol-" However, her last words were cut off... Gary had grabbed her mouth with his hand

"Oh I'd say you better shut up darling..." Gary said

Dawn couldn't say anything, she tried, but everything was muffled out.

"That's better... Now now Ashyboy... I got your little girlfriend all for me right now..."

Dawn couldn't believe what was going on. She tried to scream but his hand muffled all of her screams

Ash started to get up.

"Hm..." Gary said, eyeing Dawn "I still think that you are a waste going out with someone like him... You should be with a real man... You aren't half bad..."

Ash moved whatever he could... but it wasn't enough for Ash to get up, and collapsed again.

However, Gary was still holding Dawn's mouth shut

Out of desperation, she bit his hand

"Argh!" Gary's hand quickly retracted from her mouth

"HELP!!" Dawn's scream echoed

"Shut it!" Gary quickly reacted and slapped her

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"HELP!" A scream echoed down the street

Brendan and the others were running to help Ash... When they heard that...

"Isn't that Dawn!?" May shouted to her friends

"I think so!" answered Ritchie

"She wasn't with you was she?!" Misty shouted back

"No she wasn't... maybe she found Ash and tried to help!?"

"What is she... Crazy!?! Gary will want to get his own back at her for the slap!" Drew said

"There they are!" Flannery pointed at a couple of people.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dawn immediately fell down to the floor after the slap... she was still in shock from everything that was happening, her legs failed her.

However, nothing else happened to her... even though she braced herself for more punishment.

She looked up... through her teary eyes she managed to distinguish Ash pushing Gary into the floor and trying to punch him, however Gary quickly gained the upper hand and threw Ash off...

"No...." She whispered.... "no...."

Gary had started to kick Ash everywhere he could. She couldn't stand this... she started to cry...

When out of nowhere...

Everything happened in a flash...

Brendan and Ritchie slammed Gary off Ash at full speed, They both jumped back in a defensive position around their friend.

She suddenly felt arms around her... It was May... Drew and Misty had jumped right in front of her, to defend her if anything happened. Flannery arrived a few seconds later and helped Ash get up...

Suddenly... everything blacked out to her

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Author's Notes: ...**

**I re-did the episode... I had made it so that Gary touched her... but it was WAY too cruel... besides... it wouldn't be fair for Ash... I'd bet he wants to be the first one... Heh... Don't worry... It shouldn't be long...**

Just a couple of more episodes...

Well... Tell me how I did..

That was strange wasn't it... The chapter is going one way and you get a totally different thing

**Cliffhangers for the win! :D**

From Argentina, Cheers;  
Nick


	15. Futari No Kanji

_**School Days; Chapter 15: **__**Futari no Kanji (The Feelings of the Two)**_

**Author's Notes: The Title is in japanese... I THINK I wrote it right... however since there is no one here to correct me I'll just assume its correct...**

**I'll just jump right into the story... since I got a LOT to write...**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Heh..." Gary chuckled and walked through the group and forward onto school.

"What the hell is with that guy!?" May shouted

"Hell if I know..." Drew answered

"Ash are you OK?" Brendan said, turning around to his friend.

"Yeah... but Dawn..."

Everyone turned to Dawn

"She's sleeping" May said "She is really tired for a reason... looks as though she didn't sleep at all last night..."

"We gotta carry her to school..." Ritchie said

"I'll take her" Ash was getting ready to piggyback her all the way to school

"Are you kidding?!" Drew said

"Why?" Ash asked

"You just got into a fight and you want to carry her on your back?" Drew reminded him

"It's still my fault that she had to step in..." Ash said

"No, It's my fault... I shouldn't have ran away..." Ritchie said, looking down

"Ritchie... if it weren't for you, we wouldn't even have been here to help Ash and Dawn..." Brendan patted his friend

"So, I'll carry Dawn" Ash said

"Forget it Ash." Misty stopped him

"Why?"

"Drew just told you!" Misty shouted at him.

"And I told you! It's MY responsibility that she got hurt! That's the last word on that matter..." Ash decided... He had his reasons for it "Brendan, Mind helping me?"

"Sure..." Brendan grabbed Dawn... she was fairly light and dropped her on Ash's back

Misty crossed her arms and pouted as they all walked to the intersection and further up into the hill.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ash had his own reasons for carrying Dawn... But one thing kept troubling him... How was he going to act around Dawn!? Normal...? As though nothing happened...? No... I'm her boyfriend... Or am I? We never got to talk about it.... What should I do!?

Dawn stirred a little bit on his back... she was really comfortable...

She opened her eyes a little bit... She was moving.... but her legs weren't... She couldn't understand a thing... She was pressed against something... The floor? No... Something nice...

She opened her eyes a bit more... Her head was sideways... and caught side of all of her friends... except Ash...

"Huh...? I'm sure that I saw him...." Her half asleep brain couldn't make the calculations that she was riding on top of her beloved.

"Ash...." She whispered, unintentionally...

However, Ash heard this and immediately stiffened... He wasn't sure if she was awake or dreaming... but whatever it was... she was thinking about him... That was more than enough for him to smile in glee

"Huh? What's so funny?" Flannery asked, looking at Ash

"Uh... Ah... I uh.... Nothing!" He quickly hid what he had heard...

Ash was the happiest person on the world... carrying his most beloved person on earth right on his back... while she was sleeping peacefully.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A while after being carried around... Dawn's brain finally started, and shifted first gear. Her brain started to rationalize everything... She was on Ash's back... As much as she loved the feeling, she couldn't... it was just too embarrassing...

Her feelings and reason collided once again.

She realized that this was the first contact that she was having with Ash since yesterday... she wanted to know what he felt... but how was she going to act around him? We never really said anything to each other...

Suddenly her arms slipped around Ash's neck... and hugged him from behind

"Huh?" Ash was surprised by this. Dawn's arms were lying limply at his sides before... now they were around his neck from behind... was Dawn awake?

"What's wrong As-" Brendan turned around and saw Dawn's arms around his neck "Nice going buddy!"

"N-No! She isn't awake!" Ash tried to explain... He wasn't sure himself if she was awake... what he knew was that she was hugging him

"All the more reason!" Brendan laughed "She isn't even conscious and she is hugging you? Hahah"

"I'm sure its just because she doesn't want to fall... or something..." Ash was trying to explain

"Or because she likes you" Brendan remarked

"Oh c'mon! What gave you that idea?" Ash asked. Dawn's body shifted a little bit when she heard these words

"Oh c'mon Ash!" May intervened "You Dawn has been all over you since you met her... Haven't you noticed that?"

Dawn's body shifted again... she was careless enough to make everyone notice...

"Quiet guys, you are going to wake Dawn..." Ash tried to end the subject, but that wasn't to be

"Then how would you explain her arms around your neck?" Flannery asked, pointing at Dawn's arms.

Dawn immediately let loose when she heard Flannery.

"Wha...?" Flannery was startled

"See...? You woke her up..." Ash complained

Dawn's reaction was instinct... She had to cover it up somehow... Ash gave her a lead

She feigned a yawn... "Bwaaah...". Stretching her arms...

"What the... WAAAH" Dawn feigned being startled at finding herself on top of Ash.

She immediately tried to struggle her way out of Ash. A deep blush on her cheeks... however, Ash wasn't letting her go.

"Had a nice sleep Dawn?" Ash said, he couldn't turn his head around, so Dawn was staring at the back of his head.

Everyone stared at the two of them

"A-A-...Ash... Let me down..." Dawn stammered

"You just woke up... We better not risk you falling asleep while walking..." Ash said

"But-"

"Ash is right..." Brendan added, Flannery and Ritchie nodded.

Dawn looked around. Misty was looking away indifferently, May winked at her and the others were just smiling at her.

"O...Ok...." Dawn wasn't sure of what to say

"Let's go guys." Misty said, indifferently

"Yeah, we don't want to be late do we..." Drew said thoughtfully

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dawn wasn't sure of what to do... she was being piggybacked by Ash... she loved it, but... she couldn't let her head go on his back... or could she?... probably not... Everyone would see... and I don't know how Ash feels....

"But he is carrying you right now... even though you are awake..." Her heart told her

"Even so... He may be just carrying me because he's worried..."

"Exactly... he is worried. You know how he feels then" her heart said

"But... even if he is worried... it may be just as a friend..."

"If you are going to keep hesitating..."

"I'm not hesitating!"

"You are... you are unsure of yourself... even after what happened yesterday... you know how you feel but you don't know how he feels... or if he feels the same way."

"Exactly..."

"Well what does this tell you? He won't let you go down even though you are awake." Her heart pointed out...

Dawn felt blood rushing into her face even more

"But... He is just caring for me..."

"Exactly once again..." Her heart answered

"So... He feels the same way?" Dawn asked

"How should I know? You make your assumptions..." Her heart ended

"But-" She didn't hear her heart once again.

She sighed... And decided to enjoy the ride... since she had no other option... Ash was grabbing her from the legs, preventing her to fall... she felt his touch on her bare legs...

"Dawn?" Ash asked

"Hm?" She replied

"Are you feeling OK? You are getting quite warm..." Ash asked, totally oblivious to everyone falling to the ground at his comment

Dawn's face couldn't take much more blood pumping into it...

"I..Uh...eh...I..Mean..Uh.... Yeah im fine!" She stammered

"Oh, ok... I was getting worried" Ash said

Everyone kept walking

"He isn't treating me any different..." Dawn thought

"In front of everyone?" Her brain answered this time...

"Why not?"

"Think... Wouldn't it be awkward if you told everyone what happened last night? What you feel about him?"

"..."

"Right... You cannot just go around telling everyone that you and Ash are a couple..." Her brain concluded

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"And here we are" Ash said

"Yeah... Finally" May agreed

Ash let Dawn's legs slip between his fingers. "I think that you can walk now?" He said, not even turning around to look at Dawn...

It was as though he was being cold to her...

"Y-Yeah..." Dawn was startled by Ash's coldness... Why didn't he turn around...?

"C'mon guys or we will be late" Ash said. Everyone walked beside him... but Dawn... stood behind... clutching her heart..

"Why... are you so cold...?" Dawn thought... her world shattering around her.

Ash noticed this... He didn't want to look at her in the eye... he was afraid of how to even act around her... he thought that he wouldn't even be able to talk to her anymore...

Dawn started to walk.

Both of them were connected by their doubts.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

They arrived at the classroom and sat down on their usual places... Dawn wasn't sure of what to do now...

She sat down and saw Ash coming in just a few seconds later... He immediately stiffened. So did she.

He walked to the bench and sat down... not even trying to look at Dawn...

"Ash...?" Dawn's voice was a whisper.

"Hm...?" Ash answered, not looking at her

"Look at me" She said... it sounded more harsh than she thought but she said it anyways

"Why...?" Ash asked back... looking at the blackboard blankly

"Look at me... please..." Dawn's voice was barely audible...

"I... Can't...." Ash said

"I want to see your eyes..." Dawn said

"I..."

"What's going on to you two?!" May turned around "Why all so whispery? You hiding something from me?"

"N-no!" Both answered.

One of the first students rose up. The teacher had entered the class... it was starting

As soon as they sat down, Dawn passed him a paper... wait for me after class...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dawn wanted to know why Ash was avoiding her eyes... Why... after what happened... yesterday... She wanted to know how Ash felt... feels... about her.

Everyone was gone of the classroom... Ash and Dawn were alone in it...

"What's wrong Ash... Why won't you look at me..." Ash was staring at the wall, Dawn got in front of him, but he just changed direction. Dawn stood in front of him again in an attempt to get his eyes, but it just kept a game of tag.

"OK. Seriously Ash..." Dawn stood with her arms crossed now.

"I... Just... don't know how to act around you anymore..." Ash said

"WHAT?!" Dawn bellowed

This quickly brought Ash to attention and looked at her in shock.

"IS THAT ALL!?" Dawn looked really pissed "YOU MEAN YOU HAVEN'T LOOKED AT ME AT ALL WAS BECAUSE OF THAT!?"

Ash was just staring at her...

"Well.. I am now..." Ash said

"Do you think that I haven't thought about this yet!? And you think the answer is just hiding from everyone?! EVEN ME?!"

"BUT WE DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT WE MEAN TO EACH OTHER!" Ash bellowed.

Dawn stepped back. It was Ash's turn

"It was Yesterday! Do you even think that I could think about anything else?! It was on my mind during the whole night! I didn't even get a minute of sleep yesterday!"

It was exactly what had happened to Dawn...

"I don't know what happened yesterday... all I know is that... I think I'm falling in love with you..."

They both stared at each other hard in the eyes

"I feel its too soon.... which is why I was trying to avoid you... Besides... We don't even know each other's feelings..."

Dawn's breathing was heavy... Ash was being an idiot to her...

"I mean... It was all just one seco-" he was cut off with a loud smack "Dawn...?"

Dawn had just smacked him. "Do you think that I haven't thought about it? One second?! We were on that couch making out for like 20 minutes!"

"I know! But even if you say so I don't know how you feel about me!" Ash said

"Well I don't know how you feel about me!" Dawn said

The door opened

"I Think I know how both of you feel..."

They both turned around in shock

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**To Be Continued**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Author's Notes: I SERIOUSLY need a beta reader... someone to let me know how the story is... because i cannot help but feel that I could improve a lot If i had criticism BEFORE uploading the episode...**

Whoever wants that just tell me on the Email...

Not you Keiko... you are 11... too young

**OMG! I left you with an EVIL cliffhanger... hehehehe**

From Argentina, Cheers;  
Nick


	16. Teardrop

_**School Days; Chapter 16: **__**Teardrop**_

**Author's Notes: Well... there really isn't another title for this chapter...**

IM LOOKING FOR A BETA READER!!! JUST EMAIL ME!  


**Well... We are about to discover... Who the person was!**

**I had so many ideas... But if I went with one of them in particular, it had DRASTIC consequences... And I honestly want my couple to live together without the killer choices of life...**

**WARNING! POSSIBLE MATURE CONTENT!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Last time...**

The door opened

"I Think I know how both of you feel..."

They both turned around in shock

**Now...**

"May?!" Both of them shouted.

"Gee, did I surprise you?"

"OF COURSE!" Both shouted again.

"Well... That's not the point..." She smiled sheepishly "Its about you guys"

"W-wha!?" Ash asked

"About us?" Dawn asked

"Of course... I knew it since you two saw each other" May said

"Knew what..?" Ash tried to dodge the question

"Ash be foolish... that's why you got smacked after all..." May remarked with a smirk

Ash quickly muttered something and looked away.

"So..." May said

Both Ash and Dawn were looking at her

"I just wanted to make this easier for you guys..." May said

"Well... Its getting pretty hard..." Ash said

"I just want to say something... I was eavesdropping on you"

"What?!" Dawn said

"BIG PICTURE PLEASE..." May interrupted Dawn "I Think this is pretty easy... Both of you Love each other... So just get it over with..." May said.

Ash and Dawn stiffened when they heard the word "Love"...

"That's all I wanted to say..." May quickly left

"..." Ash and Dawn's silence was mortifying... They were still looking at the door where May had come and gone...

Ash looked to his side... Dawn was extremely red.

"Uh...I..eh...ah..." Ash tried to say something... But he couldn't do anything.

"Ash... You don't have to say it..." Dawn turned on her spot... Her eyes looked decided...

"I'm sorry... For ignoring you Dawn..." Ash finally got that off his chest.

They couldn't stop looking at each other...

"I'm sorry... for falling in love with you..." Dawn's face almost burst out due to her color...

Ash took a step... shortening the distance, one step at a time.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dawn had said it... She finally said it...

"Now it's all up to him" Her heart said

Ash started to walk to her... Their eyes not even once losing contact.

"Dawn..."

"Ash...."

She felt Ash's arms hug her strongly as their lips met slowly. She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him further into her...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"..." May was walking down the hall...

She had seen both of them kissing... She was happy for Ash... knowing that he was happy... but... something inside of her, was screaming "Bloody murder!"...

She knew it was for the best... She never would be able to make him happy... She knew that... and it was clear that Dawn was made for him...

"Oh..." A Tear slipped out of her eye "How silly am I... Crying over this..." She quickly pulled her hand to her eye and took the tear in her finger...

"God bless them..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ash couldn't hold back... he wanted to finish what they had started yesterday... His arms slid down to her waist and pushed her gently against the wall...

All of their feelings rushed through their now entwined tongues... Everything... Their love... Their regrets... their fears... everything was being put into the kiss...

Ash's body was pressing against Dawn, who was lying against the blackboard...

Both of their imaginations had run wild last night... thinking what could have happened if Dawn hadn't fallen to the floor last night...

Dawn ran one hand through his hair... He only wanted her...

He was being possessed by the same lust that had taken over him last night when he saw Dawn's eyes like that...

Ash answered by moving his hands down her sides and into her waist...

A soft moan departed Dawn's lips when she felt Ash's hands get inside her black blouse...

Ash started to stroke her back with his hands

Dawn didn't oppose at all... her answer was pulling his neck further onto her... As though they were to melt with each other and form one new person...

One of Ash's hands slipped further up her stomach... when he felt something...

Dawn quickly let out a surprised squeak and tried to get away from Ash... she was embarrassed...

"Please?" Ash said.

Dawn's tongue had stopped moving for a second and continued after a while... Ash took this as a yes.

His hand slipped further up... he found her Bra, covering one of her most indecent parts of her body...

The bell rang **( HAHHAHA IM EVIL GUYS :D )**

Both of them froze... Their tongues stopped... Ash's hand stopped.

They both opened their eyes and found themselves in front of each other...

Their lips separated.

"We should stop this..." Dawn said.

Ash knew she was right... but... it was too embarrassing to look at her...

"Yeah..." He agreed, looking back.

An awkward silence overtook both of them.

"..."

"..."

Their breathing was still heavy... Dawn's blush started to leave, when more people entered the classroom..

"We should sit down.." Ash made his way to his chair and sat down... Dawn followed him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"May? What's wrong?" Brendan asked.

May had just arrived... she had said that she had something she needed to do... Brendan, Flannery, Misty, Ritchie and Drew were sitting down on their favorite tree. When they say May come in with her eyes red, as though she had just been crying.

Everyone got up and walked next to May... Misty put her arms around her. "What's wrong?" She asked

"Nothing... I just got something in my eye..." She tried to lie her way out of this...

"You can't lie..." Ritchie said

"..." She needed to think of something fast... She had to cover this up quick or else Ash and Dawn would be in trouble... And all thanks to her...

"I...Uh... Got into a fight with my little brother..." She tried to lie. She was surprised that everyone believed her...

"What? We've got to fix this!" Brendan said

"Yeah! You are siblings! You cannot fight for something small..."

"What was the fight about?" Drew asked

"Oh... Um.... Something silly...."

"C'mon... let's go find your brother..." Ritchie said

This was bad... Everyone believed her... She got out of the frying pan and into the fire...

"No! It's alright... I'll fix it later..."

"No can do May... Look at you... you are devastated" Misty said

"But I can fix it alone..."

"We can be with you to help you..." Misty added

"But I want to do it alone... I don't want you guys taking me around by the hand..." May said

"Isn't that your brother?" Flannery asked, pointing at a blue haired kid

"Y-Yeah..."

"Max!" Flannery called out to him

The kid turned around and spotted her sister and her sister's friend and waved

"What's up sis...? Why are you crying?" Max asked, totally clueless

"Oh Max!" May had to improvise drastically and hugged her brother, while going on her knees, to be at his height.

"May? What's wrong?" Max was totally clueless

"I'm sorry about our fight Max..."

"What fight?"

"The one we had this morning..." She said, and then whispered to her brother "JUST PLAY ALONG!"

Max was surprised... to say the least... But didn't want to defy his sister's will... "Yes I'm sorry too..." He muttered.

"See? It's all fixed now..." Smiled a clueless Ritchie

Everyone watched the scene develop, when the bell rang.

"That's our cue guys... lets go back to the classroom..." Brendan said

Everyone was walking back to the classroom in their usual mood...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dawn watched as everyone started to flood into the classroom... She was really satisfied with herself... But something kept bugging her...

"Should we tell everyone?" Dawn finally asked... Misty and May were still not here....

"..." Ash was also thinking about the question... What should they do?

"We can tell them... or we can just try and hide it..." Dawn said...

"It's your choice..." Ash said, looking at her.

Dawn was looking back at Ash... she was staring at the man that she loved... the man that she would die for...

"Let's think about it... If we tell everyone, we wouldn't have to worry about hiding this... but if we hide it... we won't have to deal with all of their reactions..."

"I say we hide it..." Ash said

"Why?" Dawn sincerely asked

"Because it'll feel much more exciting..." Ash said, looking at her

Dawn immediately blushed, and looked away

"Don't hide from me... I love you... I accept you as you are, Dawn..." Ash placed a finger on her chin and turned her head around to see him

Dawn shuddered when she heard those words... Ash loved her...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

May and Misty made their way inside not long after that happened

May looked at both Ash and Dawn before she sat down in front of them... She had saw them kissing right with her own eyes...

"You owe me BIG time..." She whispered to both of them and turned around.

Both Dawn and Ash started to laugh at her comment.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The bell rang... that only means one thing... lunch time!

"C'mon guys... we gotta hurry up or else!" Ash said, running outside.

"He sure is energetic..." Misty said, running right after him.

May and Dawn were both walking alone...

Dawn finally broke the Ice "Um... I... Want to thank you..."

"Hm... you definitely should..." May said

"Yeah... So... I'll invite you to lunch!" Dawn said in a simple manner

"Ok!" May agreed... They were quickly turning into best friends

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Oh What the F*ck!" Ritchie yelled at the crowd.

They were all staring at the crowd... they had gotten pretty used to seeing it...

"You guys ready to go in?" Brendan said, looking around.

"Yeah, I'm ready" Ash answered

Drew and Ritchie nodded... The girls were standing back

"OK..." Ash was decided... "Lets do this... LEEEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY" Starts to charge forward "JEEEEEENKIIIINS" **(Just look for it on Youtube That will tell you what it is...)**

The rest of the guys came in behind him, ready to push forward and crush anyone who got in their way

"The hell is Leeroy Jenkins?" Flannery asked

"Don't ask me..." Dawn said

"Probably something stupid..." Misty said

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Brendan you are stepping on my goddamn foot!" Drew yelled

"Get over it! Just push forward!" Ritchie yelled

"You aren't getting crushed out front!" Ash yelled to everyone

"Hey there, Ashyboy!"

"Gary!?" Ash looked to his side... Very real... right in front of him was Gary "What are you doing here?!"

"What does it look like!?" Gary yelled "We have to work together here! I'll push too!"

"Ash don't do it!" Brendan yelled

The group started to get pushed back...

"Fine! Go next to Brendan and push!" Ash yelled. Gary did so and pushed

"Almost there!" Ash yelled back

They were still pushing when they made it almost to the front...

"This is where you and I part ways!" Gary said

"Yeah..." Ash deeply resented having to work with his arch-nemesis... when something got behind his foot

"Sorry, Ashyboy!" Gary pushed him back... Gary's foot tripped him over, and fell on top of Brendan... The ocean of students dragged them backwards

"THAT BASTARD!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**To Be Continued**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Author's Notes: I already have my beta reader... and although I didn't consult this chapter with her... It was because I had already almost finished this chapter... I promise that next chapter I'll send you the beta... But I have some friends coming over like in 30 minutes... and I wanted to have this done with...**

**Well... The ending just shows how much an Asshole Gary is....**

**The title is a song... "Teardrop" By Bowl... Its the 3****rd**** Opening to Yu-Gi-Oh! GX... its one of the best...**

**Keiko! You got to cheer up girl...! If it makes you feel better I never kissed a girl!**

**Yes, I have NO idea how I can write those scenes even fairly decently well...**

**That's it for today lads**

**From Argentina, Cheers;  
Nick**


	17. The rain

_**School Days; Chapter 17: **__**The Rain**_

**Hey there guys! Sorry about the LOOOONG time... ****Well... it really isn't that long... I just had to take a break... Today is my last day before I finally go back into classes... Its pretty hectic and I want to enjoy my last days of freedom with my friends or doing something I enjoy ( Not that I don't like writing...) But I just needed to take some time off from my writing...**

**Sooo... Lets get back to the story shall we?**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"That Bastard!" Ash yelled

The ocean of students were kicking their way forward... and they were taking all the hits. Eventually they were blasted out of the crowd.

"ASH!" Dawn rushed to his side, she put an arm around Ash "Are you alright?"

Ash was so pissed that he didn't notice that he was talking through gritted teeth. "Yeah... I'm OK..." He turned around to his friends "How about we return the favor?"

"I'm in" Brendan said

"Then let's go!" Ash shouted

Ash charged right back inside, Brendan, Ritchie and Drew shortly after

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"THIS IS MADNESS!!" Ritchie shouted from behind

"Madness?!" Brendan shouted, since he couldn't listen

"THIS....IS... THE CAFETERIA!" Ash yelled from up front. Kicking and scratching his way through any small space... and receiving kicks and punches and several insults along the way

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

All of the girls were standing, looking in awe at how those people could get squashed like that... seeing limbs all over the place...

"This is crazy..." May said

"Flannery, you said you could make lunch for us on Mondays and Tuesdays... right?" Misty asked

"That's right... The rest of the week, my mother handles the cooking..." Flannery said looking at the crowd

Dawn made her way over to a window... It would be quite a while until they came out with anything to eat... It was getting cloudy.

"Hey Guys! It's getting cloudy!" Dawn yelled and called the girls over to the window

They started to stare outside, looking at the blue sky losing the fight to threatening gray clouds.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ash and the rest of the guys eventually made it out with 8 sandwiches... but found no girls waiting for them

"The hell...?" Ritchie asked, seeing that no one was waiting for them.

They all started to look around, see if they could at least spot a freakishly red hair... ( Flannery's) or a similarly freakisly blue hair

"Hey! Who are you calling a freak?!" Came a girl's voice

They all turned around

"Ahh Dawn!" Brendan remarked. Dawn was looking at him in rage, raising an eyebrow "I-uh... meant it playfully... Ah... eh..." Brendan was at a loss of words

"He means sorry" Ritchie translated

Dawn calmed down. The group started to walk and made their way outside the cafeteria...

"It's getting cloudy?" Ash looked up into the sky

"Yeah... it's been like this for quite a while..." Misty answered

"Maybe we should just eat inside..." Flannery suggested

"And miss out on the view?" May asked

"What view?" Drew answered

May looked at Drew with an unreadable expression on her face and turned her head away... She got pissed at Drew's retort

Drew noticed this, and tried to amend the situation

"May?" He asked

May was looking to the other side, ignoring him

Drew made his way over to May and tried to get her attention, but failed... As the rest of the group watched them with amused expressions on their faces.

Eventually they made it to their spot and lied down against the tree. Ash peeled the plastic cover off his sandwich and took a hungry bite out of it.

"Hm... Nice..." He said

"Are you talking to your sandwich again?" Misty asked

"Shut your trap Misty" He took another bite

"Hm... Nice..." Misty mocked him

"OK. That's it..." Ash grabbed Misty's arms with one hand, preventing her any chance of resistance

"You wouldn't dare..." Misty said, obviously scared

"Oh I would..." Ash said, mocking her

"You wouldn't..." Misty was still trying to retaliate.

"I won't only if you say that I'm the best." Ash ordered

"Are you kidding?" Misty lost all trace of being scared, and was now defiant.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dawn and May were both looking at the scene develop... Brendan and Ritchie were playing their Gameboys once again... Drew was just sitting on the other side, watching Misty and Ash...

"Dawn? What's wrong?" May asked

"Huh?" Dawn couldn't get her eyes off the situation....

"I think somebody is jealous..." May said with a mocking grin

"Wh-Wha?!" Dawn quickly flew back to earth and looked at her in disbelief

"Wouldn't you just give your life for you to be in Misty's place...? Ehh...?" May mocked her

"Of Course I.... Wouldn't..." Dawn tried to hide it

"Oh... So you ARE jealous..." May brought a hand and started to stroke Dawn's hair "Oh Calm down there puppy..."

"I am Not!" Dawn quickly shook May's hand from her head.

"Oh... but you would give everything just to be Misty... wouldn't you...?" May repeated

"OH PLEASE......" Dawn tried to keep her composure...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"So you won't?" Ash raised a hand "Last chance..."

"I dare you" Misty said

"Fine..."

Ash's free hand grabbed Misty's head from behind, starting to make a mess out of her hair

"AHH NO!!" Misty shook her body like crazy.

"Yeah, there goes your little ponytail hahah" Ash teased her

Misty and Ash kept bothering each other for a while... Under Dawn's jealous stare

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The clouds finally won the war against the blue sky, and soon the sky was covered with a thick grey curtain of clouds. They still had half an hour.

Misty was pouting ever since Ash messed up her hair, and she was still trying to get it right. May and Dawn were just randomly chitchatting, Brendan and Ritchie were fighting each other with their game, under a close watch from Ash

"NO! Ritchie you should have used Shadow Ball!" Ash remarked.

"Hey! Don't help him!" Brendan retaliated.

"He is at a disadvantage!"

"Still its unfair!" Brendan ended the subject...

Eventually Brendan won by far.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Guys... its gonna rain in like 1 minute..." Drew told everyone

"Huh? How do you know?" Ash asked

"Because... its raining at the other side of the lake... and hard." Drew pointed out. He was sitting in such a way that only he could see the lake... Everyone stood up.

"Damn! That's a big downpour..." Brendan pointed out.

"It's coming quick guys..." Flannery pointed out the obvious

"Run for it?" Misty suggested

"Fine with me" May agreed

"OK GO!" Ash ordered, everyone ran for their clothes and hair sake...

"It's catching up to us!" Ritchie yelled.

"Don't look back! You run slower that way!" Brendan told him

They were far away from the building... they were never going to make it unless they pushed it to the metal.

"OK Guys... we gotta kick it up a notch!" Brendan yelled. He kicked in 4th gear and blasted past everyone.

"Oh no you don't!" Dawn also ran at top speed

Everyone ran at their top speed... but they couldn't keep up with both Brendan and Dawn...

"Damn they are fast!" May yelled

"I know! Just keep going!" Ash yelled.

They kept running for a bit more... the building was getting closer... but so was the rain.

"Ahh!"

A loud bang was heard... Everyone stopped and looked around. May was lying face down against the floor

"Go! I'll help her!" Ash told everyone. Drew tried to stay... but Ash ordered him away "Just go Drew! I got her."

Ash kneeled down next to May "You OK?"

"Yeah..." May was getting up... when suddenly she gasped and almost fell, where it not for Ash grabbing her arm.

"What's wrong?!" Ash asked... The rain was getting closer.

May looked at her foot. It was getting red.

"Not good..." Ash remarked. "I'll piggyback you."

"Wha!?" May flustered a bit.

"We don't have time! The rain!" Ash told May, and quickly got down...

May made a mental note to apologize to Dawn for this...

Ash grabbed her legs as May's arms grabbed Ash's shoulders for support.

"The rain will get us..." Ash said, "Take my cap"

"Huh?"

"Your bandana won't protect your hair" Ash pointed out.

"You're right..." Without further ado, she pulled Ash's cap from his head and covered her bandana with Ash's cap... it was fairly big for her head, but it got the job done.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dawn and Brendan made it to safety... they were under a small roof which was all over the sides of the buildings.... A lot of other students were there too, although most were leaving, some loved to watch the rain.

Flannery, Drew, Ritchie and Misty made it eventually. Panting.

"Huh? Where's Ash and May?" Brendan asked

"May fell and Ash is carrying her I guess..." Ritchie said

"What?!" Dawn was almost shouting.

"What's wrong Dawn?" Flannery asked.

Dawn didn't notice her voice getting so high pitched when she yelled like that... "Sorry... I was just surprised"

"I think that's them..." Ritchie was pointing at two people, still far away.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The downpour caught up to them.

"Sorry May, I'm going as fast as I can... I don't want to risk dropping you" Ash apologized

May shook her head "No, It's my fault that I fell"

"I got it!" Ash crouched, getting May off his back for a second... She could barely stand. Ash started to take off his blue jacket

"Huh?" May watched Ash take of his jacket in total mystery

"Put this over you... You may catch a cold if you get wet... besides it's no good on my back when you are on it." Ash suggested.

"Ok, but we should hurry up!" May quickly put it on.

May's face started to get a bit red when she realized what was going on... Even though she never admitted it, Ash was the first guy she ever met, so she always looked up to him... but Dawn had beaten her... she had to accept defeat... But that didn't mean that she couldn't enjoy the moment... Wearing Ash's cap and jacket... Her torso was pressed against his back, trying hard not to fall off Ash, who was pushing it a bit over the top.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The rest of the group was watching as Ash and May were getting closer... when Dawn noticed something that got her attention

"Isn't that Ash's hat?" Misty asked what she was about to ask...

"I think so... Yeah..." Flannery agreed

"Why is May wearing it?" Dawn asked.

"Maybe not to get her hair wet?" Ritchie suggested

"That must be it..." Misty agreed... even though she was a bit jealous... She found it hard to be jealous of May... unlike Dawn, she had not been overly aggressive on Ash... Besides... Misty wasn't even sure that she liked Ash... With Drew around, it was a pretty hard guess...

A whole lot of students were now watching Ash and May struggle against the rain. Many of them were cheering them on... "C'mon! You Can do it!" or "Don't give up!" When they eventually made it to safety, A lot of the students were clapping at them, and some others started to walk away.

"Nice show there Ash!" Brendan shook his hand.

Ritchie and Drew patted him on the back.

Ash had let May go, she could stand now, but not run, or walk to briskly. She was still wearing Ash's jacket and hat. Catching Dawn's stare... which was mixed with sadness, jealousy and anger She gave them back to Ash... "I'm sorry they are soaked..."

"Don't worry May, you are safe at least" Ash gave May a grin which left her wondering...

"I cannot believe you" Dawn whispered to her. Misty and Flannery were helping Ash to try and dry his clothes

"I'm sorry Dawn... but... Ash insisted... I'm sorry..." May was honestly sorry

"..." Dawn eyed her. "OK... I'm glad you are OK..." Dawn hugged her. They really had feelings for each other...

"Thanks Dawn..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The group was walking in the building... looking for the lockers to get some books for their afternoon classes... when suddenly, a guy passed in front of them, but stopped. He was looking at someone in the group... Everyone followed his stare...

"Dee Dee?!" He was almost shouting

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Author's Notes: I apologize again for the long time.****.. I had to get this over with... I just knew it, but I was just postponing this because I wanted a small break... Once again, I'm sorry "Alienstarship" Because I didn't use a beta reader... I just wanted to get this done :D**

Well... On wednesday I start my goddamn school term... I don't know what my times will be when that happens... but I'll definately update... This isn't going down the sewers... not after all the hard work that I put on it...

Ok well... Tell me what you guys think... And should I rate this back down to T? Because I get more hits that way.. And I want to break the 2k Hits mark...

Well, That's all for today guys.

From Argentina, Cheers;  
Nick


	18. What is Love?

_**School Days; Chapter 18: **__**What is Love?**_

**Author's Notes: Hey there guys.****.. this will be my last update before classes start... Sniff sniff... The title pretty much anticipates the main event... That Kenny enters the fray... DONT worry... I hate kenny as well... I just added him to cause trouble to our recent couple... other than Misty and May also having feelings for Ash...**

**Kenny won't be part of the group, but he will hang out from time to time... and leave the group devastated... Oops... too much said...?**

Well I'll let the story speak for itself.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Dee Dee?" came the guy's voice. Everyone looked around, wondering who "Dee Dee" was...

"Who the hell is Dee Dee?" May asked

"Look behind you" The guy pointed out. May turned around, and so did the rest of the group.

"Dawn was walking away slowly... Hoping that nobody would notice, but that wasn't to be.

"Dawn?" Ash asked.

She froze to her spot, and turned around, cursing under her breath.

"Kenny!" Her voice was that of feigned enthusiasm "Long time no see!"

"Indeed!" Kenny answered "I Didn't know that you were going to this school!"

Dawn's hand slipped onto her hair, She had deliberately avoided mentioning this. She knew that Kenny would follow her...

"Well... It was kind of a last minute arrangement... I didn't have time to call you or anything" Dawn apologized... however the group knew that her voice was still feigning

"What class are you in?" Kenny asked.

"I'm in 1"C"... With Ash, Misty and May" Pointing at each of her friends.

"I'm in 1"B"... Too bad..."

The bell rang

"Oh... That's the bell..." Dawn was eager to get this over with

"Yeah... Well let's hang out later" Kenny said and waved goodbye

Dawn sighed out of relief... and turned around to go back to her friends

"Hey guys! Look who's back! Its Dee Dee!" Brendan said

Dawn knew that this would happen

"Yeah, Yeah... Laugh all you want" Dawn wouldn't even bother

"He looks REALLY REALLY fun" Ash said copying his voice of a sick kid

"OK... I get the point guys." Dawn said

They started to walk to get back to their classrooms... going up the stairs.

"So... Who was that?" Misty asked

"That was Kenny... a childhood friend..." Dawn answered in between sighs

"Friend?" Flannery asked, "For what I've seen, you avoided him... or at least tried."

"Yeah well... He was a friend at my old school... or at least he tried to be my friend..." Dawn said

"So... Why does he call you Dee Dee?" Ash asked. Dawn quickly put herself on alert and put a hand on his mouth

"NO! Don't even ask! Much less ask him!" Dawn quickly shouted

"OK OK!" Ash was startled... he made a mental note to ask that Kenny guy later.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

They eventually made it to the classroom...

Eventually the science teacher made his way into the class and began talking about atoms and stuff... nothing made sense to Ash.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Finally... we made it!" Ash said as the bell indicating the last break before going back to their homes.

Meeting up with Brendan and the others, as they always did, they went down and stopped at the doors.

"I can't believe that we forgot it was raining!" May hit her head with her hand.

"Yeah... this sucks..." Dawn said

They were all looking outside when Brendan, Ritchie and Ash said they would go back to the classroom and play their Nintendo DS...

"OK. See you later guys." Misty waved them goodbye.

"You know, we could go back to the classroom..." Flannery said "After all, there isn't that much to do here..."

"I think you are right..." Drew said

"Yeah. It's decided." May said, they all started walking up the stairs.

When Dawn's eye caught something when looking outside... Isn't that Paul?...

He was sitting against a tree... getting soaked in the heavy downpour.

Dawn got worried... "I'll be right back guys." She ran off down the stairs and into the small roof outside... there was no one out here... except for a couple of students running away from the rain. She started to run through the rain... She was pretty sure she saw Paul in one of these trees...

"There he is..." She thought. Paul's hair was falling all over his face, with water dripping from it. His clothes were soaked

"Paul..?" She asked, unsure of what to say.

He was alarmed at someone calling his name, when his eyes caught hers, he got on the defensive

"W-What are you doing here?" Paul asked.

"That's my question!" Dawn answered.

"I just like the rain, now you answer!" Paul retaliated

"I'm just checking on you... It's not normal for someone to be sitting out here all alone under the rain." Dawn sat down next to Paul "Can I sit?"

"You already did." Paul's monotonous tone had a hint of nervousness

Dawn laughed. "So... I want to thank you for getting that Gary guy off of us... I guess I never really thanked you..."

"Uh.... You don't really have to say thank you..." Paul said

"But still... I can't help but see you sitting all alone here... Why do you do this..?" Dawn asked

"Do what?"

"This... Hang out all alone..." She said

"I like it alone... Besides, I never really got any friends... And I don't need any friends." He got up.

"Huh?" Dawn was startled

"Let's go inside or you'll catch a cold." Paul suggested... his tone changed...

They made it inside eventually... Both of them were soaked

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ash, Ritchie and Brendan were once again playing.

"Don't you guys have anything better to do?" Asked May

"You would get hooked on it if you played it May..." Ash answered

"Oh would I?" May said, a hint of defiance on her voice

"Really. Take mine and try it out." Ash gave her his DS.

"Hm..." May said, as she started to play...

"Just don't save the game... because you'll screw up everything that I've been doing for like a month..." Ash warned her

"OK OK." May said.

Ash looked to Ritchie and Brendan who were once again battling.

Flannery and Misty were discussing something about their hair...

"Just another day at school" Ash thought to himself with a smile... But something was missing... Where was Dawn?

"I got you again Ritchie" Brendan said triumphantly.

Ritchie was blaming his loss on some cheating by Brendan's part, while Ash consoled him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The bell rang.

"May, That's the bell... we got to go back to class" Ash said.

"Yeah Whatever..." She said, totally hooked up on the game

"May..." Ash shook her shoulder trying to get her to fly back to earth

"OK... I'll just play on the way back..." May said, getting up. Her eyes were glued to the two screens.

Ash looked around and whispered to Brendan "I think you got a new challenger..." With a chuckle, Brendan waved him out

They made it back to the classroom. But Dawn was nowhere to be seen.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dawn looked at her clothes and hair..

"Christ... I cannot go back to class like this..." Dawn was squeezing some water out of her hair

"OK... Well I'll leave you to it." Paul said, as he left

"Wha-? You are just gonna leave me?" Dawn said in disbelief.

Paul just kept walking

"Jerk..." Dawn muttered. Her clothes were soaked... She made her way to the toilet and started to dry her hair with her hands... squeezing water out of her dripping hair

"This will never dry up in time..." Came a voice from behind...

Dawn looked at the mirror and saw another girl, in her very same situation, on the other side of the bathroom, trying to dry her hair and clothes.

"Looks like we are on the same boat" Dawn thought. Dawn looked around and found a towel ( **Don't ask me how it got there... I've never been in a girl's bathroom )** and started to dry her hair with it

The other girl noticed this and quickly came over. Her hair was short... Blue-ish green hair.... Dawn could have mistaken her for a guy if she weren't in the girl's bathroom. "Uh.. Excuse me." She said "Can I use that towel too?"

"Sure" Dawn said smiling and handed her the towel. "I'm Dawn" Dawn introduced herself

"I'm Angie" She said "Nice to meet you"

Both Dawn and Angie kept talking for a while.

"So what class are you in?" Dawn asked

"I'm in 1"B"... You?"

"1"C"" Dawn answered

They heard the bell go off and quickly hustled back to their classrooms

Dawn stepped in the classroom... her clothes were pretty much still soaked, so the clothes stuck to her a bit (**NO PERVY IMAGES GUYS!!! PLEASE)**. She caught Paul's stare and quickly stuck her tongue out, In a show of defiance.

She made her way over to Ash's desk.

"Hey there" Ash said "Where'd you run off to, Dawn?"

"Where does it seem?" She pointed at her clothes

"Outside?"

Dawn rolled her eyes "Really?"

"Well excuse me Ms. Perfect..." Ash pouted "What were you doing outside anyways?"

"I-uh... Went for a walk" Dawn wasn't sure if she should tell Ash about going to check on Paul... He might get jealous... But actually.... He does make her jealous all the time with the other girls... so... "With Paul" She added.

Ash immediately reacted "WHAT?! WITH PAUL?" Misty and May heard this and immediately turned around to see what was going on.

"Yes, with Paul... I was just checking on him, because he was sitting under the rain" She honestly said.

"But Paul!?" Ash's jaw dropped.

Misty and May stared in amazement at what Dawn had just done

"Alright guys, last period!" One of the students stood up and told everyone "Let's give it our all"

"Yes" Everyone answered.

Ash was still staring at Dawn in disbelief.

"Just let it go Ash!" She told him. "It's not like I declared my undying love for him..." She whispered "Unlike someone I'm thinking of now..."

The class door blasted open, as Rivolta made her way inside.

Ash cursed her under his breath, for interrupting their moment

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The last bell rang... That meant that they were free to leave

However no one moved... Rivolta was still on the classroom

"Class dismissed" She said, and stalked out of the room.

Everyone now stretched and several sighs of relief overtook them.

"Finally..." Ash said

"Don't you have any other thing to say after the classes end?" May asked

"Huh?" Ash didn't get the question

"I mean... You always say "Finally" when the bell rings" May explained

"Well... Aren't you glad that they are over?"

"Yeah... But you could say other things..."

"Like what...?" Ash asked

"You know... just forget it..." May muttered and shouldered her bag "Let's go guys"

Everyone followed her.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Dawn!" Came a girl's voice

Everyone turned around.

"Angie!" Dawn recognized the girl from the toilet. Everyone hanged back a bit as the 2 girls greeted each other.

"I guess I didn't introduce you to my friends... This is Ash... And May... And Misty" Pointing at her friends one at a time

"Nice to meet you all" Angie shook hands with everyone

"Hey Ash!" Came a guy's voice this time

"Brendan! What's going on?" They both shook hands as they always do. Flannery and Ritchie soon followed Brendan, And so did Drew.

"Woah... Quite a big group you are in Dawn..." Angie said "Can I hang out with you guys?"

"Sure why not?" Ash answered this time, even before Dawn could

"But it's still raining a bit..." May said "What should we do?"

"Just cover your hair... we can go to the Arcade!" Brendan suggested

"Great idea man!" Ash patted him on the back

"Sounds good..." Misty agreed

Everyone agreed and they made their way out of school... and Past the gates

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**To Be Continued**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Author's Notes: Hey guys!!! My Last update before school... Kinda sucks... I already got 100 ideas for the next chapter... so it should be up tomorrow if School doesn't kill me...**

**Angie is the Angie that competes with Ash in "Camping it up"**

**Who Knows... This might get a bit morpheus shipping... or will it?**

**Well I'm sorry "Alienstarship" Once agian...**

Everyone review! And wish me luck for my new school term

**The Title "What is Love?" Is the song from "Haddaway"... Mostly known for the night at the Roxbury... you have GOT to hear that song... Its awesome...**

**From Argentina, Cheers;  
Nick**


	19. A Day at the Arcade! Part 1

_**School Days; Chapter 19: **__**A Day at The Arcade! Part 1**_

**Author's Notes: Well... My plan was to write this on Wednesday... but as I warned you all... School started... I think its fairly easy... but 3 days into it... and I'm totally exhausted... I mean... First day, I wake up at 4 in the goddamn morning!! I mean... I was so anxious ( typical of me ) That I couldn't even sleep! I was like, Oh jeez... I'm going to meet my crush even after I got shot down... stuff like that... Heh, don't mind me ranting...**

Anyways... This chapter is basically going to be all about the Arcade... I'm going to do serious descriptions of the games that everyone plays... You know... just to fill in... but they are my favorite animes so... you better suck it up.

But... It isn't all lost... You MIGHT see some actual storyline in it :D

Ok... Well... Last but not least, I think that my times are going to be quite altered now... No fast updating I guess.. I mean, I'll do what I can... but... I still need a couple of weeks to adapt to school now... And then I might know my times..

"A couple of weeks?" You ask? Well... I'm planning on making this fanfiction LOOOOONG... and that may be a huge undertaking... considering that I'm aiming to become the longest pokemon fanfiction writer! And that's a lot to say.. considering that I'm inexperienced...

I'm thinking of crossing the 50K word Milestone for now... But I'm not even going to think of stopping there... we are 3 days into the lives of our heros... We still have a whole year in front of them! Full of surprises, Exciting moments... Passion and love... And most of all... School Days... But don't worry... I'll do my best not to make the day to day monotonous... I'll come up with a good joke every once in a while... But you will see what I mean once I keep updating....

**For now, I'm aiming to break the 50K.. But my big goal is 100K... It'll take at least a month or so for me to break that mark...**

However... Two of a Kind ( MUST SEE FANFICTION... Advance shipping FYI ) Is 350K-ish.... and that is looong... I was 3 days reading that story... and I had nothing else to do... I mean... I'm not even at that level... but I'll do my best! You can count on it that I'm not going to stop doing the thing that I love! Unless I die of course... but that's a different thing...  


**I'd also like to break the 2000 hits mark... I'm not sure what everyone's numbers are... but if there is any fanfiction writer out there, please just tell me how many hits you have in your story... I got 1.6K... I think its quite a bit, but I'm not sure... so if anyone would be kind enough to tell me I'd really appreciate it**

**  
GOSH! I RANTED FOR LIKE 300 WORDS! *Turns off ranting mode***

**Ok.... Back to the story...**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The sky was still dark with clouds, threatening to drop their drops on the traveling group. Every once and then a drop fell, but that wasn't too drastic. Ash, Brendan, Ritchie, Drew, Dawn, Misty, Flannery, May and Angie were all walking together... Well... Boys on one side, girls on the other side... You know what I mean...

Brendan nudged Ash. Ash looked around with a question mark on top of his head

"Is that girl a girl?" Brendan asked, pointing at Angie.

"Well... She'd be walking with us if she were a guy... but I know what you mean... I also thought she was a guy..." Ash whispered, for they were right next to the girls.

"What are you all whispering about?" Misty asked, butting in as always

"Uh... I-ah... The clouds look really pretty!" Ash tried to change the subject. Misty raised an eyebrow.

"Wha-?" She was clueless...

"Sooo" Angie tried to make a topic of conversation... "Does anyone practice a sport?"

No one spoke up... No one actually did a "sport" although they liked to play something once in a while...

"I'll take that as a no..." Angie looked kind of disappointed. Her effort to start a conversation ended in a disaster.

"Don't be like that" Dawn patted her on the shoulder.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

After walking for some time, they made it to the intersection... They had to go left in order to go downtown into the arcade... or at least Brendan said so...

"Dude this is the wrong F-ing way!!!" Drew started to shout at Brendan

"It's not my fault!"

Ash grabbed Brendan's head and started to hit him on the head

"It is!!! You said we had to go left! I said go right!" Ash yelled at him, hitting him in the process.

"Who said you had to trust me anyways!?"

The girls were staring at them fight, pretty amused

"You know hitting Brendan won't change the fact that we are on the wrong way... besides, the clouds are getting darker and darker... if we don't go the other way-and fast- we might get soaked..." May suggested

Everyone thought she was right, and changed direction... retracing their steps.

"Jeez...." Ash muttered

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Eventually... They got to the arcade. It was every teenager's dream... With games varying from racing to horoscopes for girls...

"Anyone got any change?" Ritchie asked

"Yeah... I got some... but you go change some money ok?" Ash told him

"Right..." Ritchie made his way to the counter and came back with a whole lot of coins.

Dawn's squeal caught everyone's attention...

"Oh my god! It's a horoscope machine!" She darted through the curtain that the machine had and immediately dug herself into it... The girls eventually went there too.

"So..." Ash said "What do you guy's feel like first?"

"Some racing?" Suggested Brendan

"Fine by me" Ritchie agreed

"Meh... What else..." Drew snorted

The 4 guys sat down in front of a machine named "Daytona" **(Daytona is like the most popular –And old- game in all of the arcades in Argentina... Honest to god, it ain't bad... it's just so unrealistic that it's getting boring...)**

They put on the coins and selected beginner... And everyone went with manual transmission.

"Gentlemen... start your engines" Came a voice from the game... and pretty soon the whole screen was filled with cars.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dawn had slipped in between the curtain and found herself in front of a huge image of space... it was moving... It read... Insert Coin...

"Typical.." Dawn muttered as she slipped a quarter inside the machine.

The image suddenly shifted around, it showed the whole Solar System... It shifted from every planet... drawing closer to the sun with every second.

"Wow..." Dawn heard someone gasp, she looked around and found all the girls had also slipped inside into the show

The camera circled around the sun and came across Earth... it stopped there...

"INSERT NAME" read the description... It was in pink letters... obviously for girl

Dawn looked around, and found a small sphere at the middle of the machine... Dawn tried that and was able to insert her name...

"Dawn.. Berlitz..." She muttered while typing.

However... The description changed into a blue color... a Male symbol also appeared.

Dawn felt the stare of the 4 other girls behind her.... A boy's name...? Ash's name flooded her thoughts...

"But everyone would find out that I like him..." She thought... "But nothing says that they don't know already..."

She breathed deeply... still being pierced by the 4 pair of eyes at her back... She slowly typed

"Ash Ketchum"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ash knew how this game played... in fact everyone knew... it was fairly easy... you just roll around the track, and at the last turn, you just shift down to 1st gear to make the rear of the car slip... then shift 3rd and 4th at the straight right after the turn... However.... the main problem wasn't the turn... but the other 3 guys...

Ash was up first... Followed by Ritchie and Brendan, Drew was a bit behind.

Ritchie wasn't attacking Ash, mainly because he was more worried about Brendan at that moment...

The turn quickly approached... Ash took the turn with little problem... That wasn't the same for Drew.. who didn't have the faintest idea of how to handle a car like this...

"What the hell!? This is so unreal..." Drew yelled as his car was further behind

"Dude Brendan don't crash into me you jerk!" Yelled Ritchie

Ash looked sideways as Brendan and Ritchie were locked into a fight.

Eventually Ash won the race with little difficulty

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The machine started to count down... 0:30 and counting... The camera once again started to move around the Solar System.. showing you the sun... mars... the moon... Earth... many things... but no one really paid any attention to the background...

Those were the longest 30 seconds of Dawn's life... Having the back of her head pierced like that was really painful... but she didn't really care... she just wanted to know the results

30 seconds passed... And the machine made a noise as though a ticket was being printed at the local store... A paper exposed itself right next to the coin slot... Dawn's hand was trembling when she reached for it.

Silence was deafening.

She took the paper and read it

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"What now?" Ash asked, fairly satisfied with having humiliated his friends.

"How about a more realistic game?" Drew suggested. He pointed at another game... It read... Battle Gear 3

"Huh?" Brendan was clueless

"C'mon guys... This is more realistic..." Drew told everyone

"OK. Fine by me..." Ritchie sat down in one of the cabins "Woah, this almost feels like a bucket seat in one of those racing cars..."

"Yeah... and look! It even has a handbrake!" Brendan remarked

"Wow..." Ash gaped at the machines

Everyone put the coin in.

Different manufacturers came up. Honda, Mitsubishi, Toyota, Nissan, Mazda and Subaru

Eventually they chose their cars

Drew had an old car... A Toyota Sprinter... A "Trueno" As he said

Ash had picked an S2000 by Honda

Brendan went with a Mitsubishi Lancer III

And finally, Ritchie chose a Subaru Impreza...

They were all immersed in the game

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"_Your affinity as lovers is great. No words are enough to explain your relationship. You __two are the pillar holding your friends together. Both of you will stand together. Come hell or highwater. Don't give up"_ Read the paper.

"Lovers...?" Almost everyone was in shock

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**To Be Continued**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**SHORTEST CHAPTER EVER! Don't kill me... I wanted to update... and I honestly ran out of will to keep writing... so I'll just split it today and tomorrow... Just so you don't say that I don't update...**

Review with what you can...

**From Argentina, Cheers;  
Nick**


	20. A Day at the Arcade! Part 2

_**School Days; Chapter 20: **__**A Day at the Arcade! Part 2**_

**Author's Notes: Well... I was an asshole yesterday and wrote my shortest chapter ever... Well... I wasn't an asshole... I just ran out of willpower to sit in front of the computer for more than 30 minutes, thinking of what to write next... besides I think that I had to leave you with a cliffhanger for it to be interesting...**

Back to the story then.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

May, Misty and Flannery were leaning on each other, trying to see what the paper said... Angie was new to the group and she didn't know whether it'd be appropriate to do what everyone else was doing.

Their eyes widened in shock...

"Lovers...?" May's voice trailed off.... they were all thinking that...

Dawn's eyes scanned the printing with extreme concentration... What did it mean...? She didn't notice the rest of the girls, gasping at the printing. Eventually Dawn put the paper away into her back pocket and muttered

"Senseless stuff..."

Dawn stalked out of the machine, avoiding their stares.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"3....2....1.... GO!" Came a voice in the machine.

Ash floored the accelerator and his car moved forward at a good speed... however it was kind of sloppy at the start. Brendan and Ritchie simply darted ahead.

"What the hell? How come you are faster than I am?" Ash asked

"It's the car, Ketchum. They have AWD cars... They accelerate on all wheels and don't lose traction that easy..." Drew explained

"The hell...?" Ash didn't even understand half of the things that Drew had just said.

The course was a mountain pass... at night. All cars were lined up, Brendan leading the way in his Evo.

Eventually the first turn came. Ash's hand slipped to the transmission and quickly sifted down to 1st gear... copying the Daytona game.

Brendan simply didn't even turn... or so it seemed... he was flooring the accelerator and after trying the Daytona technique simply crashed into the guardrail... Ritchie, however, hit the brakes when he saw Brendan just blasting through the turn, and was able to avoid hitting the wall... Ash wasn't that lucky... His car just lost all grip and spun around... making a 360... eventually crashing into the wall, next to Brendan.

Drew however... was last... and he knew that they would screw up like that. He hit the brakes and shifted down. His car simply turned around in a perfect Outside-Inside-Outside line.

"What the hell..." Brendan muttered, as he got his car back into the track, with Ash right on his tail.

The fight was between Ritchie and Drew now...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dawn was walking... she didn't want to stop to be interrogated... she looked around for the rest of the group... they may be able to get the attention off of her... However, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Dawn, we need to talk" Came Misty's voice.

"Oh do we?" Dawn replied coldly.

"We do." Misty's voice was different... Dawn couldn't exactly define if she was angry or... sad?

Dawn turned around, and met Misty's stare. May, Flannery and Angie were further back

"Do you like Ash?" Misty made the question. She wanted to decide this once and for all.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ritchie had no idea of how to race this... he knew that it wasn't Daytona... that's for sure... He had to look constantly at the minimap, because if he didn't, he wouldn't know when a turn would come... He could only see as far as his lights saw. A corner quickly arrived.

"..." Drew wasn't saying anything. Both him and Ritchie hit the brakes... Even though Ritchie's car was faster, Drew was tailgating him all the way through the turns...

Further behind came Brendan and Ash, who were crashing at every turn.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Why do you ask?" Dawn quickly tried to get out of the situation.

"Because you put his name on the machine, Duh." Misty rolled her eyes

"Well excuse me Ms. Intelligent." Dawn sneered back at her.

A silence overtook both of them

"You still didn't answer my question." Misty said

"Oh I didn't." She stated "But do you? Do you like Ash?" She quickly counterattacked

"Wh-wha?" Misty felt the eyes of all of the girls on her.

"So?" Dawn asked

"Don't change the subject!" Misty retorted

Their eyes locked... Fire came from both girls.

"Hmph" Misty turned around, Dawn did the same...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ritchie's car lost speed in the turns... which is where Drew quickly cut the distance... but Ritchie regained the distance in the straightaways.

"Hm... I'll have to do it then..." He muttered

The corner quickly came.

Ritchie hit the brakes and started a drift which would allow him to make the turn.

However, Drew overdid the brakes... or so Ritchie thought

Drew had stopped his car right in the middle of the turn in... facing the turn. He floored the accelerator.

"What the hell!?" Ritchie gasped.

Drew's car was on the air. Drew had intentionally stopped at the turn in to make that... He took a small shortcut by making a jump right before the turn. He got in front.

"You cheater!!!" Brendan yelled at him.

It was Drew's turn to win this time..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A cold silence overtook both of the girls... if not all of them... May had to get the attention elsewhere before this got out of hand.

"Hey look! Its the guys!" She said, pointing at 4 racing cabins.

They all walked... Dawn and Misty not even looking at each other.

"There's no way you should be able to do that!" Brendan yelled at Drew

"I told you... Daytona is unrealistic... this is for REAL drivers..." He sneered back

"Why you little..." Brendan said, as he tried to punch him but Ash stopped him, combining his efforts with Ritchie.

"CALM DOWN BRENDAN!" They tried to calm him down

"Whoa... what's going on guys?" Flannery asked.

"Oh, Brendan is just pissed that I humiliated him at this game..." Drew said, running a hand through his hair

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The group agreed to leave the arcade... Since it brought more dissent than happiness... although the girls were all acting weird for a reason...

"What's going on?" Ash asked.

None of the girls answered

"Hello? Anyone there?"

None answered still.

Ash sighed and shrugged, looking at the guys.

Misty, Drew and Brendan eventually left the group before they got to the intersection, since their houses were right along the way...

"Bye!" Drew told everyone as he entered his house...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

They were at the intersection... and the group had to split up now...Flannery, May and now Angie went right up front and Dawn, Ritchie and Ash turned.

"Bye May! Bye Flannery!" Ash and Ritchie said, Dawn however stood back and just nodded at what they said.

A while after walking.

"Dawn? What's wrong?" Ash asked

"Huh?" Dawn tried to sound normal

"You've been quite weird..." Ash said

"Guys I got to go" Ritchie said, as he got to his house.

Dawn and Ash waved him goodbye and Ash immediately turned around.

"So? What's wrong?" Ash asked

Dawn was looking ahead... trying to avoid the question

"Nothing! I'm perfectly fine" She answered

"..." Ash looked sternly at her.

"What?!" She retorted

"You are lying"

"No, I'm not"

Ash turned her around for her to face him. "OK. Look at me in the eye." Dawn did so "Are you OK?"

Dawn's eyes looked away "Yeah, I'm Fine."

"Look at me when you say it."

"I Am" She looked back at him.

"No you are not"

Ash had a feeling that he was educating a 5 year old... Ash's hands took her face and forced her to look at him. Not noticing that Dawn immediately turned red at this. "Are you OK?" Ash tried again.

Dawn's eyes got teary... She couldn't tell him what she assumed Misty felt for him... Ash might answer her feelings... she was afraid...

"I think Misty hates me..." She said. It was partly the truth... but not all of it

"And what makes you say that...?" Ash said, putting an arm around her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"We had a bit of an argument..."

"About what?"

"Uh...I-Ah-... It really doesn't matter..."

They both kept walking down the street. It soon was Ash's turn to leave...

"Goodbye Dawn." He said.

However Dawn had stopped on her tracks... She was expecting something...

"Dawn..?" Ash was clueless as always

"Well...uh...." Dawn didn't know how to say what she was about to say.

"Yeah?"

Dawn started to tug down on her black blouse... She was thinking about how to say this...

"Hm..." Ash assumed that she was trying to say goodbye, and started to walk away

"WAIT!" She yelled. Ash turned around, startled.

"What!? You scared the crap out of me!"

"I-uh...... Can you...." Dawn was feeling her blood pump into her face.

"Yeah?" Dawn couldn't believe that Ash was so dense...

"Can... you... Kiss me...?" She said.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**To Be Continued**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Author's Notes: Hehe... I left you with a bit of pearlshipping romance :D  
****  
Well... THis is the second part of the episode... a bit late... but hey, I was busy yesterday... I'll try to regularize... but don't expect updates EVERY day... like it was before school started...**

DAMN SCHOOL! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!

**...**

**Well... I also went to the cinema so It wasn't all the School's fault... But meh**

**Well guys... Review!!! I get 60 hits per chapter normally... but only 3-4 reviews! It pisses me off...**

**Well I shouldn't be so pushy... but I really would want you guys at LEAST saying "Nice chapter" or " Good Job" or "I like it"...**

**This chapter is a bit smaller than 2K because it was a continuation of last chapter...**

**From Argentina, Cheers;  
Nick**


	21. Secrets

_**School Days; Chapter 21: **__**Secrets**_

**Author's Notes: Wohoo! Chapter 21! I cannot believe it's been so long... almost a month writing this... and I'm loving it!  
**

**I got to beg for your forgiveness... as you all know... School started... and it's getting even more hectic now... I'll tell you if I have anything that will not allow me to update... but you can now expect an update every 3-4-5 Days... It's not really accurate... but hey... I try my best...**

**Well let's get into the story!!!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ash wasn't sure if he heard it right... She was looking down, into her hands, who were fiddling around with each other. Her cheeks were ketchup red.

"Eh...Uh... Did.... you ask me to..... kiss you...?" Ash stammered.

Dawn fell to the floor... unable to stand her boyfriend's denseness... she got up.

"Well... Can you?" She asked.

Ash looked around... as if feeling that someone was watching them... but he dismissed it as being nervous... a hand slipped into the back of his head.

Dawn was looking at him. With a "So...?" Look on her face

Ash decided to take up courage... even though he knew that... he had kissed her before... They never said anything before it... it just happened...

"But Dawn is asking me to kiss her..." Ash thought " I can't do it if she asks me..."

"Ash, it doesn't have to be... uh...." Dawn thought her next words "...deep.... It's just a small kiss.... and you know.... you shouldn't let me go home alone.... you should accompany me...."

Ash's feet were failing him... Dawn realized this and just walked forward... even though she was just as nervous as he was... or even more.

Ash felt Dawn's breath get closer to him... feeling her warmth. She closed her eyes, and he felt their lips brush against each other.

Ash's hand was moving in an attempt to hug her, but before he could even touch her back, the feeling of her lips disappeared. He opened his eyes just to find Dawn grinning at his expression.

"I told you, just a smooch for now" She said, winking at him with a devilish grin

Ash groaned in disappointment... he wanted to melt into her...

"If you think about it... we've always been interrupted..." Ash mentioned. They were both walking down the street, looking for Dawn's house, which was a few blocks away.

"What do you mean?" Dawn said, she thought it was normal chitchat

"Um... I mean... that... We never had enough time... to finish..."

Dawn was alarmed at what Ash was saying... was he... thinking about...

"Kissing..." He finished. Dawn sighed in relief.

"Well... we don't really know what could happen... if we don't stop..." Dawn said with a hint of nervousness

"Huh?" Ash didn't understand what she was trying to say

"... Forget it..." Dawn was getting redder... which didn't help her at all.

Ash dismissed this, because they were right in front of her house.

"This is my house, Ash" She said, pointing at a fairly common house... with a small garden out in the front. She walked over through the grass and rang the bell.

"Coming!" Came a voice from inside.

"Uh... Dawn...?" Ash asked, nervously

"Hm?" She turned around to face him.

"You... are not... actually... trying to get me into your house... are you?"

"Why of course... But don't tell my mother... about..."

The door opened. A middle aged woman came into sight... her hair in the same color as Dawn.

"Hi sweetie... I'm sorry... but I'm busy with dinner" She said, rushing her words and quickly leaving towards the kitchen. Not even noticing Ash.

"What a nice first impression..." He whispered, only to receive a mock glare from Dawn.

"She is just in a hurry... The chicken is probably burning or something..."

Ash and Dawn entered the house. It was normal... the kitchen was to the left... while the living room was occupying most of the 1st floor... a stairway led to the rooms. A counter divided the Kitchen from the rest of the house... it had a phone and some stools for sitting on it. To the right was a TV with a sofa in front of it... a coffee table in the middle.

"Make yourself at home." She said. Only to receive Ash's stare "What?"

"I really can't stay Dawn... I'd love to but... I got to check on my mother... you wouldn't believe how she will be if she finds out that... I was over at your house..." He said.

"Fair enough.... but you'll miss out on something..." She said, not looking at his eyes from shyness.

"What's that?" Ash moved closer to her so he could hear her.

"Um... Just go..." Dawn was annoyed at his denseness...

"OK." Ash said, not even really bothering to ask what had gotten into her. When he remembered something. He turned around and found Dawn puffing her cheeks out, She had laid herself down on the sofa and was staring at the ceiling. "Dawn?"

"Hm?"

"Just a smooch?" Ash asked, getting closer to the sofa.

"Just a smooch" She said, looking at him. Ash leaned down and kissed her.

After a few seconds Ash pulled back... he didn't want to stop the kiss... much less leave... but he knew that he had to go. Besides, the kiss would give him something to ponder about. Ash was still looking into Dawn's blue eyes when he pulled back and left the house with a goodbye. Dawn's mother still didn't notice him. Ash made no attempt to talk to her either.

The sky had turned into a deep orange... it was getting late... although he had told his mother that he'd be back late, he knew that she was worrying about him...

Ash sighed... "It's been a long day..." He thought. Cherishing the memories of the whole day... A lot had happened...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ash finished putting on his clothes, and after checking what books he had to take that day, shouldered his bag and walked down the stairs... yawning.

He entered the kitchen, where he found his mother waiting for him with breakfast ready.

After saying goodbye, he opened the door and headed out into the cloudy weather.

"Is it going to rain again....?" He muttered to himself.

"Seems like it"

Ash jumped and fell into the bushes at the side of the entrance. He looked up

"Dawn...?" He found her smiling at him. "What are you doing here?!" He shouted

"What? Don't you like me greeting you like this...?" She said with puppy eyes, looking at Ash.

"No, it's not that... it's just that... you surprised me... that's all..." He said, as he tried to get out of the bushes. Dawn extended a hand to him.

"Here." She said, holding her hand for him to pull himself up.

Ash reached for her hand... when he got an idea.

Dawn yelled as she fell right onto Ash. Twigs snapping along the way.

Ash found himself staring at her eyes. Dawn was startled, but she knew that she wasn't in any danger... she was with Ash.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ash and Dawn were walking down the street ... after 5 minutes of... well I'll just leave it at that.

They wouldn't look at each other... not even a word was muttered...

"It's all your fault!" Dawn snapped at him after a while

"Who scared me into falling there?" Ash argued back

"You didn't have to pull me into you like that!"

"Well you could have just not scared me!"

They both stared at each other. Ash sighed and kept walking ahead.

"Hey I'm not done!" Dawn walked up to him.

"It's not our fault... It was my mom who caught us, that's it" Ash stated

Dawn knew he was right... and sighed.

"What's up guys?" Came a voice from behind

Dawn jumped into Ash and Ash jumped.

"Ritchie!" Ash yelled. "Don't scare us like that!"

Ritchie was confused... "I didn't even try to scare you..." He was looking at Dawn, who had found refuge in Ash's arms.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dawn, Ritchie and Ash were walking in a moat of silence... no one was really sure of what to say. They made it to the intersection, where they found the rest of their friends waiting for them, Angie was there too.

"Hey guys" Brendan greeted them. He was yawning. Morning gets to everyone... doesn't it?

Everyone greeted each other and walked up the hill.

No one really talked in the morning... or so Ash learned... It was a bad time for everyone... even though they were with their friends, they would be lying if they said that they wouldn't want to just be sleeping in bed.

Eventually they made it to school... or the student's butcher house... as Brendan referred to it...

They split up. Everyone going to their respective classroom... Ash got into the class and looked at the schedule pinned at the wall...

It read. "P.E. Class"

P.E. Stands for physical Education... or at least he thought so.

Cursing under his breath, he went to his seat and waited for the last bell to ring... and silence to fall over school. Dawn sitting next to him, was sleeping using her arms as a pillow. Ash's hand stroking her back.

The last bell rang.

Immediately, the door swung open with a blast. Everyone jumped, even Dawn, who had been asleep just a few seconds earlier.

"Good Morning Class" Came a roar. Everyone's eyes were fixed on the new figure entering the classroom...

"Goddamn!" Someone muttered.

And with good reason... The person was like a living tank.... Muscles threatened to break the small white shorts that he had... not to mention his shirt.

"I'm Your P.E. Professor"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**To Be Continued**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Author's Notes: Thanks guys! I really apreciate the reviews...**

**Ren: I wish you the best of luck in your operation, I hurried this up so that you could read it as soon as you get out of it and have a laugh or something.**

**The rest of you guys, just continue to give me your support! I honestly thought that I would have more time at school to think about the story... but actually that wasn't to be...**

**Well anyways... This was a shorter chapter... not too much to distinguish... but I had to upload something before you guys think that I'm dead...**

**Well... Thanks everyone!**

**From Argentina, Cheers;  
Nick**


	22. Physical Education Class

_**School Days; Chapter 22: **__**Physical Education Class**_

**Author's Notes: Hey there guys! I had planned to write this chapter over on Saturday... but I was honestly really busy... Doing a wild goose chase all over Buenos Aires looking for a new Graphics card for my PC... Any gamer who is an RTS fan should know that Empire: Total War came out like a week ago... And my card doesn't support that game.... I took this weekend in an attempt to find a good card... I found one... and it is getting delivered on Tuesday.... So now... I have enough time to actually think about writing.**

**Back to the story then?**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"I'm your P.E. Professor" Came a roaring voice from the man.

Everyone was just shocked... the thought that a single man could have so many muscles was.... disturbing to say the least.

"Let me explain to you how this is going to work. Thursdays and Fridays are the days we have P.E." He told everyone. No one even sat down. "You can sit down..." He said.

Everyone did so. The thought of defying him, was too much for anyone to handle... He could easily tear anyone limb by limb if they disobeyed him.

"Everyone. We are going down to the Gym." He told everyone. "Grab your stuff and head down with me."

No one really knew what he meant by "Stuff" but everyone grabbed their bags, out of doubt, and simply followed him.

They walked down a set of stairs and out of the building through the locker room. The fountain had a tone of... gray... thanks to the now dark gray sky, stopping any light from going through.

The group walked through the glass doors, and made it inside the gymnasium. It was huge... to say the least. Even though the school had its own soccer field outside the gym, it could have easily fit inside here... There were basketball hoops... 2 pairs of them, confronted. At a side, there was a small volleyball court, which had the markings of a tennis court too...

"Wow... this thing is huge..." May gasped.

"Indeed it is! Young lady!" The Professor remarked loudly. "And your name is?" He asked, looking at May

"I-uh... Am May" May said, intimidated by him.

"I forgot to introduce myself students... I'm Professor Johnson." He looked at everyone "Now don't think I'm going to go soft on everyone..." He added with a smirk. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Now," He said "I want all of you to make a couple of laps all around the gymnasium to warm up"

Everyone looked at each other... unsure of what to do.

"What are you waiting for?! MOVE!" He bellowed. Everyone ran away in instinct.

A couple of laps... that seemed reasonable...

Ash, May, Misty and Dawn were all jogging together, in the middle of the pack. Paul was jogging on his own at the back.

"This isn't so bad..." Ash said, he was pretty confident about his jogging skills...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"This is murder!" Ash yelled back at his friends. They didn't even make it halfway across the gym.

A couple of laps SEEMED reasonable... When said like that... The gym was huge... at least a couple of soccer fields put together... Needless to say, it was a lot of running.

"Just keep jogging Ash." Misty told him.

The group had started to scatter... Some students were walking whenever the professor didn't look at them. Eventually the "Group" Had scattered all over the track. Ash and the others were not half bad at running... but they were starting to get tired.

"DON'T WALK!" Came a shout. Everyone started jogging again.

"This is insane..." May muttered.

"I know... it's just... crazy" Dawn told her, through her jogging.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Eventually, they made both laps... although they stopped in the middle to catch some breath, which earned them a quick shout from Johnson.

"Now, you bunch of slackers... I want you all to stretch, just so you don't get hurt" Johnson said

"He might look bad... but he cares for us" Ash whispered to his friends.

"It's the least he can do" Whispered a guy from behind. "We just ran like 5 miles for him..."

"Yeah... You may be right" Ash added

"NO TALKING KETCHUM"

"Yes sir..." Ash muttered.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A few minutes later, Johnson turned around and started to talk.

"Now, I'm pretty sure many of you have thoughts of joining a club... right?"

A general murmur of agreement overtook the crowd.

"Well... As a club leader, I'm telling you, My club is the best!"

Dawn rolled her eyes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Everyone... we will be doing some athletics now..." Johnson took everyone to a small strip... it was made for some kind of Olympic racing... sort of like a relay race.

"We are going to be doing 100 yard dashes. These are not for a mark, just to see who is actually good and bad" He added. "Now, Both of you," He said, pointing at 2 guys at the front "Line up at the start."

"Yes!" Both of them answered, They walked over to the starting line.

"Shake hands" Johnson instructed them. Both of the guys looked at each other and smiled, while handshaking.

"Now that's sportsmanship!" Johnson clapped at both of them "Now for the race..."

Both students got into position.

"On my mark... ready.... GO!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The ranks started to thin out... Everyone who had raced, was told to stay at the end of the line... Misty and May had already made their run...

"You..." Johnson pointed at Ash " And you." He pointed at...-To Ash's great happiness- Paul.

"Heh" Paul smirked.

Ash facepalmed... "I can't believe I'm racing Paul..." Ash told Dawn, who was at his side.

"Don't worry.... Besides... what's the worse that could happen...?" Dawn asked him

"That I lose..." Ash said

"Yeah... so?"

"Nevermind..." Ash walked ahead and into the starting line... His heart was pumping like crazy.

"Shake hands" Johnson told both of them. Both Paul and Ash hesitated... but they did it anyways. Ash's hand was trembling when it left Paul's grip...

"Adrenaline...." He thought. "I'm getting pumped up!"

This is where Ash's seconds turned into minutes...

"Now... Get ready." Ash slowly positioned himself.... Time was slow, he could only feel his heartbeat... It was pumping blood into his muscles... readying them for the next few seconds...

"On my mark..." Johnson's words were slow... Or at least Ash thought so... Ash felt overly conscious... it was all going so slow... He could feel everyone staring at them.

"Set..." His mind was going at full speed. His heart was kicking 4th gear... getting ready for the upcoming battle

"And..." He looked beside him, Paul was just as concentrated as he was... Or was he...? He couldn't tell anymore...

"GO!"

He didn't even know what his body was doing. He was just kneeling calmly just a second ago... now he was blasting off at full speed... He felt his legs go ahead, one at a time... He was going as fast as Paul... both were going fast...

"DO IT ASH!" Came a cheer from outside... It was May.

"That's it..." He thought "I'm racing Paul..." He looked to his side... Paul was starting to gain ground.

He put everything he had into his legs... nothing else mattered... he had to defeat Paul.

The finish line was close... he couldn't lose... He pushed his legs to the limit...

Then suddenly everything turned into a blur. A loud thud, followed by a couple of shouts.

He opened his eyes and was surrounded by the whole group.

"Are you OK Kid?" Came the Professor's voice...

"Yeah..." He tried lifting his head... but found that it wouldn't move... He looked up and found Dawn holding his head back with her hands.

"You tripped over" Misty told him, She was eyeing Ash carefully for any signs of damage... but he was OK...

"Then who won?" Ash asked

"Paul did" Answered some guy.

Paul, of course, couldn't care less about the fate of his rival... He was just smirking for his victory.

"Jerk..." Dawn remarked.

"You should rest Ketchum... You spun like 3 times when you fell over... you lost consciousness for a few seconds... Just take it easy..." Ash felt himself floating.... "There we go..."

The professor had taken him up on his shoulder... He was strong... Eventually, he found himself on one of the benches lying down, waiting for the rest of the students to finish their tests... He closed his eyes... maybe now he could sleep some time....

"You, The blue haired girl.... and you" Came the booming voice.

This brought Ash to attention... There was only one blue haired girl he knew on this classroom...

Ash tilted his head... And found Dawn and another girl lining up.

Dawn looked around and found Ash looking at her. She smiled at him and made a thumbs up, Causing the girl she was going to race in a few seconds to look around and see Ash doing a thumbs up too.

They kneeled down in order to start the race...

"Is he your boyfriend?" The girl whispered

Dawn was taken aback by the question.

"No of course not..."

"GO!"

Both girls were looking at each other with clueless expressions... when they looked back and found Johnson eyeing them in disbelief.

"Did you not hear me?" He asked, wondering how could they have missed his call...

"Let's do this again..." He told them...

"Ready... Set... GO!" He yelled.

This time, Dawn and the other girl both ran at top speed. Dawn was fast... almost too fast for a girl... She had no problem in overpowering the other girl...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dawn quickly slowed down after crossing the finish line, a few paces away from the other blonde girl...

Her breathing was accelerated...

Trying to slow her pulse down, she found the other girl in the same situation.

She crossed over and held her hand out.

"Nice race there..."

"You two" The other girl replied.

"I'm Dawn... You are...?"

"I'm Cynthia"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**To Be Continued**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Author's Notes: Hey there guys! I finished this chapter in like 45 min****utes! It actually wrote itself! That's great :D I was planning to go to sleep like 30 minutes ago, but since daylight savings time went off today, I could finish this!**

**Wohoo! I got a new reviewer :D**

**Well... What role is Cynthia going to play?**

**Only time will tell!**

**And maybe a few cups of coffee too!**

**Well... That's all for today folks!**

**From Argentina, Cheers;  
Nick**


	23. Enter Cynthia

_**School Days; Chapter 23: **__**Enter Cynthia**_

**Author's Notes: Hey there guys! I want to tell everyone... I'm getting a new computer in like a week or so! And it kicks royal ass! I mean... My computers usually sucked... Like, They were always outdated... but now... Screw that! I'm going to be ahead of the curve now!**

**All in all... I'll be able to run every goddamn game on earth with almost maximum settings... finally!**

**What's this got to di with my story?**

**Well... I'm an avid gamer... And holidays are over... so I'll basically have less time... and with this baby waiting to be run at full capacity... I MAY not have enough time to write as much as I did... even though I don't have time to write too much... This will make it less...**

**Anyways... Back to the story then!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

"I'm Cynthia" The other girl extended her hand cheerfully.

"Cynthia? That's a gorgeous name..." She said, her voice trailing off with the thought of the name. Eventually, her eyes landed on a familiar face... A black haired boy... who was smiling at her. It took her a second to realize that it was Ash and quickly looked away... embarrassed at the fact that she had just forgotten who her boyfriend was for a second... Turning around, she found May and Misty walking over to her. Dawn waved them over to her.

"Hey, what's up?" May asked.

"May, This is Cynthia. Cynthia, this is May." Dawn introduced May to the newcomer, both of them shook hands. Dawn quickly glanced at Misty... They still haven't spoken... The incident at the arcade still vivid in their memories. Dawn decided to forget about it for a minute... it would look bad if she didn't...

She opened her mouth but was interrupted.

"I'm Misty, Nice to meet you" Misty had extended her hand. Cynthia did the same, and they shook hands.

Dawn was taken aback... but it made sense if you thought about it.

May noticed the friction between both of her friends and quickly drew Cynthia out of it... in an attempt to defuse the situation.

Misty was glaring at Dawn, who didn't dare to look back at her, and was instead, fiddling around with a flock of her hair.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

May was dragging cynthia with her arm.

"W-Where are you taking me?" She asked.

"I'll take you to meet one of my best friends" May said.

After some walking, they found themselves in front of Ash, who was lying down on a bench.

"Hey Ash..."

Ash's eyes were closed...

"Ash?" May looked at her friend enquiringly

Ash grunted, and turned his back to May and Cynthia.

May leaned down on Ash, a mischievous grin on her face... She was in front of Ash's face

"HEY ASH!!!!!" She yelled, at the top of her voice.

"I'M AWAKE! I'M AWAKE!" Ash yelled as he sat bolt upright.

Both of their heads banged against each other.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dawn and Misty had been walking side to side, not a single word being uttered in between them.

They eventually cought up to May and her new friend Cynthia.

"OW OW OW!" Came May's yell.

"OH GOD I'M SORRY!" Ash was kneeling down, next to a fallen May

Cynthia was kneeling down too. She didn't really know what she was doing though.

Dawn and Misty both ran next to the scene.

May was grabbing her forehead... Ash's hands were hovering all over her face, it was clear that he didn't know what to do.

"Oh god I'm sorry!" Ash told her over and over again.

Both of May's eyes were clenched shut, she opened one eye and looked at Ash

"Don't worry im fine" And she laughed.

Ash was immediately relieved by this, and a smile took over his face.

"Now why would you wake me up like that?" He asked, trying to keep humor into the situation... although he wanted to know what she was doing.

However a booming voice came once again

"Hey! What's going on over here?!" Everyone looked at the standing refrigerator...

"We are sorry Professor... it was nothing" Ash apologized.

"Jesus, Can't I leave you for 5 minutes without hurting yourself or others?" He asked

"..." Ash couldn't answer

"Christ..." Johnson turned around, shaking his head... He faced the group once more. "Maybe one of you should stay with him and keep him in check... You should do... the rest of you, we still have to work" He pointed at Cynthia.

Everyone looked at her, she quickly became uneasy...

"But.. I-"

"No But's... I'm letting you off for today..." He turned around, the rest of the girls behind him.

Ash and Cynthia watched the rest of the group slowly follow the Professor back into the activities.... Ash suddenly wished to be there with the rest of them... He's eyes glanced sideways and found Cynthia's eyes were doing the same. They both quickly turned their heads around... there is almost nothing worse than being caught glancing sideways at someone...

However... Ash found that there was nothing wrong in attempting to talk to her.

"I-Uh... My name is Ash... Nice to meet you" He turned his head slowly around, finding the silver blonde hair in front of him.

Cynthia turned around.

"I'm Cynthia..." She had a small blush over her face...

Ash extended his hand... Although uncertain, she shook his hand.

"So... uh..." Ash had clearly ran out of ideas for a topic of conversation... which was stupid because he had just started.

"Eh...." Cynthia found herself in the same situation...

"Nice... race you just made..." Ash was totally lost... this was a last resort measure... and a rather sucky one... because it just recieved a "Yeah..." From Cynthia.

"Yours was also good...." She played the same card.

They eventually spent the rest of the time in silence, until the bell rang.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

May and Dawn were both looking at them, while doing some more jogging around the track. Misty was doing some javelin throws on the other side...

"They look kind of cute... don't they?" May said.

Dawn, of course, couldn't reveal one of her deepest secrets... at least not just yet... so she just went along with it.

"That Cynthia's blush is all over her... poor girl..."

Dawn changed the subject

"So... How is it going with you and Drew...?"

"The wha-?" May was quickly cornered

"Oh you know..." Dawn said "Maybe you are falling in love with him..." Said Dawn teasingly

"Oh Please... he's a jerk" May put an end to that. "So what about this Paul guy?"

"What about him?" Dawn asked

"I've seen you looking at him a couple of times... and you came in soaked the other day when you left us... There's no reason why you would just go outside on your own... Besides.. Paul was also soaked when he came into the classroom.

Dawn felt as though she was hit in the stomach... her recopilation of the facts was impressive... she had to be careful around this one...

"Well...." She really couldn't think of anything else to say

"I thought you liked Ash..." May asked... She was trying to squeeze the truth out of Dawn... Since she never actually heard her say that to anyone else. **( Remember, she was a mayor fact that Ash and Dawn kissed once)**

"I-uh... Don't know... I mean... he's a jerk... but I think that he just acts like that because... he... is kind of introverted or something like that"

"Huh?" That was all chinese to May

"I think that he must have a reason why he acts like that" Dawn explained.

"Do you honestly care about him?" May asked. She had her own reasons for asking this.

"Who? Paul? No... I just don't want him to be like that all day... it makes me gloomy..." Dawn said, sincerely.

"OK... You better not two-time Ash-" May broke off at Dawn's glare

"I wouldn't" That was all she said

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Author's Notes: OH MY GOD! YOU WON'T GODDAMN BELIEVE THIS! I COME BACK FROM SCHOOL AND SOMETHING'S GOT INTO MY GODDAMN COMPUTER! NO AUDIO, NO GAMES, NO NOTHING!.... I finished writing this in my Laptop.... But.... I mean goddamn! It's like... in a week I get a new one... Did this computer get offended and wants to die or something!?**

**...**

**Sorry... I just had to get that off my sistem...**

**I'm writing on Wordpad at the moment... no MS Office for the moment... I'll make do with this...**

**I don't know if this is a short chapter because I don't have any word counting in here :(**

**Guys review! I'll update tomorrow.. since I won't have anything better to do**

**And well... What Role will Cynthia play once again?**

**I got a surprise in store next chapter :D**

**And you won't like it**

**From Argentina, Cheers;  
Nick**


	24. The Funeral Part 1

_**School Days; Chapter 24: **__**The Funeral**_

**Author'****s Notes: Wohoo! My computer revived! I just put my antivirus at 150% and it took out like 500 Trojans, Worms... etc.**

**So... The title pretty much says it...**

**This is the end :D**

**It's been long... but I got to end this for several reasons...**

**Mostly school... but... it's got to end, and what better way to...**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"How about this!?" Ash threw the ball with all his might... Aiming at Misty

However, Misty dodged it by simply stepping aside. A smirk on her face

"You've got to try better than that, Ash" She said, a taunting voice. She knew how to tick him off

"Oh yeah!?" Ash grabbed another ball and threw it.

Misty again had no trouble in avoiding the hit.

"Still not good enough to beat me, Kid" Misty really enjoyed ticking him off... she didn't know when she started to be like this...

"Hah!" Ash shouted as he threw another ball at Misty.

Misty, however, caught it in mid air with one hand.

"Ha! I got ya! Who's the kid now?" Ash said.

"Not quite... You know... I can catch the ball in the air..." Misty said. Ash's grin slowly faded, as he realized what was coming

"And now..." Misty raised her arm "Hah!" The ball landed cleanly on Ash's chest.

"Oh C'mon!" He kicked the ball in frustration... He always lost when playing dodgeball against her...

Misty made her way to his side and put an arm around him.

"Don't worry, you can always practice more..."

They both laughed as Ash chased her around the garden.

Misty's house was normal... much like every house around... He had met her a few weeks ago, when he moved into Viridian City, together with his mother... He found himself becoming her best friend in a matter of days... They had so much in common... Ash found himself going to her house every day, and spending the rest of their free time together, just watching TV, or hanging around the garden.

Misty turned the knob and entered the house.

"So... what d'you want to do?" Misty asked, throwing her hair around with her hand. She had quite a long hair for being 10 years old...

"I don't know... How about watching TV?" Ash suggested

"Fair enough..." They walked towards the sofa and threw themselves on it. Misty grabbed the remote and turned the TV on, letting the light flood their eyes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The telephone started to ring.

Both of them were watching a movie...

"Hey Ash?" Misty asked, not even tearing her eyes from the screen

"Yeah?" Finding himself in the same situation

"Mind picking up?"

"It's your house" He answered, cheekily

Misty glared at him, and extended her hand. She pressed "Call". Putting the phone to her ear she asked "Yes?"

Ash was watching the movie...

"Yeah..." She answered, unsure of what to say

A really tight police chase was happening in the movie... Ash couldn't tear his eyes from it.

"No... They are not here..."

The police cars were right behind the other car... The camera shifted to the thief's car, which was dodging cars in the epic rush hour.

"Wait... Let....let me... grab something to... write..." Misty was unsure of what to say

One of the police cars bumped the rear of the thief, which made him lose control and spin out.

"O...K..." Misty was scribbling fast on the notebook by the phone... Her hands were shaking... but she felt nothing.... not even... alive.

The car came to a stop, and the thief quickly opened the door and ran away in a full sprint. He took out his handgun and fired a few random shots behind him.

"..." Total silence from Misty. The only thing heard was of a pencil writing on a piece of paper...

The thief found himself cornered, between the police, and the highway.

"FREEZE!" The policeman shouted

The thief climbed into the highway, a few shots were fired, but they hit the concrete wall. He had no choice... he had to run through the highway.

The police were right on his tail. He had to run... He just ran ahead... ignoring the immediate outburst of horns and brakes. He was almost through. The camera shifted to a first person view, he was running at full speed... when the camera just jumped around... as though it was thrown away into the trash chute... but it flew away... The lens was pointing at the floor sideways... blood splattered all over the street.

Ash noticed that Misty wasn't saying anything... She usually freaked out with blood scenes... Ash glanced sideways and found her, holding a notebook in her hand... her eyes unfocused...

"Misty..?" Ash asked uncertain.

She didn't answer.

"Mist?" Ash was alarmed now...

Misty just barely blinked... Ash's face was in her full view... She blinked again, as though she only just noticed that she was being talked to...

"My... parents.... are dead..." Was all that she could say.

Ash's eyes darkened immediately, as did his face...

Misty however... was just shocked... she couldn't react...

She knew that she had to be sad... But she wasn't... She didn't feel anything... Nothing at all....

A hand slipped into her face... she had no reaction... she touched her face and smacked herself lightly... Nothing...

Ash was just staring at her... just trying to comprehend what she had just said... It was too much meaning in just... 4 words...

He looked at the notebook that she held in her hands.... he took it.

"_Tell sisters._

_Accident in route 3" _

Her handwriting became strange...

"_2 Cars crashed_

_head on collision._

_4 Dead"_

A big space followed here...

"_Mom Dad Dead"_

The rest of the paper had information about their death... what was found in the car... what morgue they were in... and lot of useless stuff for Ash...

Misty was just looking straight ahead of her...

Ash caught her eyes looking at the screen. The camera had shifted around... The thief was dead, police all over the area.... many cars were crashed all over the place.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

There was a knock on the door... Ash had to get up... Misty could speak and everything... They had been alone for 10 minutes... In which Ash learned that Misty was scared... she had no reaction... She, of course, didn't realize what had just happened... she was more afraid of not feeling anything... but she was a kid... as was Ash... He eventually told her to lie down on the sofa, she just laid there, looking at the ceiling.

Opening the door, he found Daisy, one of Misty's sisters.

She had a smile, only because she didn't know what happened... when seeing Ash's face, however, she knew something bad happened.

"Wh-What's wrong?" She asked, uncertain of what to say

Ash extended his hand... The notebook clearly in view.

Daisy's face, was unreadable when she finished reading this. She entered the room and found Misty staring at the ceiling with no expression on her face.

Immediately realizing that this was no joke, she went to the garden and took out her cellphone...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**To Be Continued**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Author's Notes: Wohooo Im Evil :D In a bad way!.**

**No... It isn't going to end... It's just a joke...**

**1000 words chapter... you guys are going to kill me... each chapter is shorter :D**

**Well.... next chapter is going to be up later tomorrow if I can manage it... But I just had to update...**

**For anyone who didn't realize it... THIS IS A FLASHBACK.**

**And also. IM NOT ENDING THIS!**

**From Argentina, Cheers;  
Nick**


	25. The Funeral Part 2

_**School Days; Chapter 25: **__**The Funeral Part 2**_

**Author's Notes: Well... this is the continuation... not much to add to last chapter...**

**Only one thing... This may be the last chapter that I write with my computer! Tomorrow, I'm getting my new PC... and I hope that I'll be able to play some stuff before going back to this... Anyways... I'll try to wrap something up on Tuesday/Wednesday...**

**That said, On to the story!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ash found himself at the police station. Daisy insisted that he'd come... for Misty's sake.

They had come immediately after Daisy confirmed what had happened. She tried her hardest to remain composed in front of the kids... but whenever she talked to them, her eyes would be red from crying.

The police station was quite crowded. Not of people who were reporting crimes, but they were all friends of the family. They were all there... to support the 4 sisters that were now going to have to live on their own.

Ash didn't know what to do. He had been trapped into the situation. Well, not trapped... because he'd never be anywhere else, than by a friend's side, during a crisis, but he barely knew anyone at all. He had absolutely no idea of what to do... what to think.... He was kid after all... He found Misty sitting down on a bench.

"Misty?" Ash made his way through and found her with her face in her hands. Ash just sat down next to her and put an arm around her. He didn't know what to do to console her... Then again, he never was any good at it.

A small "Oh" escaped Misty's lips when she felt his hand touch her arm. She looked beside her and found a smiling Ash looking at her. "Ash..." She said, as though it were a dream.

"Don't worry... I'm right here" He said with a smile.

Tears started to form in her eyes. She turned her head away, not wanting to show herself in this state.

However, Ash's arm turned her back around. Misty found Ash's soft look... A tear escaped her eye.

"You can cry" Ash said, as his finger took her tear from her cheek

"Why..."

"Hm?" Ash's voice, caring as always.

"Why... Can't I hide anything from you..." Misty's tears now flowing freely.

Ash pulled her into an embrace... unable to tolerate the sight. He felt hopeless... helpless. He couldn't do anything....

"Why..." Misty said, through sobs. Her tears soaking Ash's shirt. "Why..."

Ash felt his eyes threatening to tear up. He clenched them close. He had to keep up the image of a strong person... to help his best friend...

He dug his face into her shoulder, trying to stop himself from crying. Eventually the facade cracked.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Ash... You've done enough for today... you must be exhausted... I say that you go back to your house... I already called your mother... she is worried sick about you." Daisy said.

Ash had been sleeping on one of the seats at the police station. Misty was sandwitched in between him and the back of the seat... she didn't say anything about being uncomfortable, because she really wasn't.

5 hours had passed since they arrived at the police station. It was dark outside... it was late... that's all Ash knew

"But... I want... to stay..." Ash said, while rubbing his eyes in order to try to wake up.

"Look... I appreciate it... but you really can't stay here....your mother has phoned me 5 times already... I didn't want to wake you up.... but It's getting too late, and your mother can't pick you up. Please go home, Ash." She paused for a second to look at the devastated state of both of them. "You can comfort her tomorrow... She'll need it...." Daisy broke off at the thought of what happened... "I'm sorry..." She said, trying to cover her face, as it was getting redder and tears overtook her eyes. She moved away.

Ash was still lying down on the bench... he felt the warmth coming from Misty's body... and something strange... He looked at his hand. And sure enough... Misty's hand was holding his. He regretted having to do this, but Daisy was right.

He looked around. Most of the people that had been at the start of this mess, were gone. Only a few family members remained. Most of which were also sleeping on the benches... Ash caught a glimpse of the clock which hung on the wall in front of him... 2 A.M.

Having gathered enough strength, he took Misty's hand and placed it on the seat... hopefully, she wouldn't notice...

He leaned over, and whispered "I'm sorry... I'll be back tomorrow"

Misty twisted on the bench... "No...." She muttered in her sleep

"I'm sorry..." He thought, as he caught a last glimpse of the police station, before he set his way out into the artificially lit street.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The room was dark. He was back home.

He had had a long talk with his mother about what had happened today... And he told her everything... Delia insisted that he tell her everything... because, if he did that, he would be able to rest well.

Ash was exhausted... But he couldn't stop thinking about what had happened...

One moment he was just doing nothing with Misty... and the next moment... he found himself stuck into a tragic situation...

He stared at the ceiling... he couldn't get Misty's image out of his mind...

She was devastated... But she was trying to hard... to keep her composure.... And her sisters too.... They all... Were keeping straight faces... Was I?

What was my face like...? Comprehensive...? Painful...? Even though I'm not part of the family, I was dragged into this...

Why did god have to punish good people...?

Was this really a punishment?

Were they bad people?

Were Misty's parents bad persons? Did they deserve this?

Is Misty a bad person...? Is this what she deserves?

Is this what the whole family deserves?

Is this what people deserve?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

His eyes darted open... However he had to close them fast, because of the broad daylight now filtering into his bedroom...

He glanced at the clock hanging from the door. 1 P.M....

He had slept a lot.... He didn't even notice that he hadn't changed into his Pajamas... He was still wearing his clothes from yesterday...

What happened yesterday...?

He opened the door and walked down the stairs, yawning along the way.

He made his way into the kitchen... he was hungry... Normally mom was making breakfast now....

However, he found a couple of notes on the table...

He took both of them...

One read.

"_Ash. I'm going off for a few hours. I'll be back by around 3. I made a couple of sandwiches for you. They are on the fridge. Misty's sisters called today. I'm going with them to help them organize all the legal paperwork._

_Love, Mom"_

While the other one...

"_Ketchum Household."_

Ash opened it

"_Dear......."_

Ash skimmed the passage... it was quite long...

"_Accident...... 4 dead...."_

He remember what happened yesterday... he didn't need a reminder... "But why would they send us something like this?"

"_You are asked to attend to the funeral, in 2 days."_

Ash's eyes read the line 4 times...

"That's right..." He thought "They are no longer here..." He sighed "When people die... they have a funeral... don't they...?"

He never was too religious... but he got down on his knees and prayed silently, for the 2 departed that he knew... and for anyone who found himself in the same situation...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**To Be Continued**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Author's Notes: Well... This is pretty much going to have a 3****rd**** part... I liked how this chapter turned out... even though it isn't exactly rich in contents :D**

**I tried a new type of writing... more descriptive... tell me if you guys like it. I'm not planning on using it all the time, but it might be good for this kind of situations...**

**I told ya that I would update today! I try to keep my promises...**

**Well... Please review guys :D**

**From Argentina, Cheers;  
Nick**

PS: This is my last chapter on this computer... R.I.P. Misty's parents and my computer... which is finally going to get some well deserved rest...


	26. The Funeral Part 3

_**School Days; Chapter 26: **__**The Funeral Part 3**_

**Author's Notes: Hey there guys! I know that I got a bit delayed in my update… but don't worry! I won't stop making this fanfiction unless I die!**

**That said. Don't worry, I will continue to update even if it takes me a long while…**

**On other notes… It seems that Through Time and Space has reached an end… it was one of the best ever fanfictions that came across my eyes and I highly recommend that everyone read it if you have time…**

**On even OTHER notes… My new computer has arrived… it kicks ass. Needless to say, I got a new Microsoft Word on this machine… its Version 2007… which is really different, and is confusing me a bit… but since I won't be using many features of this… It won't bother me much.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ash woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. He had only gotten a few hours of rest, because of his constant waking up and not being able to sleep. He almost felt like ignoring everything and going back to sleep, but the alarm clock forced him to wake up.

Mumbling, he removed the covers from his head, and extended his arm towards the clock. Turning it off.

"First thing I'll do when this is over… is get a an alarm radio…" He promised himself.

It was morning. He got into his normal clothes and went downstairs and into the kitchen.

In there, he found his mother waiting for him. She was wearing a black dress, and a black hat which could cover her eyes if she intended it to do exactly that.

"We'll be late if you don't hurry up and eat your breakfast." She said. Her tone monotonous.

After all, yesterday had been hectic for her and Ash. Delia had to help Misty's older sisters, being one of the only adults to volunteer for this, to help them do all their paperwork… about the inheritance and stuff. While Ash, had gone to Misty's house, in a futile attempt to make her forget about what happened for a few moments… Sure enough, she was devastated when Ash saw her, which complicated matters even more.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ash was looking out the window, the day was cloudy. The car was moving peacefully through the streets of Viridian City. Ash's mother was driving the car. They were driving to a funeral.

He couldn't help but feel his brain get flooded with images of the last couple of days… It was exhausting to even think about it… He caught his mother looking back at him through the mirror and smiled weakly. She did the same

Soon enough they were at church. Ash stuck to his mother because Misty was nowhere to be seen. He looked around but Delia told him to give it up, that she'd probably make a speech or something like that.

Ash never did really go much to church. He found himself going every once in a while, just on key dates like Christmas… but he found an urge to believe… he found an urge which made him honestly pray to god, that Misty's parents would have gone to heaven… and that Misty would find herself alright with some time.

After a while, the ceremony started. Ash was used to hate going to school because of long sermons and speeches that made no sense to him whatsoever, but his mother found it interesting and she believed in all that stuff… however this time, Mass was different…

It was dedicated to the memory of people who Ash actually knew… It was dedicated to a couple of more people who had died in the week… but Most of the attendants, Ash saw, had been at the police station 2 days ago, When the whole mess started.

**(I would write parts of the mass… but I'm Spanish and I guess that my mass is different than yours. Anyways, I'm not pointing out to any church in particular, so don't get offended)**

After a while, Ash found his conversation wandering off… but he wasn't thinking about what her normally thought when he was at church… He was thinking about what actually happened when someone died… when someone went to heaven. He wondered what Misty was thinking too… how she was handling it.

Lily, one of Misty's sisters, was invited to the front to speak about her parents, being the oldest sister **(Someone check me on that), **she was expected to give the family speech.

Ash couldn't see what happened there… however he heard cries and some whispers. Ash extended his neck and found that Lily was crying with Daisy trying desperately to calm her down.

The priest, surely was used to this, because he often held ceremonies for the deceased, and waited patiently for Lily to recover… However, even after regaining her breath, she was in no position to make a speech, even less stand up in front of an audience.

Lily was eventually convinced by Daisy to try and just talk to the rest of the family… about their parents…

She managed to control herself this time, and got up to her feet, as did Daisy. They both walked to the microphone.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The Ceremony had ended. After the speech that Lily gave, came a few other family members to continue the speech… talking about their lifelong friends… their companions… their time together… Ash couldn't help but feel that all of that was invented by those people… Not that they didn't care about them… but some of them would rather be elsewhere…

Ash caught sight of Misty, who was laying down on the grass, looking at the gray sky. He made his way through the crowd and told his mother that he would be back in a few moments.

"Mist?" Ash asked in an uncertain voice.

"…" No reply came from her. Her eyes were closed, but Ash was sure that she was listening to him.

He laid down on the grass right next to her. "Mind if I talk to you?"

Still no reply from her.

"Look… Misty… I just want you to know… that you are my best friend…. And that I would do anything for you… So… if there is anything that I can do to help… Just tell me… and I will listen…"

A small tear let through Misty's closed eyes. "Thanks…" came a whisper. She was really glad that she had a great friend like him… She could rely on anything with him…

Ash saw her extend her hand. Her eyes were not open, however her hand was going his way and landed on his chest. Ash took her hand… closing his eyes as well… he wanted to feel her pain… feel her sadness… and take it all from her.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ash and his mother were following the convoy of cars which were escorting Misty's parents… to the graveyard…

Seconds seemed eternal… He looked beside him and found Misty looking at the other window… Their hands were still linked. Every once in a while, she clenched her hand around his. Ash wanted her to stop feeling the way she was feeling… He wanted to take her pain away…

He caught his mother looking at them through the mirror… even though it was completely out of place, she winked at her son, who replied by turning red and looking outside of the window.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The burial was over…

Misty had managed to keep a straight face for a while… but in the end, cracked down together with her sisters… After all… they were raised… by those people… they were leaving their hands… and going on their own…

Misty couldn't think of how life would be now… She would… have to rely on her sisters… She would have to work on her own when doing homework… she couldn't ask her parents for help now… She was alone.

Ash found her crying against a tree. He put an arm around her.

"Misty… don't cry…" His voice was always patient… caring for her…

"I… I just…" Her voice was rough…. "Think…. It'll be hard… now…"

"In what way Mist?"

"It's just… that… I don't…. see myself… living alone… with my sisters…" She finally let out what was bugging her for the last hour. "I'll be left out… They'll leave me out… of everything… I don't want that… I just… think that if I had been on the car… I wouldn't be suffering this…"

Ash had lowered his face… He couldn't believe what he was hearing…

"And I… Would have died with them…. It'll all be better… I would be with them… And I would be happy… and I-" A slap echoed through the graveyard, catching the attention of a few passer-by's

Misty's face was invaded with tears… her face and eyes red… however, everything was still.

Ash was looking to the floor, his hand still on Misty's cheek.

"Ash…?" Misty voice was hurt…

"Are you stupid!?!" Was all that Ash could shout.

Misty's face turned to shock… Ash never raised his voice…

"How can you say that you want to die!?!" Ash's eyes were now filling with tears too.

"You think that you'd be better off having died with them!?! What do you think that we'll be doing!?! A funeral for you too!? How would your sisters handle it!? How would everyone handle it!?! Are you stupid!?" He repeated the question. Ash looked at Misty straight in the eyes, both of them were crying now. Tears falling from Ash's face and crawling in to his shirt

"How would I handle it…" His voice now whispering…

Misty's eyes were wide open… Ash's hand had left a mark on her face… she cupped her cheek with one of her hands… But... More disturbing… was Ash…

Ash was crying… he was crying… right in front of her… She didn't know what to do.

Suddenly, Ash moved. She found herself embraced… She was more shocked… however… She felt a familiar warmth on her body… Ash's arms were tightening her around her back. Misty's tears started to flow again.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**To Be Continued**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Author's Notes: Well! I thought I had writers block during the week… but it was just laziness which is exactly how I define Writer's Block. ****:D I don't think there is any other definition for that term.**

**I really like this chapter… as usual… tell me how you guys feel about it… by reviewing. Hehe.**

**I think that this is enough flashbacks already… Next chapter will MOST SURELY be back to school… which is on Friday! Wohoo! Weekend is coming along for our fellas and I hope that they will have LOADS of fun :D**

**That Said… Im extremely sad that Through Time and Space has ended… If anyone who reads this, hasn't read that fanfiction, you are not a pearlshipper!**

**From Argentina, Cheers;  
Nick  
**

**PS: I found myself going back to my usual size of chapters! 18-9 K chapters :D**


	27. Together

_**School Days; Chapter 27: **__**Together**_

**Author's Notes: Whoever watches pokemon and doesn't have a bell ringing with the title isn't a fan…**

**Together, Is the name of the opening ( Jap ) which played for the first 2 seasons of Diamond and Pearl in Japan. Together 2008 is better than the old one but both are still great, as they managed to stay on my top 5, together with "Spurt" "High Touch" and "Advanced Battle (US version)"**

**Well… That's enough ranting for now…**

**At the request of many of my most loyal reviewers… I'm going back to school! Well… not that ****I wasn't going to come back to it, but I still think that this is the best that I can do, I wanted to try and write some more melodrama, and I dare say that I did good on it :D**

**Well… Now I really need to get back to the story.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gym Class had ended, no one really knew what to do, so everyone just went back to the classroom.

"Jesus, I can't believe that we are going back to the classroom on our break time..." Misty was pouting

"Hey… It's too early to go to eat… we got 1 hour and a half to eat… it's kind of a big break for just eating" Brendan pointed out. He had his hands behind his back while walking.

Flannery and Cynthia had not talked, so they were making up for it now. This caught Dawn's eye

"They must be talking about their hair" She said, a tone of resentment on her voice

"Are you jealous Dawn? Your hair is gorgeous too you know…" May patted her arm, comforting her friend.

On the other side, The guys were talking, about guy's stuff of course.

"Hey, I heard that there's going to be street racing this weekend…" Commented Drew.

"Street racing…? Here?" Brendan asked clueless. Only to get an amused look from Drew

"Racing in the city? Haha… That's a laugh" When all 3 of them rolled their eyes, Drew knew that his joke was not even laughing matter. "Um… No… Not in the city. They race in the mountains." He explained

"Like that racing game that you made us play?" Ritchie questioned

"Exactly. There's this team, the "Redsuns" Which are planning on attacking our home-course"

"Our what?" Ash asked, a question mark on his face

"Our home-course, Ketchum. It's the main track around Viridian City. Anyways, there is normally a team, which is the local team. That team will have to fight anyone who calls them out. And this time, The "Redsuns" did."

"That sounds like a pretty sick plan for today if it actually is today..." Brendan commented

"Yeah… now that you think of it… Today is Friday…." Ritchie said, thoughtfully

Ash just nodded, As the girls led the way into the classroom.

"Home sweet home" Exclaimed Misty.

They found a couple of guys who were also there. They were eating their boxed lunch while chatting. Ash and co. just waved at them and found a couple of tables. Flannery and Cynthia sat down on 2 chairs, Ritchie sat down on a chair that he brought. Ash and Misty sat down on another couple of chairs while May and Dawn sat down on the bench. Drew was just standing there with his arms crossed. This prompted dear May to make fun of him. Besides, it gave them a topic to talk about.

"Shut up!" Drew said, after 5 minutes of constant teasing about his "=.=" attitude.

"Shut up!" May copied him.

Brendan remembered that May had kept Drew's flower, 2 days ago.

"Ahh… you really do look like a couple don't ya…" He said, in a way that no one would bother to listen. However, everyone did.

Drew was holding May's arms with one hand while fizzling her hair with his other hand when everyone just went quiet with Brendan's mischievous comment.

Ash, even though he didn't like it, decided to throw more wood into the fire.

"You were thinking the same thing that I was thinking…"

Ritchie quickly caught on

"And the rose that May has in her bag… Didn't Drew give it to her?"

May's face was bursting red. However, her lip was stuck.

Drew was also in that situation, although his poker face was silently screaming murder to everyone who co-operated with this.

"You mean this rose?" Flannery said. A rose in her hand. She had picked it off May's bag.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

After a while of picking on the group's new target. Dawn looked at her watch.

"Oh my god guys! It's 12:20! The cafeteria will be full!" She screamed, while she got up to her feet.

This brought the whole group to attention. Especially May, who had gone berserk. Only the effort of Flannery and Misty could stop her from breaking anything at her reach.

Cynthia looked at the whole group, eventually amused at the situation.

Ash grabbed his wallet from his bag. Cynthia also did the same, when she noticed something on Ash's bag.

"Hey… Ash?" She asked, unsure of how to address the young man.

"Yeah, what is it?" Ash was in a hurry, he couldn't find the brown-leathered wallet.

"What's that red string hanging from your bag?" Cynthia pointed out.

"My what?" Ash was totally uninterested in chit-chat at the moment.

Cynthia walked over to him.

"This." Cynthia grabbed the string with her delicate fingers. "What is it?"

"Oh… That…" Ash was still looking for it, when his eyes gleamed. "There we go!" He took it and put it in his back pocket. He knew that he was going to have to go through hell once more, so it was better to be prepared for the situation. "I'm sorry… what?"

Cynthia was fairly pissed at his attitude and just stormed off.

"I try to make chit chat and he just rejects me like that…" She thought "Screw him" her mind laughed.

Ash was just eyeing her from behind before he shrugged and looked around.

Brendan and his group went to the other classroom looking for their wallets.

Pretty soon, they were all together walking down the aisle.

Cynthia made her way over to Misty and started another attempt at small talk. But this wasn't as small.

"Hey… Misty… was it?" She asked. She had a hard name remembering all of the new names.

"Yeah, Cynthia. What's wrong?" Misty answered, a friendly smile on her face.

"Can you tell me a bit about Ash…?"

This caused Misty to choke on her saliva and catch the attention of the rest of the group.

"You OK Mist?" Ash asked, only to get a thumbs up, while Misty was still coughing.

After recovering her breath. She turned to Cynthia.

"Um… What exactly do you want to know about him…?" She asked, she wasn't suspicious of her, but she had a hint of what… she was asking.

"Well… I… want to know like… does he have a girlfriend or something?"A small and shy smile took her.

"Um….I… Uh…. Really don't know…" Misty couldn't say that she already had a spot for Ash in her heart. And she was sure that Dawn was also interested in Ash… and Now Cynthia?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"WHAT THE F*CK!!!!!" May roared when she found a huge mob overtake the counter.

"May… You already knew that it was going to be like this didn't you…?" Drew sneered

"Who asked ya!? It's still my food they are taking!" May pushed everyone forward "C'mon! or there won't be any food left!"

"OK. OK! Just let us get ready!" Brendan clamored.

"Fine you have 15 seconds!"

"But-"

"GO!" She pushed Brendan in there

"NOOOO!" Brendan got sucked into the crowd, extending his arm outside for someone to save him "SAVE ME!!!" His hand disappeared when he was swallowed

"BRENDAN!" Ritchie threw himself into the crowd.

"C'MON!" Ash waved Drew forward as he also charged… it would be hard to make their way to the counter now… they were disorganized…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"BRENDAN!! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" Ash screamed in the middle of the crowd.

This had basically developed into a game of Marco Polo, while organizing the remnants of the group.

Eventually they got out of the mess… however, only the worst sandwiches were left.

"You tell her…" Ash pleaded to Ritchie.

"No you do" Ritchie pointed at Brendan

"You should, she will not chew you out" Brendan pointed at Drew.

"No wa-"

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?" May saw the sandwiches that they all had in their hands

Brendan, Ash and Ritchie backed out. Drew was therefore the only guy who May could chew out. As everyone expected. Her eyes darted to Drew.

"So?" She demanded an explanation.

"There wasn't anything left. These cowards," He pointed at the rest of the guys "Were slow and didn't allow us to get the best sandwiches"

May immediately stalked past Drew and pointed at Ash

"So it was your fault" May was cracking her knuckles

"I-uh…" Ash's eyes met Drew's who was containing his laughter with a mocking face.

Ash quickly ran away from the murderous beast.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The group found itself eating as they normally did out by the lake. Next to one of their favorite trees.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**To Be Continued**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Author's Notes: I'm tired, don't blame me for not making a cliffhanger this time… I wanted to update and its almost 11:10 PM and I have school tomorrow…**

**Just so you know… I'm basing a lot of my writing on Animes or stuff that happened to me in real life.**

**Well… Just pointing that out.**

**On another note. I'm looking for someone that can actually make some basic drawing of the group… just so that I can put it as an image on my profile… I know that this is a lot to Ask… but I'm no good at drawing at all… If anyone wants to do it, I'll be more than delighted :D**

**Another request that I have, is that if anyone has time. I'd love for him to contact me, for I'm looking for someone with enough time to do a rough sketch of the school… I'll give you the general directions, but you can go crazy on the drawing. Besides, It'll give people a general idea of the map of the school. As to where the lake is, where the rest of the buildings are and stuff…**

**This are all projects that I had for myself, but my Scanner broke down and I'm no good on MS Paint so…**

**Well… That's all for today Folks… I can't believe that I'm doing this today… I had 2 exams today, LOADS of homework and also study maths…**

**Review guys as always :D**

**Im proud to announce that I got a new reviewer :D**

**This time from Canada! Welcome on board Pearlshipper_17**

**From Argentina, Cheers;  
Nick**


	28. A Day Off?

_**School Days; Chapter 28: **__**A Day Off?**_

**Author's Notes: Well… I originally planned to write this on Wednesday, but everything screwed up, I got a small writer's block after writing my one shot.**

**Well… I am proud to say, that Pearlshipper_17 has submitted some of her sketches for the group drawing. They are on my DA account… which is Niker117**

**Well. I might as well start the story then.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ash and the group had just finished eating their –horrible- sandwiches. May wasn't quiet about that, and was just yelling at everyone. It took a combined effort from Drew, Ritchie and Flannery to try and calm her down and stop her from tearing Ash limb by limb.

This eventually led to a heated fight between Ash and May. But, at the moment, they had both stopped yelling. But that didn't stop them from throwing a nasty comment at each other.

"Amazing… You raise your voice to a girl just because she is complaining about something…" She said, a nasty tone in her voice.

"Talk about nerve. Blaming us when we did our best to try and get some good food… If you hadn't been so slow." Ash told her.

"What was that!?" May got back into her feet.

"You heard me!" Ash did the same, both of them were looking at each other, fiercely.

"Do you want to know what your problem is?!?" May and Ash were now fighting each other with their heads locked against each other

"I already know!" Ash snapped in her face.

Both of them had a stare off and they turned around, giving their back to each other.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Jeez… are they going to be like this all day?" Flannery asked Dawn.

"I sure hope not. But then again…" Dawn's voice trailed off

"Then again…?" Flannery asked

"Nothing, I just… feel…" She trailed off again.

Flannery just ignored this.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ash took off, and May did the same. May went back to the girls, while Ash went alone to the lake.

He didn't know whether to feel angry or sad, Furious or Excited.

Being confused by these thoughts, he made his way to the shore of the lake. He wasn't in sight of the rest of the group. Wondering, he picked a rock and threw it into the lake.

He was just confused. Was May acting like that, to annoy him? Or was she really pissed off at him?

He picked another rock.

"Maybe she was just trying to have fun… After all, that's how Misty shows affection too…"

He threw it

"But… May isn't Misty…" Another voice in his head answered

He kicked another rock at his feet, sending it flying into the lake. He finally decided to sit down, at the shore.

Looking around, he saw plenty of students, all around. A lot of them, like his group, were sharing their lunch sitting next to trees, which casted a mighty shadow on them.

Others, were sitting alone, or in pairs, or even a group, as he spotted, right along the coast of the lake.

Of course, the distance was huge. The lake was really a piece of work.

A wall was covering part of the lake, but it cut off when it came in contact with the lake, leaving a big gap in the wall.

He hugged his knees. He felt frustrated, somehow. He didn't know what this feeling was. He had wanted to annoy her, just out of the blue.

"Heh… I wonder if this is how Misty feels…" He laughed.

"Now this looks familiar." Came a voice from behind.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"What was that about May?" Inquired Misty

"What do you mean?" she asked back, as she sat down as well.

"Oh you know… you having fights with Ash…" She asked, slyly.

"Huh?"

"You seem to have it in for him. Look at him, he just stalked off towards the lake all by himself. You might have turned him into an emo kid" She laughed.

"You mean those freaks with dark hair and ripped jeans and stuff?" Dawn asked, alarmed by the thought "I… Don't think that'd fit him"

"No, of course not." Flannery added "But, it is a possibility." She looked at May in hope.

"What?" She looked around at all the girls

They looked back at her, hope in their eyes.

"You aren't actually suggesting that I go and apologize to him are you…" She was weakening up.

All 3 of the girls nodded.

"Jeez… Give me a reason" She snapped, as she crossed her arms.

"Isn't Ash becoming emo enough reason for you?" Flannery insisted.

"He knows better than that." She answered.

"It was you who hurt him like that." Misty added

"So what? You fight with him all the time too."

"Oh for the love of... would you just go?" Dawn pulled her up and pushed her.

"OK OK fine…" She walked off, annoyed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ash knew that voice. He dreaded and hated that voice.

"What do you want…" He asked.

"Oh nothing much Ashyboy, just checking up on you"

Ash reckoned that if he didn't attack him, He wouldn't.

Meanwhile, Gary circled around him.

"Soooo, you had a fight with one of your little girlfriends… huh…"

Ash just didn't answer, as he didn't see a reason for it.

"I think that she is up for grabs then… I better get moving."

"Don't" Ash just told him.

Gary smiled, he had touched a soft spot

"Oh, what's wrong ashyboy, will you get jealous?"

"So what?" He retorted.

This threw Gary off his pedestal. Ash hadn't even hesitated to answer that. Still, he continued to be hostile.

Ash, at the same time, got to his feet.

"Easy there Ashyboy, I didn't come for a fight today."

"Then for what?" He asked, in a childish manner.

"Oh you know, just some random chat. You were in my way."

Ash was confused, Gary was never so friendly… not since they had become mortal enemies.

"What do you want then? You never talk to me, unless you need something."

"Hey Ash!" Came a voice. He identified the voice, as May. And sure enough, she materialized in a few seconds.

She instantly went on the defensive when she found Gary, and stood still.

"We are not fighting for now" Ash said.

This relieved May somewhat, but she still didn't know how Ash and Gary had become such fierce rivals, and much less… how the could be around each other… when they often end up in a fight… something was not right…

"I'll call the guys." She ran off quickly. This smelled too suspicious.

Both of them stared at her back.

"So Gary, what was your real purpose of talking to me"

"Actually, I have something that belonged to you. I just wanted to give it back to you." Gary rummaged his pocket, and took out a small wristwatch.

Ash immediately recognized it… it was a wristwatch that had belonged to his father… but Gary had taken it from Ash… He had actually borrowed it, but they fought the next day, and that was the start of the rivalry. **( I don't feel like flashbacking today… maybe another chapter )**

"You still have that?" Ash asked.

"Well… Yeah, And that's why I wanted to talk to you. I found it yesterday, when looking for the remote. So I'm here to give it back"

Ash extended his hand, but at the very same time that he did that, Gary reached back… Ash watched in horror…

The watch was in the air. Blasting through the air, and eventually… a small "plop" was heard.

"You Bastard!"

Ash made a move to punch him, but Gary quickly dodged and walked back.

"That's for last time, sucker." He said, as he jogged off

Ash looked around in desperation…. The watch couldn't have gone far down… He took his hat off and his jacket… and threw himself into the lake.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Can't that Gary leave Ash alone!?" Brendan asked.

They were running as soon as they found that Gary and Ash were talking by the lake… Although it could have been perfectly well if it had been someone else… "Talking" With Gary, could lead to a fight.

"There they are!" Ritchie pointed out.

"But… Gary is running away?" Dawn asked, perplexed.

"What's Ash doing?" Cynthia asked, and sure enough… he was taking his jacket and hat off…

"He's going into the water…?" Flannery muttered, in thought.

"C'mon!" Brendan ran as they all made it to the coast.

Ash was looking desperately for something in the water. This had caught the attention of several of the students, who closed in from the other parts of the lake.

Brendan was about to take his shirt off to help Ash, but a shout was heard from behind.

"WHAT'S HE DOING IN THE LAKE!?"

Everyone turned around.

It was a professor…

Even Ash heard the shout. And was brought to attention.

"I'm sorry sir! Something fell around here… I need to find it!" He shouted

"GET OUT OF THE LAKE NOW!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ash made his way out of the lake… With what seemed… a watch…?

"All that for that old wristwatch?" Drew asked, as always, he was the most cynical.

"It belonged to my father…" Ash said through his breaths.

"You students… Nothing to see here…" A couple of professors were clearing the area of students, as though this were a crime scene.

However, they left the group alone.

Eventually, they made it to the classroom…

"Hey Ash" Misty asked, Catching Ash's attention, who had just come back from the bathroom, with his hair obviously towel dried. "What have we got now…?"

Ash looked at the schedule… And he blinked a couple of times.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing…

"_Free to go"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**To Be Continued**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Author's Notes: Hey guys! You won't believe… what happened to me today…

In fact… the whole week was full of HUGE facts… all over Argentina, My School, and my personal life.

In Argentina, the first president after the military dictatorship, died on Tuesday.

That same day, Rivolta… My dreaded History teacher (She is math's teacher here… but meh) Announced her retirement.

I Wrote my first One shot in my whole life… Its Called "Friends forever"

And finally… I'm REALLY frustrated today… I was going to go to a party… but the girl who was doing this because of her birthday, completely ignored me and invited a couple of my friends. I was literally burning up for a while… Until I knew that my BEST friends weren't invited… but still… 3 or 4 of my friends were invited, I was left out. Meh… that's life for you xD

Other than that… There isn't much more to be said… other than I got to my 100 Reviews anniversary… and I made it to my second month of constant writing! Wohoo for me!

From Argentina, Cheers;  
Nick


	29. Spurt

_**School Days; Chapter 29: Split**_

**Author's Notes: Hey there guys, I'm actually NOT in dear old Argentina at the moment. Let's just say that I'm taking a small Easter holiday, after just one month of school. :P**

**So, Basically, I'm in my laptop at the moment. I actually thought that I'd be able to write as soon as I got here, or while making the trip, just out of boredom. But that's not what happened.**

**I got here at 11:00 PM... Hadn't even eaten... soo.... I just ate a sandwich and went to sleep.**

**When I woke up on Monday, I just found myself thinking "What the fuck am I doing here?"... Well, the thing is that we had to go buy some stuff... and that took most of the day... and here I find myself... 12:00 PM in Monday... trying to break my lazyness streak, and update for the sake of it.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

"Are you kidding me!?" Misty immediately stood up and ran next to Ash, her eyes glancing at the schedule.

In a few seconds, the rest of the class was also looking at that tiny piece of paper...

"Cough cough." Came a voice from the middle of the crowd.

Everyone turned around.

"What do you want Paul?" Ash asked, annoyed at his attitude.

"This is my desk, now please move, small fries"

Most people did so, but not without casting an annoyed look on him.

"Small fry? Is that an insu-" Ash was trying to get him to react, his cooly attitude pissed him off. But Dawn had grabbed his arm and led him to the back of the classroom.

"What's the big idea Ash? Pissing him off?" She asked, while both of them shouldered their bags. Misty and May were waiting at the door.

"What do you mean?" He asked

Dawn stepped hard on his foot

"OW!" He jumped around. "What was that for!?"

"Exactly. I suggest that you don't piss him off." Her eyes turned serious, somewhat "You don't know how he might react."

"What...?"

"..." Dawn sternly looked at him.

"Hey guys?" Misty asked, from the door. "You still with us?"

"Yeah." Dawn answered, and made her way to the door. Leaving Ash wondering why she was acting like this.

Making a mental note to ask her later, he also walked with the rest of the guys.

"Hey wait a sec... We leave early... but do Brendan and the others leave early too..?" May asked.

"..." Misty thought.

"Now that I think about it... They never mentioned anything about it..." Ash said

"We never noticed either, we only just found out that we leave early" Misty added.

"Only one way to find out" Dawn said, and led the way to the other classroom.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The hallway was deserted, the group made its way around, looking for Brendan's classroom.

"Hey guys... It's totally silent here... I bet that classes started all over the place..." May commented.

"Isn't that the classroom?" Cynthia asked, She found them looking around, and decided to join the search

"Yeah that's it." Ash nodded. They made their way next to the door, and pressed their ears against the door.

"_Ok, so today, we will be talking about..."_

Ash stood back up. "Yeah, they definately got classes..." He said.

"Now what?" Misty asked

"Well... we got their cellphones... I guess that we can tell them if we do anything

"IF we do anything?" May asked.

"What d'you mean?" Ash asked

"Of course we will do something! It's Friday for Christ's sake..." She explained

"Yeah, sure..."

"Ok, so, they are in classes... and we got a long afternoon... what now?" Dawn asked.

"How about we go to my house?" Ash suggested.

Dawn and Ash caught each other's stare at that moment... and looked away, embarrased.

"Actually... I uh... can't" He retracted.

"Why not? It'll be great! You got that karaoke thingy... besides everyone knows where your house is!" May pressed

"Cynthia doesn't" Ash gave her a weak answer, which made him dig his tumb even deeper.

"Well, now's a good time as any!" May insisted.

"Ok... fine..." Ash surrendered.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

They were walking out of the building's door. They were welcomed by a warm mid-day sun.

"Ahh.. This truly is heaven..." Misty stretched her arms skyward.

"Yeah... The sun feels great.." May agreed.

Ash was walking with his hands in his jacket's pockets and was just looking forward...

"Oh C'mon Ash, don't sulk!" Dawn patted his shoulder.

"I'm not!" Ash retorted

Dawn was reminded of a 10 year old by his attitude.

"Oh you aren't?" Dawn stole his hat.

"Hey what the..." Ash turned around, just to find Dawn trying his hat on. "That's my hat!"

"Now I see why you wear this thing all the time..." She said in awe. "This thing is really confortable!"

"Give it back!" Ash tried to grab it, only for Dawn to dodge him and hide behind Misty

"Come and get it!" She laughed as she used Misty as a shield

"Oh C'mon Ash! Just let her do as she wishes" May intervened in Dawn's favor.

Ash crossed his arms, now really behaving like a 10 year old.

"Pfft" He began walking.

Cynthia, Misty, May and Dawn laughed.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_**To Be Continued**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Author's Notes: GODDAMN! I have writer's block.... this is bad.**

**I wrote this with everything that I could muster.... I took every fibre of my being...**

**Crap... Well anyways... I had to update...**

**Review... Next chapter will be my 30 chapterversary!**

**Wohoo!**

**Has it been so long already...?**

**From Uruguay, Cheers;  
Nick**

**PS: This is my shortest chapter ever! I don't know if it is something to celebrate or not...**


	30. The First Friday

_**School Days; Chapter 30: The First Friday**_

**Author's Notes: I'm REALLY sorry... last chapter sucked... it was 999 words ( according to FF ). Meh... I never really intended it to be long, since i had absolutely no friggen ideas of what to write... in fact, many of my reviewers can say that I asked them for some ideas... although none answered ( :( ). That basically had me frustrated which made me try to write this!**

**Actually, at this exact moment, it is 10:30 PM here, and I'm sitting on my bed, my covers drawn over me, and thinking and laughing at myself for writing this.**

**Well... anyways...**

**Back to the story as always.**

**My 30 Chapterversary! Wohoo!**

**Has it been so long... already?**

"**Of Course it's been long!" came Ash's voice**

**What the crap! Get out of my notes!**

"**Are you kidding me? We've been stuck in the first week for like a whole month!" Dawn yelled**

**This is my story! Now shoo away people!**

"**Seriously! It's been freaking boring! And what's with all the flashbacks!"**

**What the crap?! Keiko where did you come from?**

"**Yeah! You show me like a goddamn emo girl for f*ck's sake!" Misty yelled too**

**Its already friday people! Don't make me do another flashback! And for you Misty, you are a character so do as you are told!**

"**Screw that! I want Ash!"**

"**..." Ash facepalmed.**

**OK OK, Noted...**

"**And what about me! Don't you think that I want to make out with Ash more? When will I get more time like that?! I'm his girlfriend, Aren't I?!" Dawn screamed.**

…

"**..."**

**OK... This is getting out of hand. Back to the story?**

"**Fine by me..." Ash said, everyone else nodded.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"You have a message from God..."

"Huh?" Misty looked at Ash, who quickly put his hand into his pocket.

Dawn and May looked at Ash, not knowing wether to be amused or not.

"Sorry," Ash said, when he noticed the 2 girls looking at him. "That's my ringtone for a text message..."

"Yeah... we noticed." Dawn said, beating a laugh.

They were walking down the street, Ash's house was nearby... they had already crossed the intersection.

Ash opened his cellphone and read out loud.

"_Guys, It's Brendan, We leave early today, what should we do?"_

"He musn't know that we have no classes in the afternoon..." May said.

"Yeah, that must be it."

"Give me that." Misty said, taking Ash's cellphone from his hands.

She immediately started to type something.

"As delicate as always, huh, Misty" He commented, a sly grin taking over his face.

She ignored him.

"Meh..." Ash put his hands in his pockets and looked forward. His house was next block.

"Are you always like this?"

"Yeah. We normally are a bit rough around the edges" Ash said, chuckling.

"How come you two are so close then?" Dawn asked, eager to know more about her possible rival.

"Well.... Let's just say... that..." Ash was unsure about what to say... He wasn't sure that Misty wanted everyone to know about... her family history."

"Let's just say that he held my hand through the tough moments in life" Misty said, a small smile on her face.

"Huh?" Both May and Dawn were puzzled.

"I'll just leave it at that" She went back to Ash's cellhpone.

The three othe girls looked at Ash.

"And don't you open your mouth Ash"

He facepalmed.

"What are you telling Brendan anyways?" Cynthia asked.

"I'm telling him that we are going to Ash's house to spend the day. And that he should tell everyone else and meet us there"

"Aren't you going to ask for Ash's permission?" Dawn asked, looking at Ash, who had his hands behind his head.

"It's fine by me, Dawn" Ash told her.

"But-"

"See, he said its fine" Misty looked to Dawn, throwing her tongue out at the same time.

Dawn and Misty had a stare-off once more, which May had to break up.

"Sooo, Ash how long until we get to your house...?" May tried to crack a conversation.

"It's right around the corner." He answered from the front.

"I'll race you there!" Dawn said.

"You what?" Ash didn't hear right, or at least he thought he hadn't

"I'll race you" Dawn started to run, but not without stealing Ash's hat once again.

"Hey come back!" May ran after Ash, who was now chasing Dawn.

"..." Misty was finishing the text message.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ding Dong.

"I got it mom!" Ash got up from the couch.

The girls were alternating to sing songs.

Ash made his way over to the door, and opened it

"Hey, long time no see" Ash said jokingly.

"What the hell! How come you didn't notice that you were leaving early today?!" Brendan yelled at him.

"Woah easy there." Flannery told him

"It's just... that... HOW CAN SOMEONE MISS OUT ON SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!"

Ash laughed, uncertainly. His hand scratching his back.

"Yeah well... it wouldn't have made much difference, would it..?" He said

"Yeah... you are right"

"Well... so what were you guys doing?" Ritchie asked

"Nothing really..."

"Why am I not surprised..." Drew said.

Flannery smacked the back of his head

"Ow!"

"I didn't hear that, Drew, mind repeating it?"

"Forget it..."

They entered the house, and turned left to find the girls singing.

"_Boy meets girl  
You were my dream,my world  
But i was blind  
You cheated on me from behind  
So on my own  
I feel so all alone  
Though I know it's true  
I'm still in love with you"_

"Hey... I know this song" Ritchie said

"Yeah I do too... It's..." Ash was thinking, but the name of the song eluded him

"_I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me"_

"Isn't the song... M-" Flannery started

"_I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
It can happen to me"_

"Yeah it's a miracle alright" Brendan said, he had crossed his arms and was watching at May, who was singing, without any shyness ( which was unusual of her, but it fit her ) in front of an audience.

The song started to lose volume, and eventually a score board came up, which gave May a resounding "A"

Dawn and Flannery started clapping.

"Great work May!" Flannery yelled at her.

The boys joined in the clapping.

May bowed politely, smiling and thanked them.

"Thanks everyone! It really means a lot to me!"

"If you weren't here, I'd say that you were at a stage!" Ash told her.

She just laughed and turned a bit red, her hand behind her head.

"Heh... I'm.. glad that you liked it" She told everyone.

However, May noticed that something was wrong... someone was missing.

"Where's Drew...?"

"Swiiiiiish" Came a noise.

Everyone immediately recognized the sound.... of a flushing toilet.

Ash facepalmed.

However, silence was reigning in the living room.

Footsteps were heard coming down from the stairs.

"Ahh... that was a good p- OWW!!!!" He fell onto the floor, after being knocked down from a flying microphone.

"There." May said, as she turned around "We are even now"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It was 6 O' Clock.

No one really had any idea of what to do...

Which is pretty much what every adolescent goes through at this stage.

Everyone was scattered all over the house, Drew was "Teaching" Brendan how to play Madden 09 on the 360.

Ritchie, Ash and Misty were playing a small soccer match outside.

Dawn, May and Cynthia were just watching them play from the sidelines...

Flannery was talking to Ash's mom about some tea herbs that she found out about the other day.

"Even though...." Ash passed the ball to ritchie, dodging Misty before that " It's a friday" Ritchie gave him the ball back "We still have nothing" He shot "to do" The ball entered the makeshift goal.

"Ok, seriously guys, 2 on 1 is too unfair..." Misty retorted. She hated losing, especially to Ash.

"Well... convince one of the girls to join you" Ritchie suggested.

"Might as well..." Misty turned around "Hey! Anyone wants to join me?" She shouted to the girls.

All three of them looked at each other. And pointed at each other.

"Jesus, May just get over here!" She ordered May into the team, who just obeyed her.

"I may not be good at this... but I beat my brother all the time!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Oh c'mon girls... You can't always win..." Ash patted Misty and May's shoulders.

"Yeah... you were playing against two boys... not two girls... and we also know how to play... we aren't just some rookies..."

"Oh shut it Ritchie, you are just happy because you won" Misty snapped

"Yeah of course!" Ritchie's facade cracked and he blasted into the house to announce his victory.

"You can always practice more Misty, remember?" Ash was dying to say that to her. "OW!"

Misty was stepping on his foot. Hard.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The group was now sitting in front of the TV... just letting the images flow through their eyes.

It was 8 PM.

"I'm getting hungry..." Brendan said.

"Yeah... me too"

"Hey kids!" Came Delia's voice from the bedroom at the top of the stairs.

"Yeah mom?" Ash shouted back.

"You can call for some pizza if you like!"

Everyone stirred and looked at Ash at the same moment they heard "Pizza"

"Thanks mom!" He shouted, and turned around. Only to be penetrated by MANY stares.

"I'll have mine with salami" Ritchie said.

And soon, everyone was discussing what the should get to eat.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**To Be Continued**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Author's Notes: Hey there guys! I hope that this time, I managed to redeem myself for yesterday's... humiliation...**

**I'm honestly, proud of this chapter.... I think that I turned back to my "Free mode" style of writing... where there isn't any drama! Woohoo! Now we can just enjoy some light headed episodes...**

**I finished writing this Yesterday, but since I wanted to upload it today, I did so xD**

"**Guys! The pizza is here!" Ash entered the room with 4 boxes.**

"**Oh Nice!!!" Ritchie and Brendan threw themselves onto the boxes**

**Hey! I'll take you on that pizza!**

"**Screw you Nick! You want us to stay hungry until tomorrow when you plan to make us eat the damn pizza?" Ash said**

**But I-**

"**No! We are eating NOW!" May yelled at me**

**But.. All I'm saying is that I want some pizza too!**

"**In your dreams!" Dawn added**

**Hey! You are all my characters! You should obey me!**

"**Actually, we are Shoagokukan. Ltd. Property, so you can't boss us around" Drew pointed out**

**Why you... little...**

"**Let's dig in!" Misty said**

"**Wow! This stuff is great" Cynthia added**

**And how come that you are all over my Author's Notes?!**

"**We get bored!" Flannery added**

**Well I get bored too! And I don't go invading other people's property!**

"**This is YOUR property?!" Ash said "This is my house!"**

**The hell?**

"**We are eating at my house, so technically you are on my property"**

**Are you kidding me!?**

"**No, Now get the hell out of my house before I kick you out of here!" Ash shouted**

**-Sniff- Fine...**

**Finally, I get rid of these guys...**

**So anyways....**

**My 30th chapterversary! Wohoo!**

"**Happy Chapterversary Nick!" Everyone shouted**

**The hell...?**

"**Ha ha, you thought we forgot didn't you?" Dawn said, cheerful as always.**

"**Nah, we remembered. This is, after all, our Chapterversary too!" Ritchie said.**

"**C'mon Nick, have some of this pizza" Ash said.**

**-Has tears in his eyes- THANKS GUYS!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**From Uruguay, Cheers;  
Nick**

**  
PS: If you don't like my new Author's Notes, then just tell me**


	31. Overnight

_**School Days; Chapter 31: Overnight?**_

**Author's Notes: Hey there guys! It's Nick!**

"**And Ash!"**

…

"**What?"**

**Are you going to do this every time?**

"**Don't you like this?" A puppy face showing on Ash's face.**

… **OK well... If you want to make my Author's Notes, then just say what I was about to say.**

"**Uh...Um... Well! Guys! This is Chapter 31!"**

**Why thank you Captain Obvious**

"**Beat me"**

**Mind letting me start the Chapter?**

"**Why not tell everyone what this chapter is going to be about?"**

… **Why? Spoil the fun?**

"**No, but I want to know!"**

**Even more reason not to! You aren't supposed to be here!**

"**But I-"**

**Just leave! -Throws a shoe-**

"**OW!"**

… **Now that he is gone, Let's start the show.**

**Before that, I just want to ask something.**

**Renmcormack (Or however your name is written xD ).... are you still alive and reading my story?**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. **

"Hm... That was some good pizza..." Brendan was lying down on the sofa.

"Yeah.... I'm stuffed..." Ritchie said. He was sitting down on the floor.

Ash and Drew were lying down on their sofa's.

The girls, were all looking at them, amused.

"How come you are all taking the space on the sofas?" May asked, arching an eyebrow

"Just bear with them May, they ate a LOT" Flannery said

"So anyways, what should we do now?"Dawn asked

"Can't you live the moment?" Ash asked.

"Oh yeah, it's amazing how 4 lazy asses like you can enjoy a moment..." Misty remarked.

"Hey! We are not lazy!" Brendan retorted.

All the girls rolled their eyes.

"What time is it, by the way?" Ash asked.

"Um.. 9 O Clock." May answered.

"Isn't it getting late for you people?"

"What's that, Drew? You want us to leave?" Flannery said slyly.

"I'm just saying..." He said awkwardly

"Anyways... WE still don't know what to do for now..." Dawn reminded them

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"I might as well leave..." Misty said, eventually.

It was 10 PM. The sun had set a long time ago, The lights were on all over the street...

"Hey... why don't you people stay here overnight?" Ash suggested.

Everyone stared at him. The idea was good... staying overnight at one house... But...

Dawn and May looked at each other. The idea of sharing rooms with guys...

"I... uh... ain't sure..." Misty was thinking about it... She was used to being with Ash... but not to the other guys...

Footsteps were heard, coming down the stairs.

It was Ash's mother.

She leaned against the frame of the door.

"So... Are you kids staying overnight or something?" She asked.

Everyone looked at each other, and then at Ash.

"Well... I told them that they could... is that OK, Mom?" Ash asked, a hand behind his head...

Delia run a hand through her hair.

"Um.. Yeah, sure. But... How about their family?"

"OH SHOOT!" Ritchie shouted hysterically, as he took his cellhpone out of his pocket and quickly called his mom.

Everyone else, also contacted their family, to let them know that they were going to stay overnight.

"Ok, now that that's over... what now?" Misty asked. Once again.

"Will you stop thinking about the future?" Ash was pretty annoyed.

"But seriously Ash... you don't expect us to play that video game all of you guys play..." She remarked, getting nods from all the other girls.

"They have a point..." Ritchie said.

"How about a movie?" Brendan suggested

"Yeah sure! That's good" Flannery agreed.

"But what movies have you got here, Ash?" May asked.

Ash scratched the back of his head. "Well... I got some horror movies..."

"Don't we have something like a comedy... or a love movie...?" Dawn asked.

"OK Hold on..." Ash went upstairs. After a couple of minutes, he came back with a small stack of movies.

"Ok... This are all the movies that I have... I also borrowed some of my mom's" He spread the movies around, everyone started to look at them.

The Blair Witch Project, Marley and I, Slumdog Millionaire, Resident Evil, and some other movies.

"Ooooh!" May squealed when she saw Marley and I.

"You've seen it?" Ash asked.

"No, but my mother saw it and told me it was great..." She honestly answered.

"So no one has seen it?" He asked around, getting a general "no" murmur.

"How about The Blair Witch Project?" Ritchie said.

"Yeah... that's better..." Brendan said.

"No wait! We want to watch Marley and I!" The girls protested

"But a horror movie is way better to watch!" Getting head shakes from the girls

"A Romance movie is waaaay better!" Misty commented.

"But a horror movie is more exciting!" Ritchie yelled back

Ash watched as the conflict raged on his living room.

"OK PEOPLE!" Gaining the attention of everyone. "We can watch both! It's friday!"

He got murmurs of agreement.

"Let's watch the blair witch project first!"

"No! Marley and I!"

"Jesus Christ..." He thought

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

They eventually settled to watch the romance movie first, because the girls flatly refused to watch a horror movie first, just for them to lose all interest in a romance movie, and just to be scared.

"Remember, you girls promised to watch the horror movie later" Brendan reminded them, as Ash put the DVD on the player.

"Shhh" Dawn hushed him. The movie was starting.

Ash took his seat next to Dawn, of course, it was made as though it was normal. However, when Ash was sitting down, his shoulder touched Dawn... and both halted for a second.

Dawn hadn't said anything... but she was dissapointed in Ash... He hadn't said anything since like 2 days ago... Did he not like her now?

She looked at Ash, and caught him, looking at her out of the corner of the eye. He quickly looked away bashfully.

Dawn looked around, no one was paying attention to them... they were all focused on the new starting movie... Dawn looked at Ash once again and found his eyes looking at her.

They were saying... Not now... not in front of everyone.

Dawn looked at the screen, pouting. When she felt a hand hold hers. They couldn't kiss or do anything mushy... but they could hold hands... which made Dawn more than happy.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The end...

All the girls were crying. Even the guys... were touched by the movie...

"I....I..." Misty was crying, together with Cynthia.

May was holding her legs to her chest, crying silently.

Dawn was crying on Ash's chest. He was more alarmed, however, at the looks that the guys were giving him. Brendan even gave him a thumbs up.

"Marley..... Waaaa" May kept crying.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A while after they calmed down, Ritchie commented.

"I just HATE it... when they put animals into movies..."

"Why is that...?" Drew asked.

"Well... it's mostly... that I just hate seeing an animal get hurt... I mean... I can see a human get hurt... but an animal..."

"I know what you mean..." Ash nodded.

Brendan's eyes were still misty.

"Awww Poor Brendan wants to cry" Flannery had a sly smile and patted his head.

"Knock it off.." He said weakly.

"Don't worry, don't worry" She said in a motherly voice.

Everyone laughed.

After a while, Ash got up.

"It's time to watch the horror movie!" He put a new DVD into the player.

"What's the movie about, Ash?" Misty asked.

"These 3 students go into a forest, looking for a witch which is rumored to live there... that's all I'm saying" He smiled.

"But..."

"No Buts, Mist. Enjoy the movie!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Screams echoed, the students were running... the camera shook all over.

"Oh my god..." May whispered... She was scared out of her body, pretty much like everyone. Even Ash, who had seen the movie, couldn't stop his body from trembling a bit.

The camera turned around, it was going down some stairs... the screams still echoed... the camera suddenly spotted a guy... standing against a wall... The camera shook for a bit... and then it hit the floor.

_The bodies of the students who went into the forest, in 1994, were never found. This video was found about a year later in a deserted house in the middle of the forest._

No one dared to move... did the movie end?

"Um..." Ritchie asked, after a few seconds. "Did it end?"

Finally, the girls were brought out of their sopor... May and Misty were holding each other. Cynthia was sitting against the wall, frightened. Dawn was holding Ash's arm. Drew was trying to keep his cooly attitude, but even he couldn't. Brendan had taken shelter in some blankets that Ash's mother had brought down in the middle of the movie, While ritchie did the same.

"Yes." Ash simply answered. "That's it"

"Whaat?!" Brendan shouted. "How can that be the end!?"

"You mean that we went through a whole movie of waiting to see at least a witch and we don't even get to see it!?" Drew yelled.

"Hey chill out!" Ash said "I'm not the director!"

"This is a movie?" Cynthia asked. "I thought it was real..."

"It was a movie! Not a documentary!" Ash told her

"But it could have happened!" May said.

"Oh my god people! It's a movie!" He tried to reassure everyone.

"I think it was real!" Misty said.

"It was a movie girls! Jeez..." Brendan said.

"But seriously... the ending is really disturbing..." Drew added.

"What was the guy at the end doing...? He was just standing against the wall... like... he was pissing... or something" Ritchie told everyone. Getting a few laughs from the guys.

"And how come the camera falls? We didn't even see the damn witch at all!"

"I guess the camera fell and they had to end the movie there because it broke down." Everyone laughed. "What? It can be a possibility!"

"I doubt it..." Ash was thinking about it.

"Wasn't it a low budget production...? Maybe it did fall and they couldn't repair it or something..." Drew added a point.

"Well! We can't stay commenting about the movie... the girls are going to freak out even more" Ash changed the subject.

"So... what can we do now...?"

"It's like 2 in the morning... We could go to sleep" Cynthia suggested

"What are you... 10?" Misty told her "Forget it..."

Ash got up and turned the lights on... only for the whole room to go dark again...

"What the..." Ash said, he tried the switch again... "Light's out guys..."

"What!?" May squealed, she was really frightened by the movie, and this put her over the top.

"Stop kidding around Ash." Dawn told him sternly.

"I'm not!" He flicked the switch on and off... no answer

"Damnnit..." Ritchie cursed.

Brendan had made his way over to the window. "Looks like the whole neighbourhood is out of power..."

"Don't worry! I think I have some candles around here..." Ash made his way over to the table containing the music set... "Should be... around here..." After a while of looking... he couldn't find the matches that he was looking for... to see something at least.

"I got an idea..." Cynthia took her cellphone out and lit the way with its light. Everyone also got their cellphones, except for Ritchie.

"Where's yours?" Ash asked him

"It's charging..." He said, scartching the back of his head.

"There we go..." Ash found some matches and candles. He lit them.

He put a couple of them around the room, trying to light some basic points... like the door, the windows, etc.

"We might as well go to sleep, as Cynthia said..." Ash commented.

"I got an idea..." Misty said. Everyone looked at her

"Yeah, Misty?"

"Let's play truth or dare!" She said, getting excited squeals from the girls.

The guys, on the other hand... looked at each other... refused flatly.

"You girls are all gonna ask us: "WHO IS YOUR CRUSH" or stuff...." Brendan said, mocking their voice.

"No seriously! It'll be like the perfect thing for a power outage moment!" May told them.

"I'm not sure..." Ash, who was the owner of the house, wasn't that much excited about the idea.

"How about, we don't ask things THAT personal... would that be OK?" Dawn suggested. The guys looked at each other.

"Fine... But only because the lights are out." Drew said.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**To Be Continued**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Author's Notes:**

"**WHAT?! You are just going to end it there!?"**

**Quiet you, This is an extra long chapter! Besides, the truth or dare game, without anyone asking something like that is stupid! No excitement at all!**

"**But... but I wanted to ask May..."**

**DON'T! Don't spoil it for the readers!**

"**But I-"**

**I told you NO! Besides, I thought you guys had agreed not to ask any thing like that.**

"**I would have asked her that! I was just going to ask her if she ever... had a boyfriend"**

**What the hell!? I Won't make you two time Dawn! She is just too precious!**

"**Who said that I would?!"**

**You are just saying that! You might as well go with May! I will give Dawn to Paul and that's it!**

"**NO! Anything but that!"**

**Then shut your yap. This is the last that I'll hear from you talking about May... Got it!?**

"**But..."**

**Look, if you want May then just go get another writer!**

"**I might as well!"**

**Are you kidding me!?**

"**Dawn... is just not enough for me..."**

**The hell are you talking about!? You crazy fool! -Hits Ash with a shoe-**

**Now... that's taken care of...**

**Keep in mind guys... that This has absolutely NO meaning on the story, it is just me having fun with myself, by writing stupid things like this. But seriously... Every chapter is going to have something like this... Next chapter won't be Ash... but another character... in fact, it'll go changing around.**

**THIS LAST PART HAD NO MEANING IN THE STORYLINE WHATSOEVER!**

**This will probably be my last update here in Uruguay... I'm leaving today, after all... I'll get home really late and I have school on Monday... so I might as well die now, while I'm in heaven**

**I hope you guys like, one of my longest chapters ever... right behind "The Clubs..." But this is because my internet crapped on me for a while... and I had enough time to write some more... since my internet wont be back for a while.**

**That's all for today... And that's all for Uruguay...**

**From Uruguay, Cheers;  
Nick**

**PS: Sniff Sniff...**


	32. Vivaldi

_**School Days; Chapter 32: **__**Vivaldi**_

**Author'****s Notes: I got my own reasons for doing this chapter. I will tell you people, only this: This cafè is going to have an effect on the storyline. I actually wrote this chapter on paper, pencil and sweat. During the ETERNAL 3 hours of the trip.**

**I got this idea out of my own life, because my 2 best friends and I usually frequent this place to go to have lunch or stuff…**

**I'm not saying that they'll go to the same place every day, but I won't say that it won't become a common place for them to meet up.**

**On another note, I never said that I would write the truth or dare game, I actually said that I skipped it because nothing important had happened. I promise that I'll make it up to you people.**

"**What!? You actually skipped that?"**

**Hey Dawn! What's up?**

"**How come you are skipping that? I was actually looking forward for that moment…"**

**Hey hey… Don't worry. You have my FULL support to do whatever you want with Ash… in fact… I just got a perfect idea to put you closer to Ash**

"**Really?!"**

**No.**

"…"

**I'm kidding… of course I got it… But I'm actually thinking that it may not have been a great idea to start the relationship so early on in the story…**

"**What's your point…?"**

**I mean… that you and Ash didn't really have any time to know yourselves…**

"**But Ash is made for me…"**

**In this story… Believe me… outside… there are evil people! People who want Ash to be with Misty!**

"**You are kidding me!"**

**No, I'm not… That gang of reckless and uneducated people call themselves POKESHIPPERS… They think that since MISTY was the first girl to come into the anime, she deserves to be the girl that Ash ends up with…**

"**That doesn't make sense at all!"**

**I know! People actually are really dense… they are so narrowminded that if you get them outside of that… they all say that they left the show when Misty left…**

"**That's horrible!"**

**They say that the show ended when she left. Well I say NUTS!**

"**Well said… But honestly… I never knew that such people existed…"**

**Believe me… they exist… and they aren't nice people… like most of the guys who review. Or even the ones that don't review, but actually read stories which ARENT pokeshipping. They say that EVERYONE who doesn't support poke is a threat to national security and shall be dealt as such!**

"**Ok… that's going too far…"**

**Well… I may have gotten a bit carried away… but thing is… Pokeshippers are just narrowminded! They fail to see the light of the future! The future lies in your shoulders!**

"**That's… a lot of pressure…"**

**Dawn… you are the lightbringer…. You have to bring light to Ash! Make him realize your feelings! Make everyone realize that you are the one for him!**

"**I'll do what I can!"**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The first thing that Ash knew was that light was sneaking into the room. Through the windows.

"Ah…" He grunted quietly, although the light had woke him up, he immediately realized that he wasn't alone.

He took a look around, recognizing the room as his own living room. He found several people strewn all over the floor… His friends.

Cynthia had had a territorial war with Brendan, over control of the sofa. She eventually won and Brendan had to settle for the other (smaller) sofa. Drew had the 3rd one. May and Misty were sharing a futon, Flannery literally freaked out when she took a dare that she would have to share the futon with Ritchie. Ash was about to move… but felt something holding his arm…

"AHHH!" He shouted, waking up everyone in a mere instant.

"Wha!?" Ritchie yelled as he sat bolt upright.

"I swear I didn't do it, Mom!" Brendan shouted, as he fell down into the floor. A mixture of panic and fear as he yelled when he realized that the floor was getting closer.

"Ash what the hell is your problem!?" Misty threw him her pillow, hitting him squarely in the face.

"Uh…" May was rubbing her eyes. "Jeez, what's wrong?"

However, while everyone else was too busy waking up, no one noticed the huge blushes on Dawn and Ash's faces.

"Um… Good morning guys!" Ash tried to be as cheerful as he could. Everyone glared at him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Ouch… You guys didn't have to hit me so hard…" Ash was rubbing his shoulder. As expected, after waking everyone up at 7 AM, with a loud scream like that… Well… Let's just say that he got what was coming to him.

He, once again, got nasty stares from everyone.

After a while, the gang had gotten dressed into their normal clothes, girls even went as far as to go to the bathroom, to –According to Drew- apply their make-up

"How come you know that?" Brendan questioned him "It's not like you go into girl's bags or something…?"

"No, dumbass. It's common knownledge that girls take their make up EVERYWHERE. No exception."

"Well excuse me, Miss" He sneered.

"What was that?!"

"You heard me!"

"SHH!" Ash tried to hush them and defuse the situation "You are going to wake up my mom!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Great job, jerks" May spitted nastily.

"Don't look at me, Brendan started it." Drew quickly threw the blame into his now enemy

"Quiet, both of you!" Misty hushed them this time. "You have already made Delia kick us out of the house, just to get some sleep. Now shut up!" She was really pissed.

"Oh this is just great…" May went on, she was already getting altered, because this meant that they would have to skip breakfast. "Starting a Saturday with an empty stomach…"

"You say that… but you actually never eat that much…" Flannery pointed out.

"I eat what I need to eat, but now… we have no food! None at all! We are going to starve to death!" She grabbed her head in panic

"Just calm down girl!" Ash patted her shoulder, conforting her.

"Yeah, let's all calm down and think about this…" Dawn suggested.

"About what!? How can we think about something with empty stomach!? Are you kidd-" Ash cut May off by putting a hand in her mouth.

"Let's see…" Dawn went on, she took out her small wallet. "I got 20$. What have you guys got?"

"I got 10$" Misty counted her 1$ bills.

"I got 15$" Flannery also took out her money.

The girls all looked at the boys.

"What?" Ritchie fired back, feeling exposed.

"You guys have any money…?" Dawn already knew the answer… or at least she thought.

"I got 30$... I nabbed them from my mom's wallet before she kicked us out" Ash said with a laugh.

"Nice…" Brendan laughed too.

The girls, however, looked at Drew, Ritchie and Brendan.

"Have you people got anything then?" Misty pressed them.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

After a while of counting money, pennies, and anything that was worth something… they realized that they had PLENTY of money to buy themselves a decent breakfast.

"So, we have money… we now need a place to eat." Ritchie concluded.

"Question is where… I honestly don't know this neighborhood… and walking around like lost people ain't going to get us any closer to a café or something…." Flannery thought about the matter… she was right… no one knew this place… unless..

Everyone looked at Ash.

"What?"

"Don't you know this neighborhood? It's your home after all…" She asked.

"Um…" Ash scratched the back of his head.

"That means no, in Ash's language…" Misty translated.

"Jesus, Ash…" May facepalmed.

"Guess God wants us to walk aimlessly around the place…" Brendan crossed his arms.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"We should head back…" May had already surrendered, her stomach, empty was crying for help.

"Which way is back at this point?" Drew asked.

"The direction your back is facing…?" Dawn suggested.

"Hey… isn't that a café?" Ash asked, pointing forward.

A building had set its roots in a decent part of the block… it was kind of big, but it wasn't grotesque. Windows covered most of the walls.

May and Dawn's eyes glimmered that same instant.

"Oh… my… God…" May was drooling, Dawn's eyes were just staring at the logo…

"_Vivaldi"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

They entered the building without hesitation… and found that most tables were for groups of 4. Since they were 9… they just took another table and joined them.

It was quite early… and the place wasn't at its peak… but it felt alright… everyone was confortable…

The sat down and as soon as they did, a gentle looking girl came over to them.

"Hi, How you guys doing?" She said cheerfully "Anything you want to drink or eat?"

"Uh yeah… we'll have…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The waitress had already brought them their food & drinks in no time at all, they were just small talking for the moment.

"Hey I kinda like this place…" Dawn said, looking around.

"Yeah… it's not small, and it isn't big… it's perfect" Flannery added.

"The croissants here are great too…" Ritchie remarked, while taking a bite out of his.

"You happy now, May?" Ash asked, teasing her.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, I am. As everyone else here too" She threw everyone a mocking look.

"What are you getting at…?" Misty looked at her

"That all of you were also as hungry as I was" She winked "Don't worry, I won't say a thing."

"You just did…" Ritchie told her

"Well, excuse me Mr. Detective…" She snapped, like a kid.

"I'll call my mom, telling her where we are, just in case…" Ash took his cellphone out. However, he remembered the look that his mother gave him…

"What's wrong?" Misty noticed him getting a bit quiet.

"I… don't know whether to call her or not… She got really pissed that we woke her up…"

Dawn patted his shoulder.

"I'm sure that she is awake, Ash, don't worry and just call her."

Misty threw her a nasty glare, which no one noticed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The group eventually got outside, and started to walk back home. The road sat in front of them… everyone was just waiting for someone else to take a step forward… but the truth was…

"Um… Where do we go…?" Flannery asked the million dollar question.

"I think it's this way…" Ash pointed to the right.

"No… I think it's this way…" Ritchie pointed the completely opposite way…

"I think it's right up ahead…" Misty told them.

…

"Great…" Drew put his hands in his pockets and went back to his "-.-" attitude.

May, Flannery, Dawn, Cynthia and Brendan backed up as well.

"Only one way to decide this…" Ash started.

"I get you…" Misty also said it.

"Let's do this…" Ritchie also got into the fray.

"Rocks…"

"Papers…"

"Scissors!"

They were all scissors.

Both of them looked at each other…

"Rock…"

"Paper…"

"Scissors!"

They were all scissors…

They looked at each other again, Nodded, and then put their hands back down.

"Rock…"

"Paper…"

"Scissors!"

They were all scissors…

"SOMEONE CHANGE ALREADY!" Ash yelled.

"Rock…"

"Paper…"

"Scissors!"

Misty was Rock… Ash was Paper and Ritchie was… fire…?

"The f*ck is that?" Ash asked, disbelief and amusement in his face.

"It's fire!" I beat you all!" He started to laugh.

Suddenly, a cellphone rang.

It was Ash's… He picked the call

"Yeah? Oh hi mom… Yeah… we were on our way back… Um… no… we already had breakfast… Yeah yeah… Ok OK… got it… Yeah… Love ya" He hung up and made a tired face to everyone.

"She made breakfast for us…" He told everyone.

Misty facepalmed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**To Be Continued**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Author's Notes:  
**

"**That was a nice and cozy episode…"**

**Yeah… actually I wrote this on the ship back home… It was eternal…**

"**Yeah… I can only imagine."**

**It was! And besides… I had to finish the chapter in here… because I had no more ideas… The trip exhausts everyone…**

"**Well… point is… that the chapter was good wasn't it…?"**

**I believe that everyone will start whining about the lack of important episodes soon enough…**

"**But this isn't a "Dramatic" story… is it?"**

**Well… unless you consider SOME tid-bits of drama… it was an easygoing fanfiction…**

"**You updated pretty fast anyways… I'm sure that they ought to be happy about that…"**

**Yeah… I guess…**

"**Well… Nick… I got to go to bed… I got school tomorrow… and I'm tired of just wandering in your notebook of ideas all day"**

**And I'm tired… I haven't got a good night sleep since 2 days ago…**

**From Argentina, Cheers;  
Nick & Dawn**


	33. Saturday Night

_**School Days; Chapter 33: **__**Saturday Night**_

**Author's Notes: …**

"**So?"**

…

"**You won't even say anything?"**

…

"**Jesus… seems like I'll have to do everything myself…" Misty shook her head "Everyone. We-Ahem-HE is really sorry. He says that he just had a HUGE amount of exams… and tomorrow is going to be the last day that is extremely busy with exams…"**

**Actually… it's next Tuesday**

"**Not the point. You just kept us out here wandering around in your computer for like 2 weeks! We've been bored as hell!"**

**Well what do you expect? I Can't just go to school after having exams, study, and then write! My head burns from reading so much!**

"**You liar! You've been playing that Europa Universalis 3 game!"**

**Hey! Who brought you in Brendan?**

"**I saw you! In fact, everyone saw you! We are trapped in here forced to look at an extremely boring map for the better part of a day… you barely even study and you get good marks! How the hell is that?"**

"**And don't scratch your head like Ash!" Misty added**

**But… I at least try to study!**

"**If we could not study and get good marks then it'd be heaven around here!"**

**That's not true! I study!**

"**ENOUGH! This isn't the point…"**

**Right… And I better do this myself.**

**People. I'm sorry about this HUUUUUUGE 2 week gap in my writing… the fact is that I lost all will of writing this story… Yeah its true… I got back from home and I just didn't write… but believe me, it Is way harder to do it when your head is extremely tired from everything, and the only thing that you want to do is trying to forget about what a bad, or good, or love, or hate, or whatever you feel.**

"…**So you're in love?" Misty said, cocking an eyebrow**

**Eh, no NO no! I didn't say that, I just meant to say it as a… as a metaphor!**

"**love isn't a metaphor! You are in love!"**

**Quiet you!**

"**Nick and…" Misty and Brendan looked at me**

**You wont know her name! She might be reading this!**

"**Oh wait! This may be a great way to tell her!"**

**Yeah, so she can just say, "EW, WHAT A FREAK!"**

"**No! It'll be really romantic!"**

**Yeah, easy for you to say, when you go screwing around with a guy who you've known all your life. I only just met this girl… and I think that there might be something going on!**

"**So you are in love…"**

"**Amazing how someone who writes about love and stuff can get so confused…"**

**Who said I'm in love? And who said I'm confused? Actually… let's just go back into the story… Although I really don't have any good ideas for this at the moment.**

**Well people… All I can say is that I'm really sorry about all… I got a couple of PMs asking about what happened, and I realize that some people do love the story, and I do to. When I'm on the bus on the way to school, I start to think… what if Ash and Dawn were together in the anime… How can I make that in the story… But whenever I get back home, my mind is TOTALLY burnt down. And I absolutely forget about it and just want to get the hell out of my uniform and do something else.**

**Well… It's been a long time since I said this… but back to the story, shall we?**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The bell rang. A couple of footsteps later, the door opened and Delia Ketchum materialized into the gap.

"Oh, it's you kids. I've been waiting for you."

Ash was scratching his head. Everyone else was… Hiding… so to say, behind him. No one really knew how she could react, and honestly, everyone had had a big breakfast at Vivaldi earlier. Delia opened the door and everyone filed through, but they still kept their distance. Ash, as he had no fear that his mother would react… decided to confront her… while everyone, deliberately, ran upstairs to get their stuff… money, clothes, whatever they could grab, before Delia snapped and chased everyone off the house.

"Jeez… Your mother sure is a piece of work, Ash." Brendan rubbed his arm, Delia had thrown her shoe at him in a final attempt at redemption, and it hit him.

He laughed. "Yeah well… Did you look at the size of that breakfast…? She must have felt really guilty…"

"What time is it guys?" Cynthia asked, and Drew answered.

"It's close to midday…"

"Time sure goes by fast…"Brendan remarked, straightening his bandana.

"So what now?"

"Jesus, Misty! You always ask that question!" Ash grabbed her head and shook it, sending her hair into a "Fried" state.

"And you always do that!" She started to chase Ash, pretty much like Delia had chased them off the house.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

In time, all of them decided to go to Ritchie's house, which was by far the closest one.

Brendan took out his keys and opened the door. Without even saying hello, announcing his arrival, he took of his shoes and invited everyone inside.

The house was small. Not that it couldn't support a few people in it, but it was ideally meant for 3 to 4 people…

Ritchie however, fell silent, when he saw a chair dropped in the kitchen.

"Actually, guys, we might as well go to Dawn's house…" Ritchie said, not looking at anyone, he sat as he put his shoes back on.

No one could really understand, but Dawn popped the question.

"Is…. Something wrong?"

"No… I just… would like to see your house, that's all." Richie hoped that he could parry all would-be questions with that answer.

However, a small murmur was heard…

Ash heard this… "Hey… did anyone hear anything?"

Everyone fell silent, while Ritchie kept his eyes looking down into his shoes, but he was well done tying them up.

"…_Oh please, like…. You know what!?.....-ew you!"_ Someone was having a discussion upstairs.

"_The hell is my problem you ask!? Look at you! You spend all my fucking money and think you are doing me a big fucking favor sending out Christmas cards."_

"_You know what…… -ay from me… I FUCKING HATE YOU."_ A door was banged shut "_ASSHOLE!"_

Flannery had her hand covering her mouth.

Ritchie hurried them all out of the house, of course, everyone was shocked.

When they were safely out of the house, Ritchie led the way back to Dawn's house. Silence reigned.

"...It has been for a while like that" Ritchie started. "My parents have been having fights regularly now… I… Uh… Didn't want you to see this, but it seems that I couldn't hide it. I Thought that they weren't even in the house."

No one could even speak. Those were Ritchie's parents fighting… No one even dared to speak. He went on.

"Well… It began when…" He cut off. "Naw, I won't bore you with this." He tried to change the subject and spoke in a fake voice "What now?"

However, no one saw the humor in this, and it was May who reacted first and tried to break the tension by mimicking Ash and Misty's attitude. Not to Dawn's pleasure of course, but, a way to try to put this behind them. Everyone made a mental note to talk to him, but only if he wanted to.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

They were staring at a house, pretty much like in the rest of the neighborhood. Ash, although he faked, not to let the others know, had already been here in an opportunity, and was avoiding Dawn's curious glances every once in a while. Dawn rang the bell.

"Coming" Came a voice. And soon enough a woman materialized. "Oh my."

"Hi mom!" Dawn threw herself into her mother, almost toppling her over. "I brought my friends… is it a bother?"

"No dear… but… you could have phoned me or something… I could have prepared lunch."

"Mom, it's not even half past ten!"

"Is it…?"

Everyone nodded.

"Oh, well… then feel free to come" She said with a smile.

Everyone entered the room. Dawn and her mother were talking in murmurs, catching Ash's attention… he thought he heard…

"_So, which one is Ash…?" _Her mother asked, slyly.

"_Mom!" _ Dawn quickly punched her playfully.

Ash had heard this, but pretended not to hear and just went on ahead into the living room.

Everyone was staring around the place. Ash hadn't had a good glance at the place when he first came here, so he was as surprised as the others, when the saw how well decorated the place was.

"Well… there isn't too much to do here is there…" May comented.

"We… could go to my room." Dawn suggested, and got several nods.

While they were going up the stairs, Brendan let an excited squeal like a girl.

"Dude! What's wrong with you?"

"It's my first time in a girls bedroom" He said with a tiny smile.

May heard this and kicked his leg.

"Don't do anything stupid, if that's the case."

"Ow! Why are you always hitting people?" Brendan asked.

"Women don't like you Brendan… that's the 2nd time you've been hit today" Drew commented with a smirk.

"OH EXCUSE ME, MR I SPY GIRLS"

All the girls stopped dead on their tracks

"Mr. What?" Drew asked, not a bit of what Brendan had just said made some sense to him. And when he looked up he saw all the girls staring at him with… strange faces to say the least. "What?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"And… Ta-Daa!" Dawn opened the door. And immediately fell to the floor with a loud bang.

Everyone caught a glimpse of the room…

"I… Forgot to tidy up before leaving yesterday…" She said, rubbing her behind.

The room was a mess.

They all entered and found clothes, magazines, and LOTS of other things, which you wonder how they got there.

"What the hell is a ticket for a football game doing here?" Ritchie took it off the floor

"Oh… that is old… it was a gift from one of my friends on my other school."

"You had friends?" Ash said, laughing.

"You aren't the only friend I have kiddo." Kicking him.

Ash was jumping around in one leg "I'm not a kiddo!"

"Aren't you?" Dawn kicked him again.

"Gee, cut it off guys" Misty tried to break them off.

"Anyways," Flannery said "We cannot go around here with all this mess…"

"What are you saying?" Drew started to back out.

"I'm saying," Grabbing Drew by the collar "that we should help our FRIEND, Dawn, to clean up!"

It was amazing how Flannery could act like a mother at times.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**To Be Continued**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Author's Notes: Hey there! It's been quite a while since I've been able to****… write… and honestly this brings back memories… I remember when I used to look forward to writing a new chapter… but times have changed.**

**I don't even INTEND to stop writing this thing. You could say that I'm in love with 3 women. Argentina, This story, and the girl at school. Anyways, the story will be HOPEFULLY resumed… next week.**

**I just had a SHITLOAD of exams all over this last week and the week before… Chemistry, Physics… you name it. And I even have 2 exams tomorrow. I took off time from studying just to tell you guys how much I enjoy writing this story and that I don't even think of stopping this. I still have the promise that I made to myself and you guys are there as witnesses that I intend to become the longest fanfiction writer ever! And this story, and maybe some other story too, will help me fulfill that goal. Actually, it is 10:35 at the moment, My eyes are closing and I'm extremely tired, which is why I will have to skip the dialogue with Misty, but I assure you, that this story isn't over as long as I'm still alive.**

**This will be the last chapter for a while, and I hope that you people can actually enjoy it.**

**It may be the last chapter in at least a week, unless I get really inspired.**

**You could say that I had some kind of writer's block, and now I feel how the hell a writer feels… it SUCKS. Trust me, trying to do something, but having nothing come to your mind… it sucks…**

**If anyone even has any idea, a request, or anything, just send me a PM/E-Mail and I'll see what I can do. As I'm out for ideas. I need new ideas to ferment for a while.**

**But… It isn't over.**

**I'll fight, and fight again, and keep fighting if I have to.**

**From Argentina, Cheers;  
Nick**


	34. Ending of Season I

_**End of 1st Season.**_

**Well… Guys there isn't much to say today. ****I decided to put the thing complete. I decided that I'm going to start over… in a new season.**

**Yeah, that's right. A new season.**

**34 Chapters was this season long. It's almost been 4 months… hasn't it?**

**Honestly, because of my recent lack of time, I considered to put an end to my series… and I came up with an idea.**

I HATE to keep you people waiting for chapters… and I know that I'm gonna get a lot of flaming for this.

**I'm going to start School Days, Season II.**

**Although, I'm gonna imitate T.V… and you people will have to cope with it**

**BELIEVE ME. I hate not having time to write, but I have absolutely no idea of what to write.**

**I think that in a month, I'll be able to begin with my new season. But I don't know if it'll be 1 month or 2. I hate it. But I don't want you people to keep waiting in vain for a chapter that wont come.**

**I have HUGE special thanks… to all my reviewers. You all have a special places in my heart. I swear that you made me push me forward. But honestly, my writing quality, material and everything just collapsed. I need some time to think of ideas… to settle down.**

**This… project, has been part of me for 4 months, and will always have a special part in my heart. I was inspired… by awesome writers, I wanted to get a shot at it.**

**I'll let you people do the actual deciding between who's best ( I know I'm not and I won't even think about it ) But I just wanted… to try if I could write. I don't think that it came out all that wrong, but this is a lesson to everyone I think. If you put enough heart into something, you will be able to do it.**

**I had absolutely ZERO skill in writing novels, although I can handle myself pretty well with English. I just stumbled my way into the big leagues and I managed to do some serious writing.**

**I saw, how my writing improved. My ideas flourished, my "fanbase" also grow. I just loved every moment of it. I just longed to be able to get home and sit in front of the pc for 2 hours, thinking of what to write. Thinking of what I always fail to see in animes, of what I fail to see in some stories.**

**My idea was to do this, put all the things that I thought came wrong in some stories, put them right. Then again, I don't know if I did my part, because I was inexperienced. I had no good training, although I had ideas.**

**What am I coming to?**

**Well. Believe me, and you have my word, that the 2****nd**** season, whenever it may come, wether in June, July, I'm not sure, but know this. It'll come. And It'll just kick the crap out of my story.**

**Those are my goals for my 2****nd**** season.**

**A HUGE cheer for all of my reviewers. Fellow readers, who just made my day whenever I saw something being written. I loved to make you laugh. To make you anticipate. And I would love your reactions.**

**Every moment will be cherished in my heart.**

**Even though the swine flu is spreading hard into Buenos Aires, I don't think that I'll catch it. And if I do, I'll just have more time to write this story. Nothing is going to stop me from coming back in here. I love it. I love fanfiction and I love all of you**

**But now, I must start to get ideas for Season II.**

**And, with my Final**

**Cheers;  
Nick**

_**End of Season I**_


	35. Season II: All The Things She Said

_**School Days, Season II, Chapter 1: It's All About Us**_

"**Hey there guys! It's been too long!"**

**You got that right Ash, and... well... I think that I've let some general ideas ferment, and now, with my school about to shut down because of the swine flu, I'll just have plenty of time to begin with season II. As promised. Well... I won't let me general lazyness destroy my beautiful piece of art.**

"**So, what are your general ideas?"**

**No, Dawn, don't get ahead of me. Everyone will get a piece of the new ideas which I have managed to piece together. And since both of you are sort of the main characters, you won't be left apart, know that.**

"**Cool!"**

"**No, It's not cool Ash. What about the rest of us Nick? Are we just going to be left out of the general story?"**

**You are also getting ahead of me May, and most of my ideas revolve around you...**

"**Really?!"**

**Well... yes, and no. I got plenty of ideas for all characters. And I know that many of you will like the ideas. But this chapter won't have any of those. But when we get further into the season... you might see... some hints.**

"**Enough! I want the story to start!"**

**Good point, Brendan.**

**Before we start though, I want all of youy to know how much I appreciate your every comment. Believe it or not, a simple comment like. "It was good" or "I loved it" could just make a writer know that everything that he did wasn't in vain.**

**So, Let's start with the chapter.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

After about an hour of nonstop cleaning, the group was finally able to see the true beauty of the room.

The room was much bigger than it had appeared to be. A big window sat at the end of the room, giving a view of the rest of the city. Dawn's bed sat to the right... surprisingly enough, it was a mariner bed ( a 2 decked bed ). Opposite of the bed, was a big desk, which had a computer. But what caught their attention more than anything, was the huge amount of posters...

"Whoa..." May was pointing to a spot in the wall... and sure enough. A huge poster of Avril Lavigne was pinned, and next to it was another, albeit smaller, poster of Madonna.

"Figures that I'm a fan right?" Dawn said, grinning. She opened a drawer from her desk and took out a couple of pictures. Everyone crowded to look at them.

"These are from the concert that she did a couple of months back... I was there" May said, but her eyes were caught up. Those pictures were from the front line.

"You... can't... it can't be, can it?" Flannery seemed to be a big fan of Avril too.

"Yup" Dawn said, pointing proudly at her chest "I was in the first line" Smiling even broader.

"Damn! I can see her face!" Brendan pointed out

"No shit, Sherlock" Drew cut him off, snappy retorts as always.

"Who's that next to you?" Ash asked, a small bug itching inside him

"Oh, That's Lucas"

"Lucas?" The bug multiplied now.

"Oh yes, Didn't I tell you?" Dawn looked at Ash face, which was a mixture of... jealausy, and anger, perhaps. "Guys?" She added at the end, not to be so obvious of her somewhat serious relationship with Ash.

"No, you didn't" Ash said, now unable to keep his jealousy from taking over

"What's with your voice, Ketchum?" Drew asked

"Oh, ah, Nothing" He quickly shifted down.

"So anyways, Lucas is my best friend... he still lives in Twinleaf town, in Sinnoh."

"Oh really? What's he like?" Misty asked.

"Oh Well... he is cute, he treated me well and well... you know."

"You know...?" Everyone had their eyes glued on her saphire eyes.

"Well... we shared... a couple of times... you know?" Everyone's eyes now widened. Flannery squealed like a small girl, begging Dawn to tell more details. Misty smiled, partly because she was happy for Dawn... and another part of her was happy that she may have the road clear. Brendan, just like Flannery (except for the squealing part mind you), was interested and wanted more details. Ritchie was just eyeing the posters around, but he still had an ear listening to the conversation. Cynthia, had thrown herself on the bottom bed and was playing with her long hair. May, however, had frowned when Dawn started saying this. Being the girl who managed to bring them together, immediately noticed how Ash tensed up.

"Couple of times like what?" Misty asked. Twirling her hair around in excitement.

"Oh well... we... um... kissed...a couple of times" Dawn blushed at the thought.

"Oh my god! You never told any of us!" Flannery squealed in excitement and happiness.

Ash just left the conversation with a small "Tsk..." and went to see what Ritchie was doing.

Immediately, May noticed this and slipped away to talk to him. Meanwhile, Dawn was just too busy going on and on about how Lucas was such a great person and all, with Flannery and Misty just fawning over more details. You know... Girly stuff.

Ash put his hands on his pockets and walked to the window. The view was really beautiful... one could see Viridian city to the right.... with all the high buildings, plain downtown. And on the other hand, one could see the small bump which held the small fort at the top of the hill. Hirohazaka School, also referred to as Niupi, in honor to its soccer team.

"The view is great isn't it..." a Girl's voice came from behind. He spun around and found a smiling May. He looked back at the window and she then stood next to him. Putting an arm on his shoulder. "Don't take it too hard... I bet she's bluffing" She said, sympathetically.

"Yeah well... I guess so... but..." Ash cut off the sentence midway. He just kept staring outside. May also doing that. Her hand not falling from his shoulder.

She had never said it... but she had grown fond of Ash. She had found herself dependant on him. Being the first person that she met, she instinctivately stuck to him, and Ash didn't really find this annoying, so she just kept hanging onto him. She looked around and found that most of the other people were doing stuff. Yeah, sure. Everyone was part of a group, but who said that she couldn't think of it that way? She wouldn't say it, but she was really glad that Ash was her friend. And she would do anything to confort him.

"Hello?"

A hand was waving in front of her.

"May, are you OK?" Ash's voice filtered through.

"Nyeah...."

Ash's hand slapped her fondly. Which brought her back to her senses.

"You spaced off...." Ash was looking at her funny.

"What's your problem?" She snapped, and quickly turned around, blushing. She immediately realized what she was thinking and shook the thoughts away.

Ash didn't even know if he should laugh... "What's going on with girls today...?" Was his thought as he stared back outside the window.

Cynthia was still lying down on Dawn's bed. Not really minding what everyone else was doing, and just playing with her blonde/platinum hair. She noticed how May had just left Ash's side... blushing?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Time passed. It was now 7 P.M. And everyone was just watching T.V. Not really knowing what to do.

"There's nothing good going on at this time..." Dawn was just changing the channels from the remote when, eventually tired of doing that, threw the remote to Brendan, who quickly turned on ESPN and started watching a Football game.

"Oh yeah! Great choice!" Ash quickly threw himself in the sofa, coming from the toilet. Both of them were obviously fans of football. Ritchie however, wasn't. He instead went outside.

The whole group, in fact, was scattered all over the house. Misty and Cynthia were in Dawn's bedroom just talking about how to keep their hair in great shape, Drew eventually joined Brendan and Ash in watching the Indianapolis Colts vs the Arizona Cardinals. Ritchie had gone outside and was kicking a soccer ball thinking about stuff. Flannery had decided to go into the kitchen and decided to chat with Dawn's mother about how to make the best out of a couple of tea leaves. Dawn had now gone to her bedroom to join the VERY interesting chat going on. May however, was nowhere to be seen.

Ritchie eventually got tired of kicking the ball around and decided to go back indoors. He had remembered that he had taken his Nintendo DS with him, but he had left it in his bag. Deciding that it was better than nothing, he made his way over and opened his bag.

The usual... some clothes, a notebook with a couple of pens, but no DS.

"Um... guys?" He called out.

"Yeah?" Came Brendan's voice from the living room.

"You got my DS?"

"You brought that thing?" Ash asked... not even HE had thought about bringing it.

"Hey!" Ritchie felt offended, "You got it or not?"

"Nop-" Brendan was answering when a shout from Ash came... Apparently some play didn't turn out good.

Racking his brains, he knew that he had brought the DS... it wasn't back in Ash's house, that was for certain... or was it?

"Naw... I'm sure that I didn't leave it there" He reassured himself. "Anyways... I'll look for it later."

Ritchie then made his way over to the living room, ball in hand.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

An hour passed... Ash and Brendan were in full discussion over who played the best and who deserved to win, with SportCenter also doing the same. Ritchie had just laid down on another sofa throwing the ball into the air and later catching it.

Meanwhile, the girls were upstairs.

"Yeah! I also use L'Oreal 3 times when I shower! But It's different if you take a bath..." Dawn was talking. It was amazing how she could talk nonstop at times, SPECIALLY when it was about something about her hair or anything that had to do with looking beautiful. Or so Drew said.

A noise was heard.

Dawn stopped cold, and rubbed her stomach, grinning."I guess all this talking made me hungry..."

"I'm hungry too now that you mention it" Flannery also rubbed her stomach. "What time is it anyways? It must have been a long time since we got here..."

Cynthia checked a wall clock which was pinned on the door "Um... its 5 past 8"

"Woah... Time sure goes by fast" Dawn stood up as she said this "Anyone up for dinner?"

"Sure," Cynthia stood up "OUCH!" Her head banged against the bottom of the other bed. Rubbing her head, she stepped out carefully and spat, annoyed " How can you sleep in here anyways?"

"I don't... I sleep in the upper bed" She pointed out. "Let's go down and tell the others that we are going to have dinner"

"What are we having anyways?" Flannery asked

"I bet that my mother can pull something off, she is a great cook after all"

"Um... not to be a party-pooper, but we are 9 people" Cynthia commented

"Don't worry... she won't mind... I hope" She added at the end. Would her mother really be able to cook for 9 people and herself? Surely it wouldn't be that hard... she thought... something simple would be enough to feed the whole lot of them.

Making their way down the stairs, they walked into a VERY heated argument between the guys.

"No! Didn't you see Manning's awesome throw in the 4th quarter?" Ash shouted

"That was an interception!" Drew added

"The TV says otherwise!" Brendan entered the fray too

"Whoa! What's going on here?" Dawn entered and immediately tried to hush down the huge conflict which had erupted in her room.

After a few minutes, the problem had calmed down.

"So anyways... its almost half past 8 and we haven't even had any thing to eat... Anyone up for dinner?"

A general "Uh-huh" resounded.

"So what are we going to have for dinner anyways?" Ritchie asked.

"Well um..." Dawn hesitated.

A few footsteps were heard. Everyone turned around and found Dawn's mother looking at them

"Well... dinner for 8... plus me that's 9... I think that I can pull off some quick spaghetti or something..." She said, cupping her cheek

"Great!" Ash said "I love spaghetti"

"Wait hold on... Aren't we 9? That'd make a dinner for 10...." Ritchie said, looking around. "One, Two, Three..." He quickly counted everyone. "I thought we were 9?"

"Someone's missing?" Flannery looked around.

"It's May..." Ash quickly noticed.

"Yup..." Brendan agreed

"Where is she anyways?" Dawn asked.

The group started to look around the house for their lost companion.

"May?" Brendan and Flannery were shouting in the garden.

"Are we looking for a cat or something?" Drew said, annoyed as he looked around the lower floor, together with Misty and Cynthia.

Ash, Dawn and Ritchie had the top floor.

"May?" Ash opened the door to the toilet.

"May?" Dawn looked around in her room.

"May...? You there?" Ritchie highly doubted that he could find anyone on Dawn's mother's room... But... There she was, lying on the bed... with... "There you are girl! We've been looking for you all over the house!" Ritchie told Dawn and Ash to come over. Ritchie then made his way to the bed... and found... "May... what are you doing?" He looked over her back, as she was sideways on the bed.

"Is that my DS?!?" Ritchie yelled at her. This brought her to her senses.

"I'M BUSY HERE!" May yelled back, and quickly turned around and went back to her game.

"What the hell...?" Ash and Dawn walked into the room and just couldn't believe the sight...

"I've been looking for that thing all over the place!" Ritchie told her.

"I'm sorry, but I think I'm keeping it."

"What!?"

"You heard me, now I know why you people are always fawning over this thing... its so addictive."

Dawn went downstairs to tell the others that they had found May. Ash was just laughing at the sight.

"What are you laughing at Ash? I've been looking for my DS for like an hour... and here she was all this time!"

"How come you didn't hear us when we called you?" Ash, being more direct and straight to the point.

"Well... you really can't hear that much up here... and besides... I made it all the way to the 1st gym..."

"OK, that's it girl... give me that!" Ritchie quickly jumped over her and snatched the game from her hands"

"No!" May quickly jumped at the game trying to take it back, but Ritchie's arm was longer, soon, they were engaged into some kind of battle over the DS.

Ash quickly intervened and slapped May again. Of course, never being too harsh.

That was enough to bring her back into her old self.

"..." Silence now reigned, only agitated breathing from both May and Ritchie was now heard.

"Guys! Come down here so that we can talk while we wait!" Came a shout from downstairs, it was probably Dawn.

"Uh... I think... that we should go down" Ritchie said, getting up and quickly leaving.

"May?" Ash asked, he was about to leave.

"Ash?"

"Is... something bothering you?"

"No... not bothering me.. not exactly." She hesitated. "Come now, we should go downstairs not to keep the others waiting"

They made it out of the room, and Ash was just laughing inside... it seemed that May had grown too fond of the DS...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"**Wohoo!"**

**Finally! We made it into season II guys! It's been too long, that you've all been hanging on my mind.**

"**It's not our fault, you made us anyways"**

**Yeah well, I can't say that I hate it. I have a blast thinking about how I can get al of you to interact.**

**Anyways... I'm... thankful that we could make it this far... I got to thank all of you.**

"**Aw... That's so sweet!"**

"**Don't forget our readers and reviewers!"**

**Of course not!**

**Thanks a bunch! All of you reviewers... you've been with me-**

"**Ahem"**

**Us, all this time, through thick and thin... and well... I did what I could with this chapter, I'm fairly proud, and I think that all of you will enjoy it. Especially because we are back on our track with Season II.**

**Although It has been some time since I last updated, I hope that I can write more, well... what writer doesn't want that?**

**It's almost 10 o Clock here in Buenos Aires, and well... my school HASNT closed down because of the damn swine flu. It sucks, every school around is closing down EXCEPT us... typical... anyways, if I could have 1 week of school because of this, I think that I'll be able to update often. ( Not as often as in holidays, mind you )**

**Still... I had a lot of problems in personal life which also kept me from writing, one of them, having a girl declare to me ( kinda... to long to explain ) and me having to turn her down. It happened today, and I got all emo and decided to write.**

**Meh, I won't bore you around with my story, because thats not why you people are here are ya?**

**Well... I hope that all of you enjoy this... and well of course, review if you like it or hate it.**

**I'm going to allow unregistered reviewing, just for the kicks.**

**Yay! Cliche Time!**

**From Argentina, Cheers;  
Nick**


	36. Season II: Dinner Part 1

_**School Days, Season II, Chapter 2: **__**Dinner part 1**_

"**Hey there guys! We are back!"**

**And not a minute too soon I might add… Well, honestly, I had planned to write this chapter a week ago, but 3 tests just clamped down on me, which made me just forget about the story…**

**Anyways… As I always say, listening to music will really make you get ideas for chapters, and also watch their videos.**

**For example… I got into the mood by listening to "Everytime" by Britney Spears…**

"**You like Britney Spears?!"**

**Yes, Dawn… No! no, don't start showing me pictures of her. I KNOW WHO SHE IS DAMNIT!**

"**I'm just… a fan"**

**I guess I really screwed up making you a fangirl of almost every female singer I listen too…**

"**YOU LIKE AVRIL LAVIGNE!?"**

**GODDAMNIT!**

"**OK HUSH DOWN PEOPLE!"**

**Thanks May… Anyways we really should get back to the story. **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It was amazing how a normally disorganized group of people quickly organized themselves, when the goal was food.

Ms. Berlitz opened the fridge… a huge sweatdrop on her head.

"What?" Dawn asked, eagerly looking over her mom's shoulder

"I… forgot… to go shopping today…" A small disappointed "Oh" escaped everyone's mouths.

"Don't you have anything that we can eat?" Brendan asked, looking around the room… but to no luck.

"No, nothing at all… Well… I didn't expect to have a huge visit today…"

"Yeah, mom… it's my fault"

"Anyways… If we really don't want to starve to death tonight, we might as well get to work shall we?" Johanna quickly closed the fridge's door. She took out a notepad and a pen. Her scribbling was furiously fast… Is were dotted and Ts were crossed at an alarming rate… and before 20 seconds passed, she quickly tore the page away and gave it to her daughter, who in turn read it out loud.

"2 Kgs (**I'm using the metric system, because that's the system that we use in Argentina and in most of the world outside of the USA and the UK**.) of Tomato Sauce… 4 Kgs of spaghetti… 1 kg of cheese…" The list went on but she didn't even try to finish it… She looked at her mother, amazed "Mom this is a LOT of food…"

"Well… you are a LOT of people too… Besides, if you really want to eat something and not just a small piece of bread… that's all I'm gonna need." She concluded.

"Where's the closest supermarket?" Flannery turned to Ash, who also lived around here.

"Hey, don't ask me, I don't have the faintest idea of where any street takes to…"

"Jebus Christ Ash, don't you even know your own neighbourhood?" Brendan slapped the back of his head

"I think there's one in like 7 blocks…" Ritchie commented. He also lived around here, just like Ash and Dawn.

"Yeah, that's the one" Johanna nodded. "I couldn't go today because I had some stuff to look after today."

"What are we waiting for? Let's go buy the stuff!" May started to march off through the door.

"Mom, can't you just take us there with your car? Wouldn't it be much easier?"

"Can't do. Even though I asked for a lot of stuff, theres some which I have here which I'll be preparing… It'll save us time. In fact, some of you people might be able to help me.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

In the end, the group was divided. Ash, Ritchie, Brendan, Drew, Dawn and May were sent off to the supermarket. Misty, Cynthia and Flannery volunteered to help in the kitchen. Flannery was supposedly a good cook, and she was eager to prove to the rest of the group that she was indeed such, and was capable of making food for everyone… Misty, on the other hand, lost a game of rock, paper, scissors against May for the chance of going with the group, of course, to be with Ash… and Cynthia just hated the cold.

The group had taken some heavy clothing to try and "survive" the cold.

After a few blocks of walking in the cold sheet of the night, May really hated herself for going

"Why the hell did I come!? It's freezing out here when I could have been sitting down on a cozy sofa…"

"Covered in sheets in bed…" Brendan commented.

"Shush guys, you are making me feel colder…" Ritchie retorted.

However, May, was really getting cold.

"I think I'm getting hypothermia…" She said

"Don't be stupid…" Ash looked at her, May was walking right behind him, letting ash get the worse of the small but freezing breezes. "Come here." Ash waved her over.

May, reluctantly went next to him, leaving her only protection… She had been so confident in leaving the house with just her normal clothing… She walked next to Ash…

Suddenly, something warm felt over her shoulders… May looked at Ash…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**I'm sorry guys, I'll have to cut this short because I'm ****having a fight with my mom.**

**Risk of losing the computer so I'll just upload this**

**Cheers;  
Nick**


	37. Season II: Dinner Part 2

**Sch****ool Days, Season II, Chapter 3: Dinner part 2**

"**Well this is a mighty surprise…"**

**What?**

"**Oh nothing, you just left us hanging here for the good part of not one… but two years…"**

**Well what can I say, I'm a good study…**

"**Is that why you failed your maths exam?"**

**Hush Brendan, you don't even have to go to school**

"**What do you think I'm doing in your fanfiction you smartarse?"**

**Well you normally wouldn't be going to school.**

"**Normally doesn't apply to fanfiction…"**

**Who brought Dawn in?**

"**We are ALL here Nick, its just you who is making it harder on yourself"**

**Seems you didn't change even in two years Mist…**

"**You made me who I am remember?"**

**That sounded bad but any- WHAT THE HELL**

"**Why did your head just hit my palm like that? It hurt!"**

**Okay, I'll just cut it short and APOLOGIZE to everyone for the unnecessary and inhuman wait…**

"**We apologize to everyone… Wait why are WE apologizing!"**

**Because you don't give me a nice time writing about you guys.**

"**Is that our fault or you sucking as a writer?"**

**Touching as ever Mist…**

**Anywho, enjoy your crappy fanfiction :D**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

"God I'm starting to really hate May" Misty puffed, cutting vegetables dangerously close to her fingers.

"Why is that?" Cynthia managed to answer, even though the noise from the food processor almost made her inaudible… She was -at least trying- to grind some ice to make a few good drinks later on in the night.

"Oh nothing, she's annoyingly cute, but at the same time boyish" Taking a deep breath, choosing her words carefully "She's too likable"

"I Fail to see why that is so bad" Cynthia pressed "Is there something you are not telling us?" Flannery had come back from the fridge with some extras

"No, not at all" Misty put her knife down. "I think I'm going for a breather"

Johanna came in and patted her on the shoulder, approving of a little break. "In fact everyone should go out for a breather… don't you think?"

Flannery agreed, but Cynthia flatly refused to leave the kitchen. Surprisingly they went faster without the two redheads.

Misty went out and sat in the porch, enjoying the cool breeze that fondled her hair. Flannery leaned against the wall, watching Misty. A frown on her face.

After a while, she finally asked "What is it that really bothers you?"

Misty was startled, she hadn't felt her presence, but was more surprised at the question. Not even looking back at Flannery she sighed.

"Its not that I hate her, its just that…"

"Just…?"

"Forget it… its nothing" Misty undid her ponytail, her hair cutting lose and successfully covering the rest of her head. "Really Flan, I think I'm just in my period"

"Flan… That is a good nickname…" On that note she went back into the house.

Misty watched the moon sky, with its beautiful stars, for a while before going back into the house.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.

May suddenly felt warm all over, as if the cold that was hiking up and down her spine was suddenly a hot searing flame which took over her body. Well that was a good way of heating up, so she thought at least.

Ash and May didn't bother to say anything, just enjoy the moment.

The rest of the guys were just too bothered fighting the cold in their own way to notice the small frown on Dawn, but she ultimately replaced it with her normally cheerful smile.

"Hey guys, we made it!" Ash said, to no one really, but everyone was pleased to hear those words. Sure enough, a convenience store was sitting in front of their eyes, a safe haven for all traveler.

Panting they made it inside.

"Seriously, you'd think we made it through a damn snowstorm!" Brendan complained, as was his custom. Dawn quickly told everyone to find something and meet in the register in 2 minutes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

Everyone had a pleasant meal, it was undeniable that Johanna and Cynthia made for good cooks.

"Hey I cooked too!" Flannery retorted

"I did too, don't forget me!" Misty told off Ritchie.

"Oh I'm sure you did, but I was just-"

"Just let it go kid." Brendan sagely advised. Ritchie just hang his head in shame, He somehow managed to piss off two girls with just a few words.

"Speaking of letting go, why don't you ever take off your bandana?" Cynthia inquired

"Well, its just that I'm used to having a bandana on my head… you see I always hid my hair from everyone as I was normally accused of being a vampire for my head-" Brendan noticed the worried look in Cynthia "I'm just kidding… Here, I'll take it off" And he did.

"Well that looks better in my opinion" Flannery complimented, Cynthia nodded

"What you like white hair?" Brendan winked at both girls "You know I can go around like this if you like"

Flannery laughed and Cynthia looked away, smiling ever so slightly.

"Tell me how you do that later!" Ritchie whispered

"Gotcha" He whispered back.

May and Ash had sat next to each other, as Dawn sat next to her mother. They had been quiet, but no one really noticed that.

The rest of the day went on with the cleaning of the dishes, talking around, and basically just doing what people do on Saturday night.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ash woke up.

He didn't even know where he was… but he soon recognized it. It was his own bed.

Slowly he got up, and checked the time. It was just 9 AM, which was early considering that he had gone to bed at like 2 AM after leaving Dawn's house. He couldn't really complain about what he had been doing this last week. He had found himself a great amount of friends in such small time, he had made out with Dawn a couple of times which is more than he could have really hoped for. Ash was happy, really happy.

But some part of him still thought about his father.

About what had happened that day.

Ash made his way to his desk, and pulled up a small notebook from the bottom of a pile of books.

He still couldn't quite come to terms with this. He really had no clue of how it came down to it.

He had always ignored the fact that he never had a father to look up to most of his life, yet a couple of weeks ago he received a package…

In it was a notebook, Ash couldn't have guessed what was inside it even if you gave him 100 years.

"Ash,

I write this with the last of my strength. I wanted to explain everything to you, and by the time you receive this I'll probably be dead anyways, I might as well tell you everything that happened in your life, in my life that made it what it is today. You see my son – Ash twitched – your mother and I, as young love-birds, fell in love almost instantly. It was like something out of a movie, I don't know if you have experienced love yet, but I can tell you it is great my son, you feel butterflies, as you have surely been told, but anything that I can tell you here is not going to compare to the real deal. Your mother and I were perfectly matched. We dated, met our families, and of course married. We always were on the move, travelling through cities and enjoying all the pleasures of our lives and our world. Our world is beautiful son. Everything, from nature to mankind, has beauty if you can look for it. Even the most ugly turtle has some kind of cuteness that you can find, be it inner or outer.

You see, as any father wants at some time, I ( we ) wanted a son. I wanted to show you the beauty of this world, everything I could teach you, to enjoy life as much as I did, but I couldn't (and I apologize). I would have given my life for yours. I loved you since before you were born. That's right, I loved you even before you were born… I loved the mere thought of having a son, of having you… I dreamt about it, about spending time playing with you, playing with Delia and you… in the garden of a beautiful house… seeing you off to school… welcoming you back…

But no matter how much we tried, Delia couldn't get pregnant. Delia in fact –The writing gets really sketchy and is illegible-

And we ended up with you in our hands. We loved you as much as we loved you before you got into our hands, perhaps even more were that possible. But we had problems. I won't go into details because I don't want to cause Delia any pain, but we ended up agreeing that me not seeing you would be the best course of action. I still loved you, but I couldn't see you. It was kind of a torture… but the thought of you alone… you growing up to be a good person, a healthy person –a few blotches start making reading difficult- a good student… a good man, would make me rise up even in the hardest of days.

I sometimes wonder if you still have that wrist watch that I left Delia all those years ago, it was a beauty… as much as her, and as much as I imagine your wife will be. If you have it, I want you to treasure it as that part of me that is still guarding you, protecting you from any kind of danger. I've always been there by your side… I always thought about you, never went a day without me thinking about my beloved son.

The reason I'm telling you all this is because I'm dying, as you probably guessed already, but not only because I want you to know me, or remember me, but because later on in this notebook, I'm putting all the paperwork for the business I owned, and money. The money should see you through your school years, and help your mother with running the house. The business is now yours, I want you to at least go and see it if you like it. It runs on its own, but it could give you something to do the times you don't feel like being alone… but you really should visit some time. I left it in charge of my best friend, Chris, he took over (he always helped me run it) when I became ill.

Anyways, I want to remind you that I love you, and by the time you read this I'm probably gone already, but I'm only gone from this land. I'm by your side every time.

Love you"

Fresh tears were running down Ash's cheeks, as he quietly got back into bed, holding the watch he got out from the lake. There was no pain, only… emptiness.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Niker**


	38. Season II: Say what?

**School Days, Season II, Chapter 4: Say what!**

**Say what ash! Come on!**

"**Why would I say that?"**

**Because I'm making you say it, I'm your writer! Do as I command you vile servant!**

"**Who knew you leaving for 2 years would make you get a stick up your ass the size of east texas…"**

**That must hurt… but anyways, Dawn, I'm getting kind of tired of all of you giving me all sorts of problems. I might just give May a bigger role with Ash…**

"**YEAH!" May jumped around**

"**NO!" Dawn just yelled angrily**

**Besides, Gary is the one with the stick up his ass.**

"**No I'm not…"**

"**Gary what the hell are you doing here?" Brendan stepped up quickly cracking his knuckles.**

**Enough, I'm not going to have you fight here, I just opened this word document! Gary leave. NOW.**

"**Meh…"**

"… **So anyways Nick, what the hell was last chapter about?"**

**Oh well, I had to give back all the love that the community gave to me over time. Even though most of my old reviewers are off, I still want this story to continue… OH you meant the last bit of the story**

"…**Yeah"**

**Well… remember that watch which I made you throw yourself into the lake for?**

"**Yeah, freezing cold that water was"**

"**Shut it Brendan you didn't even get into it!"**

"**Jeez, who made you his girlfriend, May."**

…

"…"

**Ahem…**

"…"

**Ok this is not good. I'll just get back to the story.**

"**But wait I –"**

**Too late Ash**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

"May is something wrong?"

May had been pacing up and down her garden, not really paying attention to her mother talking to her, or at least trying to. What had happened yesterday deserved much more attention than she could provide at a given time. So what did happen yesterday? Nothing… that's right, nothing happened…

But something had happened… She was sure of it. Yeah, something had happened between Ash and Dawn, that was it. No, not only between Ash and Dawn… Or did anything even happen?

May sighed, all she could do is go back in circles about what had happened yesterday… GOD DAMNIT STOP THINKING

The flowers at the front were really well kept, white and red roses aligned at both sides of the stony road which led eventually to her house. The grass which complimented the rest of the garden was neatly cut, every blade almost perfectly symmetrical to the next. She eventually decided to just stop thinking and lay down.

The grass touching her skin felt hot… almost like Ash's arm yesterday…

"Are you mad?"

Her train crashed, curse my little brother!

"No I'm not insane, thank you"

"Then why are you smiling?" Little Max could sometimes get on his nerves, a lot.

"Just go do your homework or something" May dismissed him… It seemed that the house was just kicking her out. It might even be the best course of action, leaving the house for a while to just get my head free of Ash… Yeah… that would work. But… getting up from this warm grass… so comfortable and nice… like Ash.

She smacked her forehead.

A couple of minutes later she was strolling out her front door.

"May where are you going?"

"I'm going to walk around mom"

"Oh, are you in love?" Her mother winked at her, but it just made May lose even more color on her face. "Is something wrong dear?" She asked a bit more worryingly as May looked pale.

"Nothing mom, I'm just going for a walk"

She didn't really know where to go, or where she was going… she just needed to lose her thoughts… but that wasn't to be, it was as though they were following her around every corner.

I wonder what everyone else is doing now… probably sleeping? Lucky… I couldn't sleep… Damnit Ash, why… did you hug me? Does that even count as a hug?

She just kept walking with her hands behind her head, not really knowing what to do, she had Money, she just didn't feel like doing anything other than sitting down and taking a coffee…

That's it! I'll just drink something! Vivaldi is close by now that I think about it… But so is Ash's house… He's probably sleeping. Besides its not like he'll bite you… will he? Maybe he'll hug me… Is that bad?

She did go by Ash's house, but there didn't seem to be any activity in it… so she just assumed that they were all –logically- sleeping… it was Sunday in the morning after all wasn't it?

Before long May was sitting with a cup of coffee in her hand, enjoying every second of not having to deal with… Ash?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ash just didn't know how to react in this situation. Is there even a textbook way to react to a situation like this? Your father dying without you ever having met him? I'm sure a lot of people don't get to see their parents though… I guess I'm not half bad, but it still is pretty… extenuating. He was just re-reading the notebook which his father used to give him his last message… So he wasn't alone, as he had thought he'd been all this time…

"…Dad…?"

No, no answer. Which is completely logical, no one can overcome death. Why did he even think it would work? What was he expecting? Perhaps seeing or hearing his dad… who wouldn't want that? But still talking to the walls here isn't going to bring him back. No, certainly not. But what else could he do? Just run into the walls themselves? Probably just give me a bad case of concussion… not worth it. Did he really love his father… did his father love him? How could you love that which you don't know? Is this the Father-Son bond?

Ah, screw it. I need to move or else I'll just turn mad here…

He took the notebook and started to read it through. Besides his father's words there was the money ( which was a LOT ) which his father told him had put in it, and an envelope. He opened it. To his surprise a fairly big amount of papers were stuffed in there. He opened each and every one of them. Licenses, sanitary checks, some taxes, and a document showing that he owned X property somewhere. Ash didn't really recognize the address, but then again he really didn't know much about streets. The rest of the notebook was some kind of cookbook? With personal notes, recipes, all hand drawn and explained. Did his father run some sort of restaurant? A bar maybe?

He finished dressing up, and decided he should go for a walk… but he wasn't really going for a walk. He knew exactly where he was going… well at least he knew the address, finding it would be a different matter entirely. But maybe he should just set sail, and the wind will take him. Meh who am I kidding, There is no such thing. Grabbing the notebook, his wallet and cell phone, he made for the door, his mother still sleeping.

Theres absolutely no way that anyone is awake this early in the morning, which was kind of comforting… walking all alone through a neighborhood he KIND of knew… He knew how to get back home, he just didn't know what was around the corner every time…

The contents of the notebook were really intriguing to him though… He wondered what kind of man his father was, what kind of business he could have had… what kind of business he ended up inheriting… Is this inheritance? Suppose it is, but that's not the point. He was getting a hint of where to look for, he had already found one street ( 35th ) all he had to do was just walk along it for a while and eventually he would make it to the place his father once owned. He wondered who this Chris person might be, would he be good? Could he tell him something about his father? Was he even trustworthy? For all he knew this person could just try to rob him of his job… unlikely, he would have stolen the papers from my dad if that were the case.

How would he face him? Would he just go in and say "Hi! I recently heard my father died, and I got the papers here. I own this place" Probably not, that was unlike him, but he really didn't know what to expect, what he would do or what he should. He wasn't even old in enough in his opinion to be in this situation. Why did he come here alone? He probably could have called at least Brendan, no… he would kill me if I woke him up this early… would he? Nah, he would understand.

It was a while before he noticed that he was standing still, in front of a café. Yeah, he should have guessed it… this really matches the notebook's recipes and stuff… but it all felt kind of familiar. Was he ever here before? Not with his dad that's for sure… was he guiding him? Did he even think he existed at this point?

He brushed the thoughts from his mind, and just pushed the door open. Another wave of familiarity hit him… he had a faint idea that he had been here before… but when?

Never mind, I'll just find this Chris guy and see what he's like… not much more I could do.

"Hello…?" The red haired girl in front of him was looking quizzically "Are you there?"

Ash was startled "Sorry, I spaced out" Ash reverted to scratching the back of his head to the girl's polite smile.

"Welcome then!" She bowed ever so slightly, she apparently was a worker here. "Can I get you a table?"

"Um… actually" he didn't know how to say it "I'm here on business"

The girl let out a small laugh… apparently a 15 year old with a funny hat came here on business. She was kind of cute this way… She couldn't have been more than 19 years old, which is still a lot older than Ash. The girl then saw the look on his face, he wasn't joking, apparently.

"You should talk to my dad" She said. She wasn't mean, she was just reacting to the situation… Sunday morning and everything. "Dad!" She called out to someone behind the counter.

"What is it Claire?" A man in probably his forties answered getting closer to the counter. Ash and the waitress got closer too.

"Dad, he wants to talk business apparently" Claire immediately noticed a person calling her over and made her way quickly there.

The man saw Ash. His face slowly going from normal to showing a bit of his age.

"I don't suppose your business is "Personal"… is it?" He asked, as if needing confirmation.

"My name is Ash Ketchum, sir... I'm looking for Chris?" Ash said, not really sure of how to react.

The big man put a hand on Ash's head… his hand was either really big, or Ash's head really small. He saw a small tear trickle down the man's face.

"My name is Chris, we should probably go to the office" The man's voice was hoarse, but Ash could tell some affection was in it.

The man led the way into a back office. The few people who were inside the café were watching, not giving much to a situation like this… it didn't really look like anything big had happened. Only one had noticed that something was kind of weird. Out of the corner of his eye, Ash caught sight of the café's name.

"Vivaldi"

-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

"**Wait so where did I actually go?"**

**Dawn you aren't the only star of this show you know.**

"**Where did everyone go then?"**

**Everyone was sleeping Misty, you guys were exhausted from last night.**

"**So where did May go? I thought she was watching Ash?"**

**That will be answered next time guys.**

**As to all my faithful readers probably know, I like reviews. So review if you like :D**

**Niker**


	39. Season II: So I run this place?

**School Days; Season II; Chapter 5: ****So I run this place?**

"**Do I Nick?"**

**The title should have answered that**

"**Well it really didn't which is why I'm asking you"**

**Well Ash, as I told you in the story, you are the owner of your father's business. Which turns out to be a Café which you went to before… yup. Vivaldi.**

"**What! He owns Vivaldi!" Ritchie jumped "Gosh that is so cool!"**

**Indeed isn't it? Ash is so cool that I might even make him even cooler. Yup, he doesn't have any of the girls either. You people really should get some screen time…**

"**Its not my fault you give me and Dawn most of the spotlight"**

**Which is why I'm changing things around now Ashyboy…**

**Ok, that said, I just want to take this moment to tell everyone that I really fell back in love with my story, and I am flooding with ideas.**

**So for the 3****rd**** update in 2 days, here goes.**

**Enjoy!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Chris opened a door which led to a fairly comfortable office… in fact it was really comfortable noticing that they were just in a small café and not in an office block. A wood desk which looked like it came from a long time ago, stood in the middle, with a comfortable chair with wheels behind it. A laptop sat on the desktop softly humming. The walls were painted white, it looked kind of old but it was very clean. A couple of plants here and there, and to finish it off a nice little TV hang right above the door. A couple of small chairs sat on the near side of the desktop. Chris sat down on them.

"This was your father's office… I figured we might as well use it." Chris said as he sat. "Go ahead, sit there" he signaled to the leather chair. Ash really didn't know what to expect and it was all coming as a big rush… what was he going to be asked to do now? Chris didn't look like a bad person, if anything he looked responsible and benevolent. Chris took out a small cigar and lit it. "There's probably a lot of questions on your mind right now… so just feel free, we got time" He softly inhaled the smoke. Just to let go after a few seconds, with pleasure all over his body.

Ash really had no idea of where to start, this all just overwhelmed him to the point that he didn't know what to say… Chris noticed this, and noting he was talking to a young boy decided to take the reins himself. "You know, your father was a really great man." Ash looked at him thankful for him to start "I'm sure you want to know the story of this place, and as much as you can about him… am I right?" Ash nodded silently. "Ok where to start…"

"You see… your father and I go back to the start of this place. Probably 12 years ago… yeah sounds about right. I was extremely poor… I had a bunch of circumstances which made my life hell, I married and divorced later, losing half of the little I had. I'm not going to bore you with that, but I basically had no job, was left out on the street with a young girl, and little to no money. I was basically begging for work anywhere, but no one wanted to take me. That is when I stumbled upon your father. He was thinking about setting up a café right here in this location, and well, he basically got his first worker that day, even though the café wasn't set up. A couple of months later we opened with the name Vivaldi… I had no house, no money to eat." Ash was listening to every word, storing every single word that would give him some kind of image to what kind of person his father was "He let me live here in the café, along with my little Claire. I was eternally grateful, he had given us shelter, money, food… everything we needed. Going from being trusted by no one, a person comes in and trusts me entirely to live in his shop. He would of course come in every day and work here, but he was really thankful to me for helping him, when I was really the one being helped." He took a couple of puffs of the dying cigar, before dropping it in the trash.

"Years passed and we got to know each other a bit more each day. So I basically know the whole story of his life… spending Sunday mornings talking was a custom between all the workers here… we are 15 by the way" He paused, making sure the number was right, nodding he continued "You see, we both hardly had any life outside this café, it was the sole reason for my living, and the sole source of my living. I had nothing but Vivaldi, and I only needed it. In fact I grew to love this place and this job… Everyone around your father gradually fell in love with the place… he had that sort of charisma." He smiled, surely recalling times of his father and him spending time together.

He lit another cigar

"I remember when Claire was about your age, she started to gradually understand more and more things about life, as surely you can now. Her only home was this place, so she grew watching me cook, watching the waitress or waiter working… so when she was 15 she wanted to help…" He laughed, "She was kind of like the daughter of the place, we all saw her grow, not just myself… everyone who came in to work knew and loved her" He took a pause "Of course, she has a bad habit of knowing EVERY spot of this café, and they say curiosity killed the cat" They heard a fall next to the door on the other side. "Yup, I imagined so… Come in Claire" a while later she was pushed through by another of the guys working here who later closed the door

Ash had never seen this Claire so attentively, so he was basically struck at her cool beauty. Of course, she was older than him, which made her all the more mature, but Ash kind of felt she was kind of mischievous (if eavesdropping behind the door wasn't clue enough)

"Dad you called for me?" She asked with a candid smile on her face. Her father laughed, as he patted the place next to him indicating to her to sit down. She was kind of disturbed at the fact that Chris was sitting on the visitor side. She gave Ash a look then sat down. "So… is he…?" She looked at her father with an undecipherable expression

"You always were a smart girl" He said, puffing out smoke "Yes, this is Ash, Edward's son."

Ash felt his stomach turn. That's the first time he actually heard his father's name… her mother never bothered to mention his name. Claire's face lit up in a second and looked as though she was about to say something, but she restrained herself, not knowing how to interact with her ex-boss's son.

"So anyways, this is Claire, my little girl, the one I mentioned your dad saved" Claire smiled cheerfully, she seemed a happy go lucky kind of girl, having her own kind of charm. "Ash, I imagine this is all hard for you, but don't worry, we are all here to help you. We owed a great deal to your father, and we will until our last days… but not just because of that." He looked around. "We love this place, and we'll do anything for it to run smoothly."

Ash was really happy… finally getting the chance to meet one of his father's friends, possibly his closest one. He would give him a lot of memories of their time together. Besides Vivaldi was a nice café, it was nice knowing that you had another safe haven than home to come to from time to time…

"Now Ash… I'm going to ask you something that you have no pressure in answering, at least not today." His father changed to a more serious look. "Do you want to take over?"

Ash was puzzled to say the least.

"Take…over?" Ash noticed that this was the first time he spoke in a while "As in… take over the business?" Chris nodded patiently.

"Technically you have already taken over, you have all the paperwork if I'm not mistaken" Ash nodded "Then you are the rightful owner of this place" he paused thinking about how to say his next sentence "I'm talking about working here"

Ash knew that's what he meant anyways, but it was kind of a shock anyways.

"I'll tell you again, it's just an offer. We are just missing a couple of people, but we are almost completely fine. The place isn't running itself down, and I have it all pretty well handled" Chris reminded him, but then he decided to change subject to something they could actually do at the moment. "I got an idea, why don't you meet everyone? You are their boss technically, so you have all rights to know who is working under you"

Claire lit up again "Oh I'll go call everyone!" She immediately stood up and rushed out the door, but fell immediately. Almost the whole staff was listening next to the door. "They are already here dad"

"I know, which is why I thought of it… seriously you guys could try better at hiding" He laughed. Everyone laughed "So, guys and gals, this is Ash Ketchum, Edward's son." Everyone looked in awe, which made Ash really nervous "Guys he's not some kind of monster, say hi"

"Hi" was heard generally. Ash answered half expectant of what would be their next move.

"So I guess I better go first" Claire stood up, showing off her red ponytail. "I'm Claire Redfield, your father took my father and I in when we had nothing, we are just eternally grateful to him and this place."

Ash stood up then. "I'm Ash Ketchum… I really don't know what anyone should be doing in this situation, so help me out a bit here… I barely knew my father, and I only just recently found out about this place." Everyone nodded, they probably knew about this "I don't really know how to run a café, but if you guys can teach me a few things here and there I might actually pull through to help this place" Chris caught on instantly… was he confirming he was going to be here? Why not, he really liked this place. Besides its not as though he had to come in every day at 8, he would come in after school… it would give him something else to do.

"Does that mean…?" Claire said half expectantly half anxious. Ash nodded.

Claire smiled, and almost everyone started clapping. A tear was rolling down Chris' cheek.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

May couldn't believe her eyes. The ONE person she didn't want to meet, the only person she didn't know how to act around had just come in the café. She had to make a run for it but how? Standing up and running like hell right now surely would get her seen… She had to be subtle. Was this some kind of mission anyways? There is no time for such talk, I just really need to not be seen by Ash right now. Specially not after last night… she blushed a bit at the thought of what had happened.

It really was Ash, he wouldn't mistake his eyes, his face… his arms… DAMNIT. Did he come here for a drink? Could he not sleep last night either? Maybe he does feel something? But what about Dawn? Argh, I'm not going anywhere here!

Okay girl, calm down. Deep breath. Ash isn't here for a table? He's talking to some guy behind the counter…

What the hell is going on? He's patting Ash's head? Does he know him?

They are going to the back… something isn't right here… is Ash in danger? No… not likely, he probably knows him from somewhere.

This is the chance! I got to get out of here now!

She quickly called the ponytail chick which Ash had talked to, she was smiling, but not politely, she seemed happy. Whatever I just need to get out of here.

She gave the girl 10 dollars, told her to keep the change and got up…

There was almost no people at the café at that time, not surprising, but she somehow made her escape. Why was she running anyways?

She made a mental note to ask Ash or her mother about what happened.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**So! Here ends another chapter of my rebirth.**

**I think I'm actually turning into a better writer… well its probably the 2 year difference, and finishing school… and actually being more mature. Well what can I say I'm a man now.**

"**PFFT"**

**Yeah thanks Dawn, I'm sure your 15 year old boyfriend is much more of a man than me**

"**He owns a café you know"**

**Touché. Anyways, I'm really happy with my next few ideas for the story… so you'll probably see a bunch more updates later :D**

**This is kind of to make up for my year and something of absence. I hope you people learn to forgive me, but I just had a lot on my mind this last year, but now I'm completely free ( holidays ftw ) and able to write a story. This is my first actual long chapter in my return from the depths of the grave. My writing skills just sharpened up in the last few chapters, so now I believe I am up to standard, whatever my standard is nowadays anyways.**

**I would like you guys to give me a kind of review on how I'm doing on my writing, if you like the direction my story is taking, if you like the fact that I came back to life. If you want me dead for leaving you for a year.**

"**A big hug to everyone who came back too!"**

**Yeah, what she said. A lot of people I believe are new, but for those who came back from when I was first writing the story, you guys deserve a cookie, so here goes.**

**Thanks a lot :D**

**I told you Vivaldi would be a big part in the story… didn't I? Besides I promised a flashback showing why Ash dived into the lake for the watch, I hope this explains some of it.**

**I'm not going to spoil much of what I'm planning on showing next, In fact I won't spoil anything because nothing is final.**

**If you have any suggestions just send me a PM.**

**Love, Niker**


	40. Season II: Run!

**School Days; Season II; Chapter 6: Run!**

**I kicked the guys out of my page this time… I don't want them to spoil anything. So it really is just me talking to you readers at the moment. I wanna celebrate my 80k + words with everyone. It really is something… 80k words are a lot, hell I don't think I wrote that much in my whole time in school. But meh, school is overrated :D**

**Anyways, you guys are probably busy, but I'll appreciate it if anyone just gives me a review, just say hi! Thanks for coming back or something. Not that I need it, but it really is nice when a writer knows that at least someone is enjoying the story. Also getting creative ideas or criticism to improve writing is a good thing to have.**

**That said, Enjoy!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ritchie was used to hearing shouts all the time when he was in his room, so he wasn't really surprised when they started again. He had a headset for just this situations. All he needed to do was just plug them in and put the music to max. He had heard that this would make him deaf eventually, but he'd much rather be deaf than listen to the fights going on every day.

"Its just Sunday morning people… please" he tried to laugh it off, but he knew it wouldn't work. He couldn't help but feel abandoned when this happened all the time. Going to school actually made him forget about all this… in fact he had even thought that him leaving the house for a long time each day would actually help him forget, and help the constant arguments.

It was a lost cause, he reckoned. They always fought at the drop of a hat, he wouldn't be able to change anything by shutting himself off and avoiding the situation. But what else could he do? It was Sunday morning, everyone was surely sleeping and he couldn't just call Ash or Brendan at this time…

He paced up and down the room, light streaking in from the window. Maybe he could go to the arcade? Yeah that could take his mind off pressing issues… not that she could do anything about them.

With that settled, he took his phone, his wallet.

He was eyeing his desk's drawer… in it was the Crosman C31 that he bought a while back when the fights had started. It was a bb gun, nothing that could really hurt a human… but he would use it if it was necessary to defend himself, or his friends… he took it and put it in his pocket. He wasn't going around killing people, and it is perfectly legal to carry one.

He opened his door, and the shouts intensified. The noise was coming from the kitchen, great, he had to go through the kitchen to get out of the house… just awesome. He put on as straight a face as he could and just ignored the shouts, even some that were directed at him. He just had one goal, and that was the door at the other side of the room.

Halfway through he noticed that the shouts had stopped, but they later intensified when he opened the door and stepped out. It was Sunday morning, people you are going to get fined for waking up the neighbours…

Suddenly he was flying to the ground. His face eating dirt. What the hell just happened? Before he could even realize he was on the floor, he was being lifted from the neck. The deranged face of his father the only thing he could see. He couldn't hear any of his shouts… He couldn't breathe, he was choking him.

Was this the end? Was he going to die like this?

"Hey tough guy!" came a shout… but it wasn't her mother. Suddenly his father dropped him and was holding his face, as though something hit him. Ritchie fell to the ground and he scrambled back, grabbing his neck, trying to breathe.

He saw a couple of rocks go over him and hit his madman of a father

"You should know better than to attack your own son, I imagine" He knew that voice.

"Why you little whore, you are going to pay for that" His father went down the garden and into the helpless May who had just defended Ritchie… questions filled his brain, but this wasn't the time to do that… he had to prove, to himself, that he wasn't a coward… he had already failed Ash when Gary came over him and Dawn, he wouldn't fail another friend who had just saved him from a certain choke to death. His father was almost on May, who was starting to back up… Why she was awake was beyond him, what she was doing here was another big question, but that was going to get answered later. He had to deal with the enemy right now, and that was clear as water.

He got up with what force he could muster, his feet wobbled a bit, but he could tough it out.

May screamed in fear, his father had raised a hand.

A gunshot was heard, and the drunkard grabbed his face again, this time blood falling through his hands.

May didn't know what just happened, but whatever did, was thankful for it.

Ritchie had his bb gun trained on that bastard who ruined part of his life, he fired a couple of more shots into his hands, only managing to cut him a few times… bb guns are not really strong, but if aimed at the face they could do some real damage. He really knew what he had to do now, which was run. He had to get away from here, he could not be able to stand up to his father anymore, specially not after what happened today.

However he was still struggling for breath and may had fallen to the floor due to the aftershock of the adrenaline… he didn't notice his father go back into the house… maybe he had accepted defeat, or he had sobered up.

"Are you ok May?" Ritchie made his way over to his friend, and helped her up, she was ok, his father couldn't even lay a hand on her, which of course is a good thing.

"You little fuck you are going to get it now" Was heard inside the house…

Maybe his father hadn't accepted defeat, Who cares, I have a gun, he won't dare. May was dusting her clothes when all of a sudden the door bolted open, his father brandishing a Winchester Repeater.

"Who has a gun now you fucking kid"

This was insane…

May and Ritchie were both stunned, until they heard a gunshot which narrowly missed them. He then bolted to action and grabbed May's arm. Together they just ran like hell, a couple of bullets whizzed by.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Both of them panted as they ran for like 10 blocks, just to be safe.

"What… The hell… is going on?" May panted "What the hell happened?"

"I just wonder the same thing… where the hell did you come from?" Ritchie was still in disbelief at everything that had happened in just a few minutes.

"I was just… coming back… from Vivaldi" May looked at him, her eyes concerned "Are you ok?"

"Don't worry about me" He shrugged it off, he could still feel his throat screaming from the choke. "Did he touch you?"

May shook her head. They were safe here. "Shouldn't we call the police…?"

"I'm sure someone already did" and sure enough, a siren was heard from afar, meaning that the police was probably already at his house… his old house anyways. He took a couple of more breaths. "Thanks..." He finally blurted

May looked surprised. "What are you thanking me about fool, he was choking you… was that your… dad?"

A grim smile took his face, he nodded. "Yeah, that's him"

May really didn't know what to say… or how to comfort him, so she just remained silent. Being there is what a friend does… even though her brain had 500 questions for him… What about his mother? Where the hell did he get that gun? Is this usual?

"Come on…" Ritchie started walking, May followed a bit behind. He had some explaining to do, specially to his friend that got in the line of fire for him… But where to begin… He put his hands in his pockets and touched his gun, yeah that's probably something disturbing her. I might as well start there. "It really isn't a real gun… the one I have" May was listening, she knew that Ritchie wouldn't pull it out on her, but it was still weird walking with someone who had a gun… real or not. "It's just a bb gun, it's a bit more powerful than airsoft, but it can't hurt… unlike that which my father used. Lucky us he was drunk, I think that is the only reason why we are still alive" He realized just how close to death he had come… both of them, including May who risked herself to save him.

May looked at Ritchie, and then looked back… "Are you… going back?" It was a logical question.

Not logical was the answer. "No. Even if my father was taken by the police, my mother isn't any better. Today proved that, I ended up being in the middle of the crossfire, and she didn't even help me. Only the fact that you were walking by saved me… thanks again" He was really thankful, remembering the face his father had when he pulled him off his feet and into the air. May looked concerned.

"What..! You are not going back?"

"No. I made my decision already" Ritchie looked confident, even though he was really shaking to the core… he was now homeless.

"But even if you say that, the police are going to come for you" May had a point.

"But even so, they can't take me back into a family which I don't want… can they?"

"Probably not… but…" She was at a loss of words, what does someone say in this situation?

"I think we should call the guys" Ritchie took out his phone and dialed Brendan.

"You awake?... yeah… ok well…"

-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

**So there you go guys, another update! Woo.**

**I had to really choose my words and my course of action, but I am happy with the end result. I think that I managed to portray the danger in which both of them got themselves into.**

**In fact you guys always get in trouble one way or another.**

"**Lucky you made me have a gun"**

**Its not a gun Ritchie, it's a bb gun, there is a difference.**

"**Fair enough, so what happened to my family?"**

**Oh well, your father surely got taken by the police, as well as your mother. Your father SHOULD be facing jail, he fired more than once in the direction of his son, so he surely also lost you as a son. Your mother well… you'll have to wait.**

"**So where will Ritchie go?"**

**Good question May, but I already have that answered in my little script book.**

"**You have a script book?"**

**No, but I imagine I have one… is that even important? I thought this space was for you to ask about the chapter.**

"**Okay so I'll ask, what happened to Ash?"**

**Ash is in the middle of his meeting with Chris when all this happened, you just ran away as soon as he entered the office, so the timeline is almost at the same time as last chapter.**

"**I got a question"**

**Go ahead Brendan**

"**Am I going to be in the next chapter?"**

**You'll see :D**

**That said, everyone, I really appreciate reviews, even if you only just come in and say hi, it really helps a lot if I know that my thing is being read through, I mean I get hits, but that could be someone just clicking on it by mistake, or someone actually liking and reading it through, enjoying the characters, the storyline.**

**Bleh, I'm ranting.**

**Love, Niker**


	41. Season II: The OTHER gang

**School Days; Season II; Chapter 7: ****The OTHER gang**

"**OH EM GEE Nick didn't you see Narnia!"**

**No, but I'm sure they help? And by the way, no I didn't. I just remember that quote as a cheesy one. And stop criticizing everything I do.**

"**Just do it right and we won't complain"**

**Oh then enlighten me Drew, what is right?**

"**well for starters give me the spotlight a bit mo-"**

**PFFFFT**

"…"

**I know exactly what to do guys, but its Sunday in the story ( and IRL ) and we have to develop backstories, so just give me a few chapters and everyone will be back at school making pranks and having laughs, you know, like in the first season.**

"**Sequels always suck"**

**Ash, this isn't a sequel it's a second season**

"**Same thing"**

**I don't want to hear that from you Ash…**

**That said, Thanks for the kind people that actually took the time and review, even if just to say hi, I want to know the people who are following my little literary piece… I'm quite proud of it, but I want to know what you guys think about it, because it really helps a writer become better and actually know what readers like. This is easier as I'm an avid reader myself, but I still cannot make the same criticism I make of other stories as I do of mine. Put bluntly mine sucks ( or so I think )**

**While we are at it I'd appreciate it if you guys told me if there are other fanfics which I should be reading, because I'm kinda stale on reading material, so feel free to suggest reading to me.**

**That said,**

**Enjoy!**

**-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Brendan was already awake at 6, he was always awake at 6… he was used to it. Not that it bothered him too much, in fact he found imagining his life without waking up at 8 every day hard enough. His mother was rushing all over the house trying to find her clothes for work, while his father reminded her that they'd be late (as always) and it was all her fault ( again )

This was life every day, he understood why this had to be enforced. If they didn't wake up at that time, Viridian City would probably be left without their 7 AM news. That's right, his parents owned the radio station, and they hosted the 7 AM news, which every citizen in this city listened to. Waking up to his usual cup of coffee, he looked out the window. The sun was rising on his small bedroom, he tried to figure out what to do for the day.

He could of course hang out with his friends, but at 7 AM he doubted any of them would be awake, especially after last night. It wasn't exactly the longest sleep he had either… so what to do?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Brendan was walking down the street, pretty aimlessly when he saw someone that he knew.

"Hey Flannery!" he called her out, startled she turned around and put up a quick smile when she recognized Brendan.

"Hey! Long time no see" she winked at him, jokingly.

"Long time indeed" They both laughed. "So what are you doing up this early?"

"Nothing really" Flannery tucked her hands into her pockets, "what are you up to?"

"Nothing…" Brendan didn't really know how to answer to that, so he started walking "wanna hang out?"

"That seems like an odd request, specially at 7 in the morning…" She shrugged, noticing nothing better to do than hang out with a friend. She started walking too.

They started walking in silence out of nothing to say. It wasn't awkward, but it wasn't really nice either. They just walked forward not knowing where they were going to end up.

"Say… what do you think about the guys" She asked after a few minutes

"What you mean everyone or just the guys? Is there one that got your eye?" He said jokingly, trying to cut the dense air

"Haha…" She undid her ponytail, letting loose her red hair, it went down as a lava cascade down her back

"Wow your hair doesn't look as long tied up…" He noticed, her hair reached to her waist and more. Brendan followed her hair down all the way, he hadn't noticed how Flannery's loose jeans made her less attractive –or mature- than she really-

"… AHEM"

Brendan immediately looked the other way, the building right next to him was so interesting. Thankfully he didn't notice how Flannery's face was now almost the color of her hair.

"So you didn't answer my question yet" Brendan tried to get some of this newly found dense atmosphere out of the area at least.

"you didn't answer MY question yet" Flan retorted, which was true, but made her look like a little girl. She puffed.

Not helping here… this is getting worse.

Brendan heard a car engine, it was getting closer, so he moved to his side.

He was getting too close, and eventually brushed Flan's shoulder. She didn't seem like she minded, at least not a lot. But the car went by a lot closer than Brendan had expected it to do. Instinctively he moved into Flan.

They both tripped.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

If the situation was awkward before, then now it was terribly awkward. When they tripped Brendan found himself sitting on top of Flannery with a hand on her –sizable- breast. A nice slap mark now clearly decorated his cheek.

However they still found themselves walking on, but they advanced in a moat of silence that any passerby would confuse for a couple in disfunction.

Maybe they really were something like that, or at least they looked like it. Flan with her arms crossed protecting her breasts and Brendan walking finding a great interest in his shoes, and also in hiding his throbbing cheek.

He tried to speak a couple of times, but he couldn't find the words to at least try to wiggle himself out of the little mess he'd gotten into.

Without knowing they found themselves in front of the arcade, so they agreed to enter, even though without uttering a single word, neither of them.

"Okay whatever, look, I'm sorry" He finally blurted inside, he had been sulking for a while, but he didn't like where this was headed so he just decided to face it head on and get it over with.

Flan paused, but she was still looking away from him. She sighed, and turned around; a slight smile on her face.

"Nah, I should be apologizing. You didn't mean to do that" She looked down, and fondled with a piece of her hair.

"Look if it'll make you feel better it was great" Brendan said

"…" She honestly didn't know whether to smack him again, kick him, punch him, or smile.

She settled for a mix. Punch him with a smile.

They laughed, a lot. This is what it really should feel like, fun, not awkward. Or so they both thought at least.

"Oh what have we here!"

Flan froze, looking behind Brendan, all hints of her smile gone.

Brendan knew that voice only meant trouble, big trouble.

He turned around.

"Gary…"

"My my, I'm surprised you still know my name" Gary smirked.

This wasn't good. Gary wasn't alone, he had 3 more goons behind him… Now this is a fine mess I've gotten into.

"So are you two in a date?" Apparently interested, Gary tried to open a conversation. The goons behind him with arms crossed, waiting for their boss.

"Yeah, you could say that" Brendan knew that starting trouble here would be bad. Not only would it get them in trouble with the owners of this place, but it would also get his ass royally kicked, and probably Flannery hurt.

"Hm… man of few words are you" He sniggered "So where is little Ash? Got you running errands like his little bitch?"

Brendan had to take it in, he couldn't start a fight here, so he just remained quiet. At that moment Gary noticed the girl next to Brendan

"So who might you be? I think I saw you somewhere…" He racked his brains

"Well if you actually were a little smart you'd remember me I guess"

"Hah, I like that in a woman, actually having guts" Gary laughed. The goons behind Gary laughed too, eyeing Flan from top to bottom, literally.

Brendan quickly stepped in front of Flan, before anyone got any ideas.

"I'm sorry guys, she's with me" He said it as loud as he could without shouting. It wasn't a threat, it was kind of hoping that someone would listen and jump in to avoid the fight. A few guys looked in their direction, but only laughed and kept on looking. It seemed that they wanted a fight to start. Great, he thought.

"Oh I'm sorry, is she with you? Who are you again?" Gary asked

Brendan was looking around, what could he use to a least make an escape, the entrance was blocked, and if he went deeper inside they'd just get cut off… but that might give him time for someone to intervene…

"Are you with him?" Gary asked Flan

"She is" Brendan answered

"Excuse me, I can speak for myself" She intervened, but then realized that what he said was probably right, and left it at that.

One of the goons started to open up to the side. This was bad, they were going to surround him slowly, but surely. But he had a plan. Another of the goons quickly took the opposite side, surrounding him.

However Brendan knew a weak spot in this move. The entrance was now only being blocked by Gary. A few persons stopped by and started looking at what would be an eventual fight. Call it a massacre really, one on four, not real odds for any kind of fight. Brendan knew that. And then he caught a friendly face in the crowd.

A discreet hand signal and they both understood each other perfectly, Flan, as tough as she could be, was shaking at his back. She had pressed her back on him, guarding Brendan's back, but also not leaving her back open to the goon that was now in front of her.

The plan was set, all he needed was to give the order. One… two…

"DREW!" He gave the order. Drew, who had closed the distance on Gary from behind quickly grabbed his neck and kicked his knee from behind, dropping him to the ground. At that exact moment Brendan grabbed Flan's hand and ran over Gary, who was too shocked to even do anything.

The crowd cheered.

The group had gotten outside the arcade, that was a start. Now Brendan and Drew faced off against 3 of Gary's thugs.

"Flan, get behind us" Brendan told her. "You guys really want to do this?" He shouted at them. They looked scary all right, but if they started a brawl, it would be ugly, even for them.

At that point, Gary came out from the arcade, grabbing his neck.

"Tsk tsk, is that any way to treat a friend?"

This just got a lot harder…

"Okay guys, this little fight is over" A policeman came from the crowd, he walked briskly and got in the middle of both groups, and faced Gary's goons, who obviously looked the aggressive ones. "Get lost"

"Tch" Gary turned around and walked away, his thugs quickly followed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Thanks Drew, you really saved our skin there" Brendan thanked his friend, it was true. If he hadn't come up at that time, Brendan would probably be lying in a coma right now, and Flan… no he didn't want to think about that.

"You really are exaggerating, you could have taken down Gary at least." Drew pointed out "The guy is a coward after all"

Flan nodded "Well I'm thankful to both of you at least, if I had been alone… Brr" she shivered a bit.

Brendan put a hand in her shoulder "Don't worry, I'm here"

She smiled at him, but Brendan looked away. Such corny lines he was spouting.

He instead looked at Drew, who was giving him a "Is something up?" look

"Anyways, we should probably tell Ash about this, he'll want to know" Brendan commented.

"Good idea, but is he awake?" Drew asked, It WAS early in the morning after all.

"I have a feeling he is"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**So there it is, another update. This took me a while to write because its weekend :D I was away from my PC's for a while, so I couldn't write. But I already have my ideas for the next chapters, so don't worry.**

**For those of you kind enough to review, a cookie to you.**

**And don't worry pearlshippers, you will get more Ash and Dawn soon, as well as a couple of other couples.**

**I made 1000 hits, yay! Milestone.**

"**So someone actually reads your story"**

**Cynthia, where have you been?**

"**Its not my fault you don't write about me…"**

**Oh, I'll write soon, just give me something to write about!**

"**Okay well you probably should know that I…"**

**OKAY leave it there, I'll listen to it tomorrow.**

"…"

**Love, Niker**


	42. Season II: Lucas

**School Days; Season II; Chapter 8 : Lucas**

**Whats wrong dawn? No cheeky comment this time?**

"…"

**Yeah that's what I thought. Anyways, I'll just thank my reviewers! Finally I'm getting a few of them.**

**Anyways, that said;**

**Enjoy!**

"**jerk…"**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

She saw someone sitting in a chair, but facing the other way. She knew who it was… only one person had a hat like that… her heart jumped at the thought. What was he doing at home though? Was he trying to surprise me…?

Dawn smiled, her stomach filling with butterflies… she never would have thought that she'd have a reaction like this to another person… she started to realize that she may indeed be falling in love. But how to act? Call out to him? Surprise him? Maybe kiss him? Many questions, but not enough answers… I guess I'll just get to it and hug him from behind.

She moved, but instantly froze… Ash and I never really talked yesterday… Is he pissed off at me? No… I don't think so. No way that would happen, I didn't do anything for him to be pissed… or did I? No I'm quite sure I didn't do anything. An icy knife struck her, as Ash having an arm around May flashed in her memory. What was all that about, and more importantly why am I making such a big deal about it? Does Ash like May? Its not as though she isn't pretty… in fact she is much more than me… and she is also… STOP. I'm with Ash and May is late, so he is mine. Just have some confidence Dawn…

"Ash…" She called out, the person heard it. And slowly turned around.

It wasn't Ash.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dawn woke up on the floor, her forehead thumping. Groaning she looked at her alarm clock. It wasn't on… did she turn it off in her sleep? But she didn't set it in the first place. It was 7 in the morning.

What the hell am I doing awake at this time! And how the hell did I get on the floor!

...

She slowly remembered the dream, as she sat back in bed, face in hands. This wasn't good. This was past. All past, she didn't need to remember this.

Dawn got up and looked at herself in the mirror, her figure reflecting her lack of sleep… she better get dressed up.

A few minutes later she was making sure her skirt was perfect before realizing that she had dressed up, but she didn't really know where she was going. It didn't matter, she needed to get some fresh air. Too many memories that she didn't particularly feel like remembering.

A knock at the door came… strange, at this time. "Come in!"

Her mother walked in. "I thought I heard something hit the floor…" She looked at her daughter's forehead with a faint look of sadness "Is it that again?"

Dawn didn't answer, but her mother knew her better than anyone else after all. So answering that question would simply be redundant. Dawn sat down next to her mother in the bed, and let herself be hugged. "It's just… a bit hard"

She petted her little girl "I know, these things aren't always easy… but you know-"

Dawn's phone rang.

"Is that your phone?" Dawn nodded slightly, making for the phone after releasing herself "Who could be calling at this time?"

Dawn took the phone and froze for a second. Earning a look from her mother.

She answered the call.

"L-Lucas?" She stuttered.

"Dawn! I'm sorry to call you at this time, but I got to tell you a couple of things real quick… are you free?" came Lucas' voice over the phone.

"Y-Yeah I mean… I'm not doing anything at 7 AM" She laughed a bit.

"Yeah probably right. Anyways, a bunch of things came up in Sinnoh… I don't want to make this a really long call, as much as I'd want to talk to you."

"Lucas just tell me" Her voice sweetened up, to the regular Dawn

"OK. First, there's been a fire in Twinleaf" Dawn gasped, her mother urged her to put the speaker on " Don't worry, no one got really hurt. The thing is that school is pretty much burnt out here in Twinleaf."

"Oh god, that's horrible!" Dawn gasped

"Yeah, I got a couple of burns fighting the fire" Lucas said proudly "But anyways, the other thing you should know is that – wait for it...-"

"You jerk just tell me!" Dawn had forgotten how much she enjoyed talking to Lucas. "I'm serious, tell me or I'll-"

"Yeah you'll slap me; just like the old times.. which aren't really old times, but when we used to hang out…"

A knife cut through Dawn's heart, all the way through. So much for not remembering.

"Are you going to tell me or not? I thought you wanted to make this short" She pointed out.

"You never change do you" Another stab, this time in her pride, she looked down at her breasts.

"Jerk" She retorted, she wasn't REALLY hurt, but it hurt.

"Okay I might as well come out and say it. I'm going to Viridian City"

"…"

"…"

Complete silence from both sides.

"Hello?" Lucas ventured.

So much was going through Dawn's head at the moment… Why was he coming? Why now? Why? Was he staying? Where was he staying?

"I-uh… Am I supposed to be laughing or crying?"

"Try crying from laughter, I love to see you laugh"

"Yeah, yeah." She cut that out "So where are you staying and when are you coming here?"

"Whoa I would have expected at least a better reception of the news… try saying OH MY GOD I'M FINALLY SEEING YOU AGAIN"

Dawn sighed.

"Your mother's there right?" He asked, and Dawn gave her an enquiring look, to her huge grin.

"You know something mom?" she asked.

"I think she does" Lucas gave her a puzzling answer.

"Okay, both of you are hiding something from me"

"Well Dawn, long story short, I'm staying at your house"

-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..

Dawn couldn't even begin to describe why this felt wrong in so many levels. First what happened in twinleaf! Second what could possibly make Lucas come into Viridian? Third why would he come to my house? AND FOURTH WHY DID MY MOTHER DECIDE AND HIDE THIS FROM ME!

"Seriously mom don't you even think about me when you make some choices! I mean, having Lucas move in here…"

"Well… I thought I knew what you would like, but apparently I was wrong." Johanna stated, as Dawn went scarlet. " Or was I?"

"Oh my god mom, you have no idea what you just got myself into…"

"Then feel free to explain it to me, I thought you would like to see Lucas"

"Tha-I mean- not that…"

"Is that even an answer?"

"It has nothing to do with this!"

"But don't you want to see him? I thought you were heartbroken after you left"

"I was! But there was never something between us!" She yelled, this was not going good… She was just slamming her head against the wall, since nothing would change the fact that Lucas, the boy that she grew with, and the boy she eventually grew fond of; would be here by nightfall.

"There never was? I thought the way you guys looked at each other at times was pretty intense…" her mother rolled her eyes. "seriously Dawn, I'm your mother, but I was also a teenager"

"That DOESN'T apply here! It just is wrong having him in the same house!"

"You didn't seem to have a problem when he stayed over before"

"oh my god mom, that was when we were little!"

" 14 years hardly counts as little, in my opinion. In fact that is when hormones are most active"

Dawn got up. She didn't want to hear this from her mother

"Mom, I may have liked him, but it is nothing BUT a crush!"

"Isn't that enough?" She asked slyly.

"You are forgetting something, we LEFT sinnoh"

"But he is coming here, not a valid argument"

"GOD, mom, are you trying to pair me up with Lucas!"

"I'm sure her mother would be delighted as well" Johanna smiled at the thought

"HAHA, I'm sure the last thing I want now is for you to decide who I go out with"

"Oh, no, don't get me wrong. I'm not deciding, I'm pretty sure you decided a long time ago…"

Dawn felt her face burn up. She probably could have molten lava thrown at it, and it wouldn't change a thing.

"Mom, stop. I. Never. Shared. Anything. With. Him." She wanted to make this very clear. Anything she'd want to tell her at least.

"So that is why you were so sad when we left SInnoh… you thought you wouldn't see him again?"

"…"

"Bingo? So that is why you were crying on the boat…" A comprehensive look on her face, which turned to slight mockery. "You never told her you liked him did you."

"Mom, shut up."

"Anyways, this is another chance for you to at least try to get over yourself and declare to Lucas…"

"Why would I even want to do that?"

"Why wouldn't you? I mean didn't you just basically admit that you liked him?"

"Mom, do you even know what I've been up to this week?"

"School, making friends…"

"Mom, I started a new. And I found Ash, which is just as good as Lucas"

"Just as good…? And besides, FOUND him? You barely know each other for a week!"

However Dawn held the thought of what she just blurted out… Ash, just as good as Lucas…? What did she mean…? Was all this…?

She felt her head rush, she grabbed her phone and slowly walked out of the room, and out into the street.

Her head felt light… it was probably from her face flushing for a long time, besides yelling at her mother. She was sure that she didn't really hurt her mother, but… this really changed a lot of things…

"Dawn?"

A familiar gorgeous looking girl walked by her, her long blond hair trailing behind her.

"Cynthia? What are you doing up at this time…?"

Cynthia looked even more surprised at Dawn asking that question.

"What do you mean…?" She looked at Dawn enquiringly "Didn't you get the text?"

Dawn looked at her phone. That's right… a new message… from Ash.

"Guys, I got big news. Wake up and get to Vivaldi ASAP" Dawn read it out loud.

"So you were awake just because?" Cynthia asked, figuring that Dawn just read the text.

"Long story…" They both looked at each other, unsure of what to say.

"Lets go, shall we?" Cynthia started walking, and Dawn fell into pace a bit behind her.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Tadaaa.**

**I don't want to say much about what awaits you kiddos in the next chapters, but I want to tell you that they are going to be awesome, all of them.**

**Who is this lucas guy?**

**What happened to Ash?**

**Why did Misty not appear in like 8 chapters?**

"**Will I get more reviews?"**

"**Will I stop making questions?"**

**All in the next chapters.**

**Love, Niker**

PS: REVIEW! I just love it when someone comes up and says, "Hi great story, kthxbai" Of course, the bigger the review, the better, but for you lazy bums out there just coming and saying hi is also a great way to tell a writer they like what they are doing.

**PPS: Its 4:20 in the morning here in Argentina, planned on writing this during the afternoon, but I got caught up watching Arsenal – Barcelona, great match**

**PPPS: I want to again call out to any of the old readers to come up and say hi, Just asking nice and politely. :D**


	43. Season II: Telling the others

**Sc****hool Days; Season II; Chapter 9: Telling the others**

**Yup, big changes… There isn't really too much to say, other than I'm finally getting some more reviews but I still want moarrr give me moar reviews! Specially if any of the old guys are out there come reintroduce yourselves. If anyone new also wants to make an appearance then feel free, I don't bite, and it really is good to have someone say how great your story is ( I'd say that saying "OMG UR STORY SUCKS" helps, but it doesn't really )**

**Welcome back Myrm btw.**

**That said,**

**Enjoy!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Ash paced up and down Vivaldi. Just 20 minutes ago he found out that he owned this place, which really made him feel a bit nervous to say the least. No one here really looked as though they regretted having the (ex)owner's son coming to see how the place was doing, and in fact, they all seemed really nice and helpful. He had gotten to know a bit of each, even though not all the crew was here on Sunday.

He couldn't have asked for a better place to pick a part time job, even if he didn't, he could still come here and enjoy how life was around here. He still felt bad about not being allowed to pay anything if he came in, but he thought that he would get used to it.

Chris had taken the cashier behind the counter, the cooks had taken the kitchen , Claire and the other waiters/waitresses took their positions. Claire was eyeing him every now and then, feeling curious about their new boss.

But Ash had bigger problems than worrying about a few fancy looks… he had to figure out a way to tell them all. He figured he could just go in straight and tell them "I own Vivaldi", Brendan would probably spit his drink all over them, Drew would be "-.-", Ritchie would congratulate him; Misty would just stay quiet, Flannery would love to work here, wait that is a good thing right?

"Sigh…"

He was so busy thinking that he hadn't noticed that Claire had gotten closer to him, deliberately.

"Um… are you troubled?" She asked after a while, putting on a caring face.

"…" Ash finally sat down on a chair, thinking about how to confront this problem.

"Um… hello?" She asked again

Ash snapped out of it.

"Oh sorry." Ash looked at Claire square in her blue eyes. Claire was an absolute model if you looked at her face. It was practically perfect.

"Are you troubled by something?"

"Well yeah…"

Claire rolled her eyes. "I could tell a mile away, I'm asking how I can help"

Ash had sent the text message 15 minutes ago, everyone would probably start getting here in 10 minutes if they woke up, all except Misty. And he still hadn't thought how to approach the situation. A couple of customers came in and were quickly sitting down, ordering something.

"Is it about your friends?"

Ash nodded. "I don't know how to tell them really… I mean how does one even tell this?"

Claire thought for a second.

"How about you just come up and say it directly? I mean its not like someone died or anything."

She was probably right. Unknown to them Chris had been listening from over the counter.

"Just let go kid, they aren't going to bite you. You can just get them drinks, sit em down, and simply tell em" Chris took a small glass and started to clean it, even though it was pristine.

Claire smiled, and took Ash's hand, "Don't worry, if anything they'll just congratulate you"

Ash was dumbstruck, why was she taking his hand?

As quickly as it came by, as quickly as she left. A customer came in and sat in one of Claire's tables. "Coming!" She quickly said and went.

He got up as well, and went over behind the counter to talk to Chris.

"What up boy?" He kept cleaning glasses, in fact there was nothing much to do in the place at Sunday… however Ash noticed a plasma screen. "What you want the TV on?" He opened a drawer below the register and pulled out a remote "All yours, though you might want to avoid putting porn, specially with customers inside" He winked at him, Ash just laughed awkwardly… had someone tried that?

He pressed the on button. And the screen fizzled to life.

"HOLY SHIT!"

Ash quickly turned it off, turning to Chris with a murderous face, who was just beside himself laughing.

After he had calmed down, he managed to talk, barely. "I'm sorry Ash, we just love pranks around here, in fact you should watch your back most of the time when in here" He winked.

Ash looked at the clock. No one had come even though it had been 20 minutes, odd. But not really, they were probably killing him mentally for waking them up at 8 AM…

After a while, a cook came to the counter from the back.

"Hey Chris, I just killed a huge spider in the storage room."

"Oh thank god! I would have died if I had gone in there and found it" Claire overheard the conversation "I hate spiders" She told Ash

"Yeah, I left the body so the other bugs know not to mess with me"

"Go and clean it up dumbass" Chris told him, they both laughed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hey Ash what's the big deal?" Brendan came in, followed by May, and later Drew.

Ash was leaning on the counter talking with Claire, the spider incident behind them.

"I take it these are your friends?" She asked him.

Brendan's jaw dropped at seeing Ash. "You are flirting with waitresses now?"

Claire laughed, hard "You should probably grab a seat" wise suggestion for what they would soon hear. Ash and the others sat down in a table.

"So what is going on? You telling us about you dating a" he whispered "really hot and older waitress? Way to go!"

"Haha, I wish" Ash remembered that no one really knew what Ash and Dawn had, so he better leave it at that. "Anyways we should just wait until the rest get here."

"Wait you called all of us?" Flannery asked.

"Probably some big news then…" Ritchie said, he came in and heard Ash's last bit. May behind him, they both looked tired. "I'll just grab a table…" He and May took a table and put it next to Ash's, after Drew moved.

"So you called all of us in?" Drew asked, to which Ash nodded.

"Can't you just tell us now and you'll tell the rest later?" Brendan was kind of impatient.

"Just hold it a few seconds Bren, its not like we are in a hurry." Flan scolded him.

"Bren? You two seem awfully close" May noted, first thing she had actually said since sitting down.

"Who, me and Flan?" He put an emphasis on her nickname.

"Flan? Damn this is worse than we thought" Ritchie looked at May laughing

"its 'Flan and I', by the way" Flan corrected him.

"Jeez get off my case"

The crew laughed a little bit, before Dawn and Cynthia finally came in through the door, they quickly found the only big group of people and sat down, Dawn looked worried somehow.

"Hey guys," Cynthia waved. "So why are we here?"

All eyes on Ash, and he knew it. He could also feel Claire, Chris, and some of the other workers in Vivaldi eyeing him. He turned around and looked to Claire, who understood the signal to come in

"Can I take your order?" She came in with a sweet voice. Brendan looked at her intently, and then to Ash, who made a mock angry face.

A minute later everyone had a drink in their hand, be it hot or cold, as some liked it.

No one really said anything, as they were waiting for Ash to say something.

"Wait, isn't Misty missing?" May noted a few seconds later.

"She ain't coming." Ash told her. "I'll explain later, guys," A few concerned looks came, was this about Misty? "Don't worry, she's fine"

"OK, well…"

Now all eyes back on him again

"The reason I brought you here today…"

"Goddamnit just get over with it!" Claire told him from afar, clearly listening to the conversation.

"FINE!" He told her back, he looked to the group, Brendan was taking a sip of his water. "I own Vivaldi"

"PFFFFFFFFFFFT" Brendan basically spat everything down on Ritchie, who was sitting next to him.

"OH WHAT THE F*CK!" Ritchie quickly stood up, disgusted.

"YOU WHAT?" Drew came to himself

Dawn was dumbstruck looking around, as if to find a sign which told her he really owned this place.

Cynthia whistled.

May was looking at Claire out of the corner of her eye.

Flannery's jaw dropped.

After a few seconds, the flurry of questions were quelled, as no one really understood each other. Ritchie was about to murder Brendan, Brendan was apologizing, you know how it is.

"OK, so" Ash coughed "Yes, I do own this place. Long story short, My father died, and he owned this place, so now its mine"

Everyone was just watching Ash, how could he say that his father died so coldly?

It took a few seconds for the message to really sink in, but after it did everyone was just looking around the place.

"So that's why you were talking with Claire like that… you are basically her boss now" Brendan pointed out, May and Dawn both listened very closely to that. Flannery had begged Ash to let him into the kitchen, and with Chris's permission he could go in.

"I wouldn't say that I'm the boss here, inheriting the place doesn't really make me the owner… Chris is more like the owner" Ash told everyone, and he quickly pointed at Chris who was smiling listening to the conversation while cleaning a glass.

"God how cool is this? You basically own your own café! Imagine sitting behind the bar and making drinks!" Ritchie told Ash.

"This is a café, not a bar." Although Ash looked around, and it looked to be a bar a long time ago… maybe…

"So, what are you going to do?" Dawn asked him, finally directing words to Ash in quite some time.

Ash looked at Dawn, first surprised at her talking to him, and second relieved about her talking to him.

"Well… I still don't really know, I basically can come here and work when I'm bored or not doing anything, or after school." He scratched the back of his head.

"God the kitchen is amazing!" Flannery shouted coming back from it.

May was inspecting what looked to be a small stage, small but capable of holding a small band in it.

Dawn was leaning against a wall looking at Claire and Ash from afar, but also meditating about how to tell the group HER news.

Chris was exchanging ideas about how to cook this dish and that dish with Flannery.

"Say, you look like you can hold your own in a kitchen" He said after a while, "Can I tempt you with a part time job?"

"Oh I'd love to!" Her hair lit up behind her "In fact I was going to ask you that, but I guess you beat me to it!" She said enthusiastically. "This isn't a chance that presents itself to most people…"

Brendan was eyeing the TV, tempted to ask for the remote and watch sportscenter… Chris looked at him and offered it to him.

Delighted, Brendan took the controller and pressed the on button.

His jaw dropped.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.

**And there you go! I apologize for the small delay, I just had a huge lack of willpower to write this chapter, even though I kept thinking about how it would go.**

**Misty missed another chapter yay! You'll get to know why next chapter.**

**Hint, its got to do with her parents.**

**Feel like you know the answer? Review with your suggestion, I already know what happened of course, but I want to know who has the most brains here.**

**Other than that I cannot force you to review and say I loved the chapter, but I was tired of writing melodrama, so I went back to the funny style I used to write and love.**

**Love, Niker**


	44. Season II: Damn you Ash!

**School Days; Season II; Chapter 10: Damn you Ash****!**

"**Huh? Who said that?"**

**You'll soon see Ash.**

**Oh and if you guys are wondering how Vivaldi looks like, then I'll just make a rough sketch with what word allows me, so bear with me.**

**_****_  
| | KITCHEN | / STAGE /**

**| |_ | BAR / ° ° ° /**

**\ BAR BAR / ° ° ° /**

**| _ _ / ° ° ° ° /**

** ° ° ° ° ° ° /**

**| ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° /**

**| ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° /**

**| ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° /**

**|_****TV_| DOOR |_TV_/**

**Where the ° = Tables, | = Walls _ = Walls and / = slanted walls, this is a weird street crossing so the right wall is slanted in a diagonal. The walls to the right are made of glass, and the walls below are also glass, but the TV are put near the top of the wall, where it is made out of concrete.**

**This is roughly a sketch of what Viv looks like, for those wondering, damn that took me a little while :D**

**Thanks for the reviews guys, as always I appreciate them.**

**That said,**

**Enjoy!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Damn you Ash Ketchum!" Misty came in through the door of Vivaldi, quickly catching the scene in front of her. Everyone was just going around doing their own things, May having fun with a microphone on stage, entertaining a few customers, Ash was behind the bar with Brendan… Dawn was sitting talking to Cynthia… Flannery came from the kitchen with an apron. "What the hell…?"

It was Midday when she finally came into Vivaldi. She had, of course, gotten the message. But it also told her not to abandon her routine. But still, she couldn't have imagined what she was seeing with her own eyes would ever happen.

Her mouth wide open, she looked as though she had been hit with a shovel on her head, when finally Dawn waved her over to sit.

Everyone was having a blast apparently, not that Chris minded, he in fact really liked having a bunch of new faces having so much fun around here, it certainly made a Sunday funnier than it was before.

Misty sat down with the other girls, and demanded an explanation, looking at Ash who was fairly entertained talking with some red-haired, much to both Dawn and Misty's despair.

Dawn explained, what she had understood anyways.

Misty let out a low whistle.

"Now this is rich…" She commented. She turned around and watched the whole place… everyone had certainly made themselves at home, May even taking the stage and putting a small act for the few people who had come in, and some of the workers too. "So, that was the big news…"

"Still… I can't believe how cold Ash seems sometimes" Cynthia pointed out, taking a sip of her coffee, earning a curious look from Misty "The way he talked about his father, I mean"

Misty sighed. "Did he tell you anything about him?" They both shook their heads. She sighed. "Well, if that's the case then I can't go butting into his life…"

"So you actually know something?" Ritchie popped up and took a chair.

"Ritchie, I wouldn't go talking about him behind his back, you could probably ask him yourself anyways" Misty told him off

"Maybe we should ask him?" Cynthia suggested.

"You could, but I don't think he would tell you" Misty smiled.

"You actually enjoy keeping his secrets" Dawn looked at Misty.

"Well I am allowed to keep his secrets exactly because I don't go blurting them out" Misty nodded her head sagely "Something you girls-" Ritchie coffed "and boy should learn is how to keep your distance from someone. Sometimes all they need is time"

"Oh hey Misty you're here" Ash came over with Brendan at his side. "I was beginning to worry that you might have missed the news…"

"You know I'm busy today, Ash" She told him, giving him an old expression that Ash knew very well. "So you own Vivaldi?"

"Yup, pretty much." Ash took a chair and sat down, opposite to Misty. "Funny isn't it?"

"What, the fact that we came here while we didn't know, or the fact that everyone is acting like goofballs?"

"Both actually" Ash nodded, sparing May a look from afar. She really liked singing, a lot. "So, how are your parents?"

Everyone was quiet looking at the old friends talking, they didn't know what to say, or why Misty was "busy" today.

"Oh you know, old and rotten as always" Misty let it slip, with a hint of venom on her voice.

"As always…" Ash's eyes looked to the horizon, which in this case was May's singing.

After a while, Claire came over and also took a chair, she noticed the new face. "Hi, I'm Claire… I work here" She put on a cute smile.

Misty greeted her back and introduced herself, she wasn't really in the mood for picking a fight, but she did notice that this chick had sat next to Ash, and really close to him for that matter.

Dawn was also unsettled for which she decided to go out for some fresh air.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Most of the day went by just spending time in Vivaldi which became their new hang out place. They had pretty much anything they could do here, and all for free. Chris had rejected even the notion of accepting payment for the few drinks that they consumed. Flannery had become quite an asset, as she knew how to cook from the get-go and was learning all the dishes in theory AND in practice, almost as fast as a pro. This amazed even the head chef, which was delighted with this new capture.

Ash and Ritchie were sitting on a table outside Vivaldi just sitting quiet… the news that Ritchie just told him were shocking to say the least.

"So what are you planning on doing now?" He asked, after a while.

"I'm not sure…" Ritchie had his head in his hands, this was clearly not an easy moment for either of them. A pretty big decision it was to leave his home at 15, and to have had an abusive dad. It all just shocked Ash for the suddenness with which it had happened, although he could have seen it coming had he paid more attention to him when they had left Ritchie's house.

May left Vivaldi, exhausted from singing non stop for a long while, and joined the two boys at their table, she instantly felt the atmosphere and decided not to say anything.

Ritchie sighed, this wasn't good… he really had no place to go.

"I have an idea, but I'm not sure if you'll like it" Ash told him.

"At this point, I don't have the luxury of rejecting help, Ash." Ritchie told him honestly.

"You know, this Claire girl and her father lived here for a while when my father owned the gig. You could stay here if you want…"

Ritchie took a few seconds to think to himself, it did seem like a reasonable offer, he could sleep anywhere. Besides he wouldn't be really far away from school.

"I just can't do that Ash… I mean I can't be a burden"

"Are you kidding me? I didn't know I owned this place until like 10 hours ago, it is no burden to me."

"But doesn't this Chris guy live here too?"

"He doesn't bite Ritchie, besides you've seen him yourself, he isnt' half bad."

Ritchie nodded. "But the thing is wouldn't he take it as me taking his home or something?"

"I don't think he'll mind at all honestly, he would love to have another companion to share late night stories with" Ash patted him in the back "Go talk to him, see if he disapproves"

Ritchie looked at him, and then at the door. Then he sighed. "I don't have a choice have I?" He looked at May, who just looked sympathetically at him. Ritchie then slowly walked inside the café.

"I think that you are doing a very noble thing Ash." May told him, admiringly.

"Heh" Ash ran a hand through his hair.

May looked at him, let out a sad sigh, and got up. "I'll go inside"

She started walking when he called out to her.

"May." She stopped, not looking back. Ash hadn't turned around either.

"Ash?"

"I loved your singing"

May's heart missed a heartbeat.

"Well then I would love you giving me the chance to sing there sometime"

"Anytime"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ash's plan was evidently not working. He had hoped that by staying outside sitting, looking at time go by, would eventually give him a clue as to what to do with the growing situation with Dawn. Yesterday things had kind of fell apart with Dawn, at least for him. Ash was shocked by the fact that Dawn's kiss with him wasn't the first that she had been in. Some Lucas apparently came into the equation ( which seemed perfectly balanced up until that moment ) and toppled everything down. Ash had gotten pissed off, and as a fact, he decided to avoid whatever Dawn had to say to him for at least that day. Dawn didn't even make a move to try to apologize or at least explain where this Lucas equated, which had only added barrels of petrol into the fire.

But not all was bad. Not at all. Ash had found that he had some inheritance from his disappeared father, a small café which he found to be pretty comfortable, and the people who worked there seemed to be the best persons to talk to. He couldn't wait to get to know all of them better, and was in fact working to know at least some of them. Claire had been surprisingly nice to him, surprising because of her personal history in this place, which she basically grew in, and because he couldn't believe how such a pretty girl wasn't working as a full time model, but as a simple waitress. He had to ask him if she was scouted, later on.

However time went by sitting outside, and afternoon came, with its orange skies. He had had a few talks with the guys every now and then, which he simply avoided by acting surprised about all this stuff that was happening around him. That WAS the case, only not with Vivaldi, but with Dawn.

Ash really liked Dawn… what was there not to like? I mean in a couple of years you could probably see her being a model for a big perfume or clothes franchise, and he considered himself really lucky to know her better than many people would do. But something was strange.

Ash noticed how Dawn was keeping her distance from him. But it wasn't the same as yesterday.

She was keeping her distance from everyone, not only him. Last night she talked to the girls with no problems, telling them about how awesome this Lucas was. He felt his stomach turn… he also wanted to know this guy, who apparently had fascinated Dawn so much… Maybe she's lovesick?

… That would be troublesome.

"You sigh as though the air here would run out"

"Maybe it will" He answered. "Something up, Claire?"

"Not really, everything is quiet now, and your buddies are just worried sick over you. They don't know whether you are having problems with someone, or whether you are not able to adapt… you know my father told you that he can still manage this place if you want, and you shouldn't even have to come if you-"

"I appreciate the offer, but I can handle this much" Ash looked at her " I think, at least"

She smiled and sat down.

"So, you mind telling me who is who?" Obviously referring to his friends. "And please tell me who is that blue haired girl… she just looks like a doll. She's perfect"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ash and Claire spent a while talking, and time really went by when she was with him, it felt really natural.

"Say, maybe you can help me with something"

Claire smiled "Is this what's been bothering you?"

"Well, yeah"

"Then go ahead, shoot"

"Hypothetically, if you have a boyfriend-"

"I don't."

"Hypothetically"

"Still, I don't. And never had one"

Ash couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"You're kidding me"

"Nope, never really found one who interested me enough" Claire looked away as though trying to remember someone who actually interested her, but failed. "I never felt all those butterflies that people say happen when you discover love" She looked OK though, not sad.

"I cannot believe it. I mean you are so…-"

Claire smiled and cut him out by placing a finger on his lips.

"Go on with your hypothetical scenario, I don't want to bore you with my story"

Ash understood that she didn't want to talk about it yet, and to be quite fair it would be a bit awkward, but he complied

"OK, Hypothetically, if you had a boyfriend, and he started telling his friends about how he kissed another girl, and you were standing right inside that very same room… what would you do?"

Claire gave it some thought, and after a while came up with a short answer. "Break up with him?"

"That seems kind of rash… don't you think?"

"Well, in that hypothetical scenario, if your girlfriend starts talking about her old boyfriend, and how they kissed, she's basically telling you that you are not good enough. That's what I think at least." Claire gave him one final smile "Hope I helped" She got up, and got back inside.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.

**Guys, what's up?**

**Oooh I'm back to mah plot twists.**

**Love you all guys, and don't forget to review.**

**Love, Niker**


	45. Season II: Airplanes

**School Days; Season II; Chapter 11: Airplanes**

"**Can we pretend that airplan-"**

**Don't even start May.**

"**Aww, why not?"**

**I plan on you singing in the story, not outside.**

"**But I want to sing now!"**

**No wonder you are still 15 in the story, you are so childish.**

"**Hey don't you mess with her!"**

**Ohh, the boyfriend comes.**

…

**Hey Dawn**

"**?"**

**I think that you are getting screwed**

"**No I'm not. Ash is"**

"**Wha-what!"**

**Hehe.**

**Oh and by the way, the song is Airplanes from B.o.B feat Hayley Williams from Paramore. Kind of stuck with it at the moment thanks to a friend's sister and can't let it go.**

"**God just get it over with Nick"**

**Ok ok.**

**Thanks for the reviews, it really makes a writer ( at least me ) push himself harder to gain the extra yard ( extra word here, but you know ).**

**That said,**

**Enjoy**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Dawn sat alone. Watching her clock tick by. Time moved really slow ever since she had gotten here.

Damnit, why did this have to happen? Her mind rushed through every possible scenario about how to tell Ash what was going to happen, but all she did was just make everything worse on herself. There wasn't going to be a good outcome out of this, she knew it, she felt it.

Either she told Ash that Lucas was coming, and he'd surely get pissed off. Or she didn't tell him, and he'd get pissed off when he finds out eventually. Why the hell did she have to blurt those stupid lies yesterday… why?

And more so that Lucas was staying at her house… if only he had told her she would have been sure it was a joke, but her mother confirmed it… why did she even get herself involved in my love life? Do I even have a love life?

What is Ash to me?

She screamed when her cellphone started ringing. She was so into her thoughts that it just startled her out of herself… she looked at the clock and it was 5 PM… Didn't Lucas tell her he would be home by nightfall? That was pretty close from now…

"Are you going to answer that?"

May had sat in front of her, looking concerned. Did she even register the fact that I'm angry at her? For letting Ash hug her…? Wait, that doesn't sound right… why would I be annoyed at her when Ash is at fault here? No! She let herself be hugged by my boyfriend.

May raised an eyebrow when Dawn looked at her steadily "is… everything ok?"

Dawn answered her phone.

"Hey muffin'" Her mother's voice came through. "Why aren't you home yet?"

"Mom, I'm kind of busy here…" She played with her blue hair, as one would do with the phone line

"You've been busy all day, don't you think its time to come back?"

"It's your fault mom"

"Or Lucas'?"

"Mom, Don't"

"I mean, why would one want to see a childhood girl friend, and why would such deny him the help he needs?"

"What do you mean? Does he need help?"

May stood up and filed towards the guys, Ash included, who were just talking with the other girls.

"Didn't you listen to his phone call? His school burned down. He doesn't have a school to go to."

Dawn slowly realized

"He isn't coming to school mom."

"Is that a question or a statement?"

"…"

"Well if it is a question the answer is yes, I've offered Lucas a house here, he needs to go to school, and well his family is busy reconstructing Twinleaf"

"…"

"Hello?"

"Yeah"

"Anyways, I'm off to the airport, figured you might want to come, but I see you intend to be childish about this"

"I'm not being childish mom"

A sigh was heard on the other side of the phone

"Whatever. I'll be home in an hour or so, so you might want to be there when I arrive."

She hang up.

She might as well hang herself, her whole life had gone down the crapper.

In just a few hours, Lucas would be at her home. She would have loved to have him before she met Ash, but it was too late. Too late.

It all just started with a small stupid lie, and it just snowballed into something that…

Wait.

Couldn't she just tell Ash it was all a lie?

What is a lie? The fact that I would have wanted Lucas to kiss me…? Or the fact that I'm with Ash at the moment just…

NO. That Lucas never kissed me

But what good would that do?

It would make me feel better… Ash looks so… distraught. But it would only make Ash think that I like Lucas.

But you do.

Oh my god! Dawn slapped herself.

She got up from her seat, which felt like had her chained. And made her way outside for a breather… she found herself doing that a lot, going for a breather. She had been suffocating inside there with everyone… she just needed space.

However that was as much space as she was going to get.

She knew it would come to this, she had to face it however.

She sighed.

Stars were starting to show in the orange sky, and she saw a plane go by in the distance.

If only she had a wish…

"Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars?"

She leant on the walls of Vivaldi

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

May sat next to Ash, but no one really noticed how close she had done so. Everyone was just watching the TV, big surprise there.

Ash however was surprised, when May jerked his head to look at her.

"May?"

She widened her eyes threatening him. Now that was the scary part of May which he hadn't seen.

He lowered his voice "What's up?"

She got really close to him… making Ash think… no wait…

She whispered in his ear.

"Something wrong?"

"You mean…?"

"Yes, with Dawn."

"We didn't talk since yesterday… I'm starting to think I may have been a bit rash to be with her… what with this Lucas and stuff" Ash looked at May's eyes, and lost himself in them. May didn't back away though, as she was entranced by his eyes.

"Are you… regretting it?" May's eyes got closer, he leaned forward too… they both knew where they were going.

"OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL!"

They both quickly looked away and got some distance between them.

Thanks a lot Brendan… he thought, in fact both thought it.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dawn came inside Vivaldi to bid farewell to everyone inside, she had to go back home. In fact everyone had to start going back home, and slowly everyone started leaving. Brendan and Flan left first, together, followed by Ritchie who was going to get his few things into a bag and come back here to Vivaldi. Drew didn't bother telling them why, but he was surely going home.

Ash had to leave too, so he said goodbye to Chris, Claire, and the rest of the crew and went out last.

It was plain night already, and everyone was surely in their homes already…

He walked a bit through the streets, they weren't scary, he knew that nothing would happen around here anyways, but it was dark.

And if you didn't really watch your step closely, you could end up face first in the pavement sometimes. The occasional car went by, and he was getting close to his home. How would he explain all this to his mother…? Did she know?

But on the gate to his house, a bigger problem presented itself.

May was leaning on the fence, fidgeting with her fingers… her face shining in the moonlight, her brown hair falling down her sides, gently setting themselves on her shoulders.

She noticed him almost instantly.

"Oh, Ash… I just went by your house, and Dawn, and your face, and-"

"Whoa slow down there!"

May was red faced, and took a deep breath.

"I went by your house and decided to wait for you."

"Why is that?"

"I wanted to talk to you…"

Ash set himself next to May, almost too close for friends.

"I'm all ears, beautiful"

May was going to have a heart attack if it kept leaping around every time Ash said something, it had been that way since… for a few days now.

"Hm… I like the sound of that"

"Which, the part that I'm all ears… or the beautiful part?"

"Ash, are you flirting with me?" May asked, bemused

"Not really, just a habit. Anyways, what did you want to talk about?"

May was kind of disappointed at the answer.

"Well… I noticed how you and Dawn are kind of rocky"

Ash put his hands into his pockets.

"I am right, am I?"

"I'd be lying if I didn't say so. I mean, I just don't understand why she would do something like that… it's like saying I don't deserve her"

"Oh Ash, you deserve so much better than her, you are a great person"

Ash laughed… May was so nice… so pretty. "You are just saying that to make me feel better"

She blushed "No, no! I really mean it, Ash."

"Heh…" Ash laughed awkwardly, his brain giving him so many ideas

May looked at him sideways, curious as to what face he had, and just as expected he was a bit red faced, scratching the back of his head.

A minute passed in silence…

"So how long have you been waiting?"

"Oh, it's been a while"

More silence…

This is getting bad, Ash thought. His mind was raging wild, but he couldn't make a move… he somehow had a feeling…

"I just… don't want you to suffer" May finally said, turning to him.

"…"

Ash remained quiet, but he was watching her out of the corner of his eye.

"I… want you to feel better, Ash"

She slowly closed the distance.

"And if I can make you feel better, I will" She was so close that Ash could feel her breath tickling his neck. "Look at me"

Ash couldn't stop his neck from turning, and finding… a heartbreaking image.

"May..." He couldn't stop himself.

He grabbed her face, desperately.

He felt his body immediately warm up, immediately feel free, immediately all pain was gone.

He found himself pressing May against the fence, wanting to drench himself in her flavor, in her scent… in her sweetness.

Tears fell down May's cheeks… tears… of happiness

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Love, Niker**


	46. Season II: Between a fire and a fence

**School Days; Season II; Chapter 12: Between a fire and a fence.**

**OK, so just to clarify a few things which may have been left unanswered, or which you my faithful readers have asked.**

**First, funny chapters are coming as soon as school is back, that means in just a couple of chapters ( not literal btw )**

**Second, regarding who is the villain, have you ever seen a sitcom? There IS no villain, there is a plot that doesn't have to do with good v bad, feeling bad for another, this is just me having fun with characters, making them fall in love, and hopefully not kill each other in the process (ahem). What I'm trying to get at is that there is no real enemy here, other than Gary mind you, and that this story is light reading, not Edgar Allan Poe´s work.**

**Third, If anyone has any ideas just feel free to email them to me, I'll be more than happy to give them some thought.**

**Fourth, the B/W characters MIGHT make cameo appearances, but I think that the story has enough main characters at this point.**

**Fifth, If anyone is interested in a star wars fic, I'm writing one. So if you guys have time to spare feel free to check it out.**

**And last but definitely not least, whoever said Ash and May are kissing!**

**That said,**

**Enjoy**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-**

May felt her lips burn, felt her whole body burn. It was really strange, something which had never happened to her before. Her eyes were sealed close, but she could feel Ash. She could see him, she could feel him. As she was sure he could feel her.

All sense of discomfort just vanished, like thirst when you drink a glass of water… a scorching fire was being extinguished, a desire… fulfilled.

However, she dared not move.

She had been leading, up right until that moment, but when Ash simply touched her face, her brain shut down. Her arms were lying limp by her sides, as Ash's lips crushed hers. She realized at that moment, that she had absolutely no idea of what to do.

She regained control, and her hands moved quickly.

She pressed her hands on his chest, and shoved him away. She was panting, she had run out of breath… her back was against the fence in Ash's house, and Ash was just…

His eyes were ablaze.

"I… I don't…" May tried to come up with some sort of excuse, her brain trying to rationalize, trying to come up with some excuse not to fulfill her desire.

She failed, when Ash opened his mouth.

"May…" He panted "I realized… you made me realize…" He was getting closer.

She tried to back up, but all she found was the steel fence

"W… we can't… Daw-"

"Dawn was practice… for this"

He quickly closed the distance, and grabbed her face one more time, jerking her towards his lips.

She couldn't object. Not even that part of her brain which should have.

She felt Ash's body completely pressed against her, and the fence pressing her from the other side.

She was completely trapped between a fire and a fence. And she liked it, she loved it.

Ash found May's hands and tangled his fingers with hers, and at that precise moment, she felt Ash's tongue open her mouth forcefully. Uncertain, she let him in… she had seen some movies anyways, but this was nothing compared to what she had seen.

She felt him go in, hungry, trying to eat her if she could have done so, but she had no intention of being eaten without a fight.

As soon as she had set herself for a fight with his tongue, Ash lifted her arms, and pinned them above her head, leaving her completely defenseless.

Focusing on her arms being pinned, she was too late when she found out that Ash had left her mouth, and traced a path to her neck, where she started playing with his tongue, all over her neck. A small moan escaped her lips, partly gasping for air, and partly because of the feeling.

Ash had her completely dominated. She was in no position to counter attack him. He was just giving her pleasure.

"Ash…" Another gasp, this time carrying his name, escaped her; Just as Ash passed a certain spot, which made her tingle. He came back to her face, and found May panting heavily, looking at him. She was begging for him to finish her.

Ash closed in, but missed her mouth, instead he went for her ear.

May leaned her head instinctively, overwhelmed by the pleasure which took her body when Ash went through the back of her ear.

"Ash…"

This time she got a reaction from him, as he let one hand taking care of her two hands, and the other went down. It went around her and grabbed her back, pushing her into Ash. It was as though they would melt. She wasn't sure which was the fusion point of both of them, but she could tell that they were pretty close. The hand slipped down her back, and eventually landed on her thigh. He pulled it up.

She found herself completing the move for him, as her leg pushed Ash further into her, to the point of feeling something hard pressing against her stomach.

"Oh my god, get a room!" A voice was heard from afar, clearly a couple of bystanders which thought they were going to far. May could only give them a half look, too possessed to even manage to do anything else.

Ash then left her ear and went back.

This time she was ready for him. Ash let her arms go, and these wrapped themselves around his neck, pulling him into her mouth. He objected a little, but his other arm went about hers.

His tongue moved from left to right, as May just tried to keep him inside her. She would have done anything. If she had to bite his tongue for him to stay in that position he would have.

She was so into the situation at her mouth that she didn't notice when Ash grabbed her from behind and pulled her up. She was now clinging to Ash's neck with his hands, and to his back with her legs, and her back to the fence.

She felt her blood bubbling. She couldn't take much more of this, she didn't know what would happen, but she knew that she was about to explode.

Her hips started moving on her own, pushing Ash deeper into her, as though they were going to melt. To be honest, that's all she wanted. To be one with him, to melt with him, were that possible. Ash answered by pulling away from her, and giving her a seconds rest.

She however would have none of it, as she this time went for Ash. She went to his neck. She wasn't really sure of what to do, so she just started sucking. She sucked his neck while her tongue moistened the surface. She moved all around his neck, and his breathing got heavier she realized. And when she hit one spot he jerked his head a little bit. She knew that was THE spot, so she sucked there as hard as she could.

At that moment, Ash grabbed her head and pulled her back up to his face.

He went in for the kill, as he dropped May and his hands slipped down her red shirt. She felt her skin burn wherever his fingers went by. It was as though he had fire on his fingers, because they left a burn wherever they went. They went to her now unexposed back and stomach, they were all over her. His tongue all over her mouth.

She lost all control and her eyes blasted open.

She let out a small scream as her arms let Ash's neck go alone, her legs failed her, and she collapsed, her back on the wall.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

May opened up her eyes. She had no idea what time it was, although it was dark. And she had an even bigger question mark as to how she got there.

She was staring at a ceiling, and quickly moved her head around to see where she was. She was in bed… Was she sick? But this wasn't her room… was this a hospital? No… it would be lit up if it were… this was definitely a room… and a scent came to her nose that made her happy… too happy.

"OH MY GOD!" Her brain kicked into full gear. Quickly she covered her mouth, hoping that no one would have heard that…

She was in Ash's room. She had no idea of how that had happened… she looked around and found that she was sleeping in Ash's bed, while Ash had taken the floor with just a small sheets over him. She glanced at her phone… and apparently there were no missed calls… She had to call her parents… they would be worried sick… but she went into the sent messages section, having an inkling that Ash had done just what he had done. Sent her parents a message.

"I'm staying at a friend's house"

"Don't get pregnant" Her mother answered.

She facepalmed. What the hell was her mother suggesting! That she would be sleeping at a guy's-

Wait… now that you mention it… what happened?

She tried to remember. She remembered kissing Ash… a lot… she remembered the moment when Ash slipped his hands to her stomach… but that was all…

Her hands touched the points where Ash's hands had… she still felt the burning in her skin from that time…

She was still sleeping in her clothes from before…

She looked at the time, since she was holding her phone.

3 in the morning… and it was Monday.

She had to sleep or else she wouldn't be able to wake up tomorrow… especially knowing her…

Even if this is really awkward… she had to do it…

Wait… why did this feel awkward? Is this how Ash feels?

No… I'm just feeling awkward… this was… my first time.

She closed her eyes, and slowly remembered and treasured each and every moment.

Then a dark memory came into her mind.

Seeing Ash and Dawn fight… Dawn…

This could be a problem she thought… Dawn hadn't really been really nice on him these 2 days… but what if Ash chose her?

She didn't mind… She loved Ash. She would do anything if it would make her happy… even see her with Dawn.

She would have to kill herself after seeing it though, as seeing it in her imagination was already hard…

She decided to just leave everything for the pillow to answer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**This is a little something to entertain you. I am sick ( literally ) and I can't be writing a lot, not when I'm sick and lacking ideas.**

**So I hope that this pulls you over until Saturday or maybe Friday night.**

**Love, Niker**


	47. Message to all my fans

**Author's message:**

Okay guys, here's the deal.

You all know me as Niker, some may love me, some may hate me. But if you are reading this, chances are that you want me to continue this story. Shout out to all of you lovers of this story who stuck with me through thick and thin.

**The 16 year old me that wrote this bonanza is long gone, I'm a 19 year old college student. I bet that some of the readers that came with me through my first chapters are also older ;) In any case, I know that most of you want me to continue this story.**

**I want to continue this story as well. And It's been invading my thoughts lately. However, there is a snag.**

The 16 year old that wrote this didn't plan that far ahead, and there is absolutely no end in sight to the story, this just developed into a Friends type of story, which although I like a lot, isn't feasible for me at the moment.

**I have a proposition for you all.**

I want to write, and I want to write this story. I love it. And I've a lot of ideas. But I'll need to run this by you. It's almost 99% certain that I'm doing this, but I'm giving you all a heads up.

**I'm rebooting the story.**

**That's right. I'm doing School Days, all over again, from scratch. Don't worry, the characters will be the same, but there will be changes. A lot. My idea is to mix drama and comedy all in one place, but for the story not to be senseless banter, I'll have to re-write everything.**

I would appreciate it if you gave me your thoughts on this through your reviews, as it is likely going to affect everyone here.

**As to what happened to me through all these years? Well, a lot. Got a gig writing for a videogame, I'm currently thinking of writing a visual novel with a few guys from Argentina, and I've given up on love, yay!**

**"What do you mean you've given up on love?"**

Shut up Dawn, this isn't your time to make pointless remark, go make out with Ash or something... Oh wait

**So yeah, in any case, I'm rebooting the series, Going to re-write the horrifying first chapters, but it'll take time. And rest assured that the story this time will have a central plot.**

**In any case, Niker here logging off. Be sure to say hi in the reviews!**

Cheers;  
Niker


End file.
